Black Dusk
by Youko-Kokuryuuha
Summary: It started as a simple infiltration and observational mission, but unraveled as something much more. When the Tantei are sent to Hogwarts to monitor its affairs, a sinister plot elucidates that could very well jeopardize all three worlds... Post OotP
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu Yu Hakush nor Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-Well, this, being my first Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter story, will have a complex plot which at times may seem confusing with irregular updates, but I beg you guys to bear with me until the end.

-Also, I feel it is important to let you know that this story takes place after the Dark Tournament Saga, but before the Chapter Black Saga. Of course, a flaw in this would be that Genkai's alive, but we'll just ignore that.

-Finally, I am blatantly ignoring all events following Book five of Harry Potter.

_Chapter1:_

Hiei sat, cross-legged, perched high in the tall Sakura tree. His demonic red eyes darted across the scenery, taking in every bland and quiet detail. The only movement was his constant shifting for comfort, and the pink blossoms that fell gently from the tree.

_This is so boring_,he thought lazily.

He sensed a movement down below and his muscles tensed. A rose, the length of rope shot for him. Hiei easily dodged the attack and instinctively reached for his katana. "I am not in the mood for games, fox," he hissed. A chuckle followed these words as Kurama stepped into the clearing.

"Never can get the jump on you, can I, Hiei?" Kurama baited.

"Be gone, unless you wish to taste the Black Dragon," Hiei snapped. Kurama nearly doubled up with laughter, as he stared at the much shorter, black cloaked, demon.

"You would release the great Kokuryuha, in a tea garden?"

Hiei knew the incredulousness of the statement. It would be foolish, not to mention dangerous, to release Kokuryuha, in a common garden. The havoc it could ensue... Well, to Hiei that would be pleasant, but it would leave an enormous trail of spirit energy, summoning demons from all around...

Of course, he could take them all, especially if they were stupid enough to come out of hiding in the presence of the Black Dragon. But he could not have the survivors running amuck, with the slight chance of one of them harming Yukina. "Hey Hiei," Yusuke's voice floated in, "the old hag wants you."

Hiei raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What could that pitiful excuse for a human want now?_ This question was shortly answered by Genkai's rough, scratchy voice. "Get down here," she said. Hiei's insides withered with annoyance. After all, who was this mortal woman to command him?

"No," he answered flatly.

Genkai sighed and bolted forward up the tree trunk and up to Hiei. She had caught him quite off guard. His hand was barely to the hilt of his katana when she reached him. "What?" he snapped.

"I want to see you inside. Now. We need to discuss... more active training methods, if you are to keep that Dragon." With much more argument and grumbling, Hiei finally rose from the tree. He noticed the quizzical stare of the other Tantei, which fit with his own personal thoughts.

What was Genkai playing at?

-

Kurama was just as puzzled as Hiei. What did Genkai really want him for? _Strange... Hiei's warding bandages keep the __Kokuryuuha under perfect control. What does she really want? _Kurama slipped away from the rest of the Tantei. He crept along the roof edge, keeping to the shadows. He landed swiftly and silently on the windowsill.

He peered in to the window, which was fogged with mist. Hiei was on Genkai's desk, and Genkai was in the center of the room. It seemed as though they were having a conversation. The window was too thick with spirit energy for him to hear through.

_Damn Genkai, and her sound-proof windows. Why can't she just use perfectly normal, useless windows?_

Pulling a withered seed from his hair, Kurama shifted to his kitsune form as silver mist surrounded him. He pressed his sharp fox ears against the window in deep concentration. He was so concentrated, in fact, that he failed to hear the creaking of the windowsill under his shifting weight. So of course he couldn't help but utter a yelp of surprise when the window broke under him and he fell on top of Genkai's head.

-

"I know you're probably wondering why I called you here," Genkai sighed. Hiei rolled his eyes. Of course he was wondering. If he knew, he definitely wouldn't be here.

"Hn," he grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes," Genkai continued. She looked slightly hesitant. "You've heard of Reiko, yes?" Hiei snorted with disgust.

_That bastard,_ he thought sullenly. Unfortunately, yes, he had heard of the demon.

Hiei suddenly noticed the figure of Kurama, huddled against the window in a futile attempt to hear through the immense amount of energy. _Figures. Foxes are such nosy creatures. _"Of course I know him," he responded. "He was the one who attempted to murder me when I was younger and destroy the Jagan-Eye."

Hiei's hand instinctively rose to his covered third eye. "An attempt which utterly failed," Genkai added. "Well, it seems the Jagan has been inherited by another." Hiei quirked an eyebrow.

_What?_

Hiei pulled his ear, thinking that it was malfunctioning. Genkai snorted. "There is nothing wrong with your ear. You heard me right, Jaganshi. New-Heir-to-Jagan." Hiei's hand twitched toward his katana. This had to be some imposter Genkai. No one else but him had ever survived the Jagan implantation. She knew his Jagan-Eye was one of a kind. It was one of a kind, right?

"I am no more insane than you are, nor am I an imposter," Genkai said simply.

Hiei growled, "What is his name then?" Genkai's mouth twitched with the urge to smirk, Hiei could tell.

"_Her_ name is--" Hiei shot out of his seat.

"What the hell are you-?"

The window smashed open as a lump fell on Genkai's pink, weathered head. A familiar, silver, four-tailed fox. "Kurama!" Genkai shouted before she was flattened. "Get off of me, Minamino!" she hissed. Yusuke's head peeped through the window.

"Hey, what's going on? Why's Kurama in kitsune form, and why's Hiei blood red?" Hiei glared daggers at the Spirit Detective.

"The hell is this about?" Kuwabara piped, hopping through the window after Yusuke.

"Get. Out."

Boton flew in on her oar, through the now second entry to the room. "Koenma says don't forget to tell Hiei about the mission, Gen..kai?" She stared at the cursing figure, crumpled on the ground. "What's going on?" Hiei was at the boiling point. If one more damn person walked in...

"Genkai, have you seen Yusuke?" Keiko looked in at the strange scene. Hiei had had it.

"Out," the fire demon seethed. "All of you ningens out. You too, Kurama." They stood silent in a mixture of humor and apprehension, until Kurama's amused voice rung through the room as he changed back to his human form.

"Actually, I should think we would be allowed to say. As Botan had so kindly offered, it is a Rekai case, so we'll hear of it eventually. So please, continue Genkai."

Hiei twitched. _Fox, you're the one who interrupted in the first place, _Hiei screamed telepathically to Kurama.

_I know. It was funny, wasn't it? _the hanyou responded.

_No._

"Heh-hem." Genkai interrupted, running a hand along her head where Kurama had struck; she threw him a glare. "I guess I'll start again." She sighed and began retelling the situation to the Rekai Detectives, who had all so unceremoniously appeared. "Her name is Raven. I don't really know much else about the case, so you'll have to see the toddler yourself."

Hiei grumbled. His head was buzzing with what he had just heard. This girl, Raven, must have come in contact with Shigure, but how?

_That pacifier sucking toddler better know something._

"All aboard! Boton's Express to the Spirit World!" Boton chortled.

_Especially if I have to travel with these __ningens_

Boton's oar vibrated as a bright light blinded them, and formed a wide bubble. Boton hummed a cheery tune to herself.

_A Ferry Girl, known far and wide as the Grim Reaper, a signal of doom and death, that strikes fear into hearts... and she wears a pink kimono._

Hiei resisted the urge to put his face in his hands.

-

_Hiei's insides must be writhing with impatience. This is perhaps one of the best moment of my life, _Kurama thought smugly. They landed gracefully in front of the Gates of Judgment. No sooner had the oar-bubble vanished when Yusuke stormed forward and kicked open the doors as he boomed, "Hey, shorty! We're here!"

Koenma floated into the room in response to the call. "Yusuke, stop calling me that. Now in my room." The group followed Koenma into his familiar office. Kurama eyed Koenma's desk. The piles of paper on his desk looked to be about eight feet high, each. An unpleasant thought struck him. If Koenma's workload had increased by that much...

This wouldn't be a quick mission.

-

Koenma took his seat and reached for his remote. A picture of a girl with long blue hair and shimmering grey eyes appeared on the screen. "This is Raven, and as I'm sure you all know, she will be the subject of the mission; Genkai should have informed you of the general information. Well-"

Yusuke snorted. "Listen Koenma, we don't have all day, you know. Just tell us the stupid mission." Koenma crossed his arms in annoyance before continuing.

"She just recently discovered the Eye this summer. The details are sketchy, but your current mission is to follow her to school and protect her, as well as the student body, from her newly developed and uncontrolled powers, as well as," Koenma's voice turned dark, "Reiko." The room fell silent until a certain, idiotic, red-head had an out burst.

"Who the hell is that?" Kuwabara echoed.

Koenma eyed Hiei warily before answering. "I will only tell if Hiei wishes me too." Hiei shrugged. In response, Koenma answered Kuwabara's question. "Well, Reiko is a well known demon. Known for his sadism, his insanity,"(Hiei grunted his approval at the statement), "and his failed assassin attempt to destroy the first successful bearer of the Jagan, the Forbidden Chi - I mean Hiei."

Yusuke stared musingly at Hiei, then shifted around for a new topic. "So-?

"What school does she attend?" Kurama had beaten Yusuke to the punch. Koenma grinned in a manner that made Kurama uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot," he said, his grin widening. "She goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Well, as I said before please bear with me, and the chapters will get much longer, I promise.

-Please review, leave either flames or constructive criticism, but please not hate mail.

-Ningen - Japanese (I believe) for human. Throughout the series, Hiei constantly refers to humans as such.


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

_**To my two wonderful reviewers:**_

Pen Against Sword: Thanks for the tip and praise! Though I'm not sure I can change my writing style. I'm really used to it. And no, it's not the Raven from Teen Titans, but thanks for asking!

silver2gold: Your right! Yuusuke just might blow up the whole school!

_Chapter2:_

Yuusuke shoved his pinky into his ear. "Hog-a-whats?!" he pipped. "Hogwarts." Koenma corrected. "So this Hogpimples, what's it about?" Yuusuke questioned. "Hogwarts, is a school for young witches and wizards. A school of magic, if you must. You'll be going as foreign exchange students from Japan. You'll have to take the 9:00 plane if you want to get to Britian."

"Get to WHERE?!" Koenma sighed, "Honestly Yuusuke. I thought you would at least try to take interest in geograghy. Britian. Part of the U.K., or United Kingdom, located in the Western Hemishpere." Yuusuke grumbled words oddly familiar to 'stupid toddler, know-it-all.' Koenma cleared his throat. "Well, you'll be going in as your real names. Except Hiei and Kurama, of course." He turned his head to look at the two.

"You'll go as Jaganshi, Hiei. Kurama, you can go in as either Shuichii or Kurama Minamino. Oh, and Boton can go as Yurikina, Boton." Hiei blinked. "That fun loving, pink wearing, tune humming, thing is coming too?" he grunted. Boton glared. "Hey! Just because I'm a signal of death, doesn't mean I have to be all creepy and mean!"

Hiei snorted. "Anyway, Boton is coming to recieve and send any new developments. You'll leave tommorow. Get a good night's sleep team. I have a feeling you'll need it."

-------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------

Kuwabara stared warily at the plane. "We have to ride that thing for 5 hours? Ugh, and I thought flying with Boton was scary." Kuwabara whinned. "Hey!" Boton pouted. "Will you two quick bickering like children and get on the plane?" Kurama grumbled. He had been up all night get a large stock of his best remedies, and most dangerous seeds.

Yuusuke charged on first. "And we get a free ride on it? Sweet!" Kurma rolled his eyes.

_He's like a child. So naive. That or he's an idiot._

Yuusuke punched one of the ogres. "He's not a demon! He just looks a little funny! Please quit punching him!" Boton begged.

_Definetly an idiot._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Look at these idiots, laughing and joking. Fools._

Hiei watched the rest of the Tantei play ("Yuusuke! That's not etable!"). It made him sick. He would have left them behind if he wasn't sure he'd need them. Protecting a school-full of idiotic ningens would be difficult, espeacially if they scattered at the first sight of danger.

"Something wrong?" It was Kurama. Hiei grunted. "Hn." Kurama smiled. "Your confused and angry, and want to know if this girl has any ties to Shigure, right?" Hiei blinked. Was he that easy to read?

_Relax. Your not an open book. _

_Then why can you read me?_

_Please. Your more like a magicly sealed encyclopedia. Besides, I've known you for so long, that I can tell how your feeling._

_Oh._

_Get some rest. Yuusuke's going to be loud for a while, so ignore him._

_Hn_

Hiei tucked his cloak in like a blanket, and dozed off into a light sleep. It was going to be a long flight.

---------------------4 hours later--------------------

Hiei's eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep. He looked to his left to see Kurama staring at him. "Ah. Your finally awake. We''ll be there in about 13 minutes." he said.

_Thirteen minutes! Why didn't you wake me up?_

_You look so peacful in your sleep. Almost like a ningen._

_Don't compare me to filth._

_Suit yourself._

He looked behind his seat. Kuwabara and Yuusuke were wrestling, and Boton had given up all hope to stop them. Instead, she was conversating with Koenma. "All passengers: Please grab your luggage and brace for the landing." Hiei sighed.

This was it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Boton grumbled. That announcement was a death sentence to her. She looked at the two sparing boys rolling on the ground. "Urameshi, I'm beat you into the ground!" Yuusuke snorted. "Please, Kuwabara. You couldn't beat a kitten!" Kuwabara bellowed, "Hurt a kitten?! Are you crazy Urameshi?!" Boton rolled her eyes. She summoned her oar and pryed the two apart. "Hey! What'd ya do that for? I was winning!" Yuusuke growled.

"Yuusuke! NO!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama watched as Boton and Yuusuke disappeared into a grey cloud of scuffling. He watched as body parts stuck out, and then retracted. Leg, arm, fist, Boton screaming, same old. Then the plane fell into a dive. Kurama's muscle's tightend as he felt the sensation of being weightless. He flew backwards and into a seat. He rubbed his head sympathically as he mumbled, "What idiot is flying this thing anyway?"

Kurama rose three feet as the plane slammed to the ground. "All passengers: Please grab your luggage and form a single line near the exit. Thank you, for flying Rekai Airlines. Have a nice day." The voice sounded shaken.

Kurama grabbed his trunk and swung it over his shoulder. He was nearly to the door when Boton exploded. "YUUSUKE!! WHY ARE YOU DRINKING A WHOLE KEG?!" He smiled as he walked out onto the platform.

_You don't look anything like a ningen with that over you shoulder._

Kurama swivered around to see Hiei behind him. He had not packed much, so he merely carried a black suitcase. It looked normal enough, but had a gold plating and the strong smell of ash about it. In the center, was a ward, in smouldering, grey, paint.

_Look who's talking. The paint on your case is melting off._

Hiei shrugged and walked past Kurama and down the steps. He land quietly, looked at the door, and then back at the descending Kurama. "So where exactly do we go, anyway?" he mused. Kurama shrugged. "Ask Koenma." Hiei grunted, and continued to the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Boton ran from the now, drunk Yuusuke, shooting of energy in every dirction. "Shotgun!" Boton narrowly dodged a bullet as she plummeted out of the plane with her luggage. She tumbled down the stairs and landed face first on the platform. Kuwabara wasn't too far behind. "You're crazy, Urameshi!" he screamed, as a spirit bullet narrowly missed his ear. The duo bolted for the door, chased by Yuusuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei looked back to see Boton and Kuwabara speeding towards them, followed closely by Yuusuke. "Come on, don't just stand there. Take the portal to the human station, and down the street." he said. "Uh, hey shrimp, why are you in a baby carriage?" Kuwabara piped. "Because," Koenma began. "It would look funny to both magical ningens, and non-magical ningens, if a teenager was sucking on a pasifier. It would be equally strange, if a talking baby was floating around, twit." Kuwabara flushed. "Well, come on let's go already!" Yuusuke blurted, muttering some slurred profanity.

Hiei stepped forward. This was the part he hated. Traveling between Spirit World and the Human World. It felt like he was being torn down the middle; a blast of luke warm air hit him. He suddenly felt wet. He shivered with disgust, and landed with a thud, on the ningen platform.

_Ningens. Hundreds of them. Filthy scum._

They were in an alley. A grey, dusty, filthy alley. Hiei looked to his right. A black sign with green peeling paint lay atop a door. "This, is The Leaky Cauldron. Don't be scared. Open the door." Koenma stated. Yuusuke snorted. "Me scared..." Yuusuke continued muttering under his breath as he kicked down the door. Dust rose to meet their noses as the room broke into a flurry of sneezes. "Oi! Anybody in here?!" he shouted. A room full of people glared back at him angrily, some looking astounded. "Follow me." Koenma muttered.

They walked past the tables of customers to a door in the back. Boton turned the handle (after much argument from Yuusuke wanting to kick it down), and they stepped in. "What's this? The garbage room?" Kuwabara stated. "Do you really think we traveled all the way from Japan to go see a garbage can?" Boton huffed. Kuwabara shuffled his feet. "Allow me." she said.

Boton tapped a certain brick, and the Tantei watched in amazement as the bricks rolled back and the wallo crumbled away to reveal a hidden alley.

"Welcome," Koenma stated with little enthusiasm. "to Diagon Alley."

------------End Chapter-----------

A/N:

Woo! I got to chapter 2! I didn't want to cut it off, but it was so perfect, ripe for the ending! So I ended it. But do not fear! Chapter3 will soon be here chuckles So..... Next chapter the Tantei get their supplies and Kurama raids the pla- --U Did it again! Don't wanna spoil anything. CYA!


	3. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimers: I don not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter, I do, however, own Raven

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes.

_Chapter3:_

The group gaped in amazement (except Hiei, who merely grunted) at the hidden passage. 'How'd you do that?!" Kuwabara blurted, incredulously. "I didn't do anything. This was already here for centuries. It was...magic." Koenma smirked. "Is this the kinda stuff we'll be learning, at Hogwarts, I mean?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes!" Boton said perkily. "I've always wanted to learn magic, you know. But going to a school!" Boton began rambling on as the others advanced into Diagon Alley. "Should't we tell her we're leaving?" Kuwabara said, unsurly. "She'll figure it out, eventialy." It was Hiei. "I didn't ask you, shrimp." Kuwabara muttered. "Why do you mutter, ningen? Afraid I'll hear you?" Hiei said, amused. "I am not!" Kuwabara shouted, his voice definite. Hiei smirked and continued walking.

"Well," Koenma interrupted. "Let's get some money, and try not to blow up the the whole bank, Yuusuke. It'll add to my tab." The Tantei walked over to a large bank, carved of marble, with a golden sign labeling it 'Gringott's Bank.' They walked in through the front doors, into a large, marble hall, with fancy and expensive looking statues, of goblins.

"Boton," Koenma muttered, taking careful care not to be seen. "take the pouch of precious stones and gems in my pouch, and have it transfered into wizard money. Then store some of the money under the account 'Rekai.' The remainder will be split among you five. On second thought, give me a sixth portion. A large portion." Boton removed a tiny pouch from the carriage. "I don't think there will be enough, Koenma, sir." Boton said, curiously poking at the bag. "It's charmed. It can carry far more that it seems." Koenma stated. Boton shrugged and walked over to the counter, leaving the five males alone.

They waited in silence for a couple of minutes. "So," Yuusuke started. "Why're demons running amock here?" Koenma chuckled. "These, aren't demons, they're goblins. They guard the bank, and it's money. In the wizarding world, a lot of things appear to be demons. The difference, is that they have no aura of power."

"So, after this place, where do we go?" Kuwabara started in. "We go to Ollivander's Wand Shop." Kurama blinked in suprise. "A wand? This western magic is not done with the use of hands?" he asked. "No." Koenma replied. "You five certainly know little of the wizarding world." Yuusuke balled his fist, mumbling, "Maybe, that's because we didn't know it existed! We're suppose to protect and know about all the humans on Earth, but nooo, you just don't want to reveal a magical civilization." Yuusuke raised his fist as Boton streaked by.

"Yuusuke! Put that fist down! I can call Keiko on my compact, you know." she whispered. Yuusuke's fist dropped limply to his sides as he began to mutter. "Koenma, I have the money." Boton stated. "Good." Koenma said. Boton handed each of them a large bag of money (Koenma's extremely larger), and kept one for herself. They then walked out of the bank, and back onto the main street. "Next stop, Ollivander's Wand Shop!" Boton exclaimed.

They stepped into an old and dusty shop, which instantly caused Boton to sneeze. "Ollivander?" Koenma said, jumping out of his carriage. "Whoa! What happened to being secretive?" Kuwabara whispered nervously, his eyes darting to every corner of the room. "Relax, Kuwabara. Ollivander is an old friend of my father's." Koenma coughed over the dust.

"Ah, Koenma. So good to see you. I've been expecting you for some time." An old man with thin, greying hair and a tight, happy face stepped from the shop's depths. "Ah, there you are Ollivander. I'm afraid I'll need five wands." Ollivander smiled. "That's okay. That's what cleaning spells are for." Yuusuke scratched his head. "What are they talking about?" Boton shrugged.

"Well, the good news is that I can repay my debt. With enough money left over to pay for the wands." Koenma jiggled the bag of money. "Hey!" Yuusuke began hotly. "I'm not owing you anything!" Koenma rolled his eyes. "Please. You need that money to last you half a year. You won't get more till Christmas." Yuusuke grinned. "Oh." he said stupidly.

"Well, then. Ladies first." Ollivander said, bowing low, while extending his arms to point at a shelf of boxes. "Try this one, dearie. Eleven inches, Willow, unicorn hair." Boton flicked the thin piece of wood and the right shelf tobbled over. "No, no." Ollivander said quickly, as he snatched the wand away. "How about..this? Nine inches, Holly, Phoenix Feather." Boton waved the wand and Ollivander flew back into a shelf. "How about, this?" he said, dusting himself off, and touching a couple of bruises. "Eleven inches, Cedar, Phoenix Feather."

The second Boton touch the wand, her hair ruffled and a small, weak aura appeared before vanishing. "Ah, next." Ollivander said brightly. He then continued to measure Kurama. He recieved his wand (Twelve inches, Rosewood, Phoenix Feather), and became engrossed in conversation with Koenma. The two slipped away from the rest, (unknown by the rest of the Tantei) to the back of the shop. They left Ollivander's shop promply two hours, and much damage, later.

(Yuusuke- Ten inches, Cedar, Centaur hair/ Kuwabara- Eight inches, Yew, Unicorn hair/ Hiei- Twelve inches, Ash, Dragon Heartstring.)

"Well, now that we have your wands, let's get your robes, and if you want pets." Koenma muttered, back in his carriage. They headed over to the robe shop, as well as the pets shop, where Kurama bought an owl, and Kuwabara, of course, decided on a kitten. By now they were staggering under the weight of their supplies, but, satisfied. They went back and dumped their luggage at The Leaky Cauldron, leaving Hiei to guard it. They then continued to their final destination of the day: 'Flourish and Blotts.'

Boton pulled a crumbled piece of parchment from her kimono, and began scanning the shelves for books, while the others hung back and talk. She returned with an eight-foot high pile of books. "Let's...go!" she gasped, struggling under the pressure. They returned to The Leaky Cauldron, packed their things, and trailed up to seperate rooms Koenma had booked.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm. "Hey, on the way here I saw a plant shop. Would you like to go with me?" he questioned hopfully. "No." Hiei answered. "Please?" Kurama begged. "I need a diversion to, steal a couple of seeds from each plant." Hiei sighed, "Fine." With that said, the two departed.

"Here it is!" Kurama said excitedly as they stopped in front of the plant shop. They walked in through the front doors, being crammed instanly by the large crowd. "Okay, Hiei, make a distraction, a good long one." Kurama muttered. Hiei smirked evily. "Without hurting anyone." Kurama huffed. Hiei's grin faded as he grumbled, "Fine."

Kurama walked over to the shelf of plant. A number of them caught his attention. _'Mimbulus mimbletonia'_,_ 'Devil's Snare' _(boxed and caged), _'Mandrakes'_ (grow fatal cries in your own garden), and etc. He stared at them intently, pretending to be lost in thought, waiting for Hiei's distraction...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did I let the fox drag me in to this? _

Hiei felt a twinkle in his arm as his spirit energy travel from his arm and flowed into his palm. He leaned against the shelf of plants, and let his restraint over his power go. The shelf burst into flames, slowly, but surely, burning all the plants on the shelf. "AH!" shriek a customer as he skirted by. "FIRE! FIRE!"

He yanked his wand from his robes and boomed, "_Extinguisho!_"Water gushed from the wand as Hiei caught a glimpe of Kurama's hair as he flash past the shelves, collect their seeds.

Hiei bolted for the door and joined the crowd of people rushing out of the store.

_That'll give the ningens something to ponder._

Hiei thought smugly as he walked back to The Leaky Cauldron, Kurama close behind.

----------------------------Next Day---------------------------------

"WAKIE, WAKIE! SLEEPY HEAD!" It was Boton. Yuusuke rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Five more minutes, Keiko. Five.." Yuusuke rambled. Boton sigh sympatheticlly. She grabbed the pillow on Kuwabara's already made bed, and slammed it into Yuusuke's face. "Wake UP! IT'S NINE O' CLOCK, AND THE TRAIN LEAVES AT ELEVEN!" she boomed. "I am not going to miss the opprotunity to learn Western Magic, because you slept in. Every one else in waiting for you so, get UP!"

Yuusuke yawned and flopped over. He began snoring again. Boton twitched and pushed him onto the floor. Yuusuke hit it face first, and jolted awake. "HEY! I'm tryin' to sleep here!" Boton face turned red as she let out an onslaught of profanity on Yuusuke. His eyes widened as each word left Boton's lips.

"OKAY!" Yuusuke whimpered. "Good!" Boton snapped savegley, and slammed the door behind her.

_She's almost as bad as Keiko. I hope she doesn't tell her._

Yuusuke thought warily.

-------------------------------------------------

Hiei watched as Yuusuke bolted down the stairs, levitating his trunk with one the few spells Koenma had taught them last night. "I'm ready!" Yuusuke shouted through the toast jammed in his mouth. Boton zipped in from the door and pulled him in to one of the two taxi cabs waiting for them. She stuffed his trunk into the, well, trunk and hopped inside.

The cabs took off imeadiantley, speeding through the highway and zipping into alleys. The cabs stopped short in front of King Cross Station. Koenma lead them inside, finally deciding he did not care what the ningens thought of a near-twenty near old sucking on a pasifier.

"You have to get to platform 9 3/4. We only have ten minutes." he stated seriously. "Are you joking?" Kuwabara interrupted. "No. it's hidden of course." Boton whispered. Koenma directed them over to a pillar. "Okay this is it. You guys better not screw up this mission, got it?" he said playfully. "Boton, you first."

Boton stared unsurely at the pillar, then chargd at it, cart first. She dissappeared silenly and quickly, into it. "Where'd she go?" Yuusuke mused. "You'll see on the other side. Now move. Seven minutes!" Koenma hissed. Yuusuke went next, then Kuwabara. Kurama stepped up to the plat form and pushed his cart through. "See you on the other side." he muttered, and disappeared.

Hiei stepped forward, ready to run straight into the pillar. "Wait." Koenma grabbed Hiei's arm. "Here." Koenma handed Hiei a small, wrapped, circle package, no larger than his pinky. Hiei unwrapped it to see one tear gem inside.

"It's from Yukina. It was to all the Tantei, but I thought I should give it to you. And keep your eyes out for Shigre. This might have something to do with him." Hiei subcontiously nodded, thinking why Yukina could have shed tears, and how Koenma had known Shigure gave him the Jagan, but was pushed through by Koenma. "Two minutes! Hurry, and good luck!"

Hiei momentarily stared at the grining faces of student in ningen clothing boarding th train. He spotted the Tantei grining at him from one of the compartment windows, and dashed over, tucking in the tear gem all the while. Hiei jumped onto the train as it took off, seeing Koenma wave through one of the windows, catching occasional whispers.

"Who's he?"

"Never seen him in school before."

"Looks foreign."

"Does that guy have a pasifier?"

He slid open the compartment door to the Tantei's compartment and slipped between Kurama and the window, one thought still plauging his mind: Shigure.

-------------End Chapter--------------

A/N:

- Yeah! Yeah! YEAH! I got them on the train! They're going to Hogwarts! And, of course, Harry comes in later! does little victory dance So you wonder, what up with the tear gem? I just added it in there, because Yukina proabably might have wanted to go, and new Reiko tried to kill the forbidden child (but didn't know it was Hiei!).


	4. Fangs, Talons, and Dragons, Oh My

Disclaimers: I don not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter, I do, however, own Raven

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes.

provin you wrong: I know that the Jagan isn't normal. The demon who gave it to Hiei was Shigure. It even says that at the end of _Chapter1_! I would have thought it obvious that Shigure gave Raven the Jagan, meaning of course, that they know each other, but the Tantei don't know that (except for Hiei and Kurama). So thanks for making me ruin part of the plot. Luckily, I was going to reveal that this chapter, anyway.

_Chapter4:_

The Tantei sat in their compartment, quietly ,and excitedly, discussing their mission. "Bet we'll learn all types of magic!" Kuwabara said. "Yeah, so when Keiko explodes on me and yells, I'll just explode!" Yuusuke pipped. "Your crazy, Yuusuke! Keiko would kill you!" They continued talking for somewhere around five minutes when their compartment door slip open.

"Oh. Sorry, but this is the only one that isn't full. Mind if we join you?" It was a red-head. Tall and lanky, with a sharp nose. "Sure." Boton replided. Hiei glared at her quickly before turning his head to face the boy.

"We're full. You'll have to find another compartment." he said dryly. "But!" he boy began. "Don't mind Hiei. He's just a little, disappointed, that he had to get up early." Kurama said cheerfully.

The red-head turned to face Kurama. "Bloody hell! Your hot! Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?" the boy said smoothly. "I am flattered, Mr?" The boy perked when Kurama answered him, "Weasly. Ronald Weasly. But you can just call me honey."

Yuusuke stifled a laugh and turned red. "Yes, well, I am flattered, sort of, but surely you have realized, that I am not a woman?" Yuusuke burst out laughing and rolled on the floor, pointing his finger mockingly at the boy. He turned crimson.

"Honesly, Ron, you're so dull!" A bushy-haired girl brushed aside the boy call Ron. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure." She stretched out her hand and waited for someone to shake it.

Acting on sympathy alone, Kurama shaked her hand when no one else did. "Do you mind?" she questioned. "Not at all." Kurama replied. The two walked in, the boy totally silent. A boy with black hair, green vibrant eyes, and a thin, lightning shaped scar on his forehead walked in. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is strange. I didn't know this school had any Japanese students._

Harry shifted uncomforably. They had been sitting in silence for twenty minutes, when he decided to strike a conversation. "So," he began. "Are you guys new to this school?" A boy with red hair a acidic green eyes took up the opening hook. "Yes. We are transfer students from Japan, and will be spending the year here. Seeing the differences between Western and Eastern magicks. As well as learning your culture, and seeing what it is like to be put into--er--house, I believe?"

Hermione instanly took the conversation from there. "Your transfer students? I _knew_ it! What's it like, in Japan, I mean?" The blue-hair girl called Boton and Hermione began bickering.

_Two down, six to go._

"So, _Ronald_," It was the boy with the sleak black hair. "What's it like, hitting on a guy?" he smirked. Ron turned red. "Shut up." he murmured. "What was that?" Yuusuke teased. "I said SHUT UP!" The crimson in Ron's face faded away as he and Yuusuke began yelling.

_Wow. The two of them almost have the same temper._

"Urameshi! You jerk! Your suppose to make friends with the Westerns, not enimies!" It was the red-head, Kuwabara.

_Well, that leaves...._

Harry craned his head to face Kurama and Hiei. "What kind of things do you guys do in Japan?" Harry asked. "Not much." Kurama replied. "Fighting creatures, training for the situation of a mass hippogriff attack. Things like that." Harry's eyes widened. "You guys take Defense Against the Dark Arts to an extreme level." Harry spent most of the train ride discussing theories for stopping dragons, and Harry even brought up the whole dementor thing.

_Kurama's pretty cool. This year's definetly going to be...interesting._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei listened to Kurama and Harry babble in the back round. They're constant talking was beginning to annoy him.

_Shigure. If this was your doing... But, why?_

_What are you up to, Hiei?_

Hiei looked to his left. Harry and Kurama had finally stopped talking.

_It's rude to burst into one's thoughts._

_Why? Thinking anything, personal?_

_Shigure.._

_Oh... Do you really think it's him?_

_Of course. Who else can forge and give the Jagan?_

_Maybe, Reiko could've killed him and taken his pow--_

_Please. Shigure was far too strong for him. I should know._

_Ponder on, but--_

_Shouldn't you go change your robes or something?_

Kurama abruptedly jolted from his trance and checked his watch. "Almost there. We should," he began. "change into our robes." the room echoed as one. Despite their differences, they had become good friends. The boys left the compartment and walked outside, into the corridor. They were to wait till the girls had finished changing.

A boy with pale, smooth skin, grey eyes, and white-blonde hair trudged down the corridor towards them, two bulky, fat figures lagging behind him. "Well, well, Potter. I see you've finally ditched the mudblood." he sneered. "Draco Malfoy." Harry hissed. "What's wrong Perfect Potter? Don't want me insulting your new friends? Two new idiots, a girly boy, and a pint-sized rat." The two henchmen laughed stupidly.

A flare lit inside Hiei. One of intense rage and disgust. "Tell me, Mister Malfoy, are you naturally pale, or are you simply afraid of me?" Hiei said calmly. Draco snorted. "Me? Afraid of you? Tsk, tsk Potter. Your new pet is retarded. You really should have him fixed." Draco smirked. "Better a dragon, than a rat." Hiei bit back.

Draco raised his eye brows. "Aaaaaawww. Getting upset, are we? Is the lizard afraid?" Hiei had had it. He stared coldly into Draco's eyes, his glare absolute and rageful. "The snake is the most venomous, but when you look at it, you will notice that it always has to crawl on its underside, wallowing in filth. The very filth, that you are lower than, Malfoy."

Draco stiffened. He could only glare back, lost for words, and shocked at the come back. He turned on his heels. "Crabbe, Goyle." he snapped and they departed to their compartment. Ron stared at Hiei, resting on the wall. "Bloody hell! No one has ever been able to shut Malfoy up that good since....since ever!" he blurted.

Hiei could not help but smirk. "The girls are finished." he said flatly. The group of boys looked behind them to see the compartment door slide open as Boton and Hermione stepped out. " 'Mione! Do you know what Hiei just did to Malfoy?!" Ron whooped. Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, muttering, "You can tell her later." The group slipped inside and shut the compartment behind them.

_My, my Hiei. Snake and Dragon clash._

_Shut up, fox._

The boys finished far more quicklier that the girls, and let them in. They spent the rest of the train ride discussing Hiei's come-back, Malfoy's face, and occasionally asking him questions, recieving an "Hn." The train rolled to a screeching stop. "Well we're here." Harry said cheerfully. "Hogwarts."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, since your tranfer students, and need to be sorted, you should probably go with the first years." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. The Tantei crossed over to the large figure booming, "Firs' years, o'er 'ere! Firs' years, o'er 'ere!" On approaching the large figure, they noticed, it was a large man.

"Whoa." Yuusuke whispered. "Far to large to be human. But far to small to be a powerful demon." Kurama mused. "Hi Hagrid!" It was Harry, yelling over the crowd. " 'Ave a good summer, 'Arry?" Hagrid boomed. "Harry knows him. He can't be a demon, then. Maybe he's a giant..." An idea flared within Yuusuke's head. "Hey, yeah! How'd you know all that stuff about wizards, and creatures?" he murmured.

The Tantei turned their eyes to face Kurama. It was a question they had all pondered, and forgotten. Hiei did not turn his eyes to face Kurama, but listened instead. "Why do you think Koenma nad I disappeared to the back of the shop, when we were getting our wands. He knew we'd need a cover story." Kurama replied simply. "I would hate to have to swim across that lake, so shall we grab a boat then?"

The five of them hopped into one boat, and sailed across the lake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where are they?_

Harry snuck another peek behind him at the front doors. The Tantei and first years had not arrived yet, and they were all getting hungry. Harry was giving up hope, when the doors burst open. The first years walked forward, sopping wet, shivering, and frightened. The Tantei weren't to far behind, Boton's wand held high above them, casting what Harry was sure was an Impervious Charm.

_Finally_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei stepped into the warm hall, as Boton lowered her wand and dispelled the Impervious Charm above them. "Koenma was actually right in teaching us a little bit a of magic. At least it looks like we're actual wizards, and a witch." Yuusuke added hastily, after Boton huffed. "So now what?" Kuwabara whispered lowly. "We have to wait." Boton said, pouting. "Then, we wait." Hiei said unexpectedly.

Hiei subcontiously noted the calls of names as students were sorted (McVernia, Selma!) as he fell into thought. His concentration snapped, and his heart raced.

_Fox! The girl! _

_OH!_

_She's here, somewhere! Look!_

Both boys snapped thie heads to stare at a blue haired girl, in black robes, with a hint of blue, sitting at the far-most table. The one under the blue- banner: Ravenclaw. She was facing the Sorting Hat, but suddenly turned to look at the Tantei. Her bangs dropped to her eye-brows, which were beautifully thin. Her Jagan's cover was reinforced with a tied, blue bandana.

Hiei suddenly felt pressure on his Jagan, and momentarily felt weak. He pushed back, reaching within him for the power of the Jagan. The weight lifted, and Raven eyes blinked rapidly, as if she'd just recovered from a daze.

_What happened?_

_She tried to break into my mind._

_She what?! But why you? _

_It's possible she knows why we're here._

_She can't._

_She must._

"Jaganshi, Hiei!" Hiei suddenly snapped out of his trance and slowely realized his name had been called. The struggle with the Jagan had left him strangely and unexpectedly weak. We walked silently over to a small wooden stool. A battered, old, patched hat lay upon it. Hiei asumed what he must do, and jammed it onto his head.

_Ah, power hungry, I see._

Hiei snapped his head up in suprise. The hat was _talking_. No. It was in his _head._

_A taste for vengence. Evil. You want nothing but to kill._

Hiei smirked.

_Or, that's what you think._

_What do you mean?_

_Despite what you say, you work along side two ningens, and saved their kind, repeatedly._

_The Detective was worthy, and Kurama and I are old friends._

_But your friend Kuwabara..._

_Is simply along for the ride._

_I think you care about the ningens... You want to protect them._

_I. DO. NOT._

_Yes, you do. _GRYFFINDOR!!

_What?!_

Hiei solemly removed the hat and sulked over to the Gryffindor table, recieving quite a few hisses and boo's from the Slytherin's. He took a seat next to the red-head, Ron, and watched the sorting continue. "Minamino, Kurama!"

Hiei watched his red-haired friend jam the hat on and sit quietly.

_This should be...interesting._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello, Youko Kurama._

_Ah, so you know me, and I bet you know why we're here too._

_Why, yes, I do. _

_Raven._

_The second I was placed on that stool, I felt someone--_

_Trying to break into your--er--mind?_

_Yes. But it quite back fired. I learned things, instead of her._

_What does she know?_

_Everything about you four, but almost nothing about the girl._

_That'll be a problem._

_It's worse. She's working with--_

_Shigure._

_You are quite clever. _RAVENCLAW!!

_Wait!! I need more information._

_I must sort the other students. Good-bye._

Kurama reluctanly removed the hat, hoping for more information, and neatly placed the hat on the stool. He walked over to the table booming its applause, and slipped between two students, who were already patting him on the back, and asking what Japan was like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei waited for the students atttention to fall back on the hat before communicating with Kurama.

_Well?_

_Hiei! She might hear you!_

_We'll risk it. What does the hat know?_

_The girl knows all about us, except Boton._

_And our suspicion?_

_Was right. She is working with Shigure. But I sense there is one more involved._

_How?_

_I do not know. The hat sorted me before I got to ask._

_Damn._

Hiei's attention fell back on the sorting when Yuuske squeezed betwwen them. "How you doin', shrimp?" Hiei growled. "Trying to find out about Raven. Go away."

_Becareful, fox. Your in her house now._

_Thanks for the obvious._

Hiei watched Kuwabara bolt over to the Hufflepuff table, and Boton strutt to the Ravenclaw table.

_At least she's sort of useful._

Hiei thought mockingly, before connecting with her mind.

_Boton._

Boton jumped about two inches, but it went unnoticed.

_Hiei! Don't scare me like th--_

_You're in Raven's house. Your both girls, and most likely will be in the same dorm._

_Dorm?_

_Kurama told me. You'll see later._

_Oh, Ok._

_Listen. She knows nothing about you, and probably thinks you have no clue on the mission. _

_Hey!_

_Use it to your advantage, and don't screw up._

Hiei closed the connection between Boton and himself as the last first year was sorted. A man with a long, crooked nose, a winding grey beard, and blue twinkling eyes stood. Hiei assumed he was the headmaster. "Well. Welcome back, for another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" he said. The hall boomed its approval.

"I must warn all first years, and transfer students, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. I do hope that the rest of you know that by now." A few snickers met his last words. "Please be kind and welcoming to our new students, and inbrace their Japanese culture! I have one more announcement before the feast. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry's heart and mind raced. He had been so caught up in meeting the Tantei and sorting that he forgot about the D.A.D.A. teacher. He quickly sneaked a glance at the table. The chair was covered in shadows.

_Great. A teacher who likes darkness; must be very kind-hearted._

Harry thought sarcastically. Dumbledore glanced around the room before finishing his sentence. He took a deep breath, and his lips cracked open....

----------End Chapter---------

A/N:

-Bad, evil, Kokuryuuha! Cutting off the chapter and making you guys have to wait because of a cliffe. Oh, well! I kinda say that a lot, don't I? Oh, well!

Kurama: You did it again.

Koky: So.

Kurama: You say it far too many times, and I think--

Koky: --U Here's a mousie! Go fetch!

Kurama: Oh boy!

Hiei: Can this story get any more pathetic?


	5. Nightmares Under Blown Covers

Disclaimers: I don not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter, I do, however, own Raven

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes.

_Chapter5:_

Dumbledore's breath rung throughout the silent hall. All eyes flashed to the shadowed chair. But only the Tantei's eyes widened when the man stood. A man with a long blue mohock, ending in a ponytail, with red marks across his face. "Professer Chuu Hizaruki!" Dumbledore said, cheerfully. "I trust you will treat him with as much kindness and respect you would give the transfers."

Harry was stunned. He had never seen a stranger looking teacher. "That is our teacher?!" Hermione whispered, astounded. "He looks so, so cool!" Ron whispered in awe. "Looks like the mate has had a tough time against the Dark Arts, and a pretty reckless life. He'll be perfect!"

A loud voice rang throughout the hall. A jumpy, iggnorant, excited voice. The voice, of Yuusuke Urameshi. "Chuu!" The teacher's head snapped to look at the student, each eyeing each other excitedly. "Bloody hell! Yuusuke Urameshi! The last time I saw ya was at the Dark Tournament! Oi! We had a good time, didn't we, eh?!" the teacher yelled across the hall. But, Yuusuke was already running up to the table when his foot snagged on a small vine, tripping him onto the floor.

Harry's eyes darted back to the vine, to find it was gone.

_What the--?!_

"Mr. Urameshi! I am sure you and Professer Hizaruki have quite a bit to catch up on, but it can be done after the feast. Now get back to your seat!" Professer McGonagall said sternly. Yuusuke took one last hopeful glance at Chuu, and went back to his seat. "How do you the Professer?!" Hermione started. It wasn't long before she was bombarding him with questions.

"I didn't even know he was a wizard!" Yuusuke blurted in frustation. "We just fought in this competition on an unmaped island. It was for a 50,000,000 yen, I mean galleon prize money. I beat him, and won the tournament." Ron's eyes widened. "You must be filthy, stinkin', RICH!" he shouted. "Na. Turns out the tournament was a bogus." Yuusuke stated, quickly. "There was no money."

"Well. Now that that has been taken care of, I have only four words. Let the feast, begin!" Dumbledore boomed. He sat as food appeared magically onto the golden plates, and the goblets filled. "Ah, now tha's be'er!" Ron said through a mouthful of steak.

_This is definetly going to be a strange year._

-

Hiei momentarily stared at the food on the plates. Round, brown, bags of stuffing. Long, orange sticks. Hiei was digusted.

_What is this filth?_

Yuusuke patted him heavily on the back. "Relax man, it's not poisoned! It's pretty good, considering it's not rice balls." Hiei glared. "Some poisons take time to work." he bit back. "Yuusuke snorted. "Then why are the other students eating it? I don't see any of them dropping dead." Yuusuke said. "I. Don't Car--." Hiei's words were blocked as Yuusuke firmly shoved a large piece of steak down Hiei's throat.

-

Kurama played with his peas, occasionally poking them with his spoon. It would take some time to get used to not using chop sticks. He stabbed his fork into his chicken and forced it down is throat.

_This Western food is not as bad as I would have guessed._

He swallowed a couple more spoonfull of mashed potatoes, enjoying himself. He reached for the corn and added quite a bit onto his plate. He gobbled it instantly.

_If you don't stop stuffing your face, I'm pretty sure you'll lose your girlish figure._

_Oh, well. It was kind of annoying. Have you even tried the food?_

_I tried...some._

_You mean the steak Yuusuke stuffed down your thraot?_

_Listen!! You should be watching Raven, not getting fat!_

_Indeed. You boys should watch your backs._

Kurama and Hiei's heads swirved to meet Raven's grey eyes. "What do you mean?" Kurama questioned.

_I know you've been sent here to watch me. But I have full control of my powers._

_That may be, but you are in league with Shigure, are you not?! _Hiei hissed mentally.

_What of it?_

_He is dangerous._

_I'm a big girl. Don't you trust me? _

Raven's eyes showed the intended mock. "No." Kurama muttered to her, as Hiei snarled it telipathically. Raven raised her thin eye brows in amusement. "We'll have to fix that, won't we?" she whispered. Her voice was smooth and silky; every bit as beautiful as she was.

_There is another one involved, is there not?_

_Clever foxie, aren'y you?_

_Enough games and riddles!_

_Why? You play them all the time, Youko Kurama._

_Quit toying with us!_

_What's wrong, 'Jaganshi?' The second I heard that name, I was sure you were Koenma's pets. You were so obviously the Jagan weilder. _

_We. Are. Not. Pets!_

_Whatever you say._

Hiei clenched his teeth, his anger building. He let out a long deep, sigh.

_I will leave you to your squabbling. Enjoy the feast._

-

Hiei snapped out of his trance, and nudged Yuuske in the ribs. "Oi! That hurt!" he yelled. "Shut up." Hiei hissed. He knew Raven had heard them, but still had to tell Yuusuke. He told him all that had just happened. Yuusuke's eys widened in shock. "Guess using your Jagan isn't safe, anymore. We'll have to find another way." Yuusuke muttered.

Hiei raised an eye-brow. "For once, Detective, you show signs of intelligence, outside the ring." Hiei glanced over at Kurama. Their eyes locked, the message understood. "Kurama will deliver the message to the oaf and happy freak." he muttered, just above a whisper, to Yuusuke. Yuusuke nodded.

"In the mean time," Yuusuke said, turning back to his plate. "I'm gonna eat to my staomach's extent!" He reached for his fork, as the food disappeared from his plate. "Hey!" he whinned. "I was still...eat-ing that." Yuusuke drooled at the marvel of sweets, each looking more delicious that the last.

"This is AWSOME!!" he yelled, before shoving his face into a plate of Treckle Tart.

_Idiot._

-

Kuwabara clammbered down the steps to the dungeon, thinking heavily of what Kurama had just told him. He felt a nipp on his finger, and looked down. "It's okay, Okari." he said, snuggling his kitten. "But we'll have to be on the guard, ok? Let me know anything that happens."

_Ok._

"What?!" Kuwabara blurted, astouned. "Hey! Your blocking the way to my dorm. Could you move?" a sixth year shouted. "Huh? Oh, sure." Kuwabara said, moving aside.

_I said, ok._

"You can talk?!" Kuwabara blabbed.

_No. I can communicate mentally. What'd you expect? I'm a magical kitten._

"You're perfect!" Kuwabara said, happily. "Even more than before!"

_No kidding._

"I could use you to deliver messages!" Kuwabara muttered, a plan forming in his noble, but dense, mind. He explained the truth of their presence at Hogwarts, and her usefulness to it.

_Sure._

"You're the best, Okari!" Kuwabara said, hugging the black-furred, green-eyed, female kitten.

_I. Can't. BREATHE!_

-

Boton walked up the stairs to her dorm. Why had she come on the mission? _Why? _She had the most dangerous of jobs. Being in the same dorm, as Raven. She walked up to the door labled 'Sixth Years,' and opened it a crack. She ppeped her head inside, to see a blue haired girl, already in her moon-patterned pajamas, sitting in bed. She pulled the covers of her bed over her and pulled the curtains round the bed closed.

Bton waited for a couple other of her roommates to arrive, acting as if she had only just arrived. "When all three of the other girls had arrived (Cherry Gekim, Cho Chang (yes, Cho Chang), and Eve Wevlos), Boton stepped into the room. The girls almost imeadiantly jumped her.

"What's it like?"

"Oooh. He's sooo dreamy."

"I'm praying he's straight."

"Who?" Boton questioned, completely forgetting about Raven. The girls giggled.

"Kurama Minamino, silly!"

"Oh." Boton said, her brain catching up.

_And Kurama strikes again._

"Well, he's all right. Really clever. And he loves roses." Boton started. Several of the girls sighed. "The poetic type." Cho muttered dreamily. Boton walked over to her bed, and pulled the curtains closed. "Gimme a minute!" she said. She pulled the curtain back to reveal bunny-covered pajama's.

The girls gathered on her bed (except for Raven), and Boton told them all she knew of Kurama, except for the whole 'Hey, lookie! I'm a demon ressurected in a human body, and I work as a spirit detective to save the world, repeatedly, under humanities nose, with my teammates.' thing.

_I have got to get shorter subtitles._

Boton thought, making a mental note. When they had finally stopped hasseling her about Kurama, Boton turned off her lamp, and pulled the covers over herself. She lay awake in bed for hours, the fear that Raven might attack her building.

_Those pajama's are pretty cute._

Boton gasped, remembering that Raven's Jagan could most likey mimic Hiei's exactly. But the thought only flashed, too quick for Raven to read.

_Relax. I won't hurt you. Your spirit power is pretty weak._

Boton's mind was racing. Raven knew Boton was in on it. She had to fool her, fast.

_What do you mean?_

_I already know the truth. You forgot all about me during your Kurama raid._

_You read my mind?!_

_Yeah. For the grim reaper, your pretty funny._

_Um, thanks._

_Good night._

_But--!_

Boton waited awhile, till she heard the steady breathing of Raven. Her shoulders relaxed, ever so slightly. Her mind was racing. Boton had blown her cover, completely. She'd tell the Tantei first thing in the morning, but for now, she was safe. She yawned, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-

Kurama sat in his bed, the loud snoring of Roger Davis keeping him awake. He sighed, and tried to connect mentally with Boton, quickly remembering the risk. He gritted his teeth in frustration and pulled a seed from his hair. He yanked the covers off his bed, making sure his roommates were asleep.

He tipe-toed lightly to the door and opened it. He nearly yelled when he saw Hiei standing in the door-way. "Going for a night's walk?" he murmured. "Yes, actually. I'm going to check the place out." Kurama whispered back. He shut the door quietly behing him, and the two stealthily snuck down the steps, across the common room, and out the portrait hole.

-

Harry stared cooly at the cloaked figure. "Is everything in place?" The voice was not his. It was a cold, high-pitched, hissing voice. A voice he knew all too well. The man did not cower, as many did, but looked Harry straight into his eys. "Yes. The eye is in place. The girl is unsuspecting of our true intentions, and The-Boy-Who-Lived, won't be living for much longer."

"Excellent. For a mind controlled demon, anyway. Most I have met were weak fools. But I sense you are different. It took quite a while for my power to fully control you, and even now, you do not cower at my feet like the rest. But, we will fix that. You may leave." Harry hissed. The figure bowed, and exited the room.

"You will not live for long, Harry Potter."

Pain like nothing Harry had felt before seared through his scar as he felt as if his soul was being teared from his body. He shot up, bolt-upright, in his bed. He was drenched in cold sweat. Harry fell back onto his bed, punching his pillow in frustration. It was the fourth time that month that he had had that dream.

He sighed, allowing his anger to drop, and looked over. Ron was rolling in his bed, Yuusuke was muttering in his sleep about a rematch with Professer Hizaruki, Neville was thrashing, and Hiei...wasn't in his bed.

_Wonder where he went?_

Harry thought sleepily. He rolled over in his bed, remembering only two things before drifting into sleep:_'Find out where Hiei went'_, and _'Tell Ron and Hermione about my dreams first thing in the morning.'_

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Chuu Hizaruki: No, that's not his real last name, I just made it up. He's from the 'Knife-Edge Deathmatch' episode, in case you don't know. I didn't want to use Genaki, because everybody uses her, and Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, has been used her share of times, too. Koenma is needed at spirit world, Boton with the Tantei, and I wanted to use someone original. Add it all up and it Professer Chuu Hizaruki.

- I know I'm short in the Harry Potter area. I promise to make more Harry time for you fans out there, without cutting out the Yu Yu Hakusho fans; which should make the chapters exceedingly longer.

-And what abou Reiko? Does he come into the plot or not? Well, actully, into a side plot. He was never intended to come into the plot at all. Just a 'prop' to get things going. He should appear somewhere around the 13th chapter, but don't expect it, I'm still unsure what he's going to be used for.


	6. First Day of Term

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

Mini-MoonStar: Thanks!

Time and Fate: Yea!

samuraiduck27: Me pwomise!

_Chapter6:_

Hiei and Kurama jumped down another flight of stairs. "So," Hiei said, his foot narowly missing a step edge. "Where, exactly, are we going?" Kurama jumped into the air and flipped. "Don't you know, oh Great Jagan Weilder?" Kurama teased.

"Shut up." Hiei snapped. "We're going to the Forbidden Forest." Kurama stated, landing gently on the stone floor. "Then why are we running the halls?" Hiei questioned. Kurama turned a corner and streaked to a window. "We're not running this whole castle. We'd be runnung till dawn, if not lomger."

Kurama pushed open the window. "Just don't think I would've survived an eight-storie jump in my human body. The fourth floor is a little bit more tolerable." Hiei snorted, "Coward." before hurtling out of the window.

The two figures landed stealthily on the lawn and ran for the forest. "Planning on," Hiei began. "Gathering magical seeds, yeah." Kurama said, as a silver mist surrounded him and Youko Kurama appeared.

Hiei looked curiously at Kurama. "So how long could you change on command?" he stated. "What? Oh. Well, I've ben experimenting and I created a seed that would allow me to change to Youko, for a couple of hours. Sometime before we were assigned this mission."

"That explains what happened at Genkai's. I knew you wouldn't have used Potion of Past Life for such a stupid reason." Hiei muttered. The rest of the jog was done in silence, until they reached the forest's edge. Hiei stepped towards it as a heavy tree branch struck. He flew back a couple of yards before stopping.

"FOX!" Hiei hissed. Kurama frowned, "That's not me. It's acting on it's own!" Kurama yelped, as he dodged a branch. Kurama lunged his hands into the air and pulled them back in, grasping the tree's magical energy. The branches stopped swing, and the tree stilled.

"Damn tree." Hiei spat. Kurama chuckled as the duo headed into the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt a jolt at his side as his eyes cracked open to view a red-orange blur. "Harry! Wake up! Everybody else left for breakfeast, mate." Ron's voice floated in.

"Wawaszat?" he mumbled. "What?" Ron said. "I said, what was that?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Get up, Harry. We're going to miss breakfast, and our schedules. Hermione'll throw a fit if we miss that."

With great effort, Harry rolled out of bed and snatched up his glasses. He placed them on his nose and staggered to the bathroom. Ron sighed, "Of all the days, Harry!" Harry grumbled a reply as he brushed his teeth.

_Geez, he's staring to sound like Hermione._

He threw on some clothes, grabbed his cloak, and ran for the door. "Forgetting something?" Ron yelled. Harry turned to see Ron holding his wand. "Thanks." he said, as the two rushed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Honestly! You think those two would _try _to get here on time._

Hermione thought, aggrivated. The Great Hall was full of talk and laughter, as it always was. Hermion tapped her wand impatiently against the table. Any minute now the plates would fill, and they were nowhere in sight.

There was a loud commotion as two boys clammbered into the Great Hall. A red head, and a black hair. They ran 'stealthily' from the door to Gryffindor table. They took their usual seats next to Hermione.

"Good job on being late!" she hissed. "Hey! 'S not my fault! Harry didn't want to wake up!" Ron whinned. Hermione's eyes darted to him, ferciously. "Harry! You know today is the first day of term!" she said incredulously.

"Where's Hiei?" Harry asked. Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, who shrugged, and back to Harry. "Why? And what does that have to do with classes?" Hermione whispered. Harry lowered his head and whispered the foggy events of the night.

"Hiei wasn't in his bed? You sure? 'Cause he was in it this morning, I think. He was fixing his bed sheets." Ron murmured. "He could have been putting on a show." Hermione whispered. "If you're going to talk about me, I'd prefer you do it to my face."

The three swirved around to meet Hiei's gaze. "No! We weren't making fun of you! We were--" Hermione began. "Wondering where I went last night?" Hiei cut. "I hope it is still my right to keep secrets. From what I've heard, you've had quite a bit of after night walks."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smirks. "Sorry, mate." Ron muttered. The three turned, shuffling around for a new topic. "Guys!" Harry whispered urgently. "I forgot to tell you about my dream. It was really weird." Harry began.

"Well, it was from Voldemort's (Ron winced) point of view." Hermione cut in. "You mean like in fifth year, when you wre the snake?" Harry nodded. "He was talking to some guy in a cloak. Voldemort ask 'Is everything in place?' and the guy said..said," Harry racked his brain for the following words.

"He said 'The eye is in place and the girl is unsuspecting. The Boy-Who-Lived, won't be living for much longer.' Then Voldemort said something about controlling the guy was proving difficult, and called him a demon. After that the guy just bowed and left."

The three sat in silence. Hermione frowned, "Demons? I'll have to check that out." She stood, squirted some marmalde on her toast, jammed it into her mouth, and bolted for the Library.

Ron sighed, "I swear, that girl is nuts. She even forgot her schedule." At that moment Hermione zipped in, snatched her schedule from Ron's grasp, and ran back in the direction of the Library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei's ear twitched. He listened closely to the three gibbering till a few words caught his attention.

_Voldemort. Why does that sound sinister?_

Hiei subcontiously noted what they were saying, as he ripped a piece of crust off his toast. "He said 'The eye is in place and....." Harry whispered.

_The eye is in place? The Jagan Eye?_

", the girl is unsuspecting."

_Raven. _

", said something about controlling the guy was proving difficult, and called him a demon."

Hiei's eyes widened.

_Shigure. The boy's dreams are real!_

Hiei realized he would have to tell the others as Hermione bolted for the Library.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama picked some bacon and dropped it on his toast as syrup oozed from the bottle. A nip at his heel made him look down. "Hello, Okari." Kurama said, picking up the kitten and placing it on his lap.

_Hello Kurama._

Kurama looked down from his breakfast and stared curiously at the kitten.

_How'd you do that?_

The kitten meowed.

_I'm a magical kitten. What'd you expect?_

_Interesting._

_Kuwabara thinks that you should use me, instead of the Jagan. Our kind is rare, so--_

_--it won't be suspected. Clever. I'll inform the others._

The kitten purred, and lept from his lap back to the Hufflepuff table, to a grinning Kuwabara. Kurama turned, about to start on his egg, when Boton plopped beside him. "Kurama." she said breathlessly. "Ah. Look who decided to turn up. Slept in, I see." Kurama teased.

Boton took in a deep, uttering breath. "Raven, knows I'm in on the mission. I blew my cover." she said, disappointed with herself. Kurama shrugged. "I had a feeling you would, anyway."

"Hey!" Boton pouted. "That's not what's bothering me, though." Boton began. "How will I survive an entire school year without worring Raven's behind me?" Kurama smiled, "I'll be there most of the time; in all your classes, during breakfast, lunch, diner, and during the weekends, not to menti--"

"Okay, okay." Boton sighed. The two sat in silence, chewing their breakfast. It happened too quick for either of them to react. A crowd of blonde girls rushed upward, knocking Boton asided onto the floor. "I LOVE you, Kurama!" a girl screeched.

It went on for some time, girls screaming and fainting when Kurama said "Hi.", till proffesor McGonagoll broke it up. "Now, now girls! It is the first day of term! Do try to behave. Valentines Day exist for a reason." she said, her mouth thin.

This only caused the girls to shriek louder as they were ushered away to their tables. The one from behinb rose her thumb and pink finger in a phone motion and mouthed the words, "Call me!" Kurama rolled his eyes as Boton lifted herself onto her seat.

"Looks like your quite popular with the ladies." she said slyly. "What did you _do_?!" Kurama groaned. Boton grinned. "Nothing." Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Well... I told every female in this school everything I know about you, and that you love roses, and absolutely _adore_ blondes!"

Kurama glared. "And you did that all in one night?!" he said. Boton blew her finger nails as she smiled, "I have my ways." and giggled as a blonde passed by, blowing a kiss to Kurama.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A rushing noise filled the hall as a wave of owls flew in. Colorfully wrapped and brown wrapped parcels fell, owls nipping the recipient before taking flight. Yuusuke looked around the hall, sniggering as girls walked past Kurama, till a heavy, brown parcel hit his head.

"OUCH!" he yelped, as a large bump swelled on his head. "What'cha got there, mate?" Ron questioned. Yuusuke ripped open the package; a blue, stuffed looking doll. Ron turned red. "What's up with the doll? Still play tea party, eh?" he said slyly.

"Shut up!" Yuusuke muttered as Poo hopped onto his head. Ron gasped, looking at the moving creature. "What is that?" he said curiously. Yuusuke racked his brain for a response. "He's a Pooper." he said quickly. Ron stared. "You're kidding!" he said, stiffling a laugh.

"Why do ya thinks he says 'poo' so much?" Yuusuke muttered as he grabbed the letter hidden under the wrapping. He looked at the official looking seal, instanly knowing who it was from. It was written in sleek Japanese, the ink barely dry.

_Dear Yuusuke,_

_You forgot Poo! As Ruler of Rekai, and as Chief Supervisor of the Rekai Tantei, I felt it was my duty to send him to you, via Rekai owl. (I didn't think he'd make the journey through the barrier by himself.) Keep good care of him, seeing as how he's your spirit double. You can thank me, by NOT srewing up the mission._

_Signed, the Chief Advisor of the Rekai Tantei and Ruler of Rekai, _

_Koenma_

Yuusuke glared down at the letter, cursing under his breath as he jammed in into his school bag. He stood curtly, as the rest of the school left for classes. He stared at his schedule momentarily, and slipped besides Boton and Kurama.

"The Gryffindors have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws." he said to Kurama, explaining his presence. It was not long before Hieie joined them, keeping behind, and muttering about ningens.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron shuffled with the other Gryffindors to Transfiguation, pondering his dream along the way. "Well, it can't mean much, can it?" Ron muttered. "What if he's just fooling you like.... you know." Harry knew excactly what he meant.

His insides seemed to squirm with guilt and rage as he remembered it was his fault that his godfather, Sirius Black, was now dead, lost behind the veil in The Death Room, at the Department of Mysteries.

"Took the ministry long enough to realize that Dumbledore wasn't off his rocker. Those idiots, and Percy! Trying to suck up after realizing he was wrong. " Ron growled. He rambled on about 'stupid ministry officials' as Harry's mind drifed back to his dream.

Harry walked forward, lost in thought, forgetting entierly to watch were he was going, until... -_slam!-_ Harry blinked several times before realizing he was on the floor. "Harry! You alright, mate?" Ron said. "Yeah."Harry mumbled, as he rubbed his foehead. It throbbed. "What happened?"

Ron snapped his head to the right. "Malfoy, the slimy git." he growled. Harry looked over to see Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggering.

"What'd he do?" Harry snarled, pushing himself up to his feet. "Threw this at you!" Ron shouted, bending down and shoving and old, tattered book into Harry's hands. He read the cover.

_How to Shrink Your Abnormabley Large Head and Ego._

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the book onto the floor. "What's a-matter, Potter? Don't like it when people notice your big head? You know, a shrinking spell might not be enough for your head." Draco jeered.

"You would know, seeing as how it wasn't enough to shrink yours." Harry said cooly. Malfoy glared. "I would watch my tounge if I were you, Potter. Talking to a pure-blood like that is a death sentence. Muggle-loving fools go first, you kn--"

"Shut your face!" Ron roared, whipping out is wand. "Oooooouh, Weasel is upset. Is it because of your fool of a father?" Draco taunted, pulling out his wand. Ron gritted his teeth. "_Tarantallegra!_" Ron bellowed in rage.

Malfoy's legs jerked in a sort of frenzied tap dance, as he steadied his wand and hissed "_Rictusempra!_" But Harry was far ahead. He threw himself foward, shouting "_Protego!_" A light flashed briefely as Harry saw the purple stream reverse in Malfoy's direction, hitting him square in the face.

Draco doubled over, laughing non-stop, his legs still jerking in the air as he rolled on the ground. Harry and Ron smirked with triumphed as Pany knelt besides him. "Are you alright, Draco?" she said. "Get. This. Spell. Off of ME!" Draco bellowed in gasps, trying to control his laughter.

It would have continued for sometime, if Snape hadn't strutted into the hall. "What are you doing, Potter?" he said. "Torturing your fellow students? My, my. As arrogant as your father, I see." His black eyes gleamed from his pale, pointed face.

"_Finite._" Snape said, as Draco stopped laughing and his legs fell limply to the floor. He scrambled up, snatching his wand and pocketing it. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped at Harry and strode away down the hall. Harry glared at his disappearing figure as Proffesor McGonagall opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kurama walked into the classrom, watching as Draco limped away towards Divination class. He took a seat wih Hiei, Boton and Yuusuke, in one of the uppermost corners of the room. Professer Mcgonagall stepped into the senter of the room, and began her opening speech.

"Welcome class, to another exciting year of Transfiguration. Here, of course, you will take an even further step in transformations. This year we will study transforming verdibrete creatures," A groan went through the classroom. "As well as turning objects to creatures, and, Animagis."

An excited murmur went through the class. "I have decided that it will be nessascary for you to extinguish a Death Eater from an animal. It would be highly adverse if a Death Eather disguised as a squirrel was your undoing."

Kurama snorted. It was more likely that he would be there undoing, though he doubtd he would like their taste in his human body. "So," Professer McGonagall began." Miss Parvati, please be kind enough to pass out the canaries." Parvati rose from her seat and walked over to the shelves.

"Poo!" Kurama looked over to see Poo on top of Yuusuke's head, hooting excitedly. "Shut up!" Yuusuke hissed to his double. This only caused Poo to hoot louder, as he flapped his ears madly and rose from Yuusuke's head, his little, orange feet dangling.

"Shut up that thing before I do it for you." Hiei warned. Yuusuke snatched up Poo, and stuffed him into his school bag, muffling his cries. "So, this class is about configuration. And I'm guessing an Animagus is aperson who can turn into an animal." Boton mused.

"Then Kurama would be able to pass to easily." Hiei stated blandly. "Not necessarily. A silver, five-tailed fox is far different from a regular one." Kurama whispered. Parvati dropped two cages onto their table. "You are to work in groups. You must turn the canary into a scaf. Set to work."

Boton reached for the cage and pulled out the canary. She tapped it briskily with her wand. The canary tweeted, and turned into a yellow, snow patterend scarf. "Excellent, Miss Yurikina. Ten points to Ravenclaw." McGonagall said, striding by their table.

Yuusuke took the second. He poked it dully, and watched as it swelled into a crusty, red, boot, the canary's wings still protuding from the side, and the beak now laced under shoelaces. "It would seem you need some practice, Mr. Urameshi." Kurama waved his wand, transforming the hideous boot into a silky, silver, rose patterned scarf.

"Another ten points to Ravenclaw." McGonagall said. She stared momentarily at the lazy class, all who were joking and laughing. She snapped, "Are the rest of you going to even _try_?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione pulled out a thick spined book and began reading.

_Most dark creatures reside in dark premises, therefore reinforcing the name 'dark creatures.' Many of them depend on their speacial features. The dementor, for one, is highly fatal. Its main strength being to suck the life and happiness out of your very being. The only time it lowes its hood is to administer the Dementer' Kiss. The Dementer's Kiss is fatal, not by death, but by soul. The only people who have seen under its hood are....._

Hermione slammed the book shut in frustration. That had been the 17th failure, and not a one pass. She sighed in aggrivation and gathered her things. She looked up at the clock and gasped. "I'm TEN minutes late for class!" she shrieked, before bolting for Transfiguration.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think 'Mione went?" Ron whispered, tapping the canary impatiently as it burst into pink flames. Harry shrugged. "Probably over-studied at the Library." Ron sniggered. "Wouldn't put it past her." Harry muttered, poking the canary and watching it quiver before turning blue.

Just then, Hermione slipped into the classroom, tipe-toeing over to Ron and Harry. "Where were you?" Harry murmured. "I over-studied." she replied. Harry and Ron exchange smirks. "What've I missed?" she murmured, pulling out her text book.

Ron snorted. "Just her speech, and her giving twenty points to Ravenclaw. Those transfers." Ron tilted his head over too the far-most table. "We're turning canaries into scarfs." Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out her wand. She waved it with a snap of her wrist as the canary morphed to a red, cloud patterend scarf.

"Glad to see you have join us Ms. Granger, though I am afraid you are late. Ten points to and five points from Gryffindor." Hermione huffed as McGonagall turned her back. "Did you find anything on demons?" Harry muttered across the table. Hermione shook her head. "No. And that was after being ten minutes late."

Harry sighed, "Well, there's always the Restricted Section." Ron snorted, "We'd need a really dull teacher for that, and Lockhart's out of the picture. And Hezarukey doesn't look to be one of the dumb ones, just reckless."

"Professer Hizaruki." Hermione corrected. "Anyways, who said about getting a note? There's always the invisibility cloak." Harry interjected. Harry and Ron grinned slyly. "Why do I constantly end up doing mischief?" Hermione groaned.

The rest of the period passed quickly, most students barely lifting a finger or putting effort into the class. "So, who do we have next?" Ron said, as the bell rang. Hermione skimmed her schedule.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Slytherins." she answered. "Crud." Harry said, as he hauled up his heavy schoolbag. "Wonder what he'll teach us first?" Ron shrugged, "Guess we'll have to find out." The three hauled there things out the door and to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

------------End Chapter------------

A/N:

-Did you guys really think I'd let Hermione get information on demons _that_ easily? And what lesson does Chuu have planned for them? MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually, I don't even know.....

-First day of term, everyone gets to be lazy, right?

-To torture you, I won't update, for 3 MONTHS! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding!

Hiei: Idiot.

Koky: You're always so negative.

Hiei: I was cast aside into the deepest depths of Makai when I was only a baby. What'd you expect?

Koky: A cheery youkai!

Hiei: I'm going to kill you.

Koky: Not if I do it first!

Hiei: You can't harm me. I'm not your character.

Koky: Oh yeah?! (hits Hiei with frying pan)

Hiei: O.O

Man in suit: I'm afraid we'll have to sue you. Come with me. (hand-cuffs Koky)

Koky: NOOOOO!

Kurama: (chuckles) Too bad he'll be back.

Yuusuke: Yeah. NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Questions Unanswered and Prophecies Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haklusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

dark-demonic-angel: Thanks for liking my story!

Time and Fate: I'll try and update a.s.a.p.!

Don't hassle me over the loss of exclamation/question marks and periods/spaces. Quick Edit prevents me from fixing that.

_Chapter7:_

Hiei yawned dully and sulked over to Defense Against the Dark Arts. A finger tapped lightly on his shoulder, and the demon instictively flipped forward to face the figure, falling into his defensive stance. "Oh. It's just you." Kurama smiled. "That's a bit insulting, actually. 'Just' me?"

Hiei snorted. "So where in this idiotic weave of magic do we go next?" Kurama looked down at his schedule. "Not we, me. The Ravenclaws have Divination with the Hufflepuffs." the red head responded.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Great, you have the ningen, which leaves me with...the other ningens." Kurama chuckled, "You don't know wether to refer to them in demon or wizard terms." Hiei shrugged. "I suppose I have Defense?"

Kurama nodded, "With Chuu teaching." Hiei smirked, "Great. All hell will break loose." Kurama flashed one last smile before heading towards the North Tower, as Hiei headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_I wonder what sort of retarded lesson he'll teach us?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry saw Kurama leave Hiei's side. "I bet he knows all sorts of things about the new professer." Hermione muttered breathlessly. "And it would be a waste to not take advantrage of this perfect opprotunity to get to know him."

Hermione rushed up eagerly to Hiei's side. "So, do you know Professer Hizaruki, personally, I mean." Hiei ignored her. "Well, how does Urameshi know him?" Again, Hiei ignored her. Hermione pouted, "You could at least try to interact, you know. You _are _here as transfers, so we should get to know each other, and each other's cultures. Not to men--"

"Shut up, Granger." Hiei said abruptly. Jermione stopped mid-step, highly affronted. "Excuse me! That was very rude!" Hiei shrugged and quicked his pace to escape her. Hermione stopped and turned back to face Ron and Harry.

"Did you see how rude he was!" Hermione shouted, incredulously. "Maybe it's because you're a know-it-all." Ron muttered. "It's not funny!" Hermione said, wounded. Ron turned a shade of purple, doubling up with laughter, his legs flailing in the air as he rolled on the ground.

"You kinda look like Malfoy, earlier today." Harry said. Ron laughed harder, turning blue and gasping. Hermione sniffed indignatly and stormed down the hall, while Ron lay on the floor, taking deep, giggling gasps.

_Great. Now I get to be late, _and _deal with their quarrling. _

Harry thought miserably as he nudged Ron in the ribs. "C'mon. We're going to be late to Defense. Do you want to see the new professer or not?" Harry said, already starting ahead. Ron scrambled up and rushed after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama sat with Kuwabara and Boton close to the front of the class, waiting for class to begin. "So, what do you think of the school so far, Kuwabara?" Kurama questioned, out of the blue. Kuwabara blinked. "Oh. Well, it's alright, but if they had some sorta fightin' class, that'd be awsome!"

Kurama stared at Kuwabara humorously. "That's what Defense Against the Dark Arts is for." Kuwabara grinned evily. "With your wand." Boton added. Kuwabara's grin fell. "Ah, who cares. I already know all I need to know to beat Urameshi!" He whipped out his wand and pointed it at a random spot.

Boton quickly slapped the thin piece of wood out of his hands. "It would not be wise to cast spells at random. Only when they are needed." Kurama said. Kuwabara shrugged, picked up his wand, and firmly shoved it into his robe pocket.

"So where's our teacher anyway?" Boton murmured. "I am right here, my child. I have seen you many times in my crystal ball, but you puzzle me." a voice rang from the back of the classroom. Boton jumped. "Who are you?"

"Do not be alarmed. I am Sybil Trelawney, your Divination teacher. Let us begin!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei sat in the back of the class, staring at the ceiling. He sighed with irritation. Being in a room-full of ningen children was starting to annoy him. It was NOT his favorite thing. Hiei watched uninterested as the rest of the class filed in as the bell rang.

He noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione take a table close to him. Yuusuke plopped down on his right. "So, Hiei, whadda think Chuu has planned?" he whispered. "Probably something stupid, like blowing our cover." Hiei yawned.

"Naw, Chuu isn't stupid." Yuusuke lowered his voice. "Do you think Koenma sent him?" Hiei stretched. "What Koenma has planned is for him, I have no interest in a toddler's affairs."

Yuusuke grinned. "Only you, Hiei." Chuu swept into the class, his raven black robes billowing behind him. "Sorry I'm late! Well, as you all know, I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Chuu Hizaruki."

Hiei heard an annoyed, "No shit sherlock," from Seamus across the room. "Today, we'll be studying crappies. "What?" Ron sniggered. "Crappies. Here." Chuu's hand moved to pull a small cage from behind his desk. "Quite deadly, really."

He pulled off the red covering and revealed the creature within. It was a small kitten, pawing playfully within the cage. "Looks to be a cute little thing, don't he?" Chuu said, whipping out him wand. "Don't be fooled." He poked the crappy gently and it hissed. Its paws sprouted sharp claws, and its tail twitched to the claw of a crab.

Its black fur stood on edge, easily piercing the metal cage. Its once green eyes glowed orange, as blood leaked from its mouth like drool, its sharp, crooked, yellow teeth gleaming. Parvati gave a muffled scream, as the front row of the class withdrew.

"Now, crappies love to lure you in with their cute looks, but they'll attack when you're in about a five yard radius from them. Now, they're venomous, so don't ever toy with one. Alright mates, open your books to page 237 and we'll begin."

The class lazily turned to page 237 and began reading. Chuu looked at the cage thoughtfully. The crappy hissed. "Give it up, little fella. I've faced demons ten times stronger than you in the Dark Tournament." he muttered, poking at the cage with his wand.

Hiei and Yuusuke tensed as Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Excuse me, professer, but, did you just say demon?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio looked from one another excitedly. Hermione's hand cut the air first, but the words had already began to tumble out of her mouth. "Excuse me, professer, but, did you just say demon?" she said, breathless. Chuu looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "Yeah. Why?"

Hermione twitched before she responded. "I...came across it in a book, and was just wondering, what excatly is a demon?" Chuu looked at her bewildered. "I thought you lot were suppose to be sixth years, eh? Well... it is on a different plain..."

Hermione broke his train of thought. "What is on a different plain?" Chuu re-focused his attention to her. "Alrighty. Put your books away. I guess I'll spend this lesson tellin' you 'bout The Three Worlds."

Hermione opened her mouth in question, but Chuu began speaking. He pulled out his wand and pressed it against the blackboard as letters formed. "The Three Worlds are also know as the Three Plains of Existance."

The class rustled with curiosity, many now focused deeply on Chuu. "Our plain, is the Mortal Plain. It contains magical oddities, humans and all. Nothing too interestin' here." Chuu chuckled. "The second plain is the plain where King Enma resides, the Rekai Realm." Seeing the curious looks on their faces, Chuu further explained.

"King Enma is the god in japanese religion who decides if mortals go to Heaven or hell. The Rekai Realm is the Spirit Realm. This is also where the spirits of the dead reside." He shoved his pinky into his ear and flicked off some ear wax. "The final plain is the Demonic Plain. It is by far the most dangerous and is also known as Makai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama twitched with amusement. "It would seem our friend Chuu is telling the Gryffindors of the Three Worlds." Kuwabara looked up from his tea cup. "WHAT!" Boton and Kuwabara yelped. Kurama kicked them nervously.

"Quiet, or you'll be over heard." Kuwabara gulped and continued, "You don't really think he'd do that, do you?" Kurama shrugged. "As long as our true purpose in this school is not revealed, let him tell all he wants."

Professor Trelawney swept down upon the trio, staring at Kuwabara and Boton in particular. "My dear girl, I sense a Seer in you." she exclaimed. She set a crystal ball onto the table in front of Boton. "What do you see?" Trelawney questioned.

Boton paused, staring intently at the sphere. "Well, you'll be injured in an unfourtunete accident when you're mobbed for being a fraud Seer, and then these snakes, and I think that's a Grim."

Professor Trelawney snatched the crystal ball from Boton's gaze. "Rubbish! You are no Seer! How about you, Mr. Kuwabara?" She set the foggy sphere before him, and he stared stupidly into its depths.

Kurama chuckled to himself.

_Wonder what tale Kuwabara'll cook up._

Kuwabara's brows furrowed in concentration. "I see," Kuwabara began. He began to shudder as his pupils dialated and turned white. His whole body stiffened and when he spoke, it was not Kuwabara's voice, but instead harsh, hoarse tones.

_"SNAKE AND RAVEN ENTWINED WITH PAIN FOREVER MORE, WHILE FOX AND DRAGON ARE MERELY TWO OF FOUR." _The class fell silent, as a small aura rippled onto Kuwabara.

_"THE DARK LORD HAS DARK ALLIES OF OLD, WHILE _HE_ POSSESSES POWERS UNTOLD. THE POWER WITHIN HE WHO HAS BEEN MARKED AS HIS EQUAL, SHALL BE WHAT SHALL TOPPLE THE DARK LORD."_

Kuwabara's rigid body relaxed slightly, all the while his head tilted limply on his shoulder. His head lopped onto his shoulder, his eyes facing the ceiling. He continued, gasping in pained, yet still hoarse, tones.

_"FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE, WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES." _And then it was over. Kuwabara shuddered once more, and his body fell limply to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, demons are vicious creatures, who only care about one thing: _fighting_." Chuu said. He looked at Hiei and Yuusuke's table and grinned. "Well, _most_ demons, anyway."

"Some of the most gruesome and fierce of their kind was defeated by what in Rekai is known as the Spirit Detective. The Spirit Detective is someone who, well, defeats demons, and solves supernatural happenin's under the muggle and wizarding world's noses. "

Hermione's hand sliced the air. "Um, Professer, is all this just theory or is there solid proof?" Chuu smiled. "Ah, demons are real, that's a fact. But the exsistence of two other plains still has others skeptical. Some wizards claim to have visited its plain, and back."

It was Harry's hand that rose into the air this time. "Was their ever any demon who had something to do with eyes?" Chuu's tounge buldged against his cheek. His eyes quickly flashed to Hiei's table and back, unnoticed.

"Don't really think so." Ron was the next to question. "Is there any way for, um, 'mortals' to enter Maky?" Chuu started sweating. "Well, there are no solid facts that the claims were true, so a way to enter a seperate plain is doutbful."

"So then, what about demons?" Ginny chirped. The attention of the class switched from Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Ginny, who apparently was sitting behind Harry. Chuu grimaced, "As I said, they are vicious fighters, nothing more. They simply strive to be the strongest; some through cleverness, others through brute strength. It's a demon thing. Really complicated to explain."

"So, who exactly where the wizards who claimed to visit the Demonic Plain?" Hermione questioned. Chuu smiled. "Actually it was two wizards and a witch: Nicolos Flammel, Genkai Tantanabi, and Albus Dumbledore."

An awkward silence followed Chuu's words. "Well, no that that's outta our systems..." Another hand shot into the air. "If Dumbledore's visited the Demonic Plain, then why can't others?" Chuu shrugged.

"Guess only the most powerful of wizard-kind can break the barrier between worlds... But hey! Enough of the Three Worlds! My job is to teach you to defend yourselves, more now than ever." Chuu finished darkly.

"Well, as I was saying, crappi--" The bell rang, signalling the end of class. The Gryffindors filed out in a tangled mess, not giving Chuu the slightest chance to give them homework.

Yuusuke and Hiei hung back after class. When the classroom was empty, they headed into the back office. Yuusuke exploded. "CHUU! Are you nuts! Were you trying to destroy everything I've worked hard to keep under wraps!" Chuu grinned. "Sorry mate, but they just kept askin' away. Couldn't help but answer."

"Learning when to shut your mouth would be a very valuable skill." Hiei grunted. "Guess it would." Chuu chuckled. Hiei shut out Yuusuke's shouts of enraged profanity as he connected with Kurama, keeping the bond weak so as not to be sensed too easily. He came close to Kurama's mind, but it was blocked off.

He pushed harder, but the block did not waver. He sighed in aggrivation and closed the bond. "YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE TOLD THEM HIEI WAS A DEMON!" Yuusuke shrieked. "OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS! (Being a retard is my job!)"

Chuu grinned. "Ah, harmless, they won't believe it, anyway." Hiei rustled. "So, Genkai's a witch? How many secrets does she have?" Chuu shrugged. "You two best be getin' ta class. I'll sign a pass."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT A PASS!" Yuusuke hollered. Chuu ripped a piece of paper off his clip-board and shoved it into Yuusuke. He lowered his face close to his and whispered, "Keep your head down and your nose clean. It is not your job to protect the Boy-Who-Lived. You must survey Raven."

Yuusuke's jaw fell agape, as he pointed his finger in bewilderment. "But--! I thought--! Koenma didn't mention you in his letter so how--!" Chuu pressed his finger against his own lips, showing Yuusuke that he wanted silence. "Remember what I said... Now get out, ya ol' rascal!"

Yuusuke casted one last questioning look at Chuu as the duo were shooed out of his office, back into the classroom, and out into the corridor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The classroom rang with the last eeire words followed closely by the bell. Yet no student budged, and silence kept its hold over them. Professor Trelawney stared in shock for a few more seconds, then reacted. She bent over Kuwabara's still body and felt his pulse.

"He is very much still alive, of course, this is something I already knew. It would seem it was his first prediction, seeing as how his body did not take too well to it." she said, adressing the pale Kurama and Boton. They nodded in acknowledgement.

Professor Trelawney made to touch the crystal ball, recieving a small red lash from it before her hand ever touched it. "It would seem your frind is quite the Seer. The first day of term and he has already made a prophecy." The breathing of the whole class could be heard, mixed with awe and fear.

"Mister Macmillan, would you be so kind as to tell Maddam Pomfrey your classmate needs her attention." The sixth year Hufflepuff stood, still looking down at the stiff Kuwabara, and clumsily stumbled out of the classroom.

"Now, as for the fate of this prophecy... Who here has close ties with Harry Potter?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the corridor, pondering the words of their first Defense class of the year. "So," Ron began. "Don't bother. We didn't really learn too much." Hermione said, disappointed.

"Yeah. What about 'the eye is in place?' We were just told about demons in general. What we _need_ is specific information. Something encircling eyes." Harry mused. "Good luck, mate." Ron sighed.

A door slammed behind them as they saw Yuusuke and Hiei trodding far behind, only just leaving the classroom. "Of course!" Hermione said, breathless. "What?" Harry and Ron echoed. "Remember last night when Professor Hizaruki and Urameshi seemed to know each other? And he said something about a Dark Tournament?"

"Yeah. But what does th-- ?" Harry interjected. "Well," Hermione continued. "Rember during the lesson when he was talking to the crappy he said he'd faced more powerful demons in the Dark Tournament?"

"Yeah. So what?" Ron butted. "_So_, I'm guessing if we find out more about this Dark Tournament, we'll find out more about demons!" Ron scratched his chin. "Only you could connect the dots like that, Hermione." Harry said, excitment in his voice.

"But what's that got to do with Urameshi?" Ron questioned. Hermione rolled her eyes. "If they were both at the Dark Tournament, then maybe we could ask him about it and get some answers!" Ron's eyes popped with realization.

"HEY! You jerks talking 'bout me!" Yuusuke's arrogant voice rang from behind. The trio stopped, shocked to be over-heared. "No! It wasn't that. We were just wondering what you knew about demons." Hermione squeaked.

"Yuusuke grinned. "Just joking." he said, catching up. Hiei stayed behind. "So, why do ya wanna know about demons so badly? Wasn't Chuu's lesson enough?" Harry could hear Hermione puffing up with the urge to say 'professor'.

"Nothing, really. So what do you know about demons?" Harry murmured. Yuusuke stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, there's slightly more to them than what Chuu says, I can tell you that."

The three listened intensely, though nowhere near as much as Hiei. "There was one who stuck out the most to me. Read about him in a couple of, um..., archives. His name was Touguro."

The three students stared at him, their curiosityt overcoming them. "He was once a ning--, uh, human, but was granted the power to become a demon. You would think that frickin' bastard wouldn't be a vicious jerk who wants nothing but to fight. But then he goes nutso with power, has this weirdo full-strength form with all these horns and twisty thingies."

Yuusuke made hande gestures to show his intention. "So he goes to the Dark Tournament and treatens to kill everyone and everything, so the Spirit Detective like at first has this really impressive fight but, then Touguro goes a hundred percent and is like kinda rebelling, but in the end, the detective totally whopped his ass!"

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "How long ago was this?" Hermione questioned. " 'Bout seven-hundred years." Harry's mouth fell open and hung loosely. "So why do you guys wanna know?" Yuusuke questioned. Harry grinned sheepishly. "Just curious." he said.

"It was curiosity that killed the youkai. I would advise you to not be so meddle-some." Hiei grunted. Their attention switched to Hiei. They stared at him questionablely. Yuusuke grinned. "That's Hiei! Shorter than five feet but still has the guts to make threats."

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. "Oh NO!" Hermioned screamed frantically. "That's the second class I've been late to!" And with that the students scurried to class, Hiei much, much less enthusiastic.

------End Chapter------

A/N:

-As you can tell, the name Genkai Tantanabi is false.

-You'll notice that I now have different dividers becasuse the frickin' QuickEdit keeps turning multiple -'s to one! As well as taking out _most_ of my exclamation and question marks, not to mention periods and spaces! GRRR!

-Sorry for the late update but I had some serious writer's block, but was able to go into what I like to call my 'fic. cocoon' and I manage to develop much of the plot, so the story will be giving more hints, every now and there. Well, bye-bye


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haklusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

_**the Mega-Doomer:** That is a good thing, right?_

_**mistress of the keys:** Thanks for liking my story:) It keeps me occupied till HBP comes out._

_**animebishieluver:** Not at all! Every opinion counts to me!_

_**Time and Fate:** It's_ _good to have one of my old reviewers back!_

_**Animeforyou:** Here's another chappie for you!_

_**Anomous:** Oh, they will. Trust me. MWUHAHAHA! Oh, I said that out loud!_

_**stewiegriffin4473:** Hey genious, I said flamers, not HATE MAIL!** O:(**_

_A/N: Here's chapter eight. Not too much happens. It really just a plot advancement for chapter nine. Which I will make you all wait for an eternity! OK, maybe a week._

_Chapter8:_

Hiei strolled down the hall, following the three Hogwarts students and under-cover detective. He rolled his crimson eyes in annoyance at their bickering. He could not find any reson for why Kurama found them such great company.

Just as Hiei began sinking into the depths of his mind, a loud clatter alerted him. He saw a girl, about Yuusuke's age, scurrying towards them. With black raven hair, tied in neat little ponytails.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry looked at the girl questionabely. "Cho?" he responded. "Come, QUICK!" She took hold of his hand and whisked him away, leaving the others to hurry in their wake, all except for Hiei, who was the least intrigued, yet curious all the same.

* * *

Kurama and Boton lay kneeled at Kuwabara's side, the eys of the class upon them. But more importantly, the prophecy that lay in the center of their table. Kurama knew all too well that he could touch the prophecy, but doing so would arouse suspicions. 

The trapdoor flung open and the attention of the class instanly fixed itself upon the entering group of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Yuusuke, Cho, and Hiei. The complaints of the third years could be heard from outside the trapdoor, obviously because they were locked out of their class.

"What's going on?" Harry managed to say, as he was jostled to one of the most forward tables of the class. He was confused, but soon saw the pale Kuwabara lying unconcious on the floor, and his even paler friends kneeling besides him.

"Kuwabara!" Yuusuke shouted, as he dashed to his friends side. "What the hell happened?" Boton turned to the detective, and tried to speak, but no words escpared her. It was not Kuwabara's condition that worried her, he had seen much worse. It was the prophecy that had them all white-knuckled, but to the Tantei, it was the mentioning of themselves, and the mystery it had added to their mission.

"What happened?" Harry mimicked. A voice rang from behind him, the familiar voice of Professor Trelawney. "It would seem one of our transfer students has made a prophecy. One of most dark and terrible times ahead."

"W-what?" Harry stammered, still trying to process what was just said. He looked onto the table and saw the crystal ball. He stepped towards it and reached for it slowly, mystifed by its obscure depths. It had the same, familiar glow as...

A bang echoed through the classroom as the trapdoor opened, and Dumbledore stepped up the staircase and into the room. "Ah, Harry, I see you are already here. Professor Trelawney, would you be so kind as too excuse us?" he said. But before she had answered, Dumbledore had already made his way to Kuwabara.

"He should be fine." Dumbledore said, surveying him. He conjured a stretcher and hoisted him up into the air and led him to the door. "Come along Harry, oh, and do bring the prophecy." Dumbledore looked around the room once more and added, "I think your friends and the transfers should come as well."

Dumbledore led them to his office, the Tantei absentmindely noting their surroundings, but all pondering deeply. Kurama flashed a glance at Hiei, and could see confusion over-taking him in his little demon's eyes.

But Kurama forcefully blocked out his mind, trying to remember the contents of the prophecy.

_RAVEN AND SNAKE..._

That much he understood, but the next part...

_ENTWINED WITH PAIN FOREVER..._

_What_ did that mean?

_THE DARK LORD HAS DARK ALLIES..._

Kurama's head buzzed, trying to make sense of the words.

HE _POSSESSES POWERS UNTOLD..._

The words echoed in his head, as Kurama struggled to unravel the unfamiliar parts of the prophecy.

_The Dark Lord would be Voldemort..._

Kurama then tuned out, ignoring the approaching wall.

_And The-Boy-Who-Lived is Harry, so..._

And then Kurama walked faced first into a wall. He fell harshly to the floor, looking up, bewildered. The eyes of the others were upon him, some wide with amusement, others simply glazed and spaced-out as he had been. "Mr. Minamino, do watch where you are going." Dumbledore said, looking up at a pair of stone statues. He whispered what sounded like "Loogie boogies," and the figures sprang to life and aside.

Dumbledore stepped onto what seemed to be an ordinary spiral staircase, although it moved on its own. The others followed, yet Hiei hesitated, helping Kurama up, before entering with his friend.

The staircase took them to the top, where a mahogany door was labled in gold letters: _'Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.'_ The Headmaster looked at the students and said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, please step into my office. The transfers will wait till we are done."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, and the three entered after Dumbledore.

* * *

The office had not change since Harry's fifth year. Dumbledore's desk was still centered in the room, close to the cabinet where his pensive was located. Fawkes lay perched on his ash try, full grown once again. Dumbledore strolled to his desk and sat down, watching the three with his electric blue eyes through his half moon spectacles. 

"Harry, do you know what contents are within this prophecy?" Harry looked at Dumbledore, who looked back, his blue eyes seeming to pierce Harry. Harry looked down at the prophecy he had laid on the desk, and shook his head. "No." he said.

"It is very much like the prophecy last year." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry's eyes darted towards Fawkes, as he made to stroke the phoenix. " I presume you have told your friends?" Harry dared not look at his friends or the old worlock, who's eyes were upon his back.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry," he said sympathically. "I know it must have been difficult for you. Losing your godfather, Sirius, (Harry's heart gave a pained throb) and learning your true destiny. But clueless allies are far worse than traitorous ones, I assure you."

Ron and Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Harry. Dumbledore sighed, yet again, and rose to his cabinet. He slowly opened it and rested upon his desk the familiar basin, carved with rnnes. The pensive.

"I had hoped, that I would not have to recall this memory again, but..." Dumbledore trailed off. He placed his wand to his temple and pulled it away, dragging with it a thick, silvery strand of thought. He placed it in the basin, and stirred.

And from it rose Professor Trelawney's rigid body, speaking in the same harsh tones she had used in Harry's third year, recieting the too familiar prophecy which had shatterted Harry's world.

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIS AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."_

Silence followed these words, but even it was shattered in mere minutes by Ron's hoarse voice. "Does... does that mean..? Does that mean that Harry... has to kill, or...or be killed?" Dumbledore gave a solemn nod. Hermione sank to the floor, sobbing. "Harry, please... it can't be true, can it?" she squeaked.

Harry did not respond. "Why didn't you tell us then? W-why?" Ron stuttered. Harry trembled, trying hard to fight back what he wanted to say, to fight back his tears. "I couldn't... I couldn't bring myself to do it." Harry croaked. "After losing Sirius, I didn't want to believe it. And, I knew... if I told you guys, you'd go insane with worry... I didn't want the words to echo in your heads as they did through mine, the whole summer."

"This prophecy is not why we are here." Dumbledore interjected. "It is _this_ prophecy that has us gathered." he said, tapping the foggy crystal ball with his wand. Harry was glad for a change of subject, however so slight.

"Harry, come here." Dumbledore said, gestering for Harry to follow his words. Harry did so, and stared down at the prophecy. "Place your hands on the prophecy, like this." Harry placed his hands on the sphere and stared into the Headmaster's blue eyes, which were staring back out of his wrinkled face.

Dumbledore twirled his wand in the air and recited an incantation, one which he muttered repeatedly. A red ord appeared from the tip of his wand as he leveled it with his nose, and brought it down hard, smashing the sphere and making Harry yelp in shock. A ghost like figure of Kuwabara emerged, stiff and rigid, his eyes hollows.

His mouth opened, and the prophecy made only an hour before was repeated. Then the figure trembeled, and dissolved into the air. Dumbledore looked from Harry to the spot where Kuwabara had evaporated.

"P-proffesor?" Harry stuttered. Dumbledore looked at Harry, his eyes glazed, showing he was in deep thought. "Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore responded. "What does _that _mean?"

Dumbledore smiled wryly. "_That_, is top secret Order information." He looked around at the slightly agitated faces and added, "Though I will give you this: _Many things should not be taken for what they seem._"

He turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "I would like to speak to Hary, alone." Harry looked up at the Headmaster and nodded at his friends. They waved shakily and exited the office.

"Courage, Harry. A trait of Godric Gryffindor you seem to posses in extrodinary quantity. But I beg you, please try to keep out of danger this time. Let the Order take care of things." Dumbledore said, sternly. "I can't stay out of danger if it comes looking for me, can I?" Harry said in jest.

Dumbledore stared down firmly at Harry and said, "Promise me, Harry. Do not put yourself in grave peril." Harry sighed, and nodded. "Well, unless it comes looking." he muttered. Dumbledore nodded towards the door, apparently not hearing the muttered words.

Harry turned and exited to meet the hostile face of Hermione and a huddled figure of Ron, hiding in her shadow. The three walked past the Tantei in silence and onto the spiral staircase. Once out ino the corridor, Harry broke the silence. "So, what'd think Dumbledoe wants to talk to the transfers about?" Hermione glared.

"What?" Harry questioned. "What? WHAT! You're suppose to kill or be killed, AND YOU DON'T BOTHER TO TELL US!" she shrieked. Harry turned to Ron for support. Ron turned the other cheek. "I'm not gettin' my head ripped off, mate."

Harry whimpered as Hermione ranted with an on-slaught of comments. When she finished, she sighed deeply and huffed, " It's probably break by now. I'm going to the common room." And with that she indignantly stalked away.

Harry looked cluelessly at his other best friend. "You don't think I was being a jerk, do you?" he questioned. Ron grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Naw, I get it. After losing Sirius, you weren't ready to open up. You weren't able to cope with it, and weren't we'd be able to either."

Harry stared at his red-headed friend, stunned. "What?" Ron questioned. "Ya know, sometimes, Ron, you can actually be smart." Harry grinned. Ron snorted, "I'm definetly spending to much time with 'Mione." The two grinned, and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The office door creeked open and Dumbledore stepped forward. "In my office, if you please." he said. The Tantei followed obediently. Dumbledore glided over to his desk and sat down. The door closed sharply behind them. 

"Well, I must say, it is an honer to meet the detectives Koenma speaks so highly about!" he said perkily. Yuusuke's jaw disconnected as his eyes bulged. "WHAT. THE. HELL!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Urameshi. I am glad to be able to speak to you in person. I have heard much of your triumph over Touguro." Dumbledore saud cheerily. Yuusuke still stared in disbelief.

"Koenma! He could at least _told_ us he knew the friggin' Headmaster! That BASTARD!" he growled. Kurama's eyesw flashed from Dumbledore to Yuusuke worriedly, and with a flick of his wand he muttered, "_Silencio!_"

"Please forgive my friend for his language, Headmaster." Kuram muttered, bowing slightly as Yuusuke danced angrily on the spot. "I was pre-warned by Koenma, Mr. Minamino, or should I say Youko?"

Kurama grinned slyly. "What did you summon us for?" Hiei interjected. Dumbledore's eyes fell to Hiei and lingered. "Ah, weilder of the Jagan. I sense you have trials ahead, ones that you cannot possibly begin to imagine." Hiei stared questionably.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just and old fool rambling nonsense." Dumbledore smiled. "This is why I've called you." His expression suddenly became grave and serious, as his wand prodded the pensive.

Once again the figure of Kuwabara arose, this time from the pensive. Kurama took advantage of the time to look around the room, as Yuusuke gawked, Boton shuffled her feet, and Hiei stared blandly out the window, obviously listening intently.

Kuwabara subsided back into the pensive and silence over took the room. It was Hiei who first spoke. "The fool prophesied this?" he guffawed. "I do not know if he is 'the fool', but yes, this is Kazuma Kuwabara's prophecy." Dumbledore answered. Hiei smirked and turned his attentiion to the grounds outside.

_Hiei!_

_What?_

_Are you mad? _Deaf_ maybe?_

_I heared the prophecy, fox. _

_You know what it means, right?_

_Yes. As we suspected, Shigure is not the only one involved._

_But, 'twisted with pain forevermore...'?_

_Just another riddle for us to unravel, something you're _suppose_ to be good at._

_I've got enough homewrk to deal with._

_Home..? We're here on a misson, not to learn magic crap._

"Indeed, magic is crap, Mr. Jaganshi." Hiei swirved around, bewildered to meet the eyes of the Tantei and Headmaster staring at him. Dumbledore placed his wand down, which, moments before, was pointed at Hiei. "Legimency is, indeed, a useful art."

Hiei grunted and turned back to the window, firmly closing his mind. "As I was saying, this could mean many things, but one most important to you. Now, you must not only watch Raven, for the Dark Lord is involved as well. If I am correct, I believe the Slytherins would be the ideal place to start searching for spies.

"They have very close ties to Voldemort. Now, I believe the _He_ refered to is Harry, but I am afraid the '_dark allies of old_' remains' a mystery to me." It was Boton who interjected this time. "What if the _'dark alllies of old_' were simply Death Eaters?" she questioned. Dumbledore shook his head. "They are common, not at all important enough to be in this prophey."

"Then that would mean...demons?" Boton inquired. Dumbledore nodded. They eyes of the four present Tantei met and scattered, each now interest in a very appealing corner of the room. "Seeing as how have only visited Makai once, I'll leave the rest of the prophecy for you to unravel, shall I?" he said, his cheery tone returning.

The Tantei nodded in acknowledgment, and exited the office, Hiei hanging behind. When the door shut behind Kurama, he spoke. "You are revealing far less than you truely know." he whispered. Dumbledore smiled. "I would advise you, Mr. Jaganshi, to keep your guard up at all times."

Hiei snorted. "That's second nature for a demon, you should at least know that. So tell me, why is it that Koenma concealed your knowledge of us?" Dumbledore shrugged. "I do not know. That is a question for King Enma Jr., not Albus Dumbledore."

Hiei gritted his teeth. "Is there a time when you don't speak in riddles?" Dumbledore winked, "I doubt that myself." Hiei shook his head in disapproval. "So what do you suspect?" he muttered.

Dumbledore leveled his blue eyes with Hiei's (which meant he had to sit down) crimson ones. "I have my suspicions, but there are students at this school who would better satisfy your questions." Dumbledore rose his eyebrows, as if trying to give a hint.

"Very well, Mr. Jaganshi, I shall see you at dinner. I believe we're having Trecale Tart for dessert." Dumbledore licked his lips longingly. Hiei sighed in aggrivation and exited the office, muttering about 'stupid ningens.'

* * *

Harry and Ron trudged to the Great Hall for dinner, hearing the buzz of the school. Word of the prophecy had spread quickly. "Is there _anything_ that won't turn the gossip wheels in this school?" Harry muttered. "Probably not." Ron grinned. 

They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, anxiously awaiting for their plates and goblets to magically fill. Hermione sulked in afterwards, taking care to sit as far as she could from them alongside Ginny.

Ron sighed a humorous, "Girls." and turned his attention to the staff table, where Dumbledore sat in conversation with Chuu. Within an instant, the goblets filled and dinner began, with Ron ravenously shoveling food down his throat.

"Be careful, mate, or you'll die from suffocation." Harry warned. Ron snorted a "'Eah, 'ight." and continued pigging out. Harry sighed and began digging in.

* * *

Hiei sat on the roof top, staring out at the night sky. The moon was a an ord, hovering atop purple mist. Hiei and smiled at the stars. The darkness was always so comforting to him... A pulse in the air told him that Kurama had just appeared right besides him. 

The red head bent forward to face his short friend, whose back was still on the roof top. "Hn." Hiei greeted him. "Hello, too." Kurama responded. "What are you thinking about?" Hiei remained silent. "You can talk whenever you're ready. I'm willing to wait."

"So how much do you think the Headmaster knows of us?" Hiei said, breaking his silence. Kurama smiled wearily. "You can trust him. I can feel it. Even if he does know you're a Koorime, he won't tell. He probably doesn't even know what it means to other demons." Kurama ywned and dozed off, snoozing lightly.

Hiei grunted and shifted from position. The moon reflected in his eyes, making him drowsy. His eyes were so heavy, he couldn't keep them up any longer... Hiei yawned, and noted the last thing he saw before drifting into sleep: _a huddled figure in a black cloak sneaking towards the castle._

End Chapter

A/N:

I _finally_ updated. Sorry, but with tsting coming up, my teachers are going nuts with homework. I got at least three weeks worth in two days. I hate my life. Or _do_ I?

So, who's the mysterious figure! I know, but I'm not telling:P That is, until _next_ chapter. Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (I'm _so_ evil.)

So go ahead, use that niffty "Go." button below and review! Please? PLEASE! I'll give you FREE COOKIES!


	9. Loose on Grounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

_Chapter9:_

_"Have you retrieved the second gem?" an all too familiar voice said cooly. "M-master! Please! Forgive me!" a voice squeaked. "Again you have failed me, Wormtail." the first voice snarled, icyness trickling along its tone._

_"But Master! They are impossible to find! It is likely they are all dead!" Wormatail muttered in fear. "I tire of your uselessness. Goodbye Wormtail. Avada Kedavra!"_

_A shrill scream rang through the hollows of the room. The limp figure of Wormtail fell limply onto the ground. "It's funny really. You magic ningens truely provide me with a source of entertainment." a voice said, amused._

_The hooded figure of Voldemort rose from his throne-like chair. "Who dares to come here, and risk the wrath of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" Voldemort hissed, his icyness being replaced with rage._

_"I do." the voice responded curtly. A ripple took place in the corner of the room and a shadowy figure fell down ward, landing gracefully mere feet in front of Voldemort. "You know your servent was telling the truth. Hardly any Koorime still exist."_

_Voldemort did not respond. The voice took this as a sign to proceed. "I could help you get those tear gems." Voldemort snorted. "Who are you, demon?" he said, his cool tone returning._

_"I," the demon said, bowing low. " am Reiko, at your service." The demon stood and pulled his sleeky, black hair aside to reveal a pale yet handsome face, red eyes staring back from hollows._

_"Demons always have an ulterior motive. What is yours?" Voldemort whispered. "None. None but to serve you, and destroy Hiei Jaganshi and Harry Potter." the demon said quietly._

_"It had better be so." Voldemort hissed dangerously, turning his back to the demon and retreating back to his throne. "But to assure you do not defy me," Voldemort began, pulling out his wand. "A taste of my power." A smile played across the Dark Lord's lips as he uttered his favorite word. "Crucio!"_

Miles upon miles away, within the confinements of Hogwarts, Harry Potter woke with an aggitated yelp, his scar throbbing painfully for the third time that month.

Hiei stirred lazily, and looked to his right. His red-head friend lay curled up in a tight ball, shivering slightly. Hiei yawned and looked upwartds towards the sky. The sun was just breaking over the horizon.

He poked at his friend with his sheath and chuckled at Kurama'a response. Kurama groaned, "Five more minutes, mother! I won't be late this time." Hiei poked him more firmly, and his ally jolted awake, instantly in an upright position.

"What time is it?" Kurama yawned. "Dawn." Hiei said curtly. Kurama stood, stretched, and pulled a seed from his hair. "See you in Herbology." Kurama grinned, and casted a wine upon the castle wall, climbing down it to reach his dorm window. Hiei snorted.

_Bet he's looking forward to that class._

Hiei gazed out at the open scenery of the school. Its defenses were so lax. It simply had two magical barriers, making it far too easy for a demon or dark wizard to sneak into the school. A thought flashed Hiei's mind as he took a sharp breath.

_Did I...? Shit, I did._

Hiei bit his lip in woe. He could not believe he had simply let an enemy by like that. He would inform the others... no, there was not enough time, he would go alone, and have his katana at hand. He still had not perfected wizard dueling. Hiei gripped his katana and jumped off the roof top, landing smoothly on the ground.

Hiei's gaze flashed to the Forbidden Forest, his first guess at a hiding place. He sighed, and sped towards the forest's edge. Twigs crunched beneath his feet as he neared the forest's border. He slowed and, cautiously, stepped into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry sat bolt right in his bed. He punched his pillow in frustration and threw off his covers. He had had enough. After a month of dreaming, he was still confused at what it all meant. It was time to visit Dumbledore.

He reached towards his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. He quickly peered around the dorm to check that the rest were sleeping, and threw on his cloak. Within mili-seconds, his entire body had vanished into thin air.

Harry tipe-toed across the room to the door. His hand reached for the door knob when he froze as a shout echoed. "Hey! Where are _you_ goin'?" Yuusuke's voice echoed. Harry turned to see Yuusuke roll over in his bed.

"Get _back_ here, Kuwabara! I'm not finished beating the pants off you!" Harry sighed with relief. He grabbed the door handle, and turned. He sneaked down the staircase into the common room.

He pushed the portrait door open and stepped into the corridor. Harry treaded lightly acoss the castle till he reached the familiar stone wall and gargoyles. "Loogie boogies." The statues remained still. "Um, rasberry rodent?" Still they remained immobile. "Pooper scooper?" The gargoyles sprang aside and revealed the spiral staircase.

Harry snorted and stepped onto the platform as the staircase slowly took him to the top. The spiraling stopped and Harry faced the mahagony door. He sighed once more, grabbed the handle, and turned.

Hiei's foot crunched on the soft soil as he made his way through the forest. It had been at least an hour and he had still found nothing. He swatted a fly and continued. A small, quiet breathing joined his, causing him to freeze.

"Who's there?" Hiei said, instantly falling into a lax defensive stance. A rustle followed his question, and a centuar walked into the clearing. "A centuar?" The centuar did not respond, but his grip on his bow tightened.

"What do you want, human?" the centuar growled. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Don't compare me to--" a bang resounded as a red light shot into the clearing. Hiei quickly dodged the spell as the centuar turned on his heels and bolted away.

Hiei turned to the source of the spell and drew his wand. It was obviously just another wizard, so his katana would not be needed. "Show yourself." Hiei snarled. A shrewd laugh met his words as a cloaked figure rose from the bush.

"You stupid boy!" he cackled. Hiei pointed his wand more accuratley at the figure. "You honestly think you can defeat a Death Eater!" Hiei never took his eyes off the man as he replied, "You must be a very stupid and weak one to sneak into the castle without any _real_ cover. Most likely, Dumbledore already knows you're here, and is choosing to ignore you."

The figure hissed, "Crucio!" as his wand produced a purple spell. Again Hiei dodged the attack and, channeling a little extra spirit energy, he smirked, "Stupefy!" and watched as his spell blasted forward, the ground in its path tearing apart.

The Death Eater whimpered, immobilized with fear, and was hit head on. He flew backwards, his limp figure slamming into a tree, and crumbling to the ground. Hiei stared down at the crumpled figure with distasted. He would take the wizard to the castle, and there the Tantei could interrogate him.

But he had to make sure the Death Eater stayed unconcious. Already he was stirring. Working quickly, Hiei adjusted his head-band to allow his Jagan to peer slightly at the wizard. He forced his way into his mind, pressing him into a light coma.

The figure of the Death Eater relaxed, as Hiei replaced his head-band and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Yuusuke would make far too much noise if he were awoken, Kuwabara was an idiot, and Boton was probably having enough trouble staying awake. That left one option: Kurama. He would have to cut his short beauty sleep even shorter.

Hiei bolted out of the forest, becoming mere flashes, the weight of the wizard instantly lifting. Hiei approached the castle wall and skidded to a halt. He looked up the wall, took a few steps back, and pivoted off the ground, using the cracks to keep himself onto the wall.

Hiei reached the familiar window sill and landed smoothly on its edge, the window already open, a red headed demon staring out amusedly. "I sensed you coming." Kurama yawned. Hiei layed the wizard down and looked at the fox. "We need a place to put him." he whispered, looking at the sleeping teens.

Kurama smiled. "I have the perfect place. Help me get this wizard down the stairs." Hiei nodded and grabbed the man by the feet. "You're wondering how Boton is doing?" Kurama said. Hiei's lips crack into a slight smile as he whispered, "That obvious?" Kurama chuckled, and the two demons exited the dorm, the Death Eater hoisted on their shoulders.

Boton's eyes cracked open. Her wards were still in place over her four poster bed, she could feel them. She relaxed, knowing that no harm could come to her. She glanced to her right to see Cherry Gekim, still snoozing soundfully.

Boton sighed. Sometimes she wished she were just a normal girl, _not_ the Grim Reaper. With no troubles or worries or-- _clunk!_ Boton sat up bolt right. She looked to the window, where Koenma was presently hovering. She gasped and quietly sneaked over to the window.

"Koenma, sir!" she said, breathless. "What are you doing here?" The young leader looked serious, his small brow furrowed in concentration. "Koenma?" Koenma held up his hand for silence, the sucking of his pacifier growing more irritating. Boton crossed her arms, annoyed that she was being ignored.

"Come with me." Koenma said curtly. Boton pouted, though she summoned her oar and followed the young leader out the window. "Koenma, _sir_, where are we going?" Koenma turned to face her. "We're going to Rekai, something big has come up!"

Boton gaped at Koenma. "B-b-but, what if my roommates wake up?" Koenma snorted. "I'm not stupid, ya know. Don't worry, we'll be back before they wake! Trust me." Boton sighed in defeat. "This better not be for something stupid. I was getting some good sleep!"

Koenma smirked, "Would you had rather stayed with Raven?" Boton grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but I had wards!" Koenma let out an annoyed sigh. "And how long do you think they would've lasted? Up to the point when you were asleep and unsuspecting?"

Boton weighed her odds. "Good point," she admitted, and with that, the two departed for Rekai.

Kuwabara felt a warm presence on his hand, as he came to. A wet tounge lapped against his face, slowly rewakening his senses. He tried to open his eyes, but they remained firmly shut.

_Kuwabara?_

Kuwbara's breath stuck in his throat, before he realized who it was.

_Okari?_

A soft purr met his reply.

_How long have I been out?_

_Not too long. About half a day._

_HALF A DAY! Who did me in!_

_No one. Don't you remember?_

_Remember what?_

_You made a prophecy._

_I made a WHAT?_

The sound of a creaking door met their ears and they stilled. Kuwabara let his body become lax, so as to appear to still be unconscious, while Okari layed her soft head on his lap, one ear flat on her head, the other perked upright.

Several voices began speaking, but the all silenced as the sound of shuffling feet met their ears. "Dumbledore! What happened?" the voice of Professor Sprout whispered. "Mr. Kuwabara has simply suffered from a loss of energy."

Several sigh were made audible. "But, how?" It was Professor McGonagall. "He," Dumbledore began gravely. "Made a prophecy. One predicting the fate of Harry Potter, and the Dark Lord." A gasp was heard. "What did its contents contain, headmaster?" Snape said, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"It said something along the lines of the Dark Lord having ancient allies, and Harry having powers untold. But what confused me was the part that recited 'snake and raven entwined with pain forevermore, while fox and dragon are merely two of four.'" Silence.

"But what could it possibly mean?"

"That's the question, isn't it?"

Murmurs met these words before Dumbledore's voice obscured the others.

"But what is strange is that Mr. Kuwabara's prophecy had the same out come as Sybil Trelawney's: Neither can live, while the other survives."

More murmurs.

"Well, now that your questions have been answered, I believe their is someone waiting for me in my office." Dumbledore interjected into the out burst. The sound of rustling arouse and the doors of the Hospital Wing creaked open, and slammed closed after the Hogwart's teachers.

_Okari..._

_Yes?_

_Find the others, and find out what the hell is going on!_

The kitten meowed in response to the request, leapt off the bed and onto the floor, and scampered out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry stepped into the familiar office. It was empty, except for Fawkes, who was resting on his perch. He pulled off his cloak. The office was different during the night. Moonlight shined through the windows, flowing onto the office floor, which was, unsuprisingly, a pattern of crescent moons on a blue backround.

Harry yawned as he strolled casually toward the phoenix, wondering where the Headmaster could possibly be. Be stroked a finger down Fawkes' slender back, and recieved a low crow in return. The phoenix rested its head on Harry's arm, and he instantly felt the pressure of the world lift from his shoulders.

"Thanks, Fawkes." Harry said, smiling. He strolled to the front of Dumbledore's desk, shifting through the paperwork till a particular seal caught his interest. By the symbols on it, Harry guessed it was from a Japanese sender. There was a tear in the side, indicating it was open.

Out of curiosity he pulled the long, slender parchment from its envelope. Though the seal was Japanese, the letter was English. He scrolled through the letter, till a few words caught his attention:

_Make sure that the Tantei are not discovered. Voldemort will do anything to obtain his goal, as the wizarding world knows. If this mission is blown, Dumbledore, it will be mass chaos for all worlds. It is imperative that Voldemort does not obtain--_

Harry heard the turn of the door knob, quickly stashing the letter into its envolope, and shuffling it into the others. He turned sharply, to meet and advancing Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry. I had a feeling that someone was here." The old warlock smiled. "So, what could bring you to my office, so close to dawn?" Harry looked up into Dumbledore's face and frowned.

"I...kinda... I've been having dreams lately-" The relaxed look in the wizards eyes faded. "Have you been doing your Occlumency?" he said sharply. "I've been..._trying_, but they still get through."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, and walked to his desk. "Tell me what happened." he said wearily, as he sat on his arm-chair. Harry took ing a deep breath, before beginning. "Well, it's weird. There are two different ones, but I guess I'll tell you about the most frequent."

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry continued. "Well, it was from Voldemort's point of view, and he had just killed Wormtail," Harry paused, finding himself gripping the arm rest of the chair. The discussing his parents' murderer was always a sensitive topic.

Harry broke out of his daze and continued. "He said something about Wormtail failing to get some kind of 'gem.' There was this demon, who called himself Reiko.

"Then the demon said he only wanted to help to destroy me." Harry looked up at the wizard for a response, but when he recieved none he continued. "And then Voldemort used the Crutatius Curse to make sure the demon didn't betray him, and that was it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Harry. Perhaps you should study your Occlumency more thoroughly. In the mean time, I shall investigate this." Harry nodded and stood, turning half way before turning back to face the Headmaster.

"Professor?" he questioned meekly.

"Yes?" Dumbledore responded.

"What do you think this means?"

Dumbledore stared thoughfully at the teenager, then sighed. "I have my suspicions, bu I do not want to get your hopes up, nor do I wish to give you clues that would lead you into danger. I do not plan on repeating my mistakes this year. I shall not fail you."

Harry stared, dumbfounded. "Professor, you haven't failed me." he protested.

"On the contrary, I have failed you several times. I failed to see through Voldemort's plans in your fourth year. It is my fault that he was resurrected. And in your fifth year, I failed you again, allowing you to fall into his trap, costing us all a heavy price." The wizard looked up at Harry with sorrowful, blue eyes.

"I will not fail you, Harry. That I can assure you. Voldemort will not be allowed to carry out his plans. Not this year."

"Professor--"

"I must be going. I believe the Order needs me."

Dumbledore stood, strode over to Fawkes, took hold of one slender feather, and disappeared in a burst of flame.

"_This_ is why I called you here." Koenma said. Boton looked around dully. "Koenma, sir, there's nothing here." Koenma smiled. "Yes, there is." he clapped his hands and a vault lurched from the wall behind him.

The vault creaked open slowly, each creak taking an eternity. "Okay, _this_, is what I needed to show you." Koenma repeated. Boton stared blankly at the vault. "You dragged me from my comfy bed to see an empty vault!" she exclaimed.

Koenma looked at her bewildered, then at the vault, and his jaw fell agape, his pacifier tumbling to the ground. "ORGES!" he bellowed. Immediately a gray orge rushed to him. "Yes, Koenma, sire!" he squeaked.

"What happed to the vault!" Koenma exclaimed, replacing his pacifier. The ogre looked at the vault, looked at Koenma, and replied, "It looks empty." Koenma twitched with anger.

"I know that! WHERE IS THE STONE OF MORDRID!" he bellowed. The orge shrunk. "I don't know!" he squeaked, his voice quavering. Boton looked between the trembling orge, to the distressed toddler.

"Koenma, sir, just what _is_ the Stone of Mordrid?" she questioned. Koenma looked up from his small hands at Boton's curious face. He sighed, "The Stone of Mordrid is a dark and powerful stone that was created by the European warlock, Gorangi Mordrid." he paused for emphasis, and continued.

"The stone was forged during the medieval times. It was pure dark matter and magic. Any one who possessed it would become obsessed with it, and be driven straight into madness. It could even allure demons. There was a time when Gorangi became so powerful, my father had to rip his soul from his body and drop him straight into hell."

Boton bit her lip. "Is it really that powerful?" she whispered. Koenma snorted. "Dangerously powerful. Imagine what Voldemort could do with that kind of power! He'll probably destroy us all in a matter of hours! My hinny will be in seriuos trouble if my father finds out about this!"

Boton stared at the empty vault thoughtfully, then questioned the ogre. "How long has the vault been empty?" The ogre waited a moment before answering. "Well, we've been using it to hold our lunches for about a week, so I guess a week." Koenma was on his edge.

"You used it to hold your lunches!" Koenma hissed. The ogre squeaked warily and scuttled away as quickly as he could. "He's had it for over a week. If he's not using it to contol demons then what..?" Boton trailed off. "Well, seeing as how there is no point to keeping you here, since these idiots let the stone disappear, I guess you should go back to Hogwarts." Koenma groaned wearily.

Boton broke from her daze, nodded in acknowledgement, and with one final _-crack!-_ she had transported back to the mortal realm.

"How much farther? He's getting heavy." Hiei's voice shattered the early morning silence. Kurama smiled. "A few more steps." They rounded a corner. "Kurama, I know we've been here already. We're going in circles." Kurama chuckled softly. "I know."

Hiei sighed as they rounded another corner. Soon, they had almost been around the same tapestry three times. "This is pointless." Hiei sighed in aggrivation. "No it's not. Besides, we're here." Kurama dropped the Death Eater's feet and walked towards a slender door, its handle made of brass.

"That door was not there before." Hiei said. "I know. I believe it's called the Room of Requirement. I stumbled upon it while wandering." Kurama turned the handle. A grey, iron chair was centered in the middle of the room.

"It can adapt to any unique person's needs." Hiei remained silent, then answered, "What if another were to use it?" Kurama shrugged. "Haven't figured that out yet. Come one. Help me put this guy in the chair."

The two lifted him ino the room, dropping his heavy form onto the chair. Immeadiantly chains shot from the ground, ensnaring their captive. "Useful." Hiei muttered.

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Alright, now let's go." Hiei looked at his friend incredously. "Leave him? Just like that? What for?" Hiei pressed. Kurama sighed. "Fine. You watch him. I just going to break into Dumbledore's office. I need to chat wih the Sorting Hat."

Hiei shrugged, "Whatever. But if he wakes up and you're not back, I'm interrogationg without you." Kurama flashed a smile as he turned. "Oh joy." And with that the teen took off down the hall.

Harry walked dumb-founded out of Dumbledore's office, and into the hall. The look in Dumbledore's eyes when he asked Harry to stay out of danger were so unfamiliar, so unbarable. Harry could see the grief, mixed with guilt, flowing through the old man. And more apparent, the pleading that had filled his blue eyes.

It made Harry feel strange, as if he had never known the man, who he now visualized as a father, after the death of James and Sirius.

It was unusual for a man who usually radited with knowledge and power, to plead anything from a teenager. Was Dumbledore simply afraid that Voldemort would make his next move, or perhaps another reaon..?

Harry suddenly snapped from his thoughts as a flicker if red passed into and out of his vision. Harry looked around and saw nothing, turning to meet two green eyes as starling as his.

He took a step back, startled. "Kurama?" he managed to say through a sigh. The boy smiled, and answered back. "I never pictured you as an early riser." he stated. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't really think you'd be up at this hour either." Harry answered plainly. They stood in silence for a moment. Harry yawned. "I see you are eager to get to your bed." Kurama said, stifling a smile.

"I never saw you, 'k?" Harry said, stifling a yawn. Kurama grinned sheepishly. "Was it that obvious?" he walked past Harry, turning just behind him to mutter a goodbye. "See you in Herbology." Harry nooded and watched as the redhead walked down the hall.

_That was strange...What could Kurama be doing at this time in the morning?_

A voice in the back of his head snorted.

_He's probably wondering the same thing._

Harry sighed, realizing that he was about to launch into a conversation with himself. "I got to get to my bed." he grumbled, and trudged wearily down he hall.

Kuwabara lay on his bed, his energy fully restored. He was confused, more than usual, with the tangle of thoughts in his head. Only the first day and already something strange had taken place. Him, Kuzuma Kuwabara, not a drop of wizard blod in his veins, had made a prphecy.

He was a spirit detective, a valued member of the Tantei, he fought demons. He did _not_ sit around making silly prophecies all day. It was pointless, and his pirit energy would go to waste. And then the answer rushed to him.

_Spirit energy._

He di have a vary high spirit awarness, perhaps this, tuned with the magical frequencies of the school, allowed him to make the prophecy. He relaxed, satisfied with the answer he had managed to find.

Something leaped onto his lap, and he looked down to see Okari. The kitten purred.

_I couldn't find anything. No one was around._

Kuwabara shrugged.

_That's okay. I think I've figured it out._

Okari sliped under Kuwabara's arm, allowing him to pet her.

_If this is just the first day, I can't wait for the rest of the year._

Kuwabara grinned, falling into slumber with that thought still in his mind.

Kurama reached the stone gargoyles, who stood solemnly guarding the entrace to Dumbledore's office. He looked up at the gagoyles, knowing the password would be something witty yet unexpected. He paused, and slowly murmered his guess. "Shrimpy ruler?"

The gargoyles sprang aside allowing him entry. Kurama grinned, knowing the password was directed towards Koenma. He stepped off the spiral latter at the top, to the door to Dumbledore's office. He paused, sensing no life in the room, then turned the handle. It was empty.

_Perfect._

Kurama nearly whooped with joy. Immeadiantly he began his search for the hat, first looking in the back of the room. It was here that he found a shelves upon shelves of magical artifacts. Before him lay a basin, symbols and runes carved upon it, its silvery contents swirling.

A glint caught his eye, and he strode silently to it. It was a sword, held in its own glass case, away from the shelves. It was a beautiful weapon by human standards, its handle made of silver, rubies encrusted upon its hilt. A faint smell of blood lingered around it. From his studies, Kurama easily guessed Basilisk blood.

Under it, a gold plate was placed carfully, words magically enchanted upon it, so that a phrase would disappear and be replaced by another.

Kurama muttered the words to himself, "Sword of Godric Gryffindor_**--**_withdrawn from the Sorting Hat_**--**_under desperate hope_**--**_to aid Harry Potter defeat the Basilisk_**--**_and Tom Riddle_**--**_in the Chamber of Secrets." The last phrase disappeared and was replaced by the first.

Kurama turned his attention back to his search. He still had not found the Sorting Hat. He was about to give up hope when a voice intruded into his mind.

_Looking for something?_

_Yes. Is that you, Sortng Hat?_

_Why yes it is._

_Excellent. I've been looking for you. I'd like to gather some more information, please._

_Ah, yes Kurama, is it? I've been expecting you. You might as well put me on. I'm on the shelf behind you._

Kurama turned, meting the ragged hat as he did. He took it gentely off the shelf, dusting it off before putting it on his head. It contracted instantly.

_So where should I start?_

Kurama bit his lip, and responded.

_Tell me more about Raven._

Harry trudged down the hallway grudgedly, wishing Hogwarts was much smaller. It was then that it occured to him that he was aproaching the Room of Requirement. His eyes burned, but curiosity took the better of him. He wanted to see the room, just to relieve some memories.

He trudged around the spot, one...twice...three times. As usual, a mahagony door appeared. Harry reached for the door handle, completely unaware of what was taking place on the other side of the door...

Hiei sat camly on the wooden floor of the room, easily keeping the Death Eater pressed into a light coma. He sighed, waiting for Kurama's return.

_What's taking him so long?_

He thought, aggrivated. It was he who had found the Death Eater, he who had defeated him (easily), and taken him to the castle. So why must he wait for Kurama, who simply provided him with a place to hold him?

As the thoughts rose in his head, the walls around began to melt into each other, the contents of the room fading away, the chair binding the Death Eater sinking into the floor, leaving him to fall to the now rematerializing floor.

A book shelf sprung slowly from the ground, littered with a variety of what seemed to be wizard books. Pillows suddenly filled the corners, easily three-quarters Hiei's size. And then a thought struck him: someone else was going to use the Room of Requirement.

Startled by this new thought, Hiei momentarily forgot the Deah Eater, allowing him to awaken, though he had not noticed. The room had finally settled, and he heard the door knob slowly turning.

Turning quickly to hide the body, Hiei met not the slumped figure of the man they had brought to the castle, but a long, slender wand glaring down his nose, the Death Eater grinning toothily.

Hiei only had time to mutter one word before the blast hit him:

"Shit."

End Chapter-

(trembles) Okay, I know each and everyone of you want me dead for not updating, but if you took the time to look at my profile you'd've (can I even _do_ that?) I had postponed all my stories. School can get hectic. D: But I'm back, so you don't have to kill me, you know, unless you want too...

If anything is missing you can thank QuickEdit. Piece 'o crap...

Damn, I'm advancing the plot too quickly. Hey, this is the first story I've gotten over eight chapters! Go me:D

I'm not the best combat scene writer, but I'll try.

I'll start typing chapter ten immeadiantly, seeing as how there are only two days of school left, I'll have plenty of time for updates.


	10. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haklusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

_Chapter10:_

Harry's hand was still on the dorr knod when ir happened. A deafening roar of "_Stupefy!_" filled his hears, as the wooden door shattered before him. A bundle draped in black garments was flung against him, as he hurtled into a wall.

_What-?_

He suddenly became aware that the bundle was Hiei, as he rose casually and glanced at Harry. His cloak was slightly singed, but otherwise he seemed to be fine. "Hiei? What's going o-" Harry began. Hiei interjected, "You shouldn't be here. Run while you still c--"

"Now, now, kiddies. The fun's just beginning, you wouldn't want to ruin the fun part, would you?" A figure stepped forth from the debris and smoke, hidden behind a grotesque mask.

_A Death Eater?_

Harry quickly whipped out hs wand, as Hiei unsheated his katana. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to use you wand?" Harry questioned urgently. Hiei simply flashed the teen a glance. "I left it in the dorm." As an after thought he added, "Hope you know how to use that wand."

Harry nodded as The Death Eater took a step forward, raising his wand. A sinister grin spread across his face. Harry scrambled to his feet. "I have lots of experience with danger."

Hiei did not respond. Instead he raised his katana, tilting on the balls of his feet. Harry's lips itched to utter a spell, yet he waited for the Death Eater to attck. He would not rush into battle blindly. Not this year. He would think it through.

_Sorry Dumbledore, but trouble just comes looking for me._

"I'll make these two suffer, I'll reclaim my right in the Drak Lord's eyes, all in his name." The Death Eater giggled maniaclly. And then he made his move. Using a curse Harry had heard far too often:

"_Crucio!_"

-

_Raven is a strange individual. At least, now._

_What do you mean? _Kurama questioned.

_Well, she was never quite like this. Only this year have I seen her like this._

_Go on._

_She's quite empty headed really, like she's a mere shell of what she was._

_How so? _

Kurama was getting eager to find out more.

_It's as if there is no Raven, she's just a puppet I suppose._

_V--You-Know-Who?_

_Yes. Anything else?_

_Yes actually. Do you have any idea what is being planned?_

_None. Dumbledore himself is quite dumbfounded. _

_Really now?_

Kurama chuckled to himself.

_Yes, all that is known is that You-Know-Who is trying to obtain several gems._

_Is that all? _

_No. Apparently, one gem has already been taken from Rekai._

Kurama paused.

_Surprised I know of Rekai? My knowledge is extensive._

_I should have guessed. So, what gem was stolen?_

_The Stone of Mordrid._

The hat's tone seemed grim.

_So, that's one already. We need more to go on..._

_By all means, feel free to ask me more._

_Well, what do you think You-Know-Who has planned?_

_I suspect_--

_Kurama, get over here, NOW._

_I suspect that is Hiei. It was a pleasure speaking to you, hat._

_Likewise._

Kurama removed the hat, and sprinted out of the office.

-

Harry watched as Hiei tilted his katana so the spell ricocheted off of it and rebounded upon the Death Eater. His arm twisted grotesquely, yet he merely shook it off. "This shouldn't take long." Hiei said calmly.

The Death Eater gritted his teeth and spat, "_Impedimenta!_" Thinking quickly, Harry shot out his wand hand, countering the hex with "_Protego!_"

The Death Eater sweared as Harry smirked triumphantly. "Think your smart do, ye? I'll show you, brat!" Before he had the chance, Hiei bolted forward, slicing his wand down the iddle, from tip to end. It fell to the ground dully.

The Death Eater gulp. "Look kids, I was just doin' me job. Have mercy!" Harry glared at the Death Eater as walked up to his face and pointed his wand down his nose.

"You mean the same mercy you gave to all you victims? I'll be happy to oblige. _Stupefy!_" The spell struck swiftly, knocking the Death Eater unconcious and blowing the mask clean off his face. Harry gazed down at the blonde face in surprise.

"Lucius Malfoy?" he whispered. "Slimy git. When'd he break out?" Hiei looked at the wreckaged before them. "Hey, Potter. Mind cleaning up the mess?" Harry turned to the wreckaged and waved his wand while he muttered the repairing spell.

"Hiei, how'd a Death Eater get into the school?" Harry questioned. Hiei remained silent. "Hiei, did you hear me?" Harry questioned again, frustrated. "I believe he heard you, Harry." a voice chuckled. Harry veered around, seeing Kurama.

"Oh, it's just you, Kurama." The teen nodded. It's shame you won't remeber this. Hiei?" Harry wheeled around it time to see Hiei remove his head-band. In time to see the third eye resting upon his forhead, before he was suddenly knocked unconcious.

-

"How much of his memory did you erase?" Kurama asked, catching the boy before he hit the ground. "Only up to the part where I flew out the door. I replaced it with a false memory. He'll only remember walking to his dorm and flopping immediately on his bed."

"Well, I'll be back, again. I'll just drop Harry off." Kurama swung Harry's arm over his shoulder, and became a blur as he sped off down the halls.

-

Hiei sat and waited for his companion's return. It had been at least twenty minutes. Hiei knew the castle was large, but not that large. He had already restrained the Death Eater and the Room of Requirement had resumed its previous state.

Hiei was a little annoyed. If he had not been distracted by the changing walls, he wouldn't have released his grip on the Death Eater. And more likely than anything, Harry's approach was no coincidence that the walls changed.

But it was done now. He merely needed to wait for Kurama. Then they could interro--

"It's about time you returned." Hiei muttered.

"Sorry I took so long, Hiei." Kurama took his place next to his companion.

"I was stealing a truth serum. I figured, why give off anymore energy pulses from the Jagan? We might alert Raven. So, here it is."

Kurama removed a small vile from his pocket, filled with a clear liquid. Kurama removed the corked, and poured two drops into the Death Eater's open mouth.

Hiei released his grip, and his eyes slowly opened. They were glazed. Kurama decided to ask the first question.

"Who are you?" He asked the question calmly enough.

The Death Eater responded. "Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy."

"That explains the resemblence to that boy on the train." Hiei hissed.

"Why are you here?"

"My purpose was simple. To kill one student and remind Dumbledore that my Master is still at large."

"What is Voldemort planning?"

Lucius twitched, but responded. "Most of us are unsure. He only shares his plans to his most elite. I was once considered among them."

"What do you know?"

"He is questing to collect three gems, there purpose is unknown. One gem has already been obtained, stolen from a vault somewhere by the name of Rekai. He has also enlisted the aid of several japanese demons; among the is Shigure and Reiko."

The two exchanged glances. To them, it was highly amusing that a mortal had managed to steal from Rekai. They were also pleased that they were finally getting some useful information.

"Why is Raven here?"

"To keep Dumbledore occupied with mysteries, and to allow Shigure to watch the school through her eyes. It would seem suspicious if she had not returned."

"Where is the next gem?"

"Go fuck youself, you muggle loving scum." Lucius hissed this with a venomous tone.

"The serum is wearing off. Hiei, restrain him while I pour some more into his mouth."

Hiei slightly adjusted his head-band, allowing it to pierce Lucius' mind. He fell limp, his eyes still full of sick hatred. And then they were glazed again.

"You can stop now. I poured some extra so it shouldn't wear off too quickly." Hiei released his grip on Lucius' mind, and allowed the interrogation to continue.

"Where is the next gem?"

"We do not know, but it is asumed to be on the demonic plane."

"What do you know of the demonic plane, and what are you using it for?"

"We know it contains many demons"--Hiei snorted--"and are currently using it to build an army, magical creatures, demons, and Death Eaters alike."

"Tell us everything else you know."

"The Dark Lord will kill you all. I love the color pink, and my son is a Death Eater in training. I often wish I had chosen to be an accountant instead of a Death Eater. Serving another is beneath me. My wife is among the sexiest wo--"

"We meant related to Voldemort's plans."

"That is all I know."

Kurama glanced at Hiei. "Throw him into a coma. Then we'll drop him off at Dumbledore's office. He should be back soon enough."

"Back?"

"You'll see."

The two grabbed the Death Eater and allowed the Room of Requirement to melt away as they walked outside and trudged to Dumbledore's office.

-

Harry slept uneasily that night. Again, he dreamed...

_His arms burned, engraved with symbols. His hands were bonded by bands of violet light. Twelve cloaked figures surrounded him. They were chanting. Chanting something. He just wish he knew. The symbols on his arms flared, their presence made aware._

_He looked upward, into two red slits, and a milky white face as flat as a skull and scaly in texture. He knew he was looking into the eyes of Voldemort. Hatred blazed wthin him. He unrolled a scroll in his hand, black as ash, apparently thousands of years old. _

_He smirked. "You have served your purpose well, girl." Harry was extremely confused; he was sure he was no female. Voldemort removed two stones, two strange and unfamiliar stones, from his robe._

_One was as black as night, the other, as white as day. Immeadiantly the stones flew from his hands, as the chanting grew louder. They rotated around him soon forming a solid ring of silver encirling him. The symbols seemed to glow with the ring, as his body was lifted from the ground. _

_He looked down at the ground, at those two red eyes. The eyes that filled him with spite, and hatred. The eyes that were the last thing he saw before the world exploded in a blast of white light._

-

Harry awoke, sweaty and confused, ice trickling down his neck. There was something about that dream. It was... different from the others. He would explain it to Ron and Hermione in the morning. He certainly did not want to go back to Dumbledore's office.

Harry realized half his body was still covered in the invisibility cloak, and the Maraduer's Map lay open on the floor. He reached for his wand, pointing it at the map and muttering, "Mischeif managed."

He watched as the figures faded away and stowed it in his trunk, along with the cloak. He stretched, and placed his wand and glasses in the first draw of his night-stand, tucked himself into his covers, and fell back into sleep.

No where near the kind of sleep, however, he would have liked to have.

-

Kurama and Hiei guessed there way past the gargoyles, annoyed by the continously changing password. They dropped the body in front of the desk and turned to leave, when a burst of flame shot from the center of the room, signaling Dumbledore's return.

He looked from the two demons to the Death Eater, and quirked an eyebrow. "Caught him, interrogated, if you want, feel free." Hiei grunted, and walked out the room. "He means, we interrogated him, but if you want, feel free to do so by yourself."

Kurama smiled, and dropped the vile of Veritasium in Dumbledore's hand, leaving the wizard baffled in his office.

-

Harry awoke the next morning, frustrated and tired from the night's events. All night the same vision had pierce his dreams. It was foggy, but he remebered the symbols on his arms, as well as Voldemort and those two stones. They are what intrigued him the most.

He was the first awake, so he showered, and made his way to the Owlery. He had no intention of sending a letter, but to visit Hedwig. It was still to early for breakfast anyways.

He walked into the room, his nostrils were immeadiantly filled with the sent of of bird waste. He ignored the smell, and made his way to Hedwig's usual perching spot. She wasn't there.

_Maybe she's out hunting._

Harry walked to the window and rested upon the sill. It never occured to Harry how golden and beautiful the sun look at sunrise. Then a white figure fill the window, and in a flurry of feathers Hedwig landed on Harry's should, a mouse between her beak. "So you were hunting." Harry said softly, watching her devour her meal.

He stroked a feather, and she cooed in response. "Sometimes I wish I were someone else, you know?" Harry murmured. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately.

"If I were someone else, maybe I wouldn't always have to suffer. Maybe my friends wouldn't have to suffer." Harry sighed glumly and allowed Hedwig to fly back to her perch.

He walked back to the dorm, knowing his roomates would most likely be awake by then. He approach the fat lady's portrait, where she dozed peacfully. "Skimpy shrimpy." Harry had to admit that was the strangest password he had ever heard, but he paid it no mind.

The portrait swung open, allowing him entrance. He crossed the common room and settled himself on a sofa. He just wanted to think. The scroll was unusual, most definetly. It was black, almost as if it was charred.

For some reason, he had inhabbited a female body, not his own, nor Voldemort's, but a girl's. But the stones were what interested him the most. They were black and white. Dark and light. And something about them put him on edge.

Whatever Voldemort was planning, it was different from anything else. But the problem was, how could he trust his dreams, after what had happened last year? The only lead he had, could've been purposely projected into his mind. But he was going to take a chance. He'd be damned if he let Voldemort get away with his plans this year.

-End Chapter-

-I know, I take forever with updates, but I have a lot goin' on in my life. Deal with it. Or else.

-I'll be spending a week at a relatives house, and won't have access to any computers. Sorry guys. :p

-I'm releasing little information by the chapters, but it's not too hard to spot, if you know where to look. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possibe.


	11. Reiko's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haklusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

_Chapter11:_

Instead of waiting for his friends as he had originally planned, Harry headed down to Breakfast. The first signs of bustle were already filling the halls. He watched as early risers headed down to the Hall, as well, as some teachers.

He stook his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. The food had not yet apeared, so he decided to pass the time thinking.

_That scroll... It was charred. Someone tried to burn it. Apparently for good reason if Voldemort wants it._

Of course, he didn't have long to dwell on that thought, as more students filtered into the Great Hall, as the hustle and bustle of the morning settled into place. It was not long before the Hufflepuff table had most of its students occupying its benches.

Ron plopped down besided him. "Mornin', mate. " He said, a hint of drowsyness in his voice. Harry groaned back in response. "What's wrong Harry? And don't tell me nothing. I heard you wake up last night. Were you having dreams again?"

Harry nodded in response."What happened?" Ron asked, his drowsy tone replaced by excitment. "Nothing happened." Ron glared. "Oh yes it did! I saw you put on the invisibility cloak. You only do that when you visit Dumbledore to talk about your dreams."Harry sighed in defeat. "Well, it went a bit like this-"

"You weren't going to start without me, were you?" Hermione's voice pitched in. She sat down next to Ron. "How do you know?" Ron asked, rather rudley. "I could hear you two talking as I passed the Ravenclaw table. You should talk quieter." Hermione hissed, her voice a low whisper. "Continue, Harry."

The golden plates and goblets filled with food as Harry began explaining his dream. "Well, it was strange, nothing like my other dreams. First off, I was a girl." Ron snorted out the pumpkin juice he had already began. "What!" He tried feebley to whisper it, but failed. Herminoe nudged him in the ribs, signaling for his silence.

"Anyway, I had symbols etched across my arms, and was surrounded by a circle of twelve Death Eaters. They weren't attacking me tough, they were _chanting_. And my hands and feet were bound togehter by some sort of violet light. And Voldemort"-surprisingly, neither Ron nor Hermione shuddered-"seemed to be leading it, naturally."

He paused, allowing them time to let it sink it, before continuing. "He had some sort of old, charred scroll. But the thing that put me on edge, were these two stones Voldemort was holding. One was white, and kind of glowed with a soft blue light, and the other one was black and seemed to pulse with an eerie green."

"What else?" Hemione said. She sounded breathless. "The stones flew out of his hands, and statred circling me, until they blured into a solid silver ring. That's when the chanting started to grow louder, and the symbols on my arms started to flare like fire. That's when I was lifted off the ground. When I stopped, my dreams exploded into white light, and ended."

He waited from a response from either of them. They said nothing. Harry reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice o drench his throat. "So what did Dumbledore say?" Harry looked to Hermione, who had uttered the question.

"When I explained the dream to him, he just asked me if I had been practicing my Occlumency. Then told me he said the Order needed him and left in a burst of flame with one of Fawkes' feathers." Harry kept the part of Dumbledore's supposed failure to himself. He felt that was something personal.

"It seems to me what we need to do is obvious." Hermione stated, with a matter-of-factly tone. The two boys turned to her. "We should go to the library." Ron rolled his eyes as he guffawed, "Is that your answer to everything? The library?"

Hermione puffed out her chest indignantly. "Yes. Yes it is! Is that a problem, Ronald?" Harry blocked out their argument as he let his two best friends settle into familiar habbits.

_They're hopeless._

Their squabbling was put on hold, as the Hall flooded with the rest of the schools's occupants. It was not long before food magically appeared before them, and everyone began to tuck in. Harry reached for some bacon and sausages, as Ron began cramming toast into his mouth, without the need of utensils.

Soon the owls swooped into the Hall, forming a multi-colored cloud of deliveries. Harry had no outside school contacts, other than those of the Order, who were far too busy, so he was surpired when Hedwig landed with a letter bransihing the name _Harry Potter_.

He stared at the pacel curiously, as he unraveled the string tieing it to the owl's leg. Hedwig helped herself to some bacon and flew off with the rest of the retreating owls.

"Wonda wafitiz?" Ron managed through a mouthful of food. "Dunno," Harry answered. "But I'm guessing it couldn't possibly hurt, Ron, to stop eating long enough to swallow your food." Ron paused, as if considering this statment, and made three large gulps, and a small belch.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, as his cheeks filled with embarassment. Just as Harry reached for the wrapping on the parcel, Hermione grabbed his hand. "Look at this!" she hissed, showing them the front page of the _Daily Prophet _as the news owl departed.

There on the frot page, was the face of Lucius Malfoy, chained and bonded. Ron and Harry's attention instantly flew to the page as their eyes darted down the story.

Escaped Death Eater Captured:

Early this morning, a team of Aurors, headed by Albus Dumbldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, delivered Lucius Malfoy into Ministry custody. Lucius Malfoy, once wealthy business partner of Cornelius Fudge, was immediately put on trial following his first arrest for several misdemenors and grave counts of felony and murder. In light of his re-capture, he may be looking at a Death Penalty, as the Dementors have abandoned Azkaban. The Death Eater had avoided the ministry eye several years ago after the downfall of You-Know-Who...

The story continued on page 2B. "Blimey!" Ron said, shock residing in his voice. "That scum got out?" He snorted. "What kind of dumb idiot gets caught _twice_? Bought time that dirty codd Lucius Malfoy got what's comin' to him" Several Slyherins casted Ron a disgusted glared before turning back to their breakfast.

Harry glanced at Malfoy, whose face was flushed with rage as he read the paper. Besides him, lay a letter, from their family bird, which Harry had seen only once besides this moment.

Harry glanced up towards the staff table, where Dumbledore waved back, his eyes full of drowsyness yet remarkable joy. Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs. "What?" he restrained himself from barking it. His ribs were starting to hurt.

"Didn't you say Dumbledore left on Order business after your meeting with him?" She questioned. "Yeah, it wasn't really a 'meeting', but yeah." Hermione's eyes lit up. "About what time?" she pressed. "About three am. Where are you going with this?" Hermione sighed, "Wouldn't three a.m. count as 'Early this morning'?"

Comprehensioned dawned on Harry's face. "Wonder what he was up to?" Harry questioned, reaching for one of the last eggs. "Who knows, but Malfoy old man got what was comin' to him." Ron responded definetley.

Harry turned his attention back to his parcel. There was nothing out of the ordinay about it. Brown wrapping paper, a card with his name. He took a chance and opened the package. The first thing that fell out was a hand written letter, and Hary instantly recognized the handwriting of Remus Lupin. Harry's eyes darted across the short letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry that I have not had time to talk with you, or help you get over Sirius' 'demise'. I know it's hard for you to realize that Srius is gone, but you must also realize that there are still others who care for you. And even in death, Sirius would want the best for you. In his will, he has specificully stated that you are to inherit all his possessions and money. I know this probably has no meaning to you, but I thought I should at least let you know. Hang in there._

_Your friend,_

_Remus Lupin _

Hary stowed the letter in his pocket, the empty void that was once filled with Sirius' presence apparent once again.

-

Kurama glided down the dormitorty stairs and to the common room. He left through the seret passage and made his way down to breakfast. Apparently Boton had slept in, for Kurama saw no sign of her as he made his way down to the Hall.

He seated himself down at his usual spot and began tucking in casually into his breakfast. He was honestly not hungry, but there was something about Western food that he couldn't help but like.

When he decided he was full, which wasn't too long, he checked his schedule for the day. To his delight, he had Herbology first period with the Gryffindrs. He rose before the others and made his way down to the grounds. The Herbology houses were teeming with plant life. Their energy was coursing into Kurama.

He sat down besdies Green House Three and began working on a Transfiguration essay. It was quick and easy, in his opinion, and he had soon cleared himself of all his current homework.

Kurama removed a seed from his hair and planted it into the ground. He placed his hand over the seed and poured a miniscule amout of energy into it, letting the rose grow to full bloom, before sucking out his energy and returning it to a seed.

He did this with several seeds, before the blue and red colors of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were spotted. The proffesor of the class turned out to be a short, cheery woman by the name of Professor Sprout.

She led the class to Green House number thre, where they continued to pot 'deadly plants'. Kurama was disappointed and intruiged all the same. He was hoping for something dangerous, but all the plants bent to his whim and were calm near him.

He took this oppritunity to take several seeds from each of them, hoping to be able to coax out their vicious sides. What good was a plant weapon if it was docile? Hiei struggled through the class, tempted to burn his plant to ash. It lashed out and bit him, sinking it's fangs into his arm.

"Mister Jaganshi!" Proffesor Sprout shrieked. Did I not tell you to wear yoour draon hide gloves?" Sterness creeped ino every line of her face, yet Hiei ignored her dully. "I have no need for them."

Professor Sprout stared at the plant it had recoiled it fear. Her eyes glanced back to Hiei's sleeve, where two green, hissing holes full of hot acid blazed.

"Hospitial Wing, now Mister Jaganshi." Professor Sprout said. The sternness on her face had quickly converted to worry. "No" Hiei said curtly. He rolled up his sleeve up to where the bite has been, reavling his warded bandages. "I'm protected." Several sniggers were heard. The attention of the whole class was now upon them.

"You think those muggle bandages can protect you?" Hiei sighed. "They are not muggle made. They are my own, and are covered in protective charms and Japanese wards." Proffesor Sprout seemed flusterd.

"Well, then. Carry, on. I would much rather you use dragon hide gloves, but seeing as how you are more comfortable with your bandages, I will leave it at that." Sher turned curtly and walked away.

"It was unnessicary to blow it up into such a large arguement, Hiei." Kurama whispered to him. "Let him have a little fun! Besides, this place is boring, it needs conflict." Yuusuke responded for Hiei. Hiei was satisfied with Yuusuke's response and said nothing.

Yuusuke sighed. "You guys should've called me to help with that Death Eater. I would've liked the challenge." Boton took this opportunity to nudge Yuusuke in the ribs.

"Pipe down. Besides, you would've run around screaming in the corridors waking everyone. The stunt these two pulled was already stupid. I hate to think what would have happened if you were in the mix." Yuusuke growled, but said nothing else and continued tending to his plant.

The rest of the period was uneventful, so the Tantei were glad to leave. Hiei and Yuuske however, were highly disappointed when they looked at their schedule. They had potions next.

The teacher of this class, Snape, as he was called, seemed to have a certain air of maliciousness around him. Hiei could already tell this would be one of those classes he paid no attention in.

"I must say, I am surprised many of you managed to scrape an O," he cast a glance at the corner of the room. "a fluke I am sure. For today's lesson, I am teaching you simpltons to brew Veritaserum. The Truth Serum. Directions are on the board. Continue in utter _silence_."

Hiei pulled his cauldron forward. He waved his wand, so that four gallows of water gushed from their containers, into he cauldron. "_Incendio_." Hiei muttered, pointing his wand at the timber under his cauldron. The wood instantly burst into a crackling fire, bubbling the smooth surface of the water.

Besides him, Yuusuke had already set his tmber on fie, and was rapidly crushing the ingrediants into fine powder using his fist.

Hiei dropped the ingrediants of the potion on to his chopping board, ignoring the instructions on the board and cutting randomly. He noted each ingrediant as he prepared it.

_Griffin feather,_

_Hair of Veela,_

_Phoenix tear,_

_Mimbulus mimbletonia pus,_

_Dragon scale,_

Hiei stopped here realizing the tiny blade the proffesor had given them was barely strong enough to cut the scale. Unsheathing his katana under his cloak, he used the tip to slice the scale cleanly down the middle, and restored his blade to it's proper resting place at his waist.

He gathered the ingrediants and poured them into his cauldron, it immeadiantly turned a distubred shade of green, and emmited a foul smell. Snape descended upon him at once.

"What do we have hear? A potion brewer worse than Longbottom? Last time I checked Veritaserum was a colorless, odorless potion." he sneered.

Hiei looked up at him, past his long crooked nose. "Then check again." he said curtly. Somehing in his tone hinted he was not asking, but demanding.

"What did you say to me?" Snape said, the smirk on his face falling. "I said, 'look again.'" Snape's eyes narrowed. "Fifty points from Gryfindor." Snape turned, and alked aay from Hiei, a smug expression on his face.

-

Harry sat besides Ron and Hermione, miserably chopping his Dragon scale, with much difficulty. He was surpirised he was even in potions class. When his O.W.L.s had arrived he was covered in a blanket of relief. He had only failed History of Magic and Divinaion (a Troll and a Dreadful). But he was shocked to have recieved an O for potions.

It was a gift and a curse, much like his scar. On one hand, he would be able to persuit the career of becoming an Auror. On the other, it meant he would have to put up with two more years of Serverus Snape, his most loathed teacher.

This was not the only news he had recieved throughout the summer. Professor McGonagall had sent him a letter, and to Fred and George's extreme approval, he had been made into Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain.

Harry was simply scanning through his thoughts, so when he noticed Snape was not hissing at him, he was surpirsed. He was not, however, surprised at who he was hissing at: Hiei Jaganshi.

He seemed to deflect every arguement as nothing, as he had clearly shown this morning to Proffesor Sprout. It seemed now he was testing his ability against Snape. Harry watched with interset as Snape hissed, "What did you say to me?" Hiei apparently said a rude comment, because "Fifty points from Gryffindor" soon followed.

Harry sighed, already Snape was making sport of the transfer, though he seemed to be the only one. Professor Sprout was delighted by Kurama's natural plant instincts, Professor Trelawney had practically fallen in love with Kuwabara's prophecy, Madam hooch had said Boton was a natual flier (though Harry doubted she could play Quiditch), and Proffesor Hizaruki already seemed to be old friends with Yuusuke. They were all on goods terms with at least one teacher, all but Hiei.

He was different. Always quiet, moving along the shadows. "Seems a little shifty if you ask me." Ron had said the previous night in the common room. Harry felt it was too soon to judge him, but part of him did agree. "Don't be silly, you two." Hermone had retorted. "If's he's in Gryffindor he can't be as shady as he makes out to be." This was also another point of argue.

Lately, the Tantei had been their source of interest and discussion. "Stop. Cork what you have completed and bring it up to my desk." Snape's voice seemed magnified in the quiet hollows of the dungeon. Harry glanced down at his potion. Surprisingly, he had not done too bad. His potion was a white-lilac, and smelled faintly of the flower it resembled. Harry figured it was as close to colorless as he could get.

He corked his bottle, and placed in the center of his desk. Harry did not give Snape time to make a snide remark. He turned almost before the bottle has reached the desk's surface, an swooped up his bag on his way to the door, Ron and Hermione soon following afterward.

-

Kuwabara sat awake in his bed, as Madam Pompfrey bustled into the ward. She waved her wand over him, and the now familiar process of his bandages changing themselves took place. The Matron looked at him closely, muttering to herself and nodding. When she had finally made up her mind, she spoke.

"You're all cured. Better, even. You're free to leave." Kuwabara jumped out of the bed before she could say another word, grabbing his shirt and the still sleeping Okari on the way out. It was mid-noon, judging from the sun's position.

Kuwabara made his way to the the Hufflepuff common room and made a bee-line for his dorm. He shuffled thrugh his trunk for his books and schedule, and made his way out of the common room. He had a lot to catch up on.

-

The rest of the week flew by smoothly, neither Harry nor Ron had time to discuss Harry's dreams. The weight of being Gryffindor captain was soon starting to bare upon him. Random Gryffindors were coming up to him in the corridors, asking for the date of the tryouts.

The truth was, Harry had completely forgotten he was the Gryffindor Team Captain. Between the workloads his N.E.W.T.s classes had drowned him in, and his confusing dreams, Harry found it incredible that he would have time to squeeze Quiditch into his schedule.

By the weekend, Harry was exhausted. With the help of Hermione, Harry and Ron had so far managed to keep up with every homework assignment they had been given. Now he was taking a well deserved break by the lake. Harry stretched lazily under the oak he was posiioned.

All thoughts had been driven from his mind, all but relaxation. So he was surprised to open his eyes and find Yuusuke Urameshi staring him in the face. Harry jumped back, his head crashing into the Oak behind him.

He looked up, his eyes full of tears of pain to see Yuusuke grinning. Harry rubbed his head sorely, wishing that he hadn't jumped back. "Yuusuke, right?" Yuusuke nodded. "I hear you're Gryffindor Quit It Team Captain."

"You mean Quiditch?" Harry corrected. "Yeah, whatever. So I thought, who better to explain it than you!" Yuusuke responded enthusiastically. "Explain what?" Harry had no clue what Yusuke was getting at. "Aren't to bright are you? Explain Quiditch of course!"

Harry allowed his mouth to hang open in awe. It seemed to sway in the light breeze surrounding him. "You aren't serious?" Harry said, unsure. " 'Course I am. Are you going to explain it or not?" Yuusuke said, impatience creeping into his voice. "But don't they play Quiditch in Japan?" Yuusuke seemed to hesitate a little longer before answering. "I guess, but I've never had time to properly learn it."

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll explain it. Follow me." Harry led Yuusuke down to the Quiditch pitch, where he spent the next three-quarters of an hour explaining Quiditch to Yuusuke. Harry had originally taken him as a fool, yet he seemed to absorbed ever word he was saying. When Harry had finished, most students had retreated back to the castle.

"So that's Quiditch, eh?" Yuusuke said, as they made their way back to the castle. "Sounds interesting. I think I might tryout. When exactly are tryouts anyway?" Yuusuke said, a gleam in his eye. Harry's breath stuck in his throat. He had still not set a date for Quiditch tryouts. "Tomorrow." Harry blurted before he could stop himself.

They had reached the castle gates, and it was nearly time for dinner. "Great." said Yuusuke. "See you at the Quiditch pitch." He waved farewell, and made is way out of the Great Hall. Harry lingered for a moment before doing so as well.

-

Harry made his way into the common room, the portrait swinging closed behind him. It was quite empty. He crossed the common room directly to the dorms and made his way to his bunk. He scrambled through his trunk for a piece of clean parchment, some ink and a quill.

Harry lay the parchment flat on his nightstand and dipped his quill in the ink. He then wrote, in his most legible handwritting: "Quiditch Tryouts-Tommorow at Noon." He looked over it, though there wasn't much to look at, and put away his quill and ink.

He walked down the stairs and made his way to the announcment board. He unrolled his parchment and placed it in the center of the board, using a temporary sticking charm to hold it in place. Satisfied with his announment, he made his way to the Great Hall, finally realizing the loud growling in his stomach.

-

Boton had had a stressful week. Between balancing schoolwork, and constant visits to the Spirit World, she was extremely looking forward to relaxing the whole day. She had spent the entire day ignoring Koenma's calls, and flying on broomsticks. It was no harder than flying her oar.

Flying in through the door window, she landed softly, allowing her oar to melt into the air. It was about Dusk outside, and it was then that she realized that she was hungry. She threw on a clean robe and made her way out of the common room.

The halls were scarcely filed with students, an occasional face creeping in. Boton really did not pay attention to her surroundings. Her feet took her automatically down the corridors, as if they were on cruise control. It was for that reason that she failed to notice Kuwabara jogging in front of her, and why she had no time to get out of the way before they collided.

She crashed into his back, her nose smashing into him, as he slid forward, landing flat on his face. Boton jumped to her feet, wiping out her wand, thinking at first that she had been attacked. So she couldn't help but laugh at Kuwabara's crumpled form on the floor.

"What the hell is your problem!" He bellowed. "Are you trying to send me back to the Hospi-oh, Boton, it's just you." Kuwabara's face flushed with embarassment. "I knew it was you. I just felt like putting on a show." Boton suppressed a giggle. "Of course you knew it was me, that's why you wanted to rip my head off." Boton responded cheerfully.

Kuwabara dusted himself off and stood. "Yeah, you better believe it." he said, and together they made their way down to Dinner.

-

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was cheerful. Everybody had welcomed the break from their school work. Yet Kuram was tense, something felt wrong about tonight. Boton sat down besides him, her cheerful greeting unheard against his current of thinking.

When he did hear her, there was a sharp pain in his rib, and an ear piercing shout. "I said hello!" Boton said, annoyance in her voice. "What's wrong, Kurama?" He took a few seconds before responding. "Something's wrong about tonight. Be prepared for anything."

Boton looked around the Great Hall. "Are you serious, or are you just mocking my intelligence?" Boton said. "There wouldn't be much to mock if I were." Kurama chuckled. "That's not funny." Boton pouted. "Oh yes it is. In fact, its just brightened my day."

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Boton whispered. "If I knew, I wouldn't be sitting here. Like I said, be prepared." Kurama refused to say another word, but Boton noticed his hand was in his wand pocket the remainder of the evening.

-

Harry shoveled a spoonful of corn into his mouth. He savored it's taste before going for another spoon. Dinner was pleasant, and all tension seemed to have lifted. Harry launched into a conversation about Quiditch with Ron, who was mostly listening, seeing as how the majority of the time his mouth was full of food.

Hermione was hidden behind a copy of _Dark Creatures: Where to Find Them and How to Banish Them_, and the rest of the hall was engaged in mindless chatter. Harry had finished his first plate when Ron had said his second sentence of the evening.

"Daf's werd? Ieh'snawear." Harry glanced around the Gryffindor table. Ron's jumbled statement was correct. Hiei was not present. Harry turned back to Ron. "I wonder where he could be?" Ron shrugged. "Maybe he's already sleeping." Harry snorted. "I doubt that."

Ron sighed. "That guys a mystery. What'dya figure of that Kurama one?" It was Harry's turn to shrug. "He seems okay. Don't really talk to him much. Or any of them for that matter."

"Kinda strange though. You know, for the Japanese Minsitry to send transfers over here during a time like this. With You-Know-Who prowling about, it wasn't such a bright idea." Ron snorted. "Unless they were sent here as some sort of 'speacial agents', I would've been smarter to stay in Japan."

There was a pause between them. "You don't think--?" Ron started. But Harry did not have time to respond. The castle walls began to shake, trembling with a force outside its walls. The halls itself seemed to tremble with the screams emitted from the students.

But it was not that that made Harry pause. His scar began to prickle lightly, and before he had time to brace himself, the pain in his forehead exploded. Harry felt as if his head were splitting in two along his scar.

It felt as if his skull were cracking, his body a rag attatched to his aching head. He wanted the pain to stop, he wanted it all to go away, and before he could stop himself, he let out a blood curdling scream. And then, his world went blank.

-

Kurama's eyes darted to Harry's ragged form on the floor, to the trembling walls of the castle. He stood and crossed to the giant oak doors, Kuwabara, Boton and Yuusuke at his heels.

"What are you doing!" Professor McGonagall's voice rose through the screams. "It's obviously too dangerous to go outside. Everyone get back to you dorms! IMMEDIATELY!" She yelled shrilly. The majority of the students obeyed, and the rest, like the Tantei, completely ignored her and made for the door.

They stopped short when a crimson spell launched over their heads and smashedd into the doors. They turned, to see Professor McGonagall's face lined with fury. "I said, IMMEDIATELY!" Again, the majority of the students slunk off hesitantly away from the door.

Kurama's hand flashed from his pocket to his hair, as he pulled out a small rose seed. He had a feeling he would need it. He turned to the giant oak doors, and braced himself for what he was about to see.

"You guys ready?" Yuusuke's voice said, a slur of anticipation in his voice.

"1." Kuwabara whispered.

"2." The word seemed so low it was as if it had not been said.

It seemed the hall was quiet, waiting to see if they would dare open the doors. But they ignored them, as they pushed against the doors, and felt them give way under their weight.

"3!"

-

Hiei sat on the roof top, watching the moon float dreamily in the sky. He was starting to wonder if this mission was worth it. Aside from their scuffle with Lucius nothing much else had happened. He unsheated his katana, longing for the day he could use it again.

It was sickeningly quiet and calm here. Nothing really changed. Day in and day out they went to their classes. Day in and day out, they practiced spells. Day in and day out Chuu came dangerously close to the subject of the Three Worlds.

Hiei felt his skills rusting away, his mind becoming more human like. He shuddered. Hiei stood, facing the moon, and sighed. He wanted to warm up his skills, so he lunged off the roof and landed at the border-line of the forest.

Hiei took the familiar path he had welded into the forest floor. A hiss sounded behind him. He ignored it. About an hour into the forset he stopped. The strong scent of blood filled his nostrils. Hiei unsheated his katana, expecting to find a beast feasting on little creatures. Instead, he was greeted by the maimed carcass of four centaurs.

"What the--?" Hiei swore. He did not have time, however, to ponder any longer, for the next moment a red beam flashed by him. Hiei easily dodged it, and watched as the beam shot off in the distance.

It's explosion echoed in the night sky, and Hiei felt the ground tremble beneath his feet. Flames erupted from where the beam had shot off, and spread like wild fire into the forest. A ring seemed to trap him and the fumes flowed into his lungs. "You've gotten weak while I was away, Hiei."

Hiei fell into a defensive stance, his eyes darting to the patch of fire before. The figured stepped into the clearing, and Hiei felt his insides burn with rage. His blood began to boil, and he forgot himself in his anger. His words were drenched with hatred as he spat the demon's name:

"Hello, Reiko."

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Was the cliffhanger necessary you ask? Yes. Yes it was.

-I will try to update as soon as I can, so be patient.

-Thank you to all my reviewers, because this story continues because of you. Believe it or not, that's not an understatement. If I stopped recieveing reviews, I'd stop updating as well, so please review.


	12. My Wild Little Youkai

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haklusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

_Chapter12:_

Hiei stared at the demon he had hated for so long, the demon he hand wanted to hunt down and kill with his bare hands, to rip out his spine through his eyes, and yet, he merely watched him.

Reiko stepped forth from the flames, and Hiei could see the embers dancing in his eyes. A smile played across his face as he spoke his twisted speech. "Hiei, so long have I waited for this day. To play with your hair, to caress your body, to sink my hands through your chest and rip out your heart."

Hiei slashed madly, but Reiko simply leaped back. "Watch your temper. I only wish to express my feelings. Is that so wrong?" Another wild slash. "My, my, you should think about Anger Managment. You'd fit right in with the ningens."

Reiko dashed forward, easily sinking his fist into Hiei's stomach. Hiei plunged backward into the sea of trees, his body landing heavily. "Get up." Reiko snarled, his handsome face contorting into a monstrous figure as he bared his teeth. The sickly sweet honey in his voice had quickly changed to venom.

"You think this is pain? Fool, you have only just begun to suffer." Reiko grabbed Hiei by his hair and held him into the air. He pointed one sleek finger down Hiei's nose, and grinned. The blast sent Hiei flying into the flames.

Again Reiko stepped forward, and grabbed the end of Hiei's cloak, for that was all there was to grab. Reiko shook the empty cloak furiously. "You flee? Coward! How low you have sunken." He flung the cloak into the flames and let it burn to ash.

A battle cry rang, and Reiko veered, just in time, to catch Hiei in mid air, his katana ready to strike. He held Hiei's face between his fingers, and grinned wickedly. "I know what to do with you. Forget all pain you have ever suffered. For it will be nothing compared to this."

At first, it seemed that Reiko would punch Hiei for all he was worth. But he had something much worse planned. Reiko flashed Hiei one last grin, before crushing their lips together.

Hiei shuddered. Every bone in his body screamed to be released, his body went cold and withered, he could feel his mind filling with fog. It felt as if his soul was being sucked out through his mouth. A sheet of ice covered Hiei's mind, numbing all thought.

He could feel his bones shifting and moving, his blood chilling. His lungs constricted and filled with blood. He was dying, dying like a helpless child. It was happening all over again...

And then it stopped. He was on the forest floor, his body covered in cold sweat. Hiei spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. It was frozen slush. He looked into the gleaming eyes of Reiko, who smiled maliciously at him. Hiei shivered. It sickened him, that anyone could cause so much pain, and smile so happily.

"You aren't a very good kisser." Reiko smiled. Hiei glared hatefully at Reiko. "You sick--" His words were caught in his throat. "Speak a little louder." Reiko taunted. "You sick--" His words were a whisper on the wind. "You'll have to speak up if you want me to hear you." Reiko jeered again.

Hiei felt the blood in his veins boil. "Just a little more." His strength was returning. "Just a little more." His definence grew. "Almost there." His weak and vunerable layer crumbled.

"You've almost got it." Hatred seeped into his blood, he remembered why he hated this demon, this monster, and he was disgusted with himself for falling prey to his game.

Hiei leapt to his feet, every vocal in his throat tense, as he bared his teeth savagely. "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Hiei roared, forgetting where he was, who he was, knowing only that he was hate, and Reiko was his prey.

He lunged forward, catching Reiko off guard, and allowed his hands to tighten around Reiko's throat. Reiko knocked him backward with his palm, and rubbed his neck sorely. Again Hiei lunged, and again Reiko deflected him.

"Give it up, you weak fool. Look at you; you're acting like a savage." Hiei lunged, and Reiko knocked him hard against his jaw. The taste of blood rushed into his mouth, but he didn't care. He wanted Reiko dead, and he knew now, that there was only one way.

Hiei took a few deep breathes, calming himself. He looked up at Reiko, and this time, it was his turn to smile. "Now, it is your turn to suffer, Reiko." Hiei allowed his body to shift, he felt his figure contorting, his smooth human-like hands replaced by green scaley ones.

He felt power flow into his body, and his injuries heal. Hiei smirked, looking down at his impressive demon features. It had ben a while since he had had the need to transform into a full demon. "Ah, now I face the true Hiei." Reiko said, his voice reeking with anticipation.

"No." Hiei's voice came out rough, and deep. "The true me? You cannot even begin to speculate, Reiko." Hiei's hand moved slowly to the headband wrapped around his head, now heavy with blood. He tore it off his forehead, and he felt his Jagan flare open. Hiei felt his power rise immensely, his spirit energy thriving, and smirked with satisfaction.

"Now, Reiko, you face the true me."

-

The doors of the Great Hall flung open, and the Hogwarts students gushed onto the stairs. No sooner had Kurama stepped onto the gronds, he gripped his chest, gasping deeply. "What's wrong, Kurama?" Boton asked concerned.

"Can't you fell it?" Kuwabara said, nervously. "There's a massive amount of demon energy in the air. Trust me, if your spirit awareness was half his, you'd be knocked off your feet."

Yuusuke casted a wary look at the forest. "It looks like they're still in the forest. That's where most of the fire is, anyway." More students flooded behind them.

Kurama looked at the forest, and clenched his teeth. No sooner had he done so, that the teahcers spewed forth from the castle. The second Chuu walked out, he nearly collapsed. "Damn, Hiei." Kurama swore under his breath.

He had made up his mind. Boton turned just in time to see Kurama's red hair flailing behind him. She nudged Kuwabara. "Where's Kura--?" A roar echoed through the night air, and fire burst from the forest edge. Two figures flew into the clearing, snarling a swearing.

One Reiko, the other, Hiei. The Tantei managed not to gasped through great effort. Boton gazed at the two battling demons.

_What the hell is Hiei thinking! He's jeopardizing evrything in one, clean shot!_

-

A burning sensation filled Harry's cheek and his eyes creek opened. "Hermione! You didn't have to slap him!" Ron's voice rang. "Quiet, your too loud." Harry complained. His two best friends cut their squabbling short at once, turning their attention to Harry.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione questioned, concerned. "I'm fine. What happened?" Harry looked around at the deserted Hall, small pieces of rubble and thin layers of dust already formed.

"You blood screamed like hell. Gave me the shivers." Ron answered. "The whole Hall was evacuated back to the dorms, but a couple students made it outside. There's a lot of noise coming from outside." Hermione added.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked, standing up and brushing himself off. "About fifteen minutes." Ron responded. "That's it? Are you sure?" Usually, Harry was unconcious much longer that fifteen minutes.

"Why did you scream? Was it you scar?" Hermione questioned, her voice a hushed squeak. "You would've screamed too if your head was getting ripped in two." Harry retorted. Ron grimaced.

"Voldemort was furious, though. For a minute, I though his anger would kill me." Ron looked around. "Well, guess we better check what's going on outside?" Hermione's face was etched with worry. "We shouldn't, but I know you two are going to go anyway."

They turned towards the oak doors, which, moments later, burst open, Kurama fleeing down the Hall and into the corridors. The three friends exchanged looks. "Something's got him freak out." Harry muttered darkly. "Please, let's turn back!" Hermione begged. The two ignored her, walking through the already opened doors.

At first, they weren't sure what they were seeing. It looked as if a student and an adult were fighting on the grounds. But as they entered the crowd and pushed to the front, they saw the features of the two demons.

"What are they?" Hermione whispered. "Demons." Harry answered curtly. "And that tall one, he was in my dream. I think his name is Rayco. He's working for Voldemort." Ron and Hermione looked from Reiko to Harry. "What about that short one?" Ron questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I haven't seen him before. If we could just find some book of demons..." Hermione rolled her eyes. "If there were any books on demons, I would have seen it by now. It's not in the general library, nor the restricted zone."

Harry and Ron, however, had no time to respond. They looked up, to see Reiko dashing at them, his teeth bared.

-

Hiei sunk a blow into Reiko's stomach, and hurtled his knee to his jaw. Reiko stammered bacward, looking up in time to taste Hiei's boot. He toppled onto the ground, his face bloody, and grinned.

"You think you won, don't you, Hiei. How cluless you are." Reiko taunted again, his words as sharp as Hiei's katana. Hiei lunged forward, his teeth sinking into eiko's arm, and, using every jaw musle he had, he ripped Reiko's arm from his torso.

"Are you still smart in the mouth now, Reiko?" Hiei mocked. Reiko flashed Hiei a false smile. "Of course I am." An arm burst from the spot of the previous, covered in blood. "You know as well as I do, that I can easily regenerate."

"Yes, but it's still fun watching how helpless you are to stop me." Reiko's face contorted with rage. "Helpless, am I? Am I the won who was helpless to fend me off? Am I the won who was helpless to stop me from burning that forest to the ground? Am I the one, who was helpless to stop me from killing Hana?"

The smirk on Hiei's face faded. "Shut up." He said, his voice a deadly whisper. "Hit a nerve, have I?" Reiko smiled maliciously. He looke at the Hogwart students, and his grin widened. "Perhaps one more death will make this fight more interesting?"

"Leave the ningens out of this." Hiei snarled. "Why? Was it not you who hated them with all your might? What have they done for you, Hiei? You've become soft. Let me help you... let me crush you!"

Hiei snorted. "I'd rather die before I let you lay one of your vile hands on them." Reiko chuckled. "So be it Hiei. We'll play by your rules." Reko was calm, and in the next instant, his pointed fingertips were in the air, and lodged themselves in Hiei's stomach.

Blood spewed foth, and Hiei was left on his knees to endure his wound. Reiko dashed at the students, his teeth bared, and lunged, expecting blood to bathe his tounge, and screams to fill his ears. It was to his surprise, that he ended up flying through the air, tasting dirt as he thudded againt the ground.

-

The demon flew backward into the air, landing hard with a thud. The students looked to see who had deflected the attack, and found Chuu gasping for breath, his foot coming down to the ground.

"What just happend?" Hemione questioned, shaken. "I'll tell you. I walloped that demon in his mouth with my foot." Professor Hizaruki grunted. "What are you lot doing out here? All of you should be inside!" he bellowed. The remainder of the students were ushered inside, yet still some lingered, despite the hoarse screams of the professors.

"Get inside. It's too dangerous for you outside." Professor Hizaruki warned, turning to the chaos. From his rigid form, it seemed as if he were preparing to jump into the battle, but instead, he sat on the ground, cross-legged, as if meditatng.

"Professor?" Harry was bewildered to think that anyone could be sitting down at a time like this. But he soon saw the ripple of light pulsing from the professor's body. It was a drunken yellow aura. Harry nudged Ron and Hermione, directing their eyes towards Professor Hizaruki.

"He's glowing." Ron whispered in awe. "Don't be ridiculous. He's obviously emitting some sort of magic." Hermione corrected, yet the same tone of awe crept into her voice.

The light from Professor Hizaruki pulsed again, growing larger. Again it pulsed, and Harry swore it was now matching his own racing heart. The aura pulsed and extended continuously, until it stopped short. It extended from the back of the school to the front of the students currently watching the two demons.

It was then that Harry realized thst Professor Hizaruki was sprawled on the ground, gasping. He rushed to his aid. "Professor, are you alright?" Harry questioned, unsure. He grinned. "I'm...just fine...just a little...tired."

"What kind of magic was that?" Harry said, curiosity buzzing in his head. "Magic?" Hizaruki said, his breathing now slowed and more manageable. "That wasn't magic. That was a defensive art. No branch of magic could produce that."

He stood, dusting himself off, and looked at his work, nodding. "It's not the biggest barrier, but it'll definetly keep those two out." Harry stared quizzically. "What is it?"

Hizaruki sighed. "They don't teach much but magic here, don't they? It's a Demonic Barrier. Keeps the demons out, but it won't keep you in. If you walk outta this barrier, you're as good as dead meat."

Hary stared out of the barrier at the two demons, the one that attacked them beginning to shake himself off and the other recoiling in the dust."Is that how it always is on the demonic plane?" Harry uttered, his curiosity taking control.

"Depends what you mean." Hizaruki responded. "Is it always survival of the fittest?" Hizaruki's expression became blank. He sighed. "Demons, are very complex and violent creatures, Harry. Fighting is their one outlet. If you can't survive it, then you're not worthy of living. It's just how it works."

Harry sighed, remembering his own fate. "Yeah." he mumbled miserably. "Survival of the fittest."

-

Reiko rose from the ground, dusting himself off as he did so. His eyes wandered to the students, now behind the Demonic Barrier. He swore, and his eyes darted to Hiei, curled pathetically upon the floor. Ignoring the humans, he strutted over to Hiei's crumpled form.

Reiko grasped Hiei by his hair, his smile sickeningly sweet. "Your ningen friends have lucked out, Hiei, but unfortunately for you, you have not."

"I'd rather die with shedding blood that die a coward, Reiko." Hiei managed togurgle through a mouth full of blood. "You're a fool." Reiko hissed. The sound of gathering blood and saliva filled Hiei's mouth before he spat the mixture from his mouth.

The drivel landed between Reiko's eyes, trailing down his face before splattering on the ground. Reiko bared his teeth as Hiei smirked superiorly. Reiko's fist connected with his face, throwing him from his grasp.

Reiko stomped his way to Hiei, pinning him to the ground with his foot. "How dare you!" Reiko's voice slithered from his throat, drenched in rage.

"Because I take rsik, Reiko. Something a coward like you could never understand. Risk like this!" Hiei's fist came flying to through the air, landng hard in Reiko's cheek. He tumbled backward, his head crashing to the ground.

Hiei rose, a fire in his eyes, or so it seemed. The embers igniting his fist swayed in Hiei's heavy breathing. Reiko rubbed his scorched cheek sorely.

"What did you do!" Reiko shrieked. "Like it?" Hiei gibed, flexing his free hand while the other clutched his injured gut. "It's my Fist of the Mortal Flame, and with a castle full of mortals behind me, it's flaring quite brightly."

Reiko recoiled backward from Hiei. "You think the power of mere mortals can defeat me? You put too much faith in them for your own good, Hiei." Reiko lashed out a long, pale arm, grabbing Hiei by the foot and yanking him off the ground.

"Perhaps another Kiss is in order?" he smiled maliciously. Hiei wrenched free of his grip, leaping backward and landing softly. Reiko stepped forward casually.

"Let me show you somthing, Hiei." he said. "No." Hiei barked firmly. "I never said you really had a choice in the matter." Reiko uttered, his eyes gleaming malevolently.

Reiko spread his arms wide, allowing his body to levitate off the ground. His hateful eyes shimmered like rubies in the paleness that was his face. His dark words were betwixt with spite.

"Cloak of Darkness, bind this fool."

The outside world seemed to fall away from them, devoured by darkness, leaving only Hiei and Reiko. Almost immediately, Hiei felt the Darkness pressing in on him, his lungs constricting. His bones seemed to be cracking under the pressure, but it was nothing compared to the pain his lungs were feeling.

It was worse than the Kiss, but, Hiei knew, this time it would not stop. Not ntil he was a ragged mass of death. ot until darkness pressed him into eternal slumber...

Then a wild thought crossed his mind. It was absurd, but his only chance. With his last ounce of stength, he unraveled the warding bandages suppressing the Kokuryuuha.

The bandages fell away into the darkness, revealing the black dragon tattoo on his arm. Hiei felt the tattoo disappear, replaced by a ring of black flames spirling down to his fingertips. Hiei's words were a whimper mixed with blood.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

-

"Harry watched as the demon rose into the air, a sphere of darkness enveloping the two fighters. His eyes wandered from the sphere, to the still exhausted Hizaruki.

Harry whipped out his wand. Perhaps he was being reckless, but he had a gut feeling the pale demon was not the good guy of the scenario. He had managed one step before a hand grasped his shoulder.

He turned, to find Ginny Weasley. "Harry, you can't go out there!" she pleaded. "It's not safe!" Harry gently removed her hand from his shoulder. "Ginny, I'm pretty sure that pale demon isn't on our side. He tried to attack us, and the other tried to stop him. He needs help, and I've got to go."

"You don't _have_ to go, you _want_ to. Harry, you can't take on the whole damn world by yourself!" Two pairs of arms grasped him from behind. "It was Ron and Hemione. "What the--!" Harry exclaimed. "Gerroff me!"

"Sorry, Harry, but this year, you're not doing anything reckless." Ginny pointed her wand at Harry's chest. "_Petrificus Totalus._" Harry's arms snapped to his side as his body became stiff. Ron and Hermione propped him forward.

"You can watch, Harry." Ron began. "But that's it!" Hermione finished for him. Ginny pocketed Harry's wand. "You're not rushing into danger follishly this year." she said sternly. Harry swore mentally as his friends turned him back to the battle, where the sphere had just dissolved.

-

Air rushed back into his lungs as e fell to the earth. He could feel the flames dancing across his arm as he rose to meet Reiko's eyes. "What is this?" Reiko said, intrigued.

"Have you never heard of the Black Dragon?" Hiei panted. "Forge from the deepest flames of hell, it is unstoppable." Reiko glided backward a few paces.

"The Kokuryuuha? Impossible." Reiko said, unbelieving. "Even the most skilled and experienced demons could not contol its power, devoured by their own darkness."

Hiei snorted. "You dare to compare me to those fools? I alone, who has mastered the Kokuryuuha? You dare to underestimate me?" Hiei flexed his right arm. "A fatal mistake."

Hiei smacked one flaring hand across Reiko's face. Instanly, he burst into flames, shrieking horribly. Hiei removed his hand, chuckling. "What's wrong, Reiko? The Dragon has merely licked your flesh. It has yet to devour you."

Reiko trembled as Hiei cluthed him by his shirt-front, pinning him to a tree. "Give me a reason, Reiko. Any reason." Hiei snarled, his hand inches away from Reiko's face.

"W-wait!" Reiko stuttered in fear. "I can give you information, about V-voldermort!" he cried. Hiei quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Do tell."

-

Yuusuke watched, his mouth agape. The black flames enveloping Hiei's body were none other than that of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He nudged Kuwabara firmly in the ribs, who already had his mouth hanging open.

"Did... did he just..?" Yuusuke whispered, his mouth dry. "His warding bandages are gone." Boton's quiet voice floated in. "That idiot. That pint-sized idiot!" Kuwabara snarled under his breath. "He could level this whole place if he's not careful, barrier or not. Yuusuke grinded his teeth together. "What's that idiot thin--"

Yuusuke froze mid-sentence. "Do you feel that, Kuwabara?" The tall red-head nodded solemnly. "What is it?" Boton whispered. "An aura." Yuusuke whispered. "Not a big one, just strange, and dark."

Yuuske peered above the crowd. A blue aura was easily visible. "This way."Yuusuke said, leading the others through the dwindling crowd, seeking out the source.

When they found it, the Tantei froze in their tracks. There, a billowing aura about her, spirit crossbow in hand, stood Raven.

-

"That girl, Raven, I believe, possesses a Jagan, similar to yours." he said. Hiei sighed with bordem. "If that's all you have to give me--"

"No, wait!" Reiko whimpered. "The Jagan atop her forehead is also different. It allows Shigure to control her every action, her every move! She's like a drone, as Shigure is to Voldemort." Hiei quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Shigure is being controlled, by a human?"

Hiei let his head back, unleashing a loud, bark-like laugh. "Inane fool. What else, coward?" Reiko's lip trembled. "I can't say any more! If I do, he'll kill me!" he croaked. Hiei's lip arched upward in disgust. "Kill you? Fool, tell me what you know, or _I'll_ kill you."

"Okay, okay!" Reiko blubbered. "Pathetic." Hiei snarled. "Reduced to tears, at the simple thought of death." Reiko allowed his mouth to get the better of him. "Reduced to tears, as they were after your defection!" he shrieked through his pitiful tears. The hand around Reiko's collar tightened. "Reiko, I do not have the patience to let you live. If one more word of that day passes your lips- "

"The Gems!" Reiko gasped. "The Gems open the way to the Key!" Hiei watched him, his eyes narrowed. "What key?" he pressed. "Some sort of key, that opens the way..." Reiko murmured.

Now they were getting somewhere.

"Opens the way to where?" Hiei questioned quickly, eager to hear more. "I-I dont know. He just keeps saying he wants that key, and he needs the Gems to get it. And no, I don't know where the rest of the Gems are, or even what they're called!"

Hiei hesitated before answering. "Is that all you know?" Reiko nodded, his body trembling. "Then you have served your worthless purpose. Goodbye, Reiko." Hiei's hand inched towards Reiko's face as he sobbed pathetically, the flames licking hungrily at his skin.

But before Hiei's palm could ashen the root of all his pain and suffering, he was jerked off his feet, his body flailing in the wind as he disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

-

Harry watched, helpless to do otherwise. He tried futility to move, accomplishing nothing but a rush of blood to the head. He was furious. His friends had done the unthinkable, going so far as to jink him in order to keep him away from the battle. Harry knew they cared, but spellbounding him was not the way to go about it. He knew he could be pretty hot-headed, but still...

Harry sighed in defeat, ceasing to struggle against his captors. Now that he thought about it, Harry doubted there was ever a moment in a battle when he hadn't lost his cool, where he hadn't panicked. He probably had more to thank them for than he knew. Harry smiled at the raw nerve of his friends. That was one reason they could handle themselves in a battle.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as a gasp was emitted from the crowd. Harry's eyes widened as a silver streak shot from the school roof, hitting the ground and sprinting towards the battle.

At the same moment, a blue shaft of light was released as a large portion of the crowd parted. Harry was dragged away from the scene as the crowd diminished back into the castle. Once again, he attemped to jerk free of his captors' grasp, unsuccessfully.

Harry watched as the silver streak yanked the shorter demon off the ground and into the Forbidden Forest, before the oak doors of the Grand Hall shut before him.

-

Kurama stood on the rooftop, the wind billowing about him. He could not believe Hiei could be so foolish. He felt an aura spark beneath him, and prepared himself.

He would only have seconds before he collapsed. He was slightly impressed how advanced Chuu had managed to make the barrier. It would have even kept out a demon as powerful as Toguro.

Kurama took in a deep breath, opning his mouth wide, and popped in his newly named Rouse Seed. He experienced the familiar process of reverteing to his demon side, an unpleasant tinge of pain newly added.

Almost simultaneously to the end of his transfermation, Kurama was hit full force with the effects of the barrier. Wheeling over in pain, Kurama plunged off the rooftop, allowing his body to twist and convert, as his hands were replaced by gnarled paws, sprouting tails, allowing his body to chage to his kitsune form.

Kurama hit the ground, bolting away from the barrier, feeling the pain recede from him. His relief was short-lived, as a burst of spirit energy was released behind him, spurting Kurama faster. Kurama's paws crunched into the soil, as he sped towards the combat engaged demons. Allowing his jaw to hang open wide, Kurama revealed two rows of pointed teeth.

He leapt into the air, clenching his jaw around Hiei's shoulder, yanking him off the ground and into the Forbidden Forest, away from Reiko, rooted to the ground with shock, before the ground shuddered beneath him, accompanied by an unpleasant slush.

Kurama casted a fleeting glance backards as he disappeared into the forest, Hiei struggling in his grasp. Where Hiei and Reiko had stood moments before, there was now a crater, Reiko's torn corpse lying within.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Well, I've finally finsihed Chapter12. I can't tell you how much it bothered me to make Reiko kiss Hiei. I just wanted everyone to understand the concept that Reiko was sadistic and completely out of his mind.

-Chapter13 has already been started on paper, about five pages worth. With my handwriting, it's a wonder I can even transfer it to file form.

-Some of you may have noticed the name "Kuina" pop up a few times. This character will be explained in Chapter13, so don't piss your pants about it.

-That's pretty much it. Aside from that, I just need to advertise my new story _My Chronicles of Rue_. I would advise you to read it, though it's more of a collection of poetry than a story.

-Some of you may have noticed that the name Kuina hs been replaced with 'they'. this is for plot purposes. They will be explained in Chapter14.

-Don't forget to review.


	13. Bezoars Taste Like Shit

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

_Chapter13:_

Harry lay in his four-poster bed, furious. The second he had been freed, he had stomped towards the dormitory. He was even too fumed to yell at them, because words were not enough. They had had no right to jinx him. If they had been anyone else, he would have been sure to hex them on the spot.

Harry savored the thought, and sighed. Taking another deep breath to calm himself, Harry plunged into his thoughts. Even as angered thoughts buzzed about him, in the back of his mind, Harry knew they were only trying to protect him. He sighed again, allowing himself to fall into deep slumber, and into the clutches of his unwanted dreams.

-

_Harry sat, again on his high chair, looking down upon a cowering Death Eater, and sighed. "Why do I allow you to live, Rookwood? You are hardly of any use, providing me with information I already possess. I have long known the demon Reiko had departed against my wishes, and the order has long ago been sent from Shigure to the girl. She played her part, and exterminated the demon. No one crosses Lord Voldemort."_

_"Indeed, my Lord." Rookwood murmured. "Did I ask you to speak?" Voldemort snapped. "No, I-I, master, spare m-" Voldemort sneered. "Leave my sight Rookwood." The Death Eater bowed low, and backed out of the room. Voldemort sighed, allowing his head to tilt back on the chair._

_"This is taking far longer than I would have liked. No matter. If I must wait, I must wait. I've waited fifteen years, a few more will certainly not kill me." Voldemort unleashed a mirthless laugh. _

_"Your time draws near, Harry Potter. How foolish, of the boy to not know, the truth lies before him. The answer to all his questions. Of course, I suppose it wouldn't matter." Voldmort toyed with his wand. "After all, what good are secrets to a dead boy?"_

-

Hiei wrenched himself free of his captor's grasp, veering around with his fists clenched, to see a kitsune looking him in the eyes. "Kurama?" Hiei said, uncertain. A sly, almost human-like, grin creeped acorss the face of the enchanted fox.

"Glad to see you can still recognize me in demon form." Kuram said sarcastically, assuming a human form. "What just happened?" Hiei questioned, allowing his hands to fall to his sides.

"I just saved your bacon." Kurama grimaced. "While you were pumping Reiko for information, Raven was gathering an aura of spirit energy into arrow form. That-" Kurama nodded towards the crater. "-is what made that crater."

"Reiko?"

"Dead."

"Good."

Kurama turned and headed deeper into the forest. "We'd best get going." He called behind him. "WHy?" Hiei inquired, following the Youko. "Because it's only a matter of time before before they search the forest for us. It would be best to go into hiding." Hiei snorted. "Why run, when we can fight?"

"Because Hiei, my wild little friend, we're on an undercover mission, and you've already caused enough damage for the night. Furthermore, we're here to protect them, not murder them. My, fighting Reiko has either made you reckless or dimwitted."

"You're hilarious." Hiei commented dryly. The duo trudged deeper into the forest, taking care to cover their tracks.

-

They had been walking for a good half hour when Kurama suddenly stopped. "Do you hear that?" he whispered warily. Hiei nodded. "Voices, and loud footsteps too. It seems the professors have finally begun their search."

kuram looked upwards towards an entanglement of vines. Luring one two him, he climbed up it quietly. Upon reaching the top, Kurama threw the vine done for Hiei. "Hurry up, someone is coming!"

Working quickly, Hiei grabbed the vine and pulled himself up into the canopy, pulling the vine after him. The two demons lay waiting in the plant-life.

The sounds of footsteps grew louder as Dumbledore's silver beard flashed under the vines. The wizard glaned upwatd, unable to detect Hiei, his green tinged skin serving as perfect camoflauge. It was the small swish of Kurama's tail that alerted him.

"Come down here." The voice was a harsh command. The two demons dropped calmly to the floor, straightening to face Dumbledore. His face was livid.

"Good evening, Headmaster." Kurama said casually. "How dare you?" Dumbledore murmured angrily. "How dare you endanger the staff and student body of my school, and greet me as casually as if you were taking a stroll?"

He pinted his wand at Hiei. "You behaved like an animal. Unleashing demonic energy of such proportions!" Hiei shrugged. "_You're_ blowing this out of proportion. No one was hurt. In fact, if it weren't for me, Reiko would have ran amock the school undetected, and there would be quite a few missing students."

"That does not excuse your behavior." Dumbledore said, a bit more calmly, yet fury and power radiated from his body. "I didn't say it did." Hiei said plainly.

"Good. Then you won't be surprised with my decision. S of this moment, you and the rest of your crew are expelled from my school. I cannot have you endangering the lives of my pupils."

Kurama sighed. "I was afriad you'd say that." He looked to Hiei, who nodded, confirming Kurama's thoughts. Kurama turned, and disappeared among the vines and firms.

"Where is he going? We are not done here!" Dumbledore fumed. "Yes, we are." Hiei once again allowed his Jagan to flare fully open, gazing into the Headmaster's eyes.

The wizard froze, the silvery strand of thought gliding effortlessly from his temple to Hiei's outstretched palm, where it disappeared into his skin. Before the Headmaster had to recover, Hiei had leapt into the canopy and disappeared.

Hiei ducked and weaved his way past the black, dry branches as he followed Kurama towards the school. "Kurama, what are you doing?" he whispered harshly. "Well it's quite obvious you've 'modified' Dumbledore's memory to erase all information linking Reikai, to us, correct?" Hiei nodded ."And as far as he knows, we truely are transfers from a foreign government."

"Exactly. So wouldn't it be particularly odd if the Headmaster were to find letters from Koenma on his desk? Letters that, as far as he knows, should not exist?"

Comprehension dawned on Hiei. "Well then, fox, how do we get into the school? Chuu's set up a Demonic Barrier." Hiei could hear Kurama chuckle ahead of him.

"There has always been a fatal flaw with that shield. It is simple to enter. All you must do is assume a human form."As Kurama spoke, his silver locks faded to red. "Everything has it's faults." Hiei said grimly, the green tinge of his skin fading away as his eyes closed and dissolved into his body.

They passed unfazed through the barrier, easily climbing up the castle walls, thanks to numerous holes and ledges on the wall face. They halted outside the Headmaster's window, left foolishly open. Hiei perched himself on a ledge close to the window, allowing Kurama to clamber into the wizard's office.

The fox strode quickly towards Dumbledore's desk, shuffling through the letters, taking anything bearing Koenma's seal and stowing them in his pockets. After cleverly arranging the letters to take the place of the missing, Kurama gazed around the office calmly.

_They won't be back for sometime, why not treat myself to another tour?_

He paced slowly around the office, taking in the now familiar sights of the odd objects, only stopping at the basin he had noticed on his last visit. He had had to pass it then, due to limited time.

Kurama examined the stone basin, covered in runes and markings. Allowing his curiosity to overtake him, Kurama placed the basin upon the Headmaster's desk, staring into its silvery depths.

It's contents were a swirling mass, its state of being betwixt air and liquid. Intrigued, Kurama prodded the surface with a slender finger. That was his first mistake.

Before the first ripples were dispersed across the Pensive's surface, Kurama was jerked off his feet, the office swirling and dissolving around him, stopping suddenly. Kurama stood in Dumbledore's office, in the exact place he had stood before, the sky outside near twilight instead of the ebony cover of velvet it had just been.

Kurama paid little attention to this, of course, his eyes fixated on the figure seated before him, carefully reading a letter stamped with Koenma's seal: Dumbledore. Instantly excuses leaked from the half-demon's lips, chopped and stuttered.

"Professor, I did not see you there. Er, I suppose you're wondering why I am in your office, and there's a perfectly good reason why." Kurma allowed the words to spill out, thinking up whatever he could as he went along. "You see-"

The Headmaster rose, dropping the letter on his desk and makiing his way towards the Kurama. He bit his lip, knowing this would be hard to explain. He braced himself for a long shouting match, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, as Dumbledore walked right through him. Kurama stood there, mouth hanging in confusion, as he watched the Headmaster exit the study to another part of his office.

_Of course, this must be a memory._

Sighing in relief, he strode over to the Headmaster's desk, where the letter lay open. Kurama's eyes scanned the parchment, taking in the information as he read it, stopping only to ponder at the end.

Albus Dumbledore,

Your presence is requested by the Japanese Minister of Magic, on the following date and time: July 17, 12:00 a.m. In these grave times, alliances are our best hope against the impending threat of You-Know-Who. We feel it necessary to include you in this meeting to dicsuss a plan of counterattck. The enclosed pair of tweezers is a portkey that will activate on the set date. We look forward to seeing you.

Sincerley,

_Ministry of Magic, Deparment of Notifiction_

As Kurama gazed up from the letter, Dumbledore walked into the room, disposed of his night-gown and dressed for travel. He reached for the letter, fitting his moon-spectacles onto his crooked nose and quickly re-reading it. After glancing at the clock, he stuffed the letter into his robe sleeve, and reached for the tweezers on his desk.

"Three, two..one."

Immediately, Kurama felt himself being yanked forwad by his navel, the scence rushing past him and stopping at the Gates of Judgement. Kurama had no need to ponder when he realized who must have sent the old warlock the letter. There annoying employer seemed to have business with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered across the massive wall structure, taking in every deatil, before his attention was drawn to the buzzer before him. At first, he was surpirsed, knowing well that any electronical muggle device would malfunction around magic. This did nothing but raise his suspicion. He tapped the button lightly, speaking clearly into the microphone.

"Yes?

"Albus Dumbledore. I believe I am here to see the Japanese Minister of Magic?"

There was a pause.

"Yes. Just a moment, I'll buzz you in."

The large doors opened, grating loudly against the stone which held them. Dumbledore stepped through the doors, which led him down a short passage, leading him to a much small pair of doors. He pressed the buzzer again, immediately recieving acknowledgement.

The thin doors slid open onto a strange scence. At once, Dumbledore knew that this meeting was abouit more than alliances. Before him, a room full to its compacity of bustling ogres, shouting and yelling at the top of their lungs, reminding the old wizard particularly of a muggle stock exchange.

Kurama stood beside him, watching Dubmledore's futile attempts to gain directions from the hostile ogres. He suppressed a chucke. The baffled expression upon the wizard's face was hard to ignore. What he did next, however, Kurama found a bit immature for his age, but none the less comical.

The wizard sighed in annoyance and jutted his foot forward, making sure it made contact with an ogre's legs. The ogre exclaimed in surprise, tripping face first onto the floor, the stack of papers he was carrying scattering into the air and gliding down gently to meet his upturned bottom.

Instanly the creature was up on its elbows, rubbing it nose sorely. "My apologies. I've always been a bit clumsy. Can't see my own two feet past my crooked nose." Dumbledore said airily.

The ogre sighed as he began to pick up his papers. "No, no, it's alright. I can tell you're a new arrival. Did you just die, or have you been roaming?" Dumbledore threw the demon an akward look. "I'm happy to say I'm still quite alive, and hopefully remain that way for another ten-twenty years. I'm actually here because I recieved this letter to meet the Japanese Minister of Magic. You couldn't help, by any chance?" The ogre paused.

"You wouldn't happen to be Albus Dumbledore?"

The wizard smiled jocundly. "The one and only."

The ogre sighed. "You'll find the 'Minister' over there in the Conference Room."

"Thank you." the wizard said cheerily. The ogre's response was a grumbled "whatever".

The wizard turned, heading in the direction the ogre had directed him, leading him, predictably, to two large crafted maple doors. The sign atop the doors, reading 'Conference Room', was highlighted in yellow light, indicating a conference was in progress. Ignoring the sign, the wizard pushed the doors open, strolling in on the meeting. What he found, was six ogres, an empty desk, and a long conference table.

"Can't you see!" A purple ogre shouted. "We cannot simply allow him to continue! We must take action!"

His opposing candidate, a maroon ogre, sat opposite him, a moue upon his face. "Can't _you _see? Why should we meddle in mortal affairs? It is not our problem. It is not our place to stop their wars. We simple guard the barrier. Let the wizards kill each other!"

Another ogre joined the fray. "Because, you fool, it might affect all three planes of existence, not just the Human plane alone!"

The room broke out into frenzied arguement. Amid the flurry of speech and spatter of spit, Kurama could make out the small, untensed voiced of another being. He could not help but smile, the child's height unquestionably small compared to the quarelling ogres.

"Alright, alright! Didn't they teach you guys some manners? Atleast try to be respectful to our guest."

Dumbledore waved cheerily as the room turned to face him. "I suppose I'm not here to speak to the Japanese Minister of Magic."

There was a creak as the chair behind the desk turned, allowing a small toddler with a pacifier in his mouth to saunter over, extending his hand to the wizard.

"Good evening, Dumbledore. I am Koenma."

-

Hiei sat on the ledge outside the window. To his discomfort, his legs were beginning to cramp and the mosquitoes were annoying him. He sighed, watching the wildfire consume the forest, the flames flaring against the night sky, as another small section of the forest was doused. A small draft of ash floated upon the wind, blowing away the mosquitoes, yet annoying him further.

He clenched his teeth, at the same time noticing movement in his peripheral field of vision. The youkai turned, watching as the Headmaster ascended the front steps of the castle, accompanied by professor McGonagall.

"Kurama," Hiei growled under his breath. "Hurry up, the ningens are coming!" Glancing into the Headmaster's office, Hiei saw... nothing. The room was anything but empty, but it was void of the human youko.

Hiei, shook his head in disbelief.

_Kurama, you fool, where are you?_

No response. He once again forced the lids of his Jagan open, despite his low amount of ki.

_Kurama, can you hear me? They're coming!_

Still there was no response to his mental cry.

Hiei would have tried a further urge, but he began to sway. The re-opening of his Jagan had taken the rest of his energy, draining him, adding to the strain the barrier was putting upon his Jagan. His world began to swirl dizzily, his vision blurring, and he felt himself losing balance, losing control. He could feel himself falling slowly, plunging into darkness. He could do nothing but fall as the treetops rushed up to meet him, calling out his companion's name in distress.

"Kurama... fool."

His mind went blank.

-

Dumbledore took a seat across the long conference table from Koenma. The room was quiet for a moment as the tiny rulker shuffled through his document papers. He finished, laying his papers flat on the table.

"Ahem. Now, as you all know, Voldemort has been revived to a complete body. This of course, presents dangers for your world, Dumbledore. And though we are able to oversee your world, his whereabouts are unknown.

"What's more, we are baffled and have little no none clues as to what he is planning, but thanks to various resources, we do know that he seems to be after several stones, including the Stone of Mordrid."

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow. "I was always under the impression it had been destroyed." Koenma shook his head in denial.

"If that were possible. It is too powerful to simply destroy or discard, so we've kept it under lock and key in vault, here in Rekai."

"Rekai?"

"The plane of existence between the Mortal and Demonic Planes. We act as a balance between them, as well as their overseers, listing and checking deaths and births." the maroon ogre stated, rather bored.

"Well, there's something to throw world order for a loop." Dumbledore said, stroking his long, snowy beard. "And there are more planes of existence?"

"It is possible, but not probable. If there are others, then they are most likely remote and unstable realms made by mortal or demonic beings. Only the three planes listed are actually considered planes of existence. The others are simply realms, or differnt 'dimensions'."

"That is quite a bit to ponder." Dumbledore said pensively.

"But," Koenma said, interjecting the converstion, "if you must ponder it, ponder it later. There are more important matters at hand."

"Of course, Koenma. Continue."

"As I was saying, Voldemorts movements for the majority of the summer have been withdrawn. As of late, he has been continuously traversing between the barrier seperating the Demonic and Mortal Planes. This has, unfortunately, made it unstable."

Koenma paused, allowing the wizard to ingest the information, who nodded politely as a sign to continue.

"Yes, well, as you can imagine, this has allowed Voldemort to introduce an immense amount of demons to your plane, which he could use as a threat, or worse, as a vicious army.

"One demon I am refering to in particular goes by the name of Shigure. We have never truely been able to maintain full control over him, and he has once again lost our trail. He reappeared, however, near the summer's mid at Voldemort's side. From there, people started disappearing, leaking knowledge, and even the most unlikely people joined his army and cause."

"But why?"

There was a momment's silence as Koenma sucked on his pacifier, attempting to moisten his lips.

"Shigure is a mercenary, but he would gain nothing in helping wizards. So we can only conclude that Voldemort has full mind control upon him. This puts multiple people at risk. Shigure is unique. Though he often only implants it, it is said that Shigure is able to, if he wishes, corrupt the Jagan he infixes, allowing him to exert full control over the possessor. It would do well to pay especial attention to this part, Albus."

He reached for the remote placed besides him, pointing it at the wall behind him, clicking a red button so that a screen materialized upon it. There was a small -_beep!_- as Koenma clicked through the variuous lives of human beings, stoppin only at a dark-violet haired teenager. Kurama recognized her name before Koenma had time to utter it.

"Raven Obversin. As I'm sure you know, she is a student at your school. Just last week she, along with her family, disappeared from our records during a family vacation, which only happens when mortals come in contact with beings from other planes. All their document papers, their history, all the papers were blank."

Kurama could not help but notice the troubled expression upon Dumbledore's face.

"Why have they taken her?" His voice was full of concern.

"We don't know why. But, strangely enough, they've returned. Just last night all their paperwork filled again, but with one slight problem. It was encrypted in some sort of language. No one here is familiar with it, or even knows what it says. But what we do know is that her parents are under basic mind control. Raven however, has been implanted with the Jagan.

"To what degree Shigure has control over her, we don't know. The junction between them is far too complex to comprehend. The summer is drawing to a close, and Voldemort has already become more active. As I'm sure you know. Raven will be returning to your school by its end."

"And you wish me to deny her admission into the school?" Dumbledore said, attempting to guess the toddler's plan.

"No, just the opposite. Allow her to enter the school, and perhaps we may be able to obtain valuable information from her. Though we could easily moniter her from here, we would not be able to intervene or protect anyone from her. It is for this reason that I have decided to send an elite team of Rekai specialist to your school. We call them the Tantei."

The contents of the room swirled about him, as Kurama was jerked out of the memory, landing abrubtly on his feet. He was in the Headmaster's office. Allowing himself to readjust to his surrounding, Kurama dug through his robes, searching for his wand. Removing the beautifully crafted wand, Kurama plucked a thread of memory from the pensive.

Shuffling through his clothes again, Kurama produced a small, clear vile, smiling as he placed the memory fragment into it. Knowing there was more, Kurama allowed his sixth sense to direct him through the silvery mass, removing the remaining memory fragments, safely corking the vile and tucking it within his pocket.

Removing the basin from the desk, he placed it in its original spot, glad that he had been curious of its contents. The memories it held would have risen some serious questions. He turned from the desk, walking slowly across the vast office towards the window. It was unfortunate he did not walk faster. A small -_click!_- echoed throughout the room and Kurama's eyes flew to the door knob. The handle was slowly turning.

Without time to think and acting upon instinct, Kurama broke into a wild sprint, rushing towards the window. Flinging himself over the ledge, he was bale to escape the prying eyes of the entering professors. He was not, however, able to escape the massive plunge from the window to the forest below.

-

Kuwabara sat in his dorm, filled with his chattering roommates, discussing the day's surprising events. Naturally, their conversation was centered around the battle which had taken place on the grounds. Kuwabara ignored them, subconsciously scratching Okari's ears. He looked down at the kitten, purring with pleasure. Smiling, Kuwabara reached into his trunk, removing a yellow ball of yarn.

"Here, play with this Okari."

No sooner had he said it, then it had been done. The kitten jumped upon the yarn, rolling and entangling herself. Kuwabara chuckled. He was amazed that such terror and disorder could envelope three worlds, and yet somehow manage to miss a simple kitten.

_I'm not simple._

Kuwabara remained silent, slight taken after forgetting Okari could 'talk'. He let out a sigh of amusement.

_Of course you aren't. You're too special._

The kitten mewed it approval of the statement and continued playing. Kuwabara sighed, cold sweat forming along his back. He was uneasy. A feeling of dread consumed him, as he stared dully out the windows, dimly illuminated by the forest's dying fires.

This mission had begun as a simple 'supervise and protect' operation. Now it had emerged full blown as something so much more. Were they really ready to take on something they barely understood?

There was a small -_thump!_- and Kuwabara looked down to see Okari resting at his foot. Smiling, he picked the kitten off the ground, stroking her affectionately. He placed her in the small, pine crafted basket beside his bed. She mewed softly, and made no other sound.

Kuwabara followed her example, kicking off his shoes and changing into his pajamas. Pulling the four-posters around his bed closed, he slipped between the crisp, warm bedsheets and his bed, allowing much need sleep to overcome his tired mind.

-

Hiei awoke, his head filled with pain and his vision blurred by tears. He whipped them off his face promptly, attempting to sit up, falling back down again rapidly as pain seared through his body.

"It would be wise not to put strain on yourself. Your wound is worse than it appears."

Hiei turned his head to the side to find Kurama sitting besides him cross-legged.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Hiei questioned softly, his crimson eyes gazing up at the treetops.

Kurama paused a moment before responding. "About twenty minutes. Just enough time for me to apply some herbs to your wound. It won't help for long though. The flesh surrounding it is infected with Reiko's poison. It's already spread. You need and antidote, and it's one I can't make from plant juice."

"Just as well. The antidotes you make taste like shit."

"And you would be one to know what shit taste like?"

"Baka."

Kurama put on a mock frown, attempting to seem injured. "That hurt, Hiei."

Ignoring his companion's annoying statement, and the pain of his wound, Hiei forced himself into a sitting position. "I'll assume the professors didn't catch you. What did you find?"

Kurama pulled the corked vile from under his robe pocket. "Pensive."

Seeing the confused look upon Hiei's face, Kurama explained. "A collective gathering of thought and memory held together in a silvery mass, usually in some sort of basin."

Hiei grunted. "You sound like a textbook."

Kurama ignored him and continued. "These, are a few strands of stray memory. They contain memories of the Headmaster's conferences with Koenma, possibly valuable information. I could possibly persuade Koenma to purchase a containment basin so that we can view them. A trip to Dumbledore's office every week seems unfavorable."

Hiei rose to his feet painfully. "We'd better get going. If we wait any longer covering our tracks will be nearly impossible."

"And a nearly impaling gash across your abdomen won't help matters. I believe our potions master's cabinet may be of some use. Can you make the trip, or would you rather wait for my return?"

Hiei threw Kurama a scowl. "Since when have I been one to wait?"

Kurama smiled. "There's a window on the opposite side of the school, near the lake. It would be the most favorable point of entry, being closet to the dungeons. We'll have to be able to maintain a constant speed if we don't want to be seen. Sure you can make it?"

Hiei failed to suppress a smirk. "Watch me."

He was off across the grounds before another word could be uttered.

-

It had not taken the duo long to reach the said window, easily climbing in undetected. The halls were virtually empty with the majority of the teachers in the forest. To their slight surprise (and preference) the halls were dimly lit, so they had no need to hide.

They walked in silence until coming upon the bolted iron door of Snape's dungeon classroom. Kurama slipped his wand from his sleeve, whispering a basic spell he had taken great care to learn on the train.

"_Alohamora_."

There was a small -_click!_- as the door creaked open, allowing them entrance into the potion master's domain. Kurama immediately made his way to the Slytherin head's cabinet, shuffling through the potion ingredients and supplies. Kurama did not have to ravage the cabinet long, quickly finding what he was looking for: a bezoar.

"What is that?" Hiei said, his face contorting in disgust.

"It's a bezoar. It's mentioned several times in our potions textbook. Shriveled stone from goat's stomach. It should cure almost any poison."

Hiei looked appalled. "I'm not rubbing that on my stomach."

Kurama chuckled. "Of course not. You're going to eat it."

Hiei's face went blank. "You're not serious."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Hiei glanced back down at the brown stone, resembling a withered kidney. "I'd rather take me chances with your potion."

He turned, making his way to the door, before Kurama was upon him, prying open his jaws before he had time to think and shoved the bezoar down his throat. Hiei sputtered disgustedly, attempting to eject the bezoar already entering his stomach.

There was an audible hiss as the poison evaporated, escaping into the air in green mist. Kurama did not attempt to cover his mouth; the poison was harmless in gas form. Instead he watched Hiei in amusement as the youkai pulled a face.

"I was right." he said panting. "Your antidotes do taste better."

Kurama smiled sweetly. "Thank you for the complement."

Hiei stood upright, looking down at his wound as it slowly sealed. "At least that's taken care of. What about our story? Our clothes are filthy, ragged, covered in ash and soot, and they're torn all over. No one will believe this happened to us during a trip to the bathroom."

Kurama stared down momentarily at his ragged clothes. "I suppose you're right. _Reparo_."

Within an instant tiny pieces of cloth from from the crack of the dungeon door, filling into their places on the kitsune's clothes. He pointed his wand at Hiei, and the process repeated. With another wave of his wand, the ash and soot disappeared.

"That helps," Hiei started, "but it doesn't exactly explain where we've been."

Kurama pulled back his sleeve to glance at his silver watch, the hands glowing a pale blue in the darkness of the dungeons.

"At this hour the Ravenclaw common room should be deserted and everyone asleep. I should be able to waltz right in. I do have an alibi, to some extent. When I went to change to kitsune form Harry and his friends saw me dashing madly through the Great Hall. As far as they know I could have been running scared.

"As for you, I think you should be able to slip in easily enough. You usually tend to stay up on the roof anyway. It would seem strange at all if you entered your dormitory through the window at midnight. Well, entering through the window might be strange, but no big complication."

Hiei stared at his accomplice momentarily.

"I think you enjoy being in that class."

"Perhaps, though I'm sure Youko would have preferred Slytherin."

Hiei shook his head in disbelief. "That would be just like him."

Kurama smiled cheerily and turned making his way out of the classroom, locking it after both he and Hiei had exited it. They ascended the stairs back up to the main corridor, flooded in the moonlight, as they walked together till they came upon the fork in their path.

"Good night, Hiei." Kurama yawned sleepily. "Don't expect to see up at dawn tomorrow. I plan to sleep in." He waved farewell and took the right path up to North Tower. Hiei watched his companion depart, watching him drag his feet up the first flight of stairs before vaulting out the window.

-

Exhausted, Kurama reached the North Tower, slipping silently into a dusty room full of books. Turning to a musty bookcase, he yawned the password.

"_Bimbata Limfuago_."

The bookcase slipped to the side, granting him entrance to the common room. As he had predicted, it was empty. Without a sound, he climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory, opening the door to his own dorm and walking silently past his roommates' beds. They were all asleep.

Relieved, Kurama changed into his pajamas, flopping down on his bed wearily before pulling the covers about him tightly and allowing his exhaustion to take effect.

-

Hiei leapt onto the ledge outside his dormitory, tucking in his katana before entering through the window. As Kurama had predicted the room was mainly empty, say for two people, one he had expected to see anyway: Harry Potter and Yuusuke Urameshi. Thankfully, Harry was sleeping.

He crossed the room straight to his bed next to Yuuske, for the second time that year, sitting on it. he stowed his atana in his trunk, looking up to see Yuuske's eyes upon him. Hiei matched his stare, noticing that Puu lay resting upon his head, snoozing softly.

"So you gonna tell me what happened out there or not?" Yuusuke said quietly, breaking the silence.

The youkai remained silent.

"I know you were lying, Hiei. You couldn't possibly hate Reiko just because he tried to kill you." Yuusuke said, indignation present in his voice. "Hell, even I was tempted to kill you when we first met."

Still, Hiei remained silent.

"Hiei," Yuusuke removed Puu from his head, a serious expression upon his face. "You can't expect to just walk away from this without an explanation. You gotta own up ma-"

"It was several hundred years ago, right after I had been cast into Makai from the Koorime Village." Yuusuke fell silent.

"They were the first to care..."

Yuusuke could not believe his eyes, but he was sure it was not an illusion. He could see Hiei's eyes glaze over in the moonlight as they filled with water, yet still, tears did not escape his eyes; the detective could tell the youkai was intent on not letting him see him cry.

"The first person to show me affection. To me, they were the sole most precious things in this world."

-End Chapter-

A:N:

-Surprise, surprise. The asshole left another cliffhanger. :) Sorry I haven't updated for forever, but I've been extremely busy, what with the rebooting of my files and what not. It's thanks to Winter Break that I typed the majority of this chapter within the past day and a half.

-I know I originally promised to explain who Kuina was in Chapter thirteen, but I just couldn't fit it all into one chapter. It'd be too long. No worries, though, chapter fourteen is underway!

-Yes, I am going to write out the rest of the memory fragments later.

-I forgot to post this last chapter. Kuina is pronounced 'Koo-e-nuh."

-Baka is japanese for idiot, fool or moron.

-Many of you would have noticed that the name Kuina has been replaced with 'they'. If you notice it hasn't been changed, please let me know. The reasons will be explained in Chapter14.


	14. A Past Repressed

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Violence, Mild Language, and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-When Hiei's speaking with Yuusuke, the part in italics is a flashback, because I felt it would be somewhat lame if I just made Hiei speak his actions. Though during the flashback, thought will be represented with parentheses. Just thought I'd point that out.

-I've modified certain parts in Chapters twelve and thirteen to accommodate for the plot loophole that this chapter would have created. Basically, I replaced Kuina with Hana, realized my mistake, and replaced Hana with they.

-That's it, so, on to the much-awaited chapter!

_Chapter14:_

Yuuske remained silent as the ice apparition spoke somberly, he himself surprised that Hiei had chosen to speak of persons obviously so close to him, an action that he rarely performed.

"Demon children grow rapidly from birth, but after the first year the aging process slows. I suppose in human years I was about one hundread twelve years old, but considering the age difference, I would have been considered only twelve years old.

"A band of thieves found me and had taken care of me for the most of the period. But when I became better, stronger than them, they ousted me from their group. However, I wasn't yet strong enough to fend for myself alone. Naturally, when I heard word of a mercenary implanting Jagans, I eagerly and foolishly sought him out.

"As young and inexperienced as I was, it was virtually impossible for me to pay off my debt. So a deal was made; in exchange for the Jagan I would never tell Yukina that I was her blood brother. I walked away with the Jagan, thinking of it as a gift, not realizing the curses it had brought upon me. A short while afterward I met Reiko."

_Hiei walked alone under the beating morning sun of the Makai, wiping away perspiration from his face. He had been walking for days and still there was no water, and the Jagan was doing nothing for him. He was beginning to think Shigure had conned him. _

_By midday he was dragging his feet wearily, his canteen light by his side now that it was empty. He discarded it, tossing it to the side carelessly, letting it roll slowly in the black dirt. _

_Hiei squinted when he saw a spot of green on the horizon. If his assumption was correct, that was a forest, which meant there would be shade, food, and hopefully water._

_Within an hour he had reached the forest, stopping to rest under the cool shade the green canopy provided. Hiei leaned against the tree gratefully, sliding down the trunk onto the soft forest floor. He sighed, allowing his feet to cool from walking miles in the sweltering sun._

_He allowed his eyelids to droop temporarily, resting his sore eys, satisfied at the coolness it brought to his mind. He lay there a while, resting peacefully, before his eyes flared open at the small, almost undetectable crunch of a broken twig._

_Before he had lifted his cloaked form from the trunk, his katana was already drawn. He dashed madly through the forest, leaping into the air and striking down on his intruder: a boar. _

_He sighed, removing his katana and flicking off the blood before sheathing it; he had thought it was a demon. The insufferable heat was beginning to affect his nerves. Thinking there was no point in wasting meat, he sliced off the boar's head and buttocks._

_He grimaced; this was the messiest part. Ripping the spine out through the opening he had created with his katana, Hiei inserted a twig through the boar's spine hole and out the other end._

_Using common forest twigs as inder, Hiei set his palm afire, allowing the embers to make just enough contact with the twigs to start the fire. It was not long before he had a roasting pit._

_Three-quarters of an hour later, Hiei was picking crisp meat from his teeth. The boar had vaguely settled his appetite, but he was still hungry. He rose from the ground, dusting himself off, before kicking some dirt onto the fire to smother the embers._

_Thinking he could satisfy the remainder of his hunger with water, Hiei wandered aimlessly. It was a forest after all, which meant water could not be too far off. It was not long before he picked up the distinct, boisterous prattle of gushing water._

_He turned, walking in the direction of what he thought was a rapid flowing stream. The sound was loud so the river could not have been far, at least, he thought. By the time he had reached the river, his hunger had returned full swing, accompanied by the dark canopy of night. He had found the river, but he was surpirsed to find it ending in a cascade._

_Hiei kneeled down by the bank, splashing cool water onto his face, slurping noisily. Water was no boar, but it was enough to keep him alive. Slipping off his clothes, he bathed in the river, rubbing herbs and leaves against his sores._

_By the time he had tried off and redressed himself, the moon was diretly in the center of the sky. He sighed, gazing up at its fluorescent radiance, the glow it emmited calming. He yawned drowsily, allowing his head to tilt onto his shoulders._

_"So you're Hiei?" The youkai's eyes flew open for the second time that day, his katana unsheathed as he glanced around warily. The voice spoke again. "A little on the short side, but I think you'll do." The voice's owner stepped forth from the forest's edge, his figure still cloaked in shadow._

_Hiei's eyes began to water as he starred down his unwelcome guess. He allowed his eyes to blink once, opening them to find the figure before him. He reached out calmly, grabbing the white head-band atop Hiei's forehead. He hissed when he saw the Jagan, eyelids closed shut tightly._

_"Just as I thought. Another one of Shigure's vile customers." The back of the figure's hand collided against Hiei's cheek, hurtling him through the air and rolling violently on the ground, his form sprawled painfully. He rose, failing to hide his wince of pain as a bruise began to form._

_The being frowned. "I thought this would be more fun." he said, his voice full of disappointment. "Well, at least it will be quick." The figure removed a long, slender thread of hair, giving it time to thicken and lengthen as he fed it his demonic energy._

_"What buisness do you with me?" Hiei said gruffly, his eyes narrowed. The demon put on false smile as he spoke quietly._

_"Shigure was... a business partner of mine." The demon's voice quickly turned into a hiss. "But he betrayed me and took all the money and investments we made, leaving me for dead. Since I'm not strong enough to take him out myself, I kill his customers, scares away business. It's unfortunate you got caught up in it."_

_An insane smile curved onto the demon's lips. "Save me a seat in hell, Hiei."_

_The figure snapped the hair strand off the ground, now a fine whip. His eyes rolled upward as he laughed insanely, thrashing the whip out at Hiei in long, vicious arcs, grazing Hiei's arm. The wound made it presence felt with a sharp pang._

_Despite the violent shaking of his arm, Hiei gripped his katana tightly, charging directly at the demon. He easily avoided the whip, jumping clear of its path as he swung his sword swiftly, the eerie noise it made as it cut the air fitting to the night's appearence._

_Hiei could not hide his smirk as his katana made contanct with the demon's face, expecting a flow of gushing crimson. His smirk fell as the blade cracked, shattering into glimmering pieces as they littered the ground._

_The demon shoke off the attempt at his life casually, holding Hiei's face between his fingers as he glared up at the demon child. He smiled venomously as he drew his whip hand to shoulder length, running its tip rapidly across his face, sending his form plunging into the stream._

_He smirked smugly as he plucked Hiei from the stream, throwing him hard into the dirt. He was unconscious. The demon extended one pale arm out to the boy resting on the bank; just what Hiei was waiting for._

_Hiei grabbed the demon's arm, bending the elbow in the opposite direction and twisting it grotesquely behind his back, shoving him violently into the river. Knowing he had not seriously injured the demon Hiei turned and ran, the soles of his shoes on waering quickly as they crunched upon the wet dirt, matched by the slow, calm walk of his opponent somewhere behind him._

_He ground to a halt when he reached the end of the river band, plummeting below into a waterfall. _

_(Damn. I'm trapped.)_

_He veered quickly, watching as his adversary approached him calmly, his form dripping with cold water. Hiei fell into a fighting stance as the demon stopped, looking up from the ground. His face, illuminated by the moon, was twisted in rage, allowing Hiei to see the face of his opponent. _

_It was pale, almost lumenscent, his hair a curtain of thin, dark strands of ebony, falling about him. His eyes were of the deepest red, almost as if they had been piereced, drowned in his own blood. They narrowed to slits as they gazed at Hiei viciously._

_He rose one hand to his cheek, covered in water, and shrieked. "How dare you? My face, my beautiful face, covered in filthy river water!" He pulled his hand away, allowing it to quiver violently as his nails extended from their sockets, glimmering with a metallic luster as they continued to grow._

_The demon gazed at Hiei, a snarl upon his face as the other hand repeated the process. With a flick of his wrist, the demon has slashed down upon Hiei, narrowly missing his chest and instead tearing his cloak from him. The demon advanced, taking the other hand and slashing wildly at Hiei's shoulder to his ribs, blood flowing freely from the newly formed wound._

_Hiei gave a shocked gasp of pain as he fell to his knees. The demon spat maliciously. "Get up. That's not pain. I have yet to show you1"_

_He thrust one hand forward into the youkai's chest, a new torrent of blood forming as he used them to lift Hiei from the ground. The demon sighed with pleasure. "You're different from the others." he said quietly, looking at the youkai's pained expression. "Too bad you have that monstrosity on your forehead." _

_He ran his free hand through Hiei's hair, chuckling with pleasure._

_"A goodnight kiss, from Reiko."_

_He pecked a light kiss upon Hiei's cheek, ignoring the repulsed groan that escaped from his lips._

_"Farewell, Hiei." The demon lifted one knee, extending it outward, before thrusting it harshly against Hiei's chest, his blood painting the night sky red as he plunged parallel the river's rapids before descending to the rocks below._

_-_

_Hiei came to groggily, his head swirly with pain. He had no clue where he was, and his body was wrapped almost entirely in bandages. He was in a cabin, that much was made obvious by the walls formed of stacked wood. Otherwise, the room he was in was empty and windowless, say for himself and the warm, tan sheets covering him._

_He attempted to rise, falling back down agonizingly. Ever part of his body throbbed painfully. He sighed, attempting to recall how he had been brought to this bare room. The last thing he remebered was being attacked and plunging over the waterfall._

_(Dammit. Next time I do background checks on my associates.)_

_He sighed, gazing up at the ceiling, wishing more than anything that he could move his limbs without being in pain. He was contemplating this, so was unaware when the door creaked open, allowing a girl about six to peek through the crack._

_Hiei didn't have to look at her to tell she was a meek child. He gave a sidelong glance at her. Her height was all but notable, her hair a soft, light pink, accompanied by two large green eyes, her light, tan skin dotted with freckles._

_He sensed no aura; she was human. When the girl realized Hiei was watching her, she squeaked and ran out of the room, her voice ringing from beyond the door she had left open._

_"Kuina, Kuina! He's awake, he's awake!" the girl shrieked loudy with glee. _

_The door swung open fully as a woman of about seventeen walked into the room. Hiei watched as she carried a tray of food, placing it down gently. She looked up from the tray and smiled warmly._

_"Look's like our guest has finally come to."_

_Hiei watched the strange human, taking in every detail of her face and attire. Her silky, velvet, black hair fell in a veil about her, waist length, masking half her face. _

_She wore clothes that were common for the part of Makai she resided in. A tight pair of faded blue pants embraced her hips, drooping low to her ankles, accompanied by a soft blue shirt, the end of the shorts sleeves ringed with navy blue._

_He turned away, pretending that he had not notcied her entrance. She knelt down besides him, placing the food before him. Hiei did not look in its direction. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned." Still Hiei did not touch the tray._

_She gave up on attempting to feed him, seeing it was futile to try in his current state. "You were in pretty bad shape when we found you. What happened to you?" Hiei did not respond. _

_"Why won't you speak to me?"_

_"Why should I?" Hiei snapped. Kuina looked up in surprise when she heard his voice reply to her question._

_"What do you mean?" She said confused. Hiei hesitated for a moment, before his voice came out hoarse._

_"Why should I speak to, why should I even trust you?"_

_The girl paused before responding. "I can't really give you a reason for that. You'll have to learn to trust me yourself."_

_Hiei turned to face her, his eyes hard as diamonds. His glare melted when his eyes connected with hers. He gazed at them in awe, transfixed by their beauty. He could feel himself drowing in her soft, grey eyes, lost in their innocence and serenity._

_He tore his eyes away abruptly, turning away from the eyes that had momentarily held him in a state of awe and wonderment. He refused to look at her again. "Can I at least have your name?" the girl said quietly. Hiei could not deny her._

_"Hiei."_

_Kuina smiled, standing and turning towards the door. "The herbs should wear in soon. When you feel well enough to move, you should eat." she flashed him one last smile, before turning and exiting the room._

_Hiei gazed up at the ceiling in the dark cabin, glaring at the candle the girl had left; he would have prefered if it was dark. He sighed, lying still as his head swam with unwelcome questions. He pushed them to the back of him mind, yet one still pestered him, no matter what he did._

_(How is it that a human could captivate anyone?)_

_He sighed, attempting to sleep. Besides, what harm could humans do him?_

_-_

_Hiei awkoe again the next morning, annoyed by the noise of chirping birds outside. He sat upright, realizing his wounds no longer hurt. He moved his stiff joints, making sure everything was in order. It was, except one thing: his stomach growling hungrily._

_Hiei looked down at the tray on the floor. The food was simple, but he was hungry. Not minding that it was cold, he grabbed the closest thing to his hand, a chicken leg. He tore hungrily into the meat, licking his fingers before continuing to the next piece. He finished shortly._

_He sat on the sheets, looking from the bare walls to the door, and back again. Sighing, Hiei rose from the ground and made for the door, grabbing the handle and rattling it. It was unlocked. Pushing it open, he peered through the crack into the rest of the house. As far as he could see, it was empty._

_Deciding it was clear, Hiei exited the room, crossing to what he assumed was the living room of the house. This room was nowhere near as dark and closed as the room that had previously been his._

_Multiple windows were scattered at even altitudes upon the walls, allowing sunlight to filter into the room and brighten the area. Near the center of the room lay a purple and lavender shag carpet, surrounded by several beige couches. Hiei sighed, glancing about the room at the opposite wall. It was a fireplace, ascending upward to a chimney._

_(Typical.)_

_He turned from the fireplace, making for a door hinged to the wall right of it. He grabbed the handle, opening the door to a small, quaint room, the little girl who had awoken him yesterday sleeping peacefully within. He withdrew from the room, leaving quietly so as not to disturb her._

_He veered away from the door, looking for an exit. His feet led him towards an open doorway leading to a kitchen. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the lingering smell of human food. He swerved away from the rank smell, turning to what he could clearly see was an an exit out of the cabin house._

_(Finally.)_

_He grabbed the handle, grateful that he had finally found his way out. He turned the cool metal handle, pushing the door aside and walking into the dazzling, blinding sunlight. His hand flew to his eyes, blocking them from the rays of sunlight._

_Almost instantly he heard the distinct trickle of water; apparently a river passed before the wooden house. A figure sat on its bank. He squinted, attempting to make out the form in the bright sunlight. He froze when he could finally make out the figure. The blue haired girl tunred to face him, flashing him a cheery smile._

_"Nice to see you're awake, Hiei."_

_Hiei's eyes narrowed, remembering the effect her eys had upon him. He turned away from her, looking down the bank in the opposite direction as he stepped towards her. He kept his eyes upon the river, willing himself to keep his gaze away from her face._

_"I'm surprised you have enough energy to walk."_

_Hiei did not respond._

_"The condition you were in was... severe. I didn't think you'd make it."_

_The young youkai kept his gaze on the river, fish every so often breaking the surface to leap clear of the water before diving back in._

_"From the wounds you received, you shouldn't even be alive."_

_Hiei remained silent a few moments more, but when he finally did speak, his voice was solemn._

_"Kuina..." She turned to face him._

_"How long have I been comatose?" The girl smiled, casting her gaze upward towards the sun._

_"Two weeks."_

_Hiei paused, attempting to comprehend the information. Had he truely been damaged that severely?_

_"How did you find me?"_

_The smile upon the girl's face fell, replaced by a frown._

_"You were floating down the river. When the water turned red, I didn't know what it was, but then I saw you. Bobbing in the stream, motionless. I knew you were going to die... I couldn't just stand there and let you, so I dove in after you."_

_Hiei closed his eyes, trying to picture the scene._

_"Why?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why did you do it? Why did you save me?"_

_She paused, pondering her answer._

_"I guess I don't like to see people die. I-"_

_"Then you should have turned away." Hiei said harshly, interjecting into her speech. She smiled and continued, acting as though he had not interrupted._

_"I just don't think people who don't deserve it should die."_

_Hiei turned to glare at her, a look of indignation upon his face._

_"And what do you know about me? What do you know about what I deserve? What do you know about a monster who is not suppose to exist?"_

_Kuina turned away from Hiei's scornful glare, choosing to peer at the sun rather than his harsh expression._

_"I know that he is, whether he is human or not."_

_She turned back towards him, a smile upon her face once again._

_"If he is not, then why does he?"_

_Hiei froze, her simple yet plausible logic aggitating him. He sighed, the constant unbalance of his emotions causing him anxiety. He attempted to steer away from the topic to any topic that would not involve him emotionally._

_"That girl, the little one. Who was she?"_

_"That was my sister, Hana."_

_"And your parents?"_

_Kuina closed her eyes, burying her nose under her arms._

_"Our parents abandoned us the day my sister was born. I was too young to understand why. They simply deserted us, leaving the three of us to fend for ourselves." _

_"Three?"_

_Kuina threw Hiei a somber stare._

_"I had a younger brother, once. Kuichi."_

_Hiei bit his tounge, attempting to stop his curiosity from being uncharacteristically piqued. He failed._

_"What happened to him?"_

_Kuina smiled dejectedly._

_"He died."_

_Hiei's eyes seemed to twitch as Kuina turned away. Her false smile seemed to melt away as it was replaced by a genuine one; the tone of her voice brightened._

_"But I suppose that when a child is deserted, it makes them stronger. I certainly think so, don't you?"_

_Hiei bit his lip till it turned red, nodding numbly. No matter what he tried, it seemed the conversaton came back to him in some way or other. But still, the human girl had a point._

_He rose, dusting the dirt from his pants and turned parallel to the bank as he walked away._

_"Where are you going?" she said suddenly, watching the youkai walk off._

_"Wherever my feet take me."_

_Before another word come depart from his lips, his stomach grumbled loudly, forcing him to halt._

_He heard a childish giggle from behind him._

_"Well, I'm guessing your stomach would rather you stay for lunch."_

_-_

_Hiei watched as the young female ate ravenously, his eyebrows quirked to the extent that he was unsure he could bring them down. He turned towards the elder, his expression one of astonishment._

_"Are all human children so voracious?"_

_Kuina smiled. "No, just my sister. I think she was dropped on her stomach rather than her head."_

_Hiei could help but allow the corner of his mouth to twitch, though it was against his better judgment. He picked grudgingly at his food, not entirely hungry as he was confused._

_On any occassion, a human would have cast him aside, or worst yet isolate him, yet these humans, they had taken him in, cared for him, and even fed him. But this contradicted with what he already knew to be solid fact, what he had witnessed with his own eyes. How they killed and slaughtered each other with no remorse._

_(Fool. Are we no better?)_

_A voice in the back of Hiei's head laughed bitterly. Though he would rather it not exist, it was right. So, what was the difference that seperated demon from ningen?_

_"Are you done, Hiei?"_

_Hana's cheery voice cut into his brooding thoughts. He veered towards her, ready to snap at her sternly, but saw her large emerald eyes and sighed irritably._

_"Yes, Hana, I'm finished. You can have the rest if you want it."_

_The voice in the back of his head seemed to constantly pester him._

_(Look who's warming up to the ningens.)_

_(I am not. I simply feel it is unnecessary to shout at a child.)_

_(You were no more than an infant, and you were cast into the forest of Makai to fend for yourself.)_

_Hiei blocked out the voice, suppressing its snide comments, but doubt had already weeded its way into his exposed mind. He shook his head. They had shown him hospitality, the least he could do was show them some gratitude in return._

_(Told you so.)_

_(Shut. Up.)_

_The voice quieted, receding into the quiet of his mind. Hiei clenched his teeth, becoming irritated with the voice of unknown origin. How or why it had suddenly appeared he was unsure, and it made sure it was a constant annoyance._

_He rubbed his temples, attempting to calm down. Relaxing, he opened his eyes and realized that Hana had finished, running off to play in the den. Hiei looked to Kuina, who was staring off into space, a glum look upon upon her face. He rose taking her plate and his and deposited them in the sink, before turning to make his way to the front door._

_"Hiei, are you leaving?"_

_Hiei stopped, turning around to face her._

_"I have something I must do."_

_Kuina nodded. "I understand, though Hana will be crushed."_

_Hiei soughed resentfully. "Why? She has no reason to, she barely knows me."_

_He walked away, not giving her time to say anything to change his mind. His hand closed around the cool, brass handle, when a young, high-pitched, docile voice reached his ears._

_"Are you leaving, oniisan?"_

_He paused, her words wavering his resolution to leave. He turned, flashing her a coy smile, and crossed the room, kneeling down besides her._

_"No, esu, not just yet."_

_She smiled, wrapping Hiei into a hug, much to his surprise, before turning back to her dolls. Hiei trudged his way to Kuina, slouching against the wall besides her._

_"Got you, didn't she?" She said, smiling sweetly._

_Hiei grinded his teeth, refusing to look in her direction. "I simply did not wish to hurt her feelings."_

_Kuina snorted. "You're a pathetic liar. So which was it, the eyes or the oniisan?"_

_Hiei sighed once more, desperately tryng to rid himself of stress. "Both."_

_Kuina giggled. "Hana has that affect on people. Though it's usually mild. If it's affecting you so badly, you must really like her."_

_Hiei turned to her, deliberately looking into her eyes, waiting for the same sensation that had taken him over before. It did not come._

_"Why is it that you all have the same eyes?"_

_Kuina looked to her sister, then back to Hiei. "What do you mean? Hana's are green, mines are grey."_

_Hiei shook his head. "No, you misinterpret. I mean why is it that you both you eyes carry the same trait that has stunned demons over and over again, piercing their minds, making them unable to deny you."_

_Kuina toyed with the idea thoughtfully. She shrugged. "I don't know. Some think it's because demons expect the worst of humans, maybe because we are in actuality peacful, they are mistrusting and a bit perplexed."_

_She smiled. "But I think it's because all demons have a bit of human in them, and all of us have a bit of demon too."_

_Hiei smiled bitterly. "Is that what you honestly think?"_

_"Yes. How 'bout you?"_

_"I think that it is due to the sin of each of us, that the horrors that we commit everyday are reflected back at us, showing us our true monstrosity."_

_A pillow his him squarely across the face. "That's not very nice to say." Hana chriped._

_"I'm sorry." Hiei pouted sarcastically. Hana stuck her tounge out in response, sending another pillow his way. He ducked, tackling her playfully, and hoisting her up onto his shoulders._

_"Put me down! Put me down!" she scremaed, banging his head softly with her small fist._

_"Hey," Kuina said, a frown upon her face. "she said put her down." The two females broke into frenzied laughter, leaving the youkai clueless._

_"I do not understand. What is so funny?" Their laughter momentarily died down, giving the two just enough time to look at each other, before breaking in laughter once more. Hiei removed Hana from his shoulders, still wriggling wildly with laughter._

_Scratching his head in disorientation, Hiei exhaled loudly, plopping down on the floor besides them, a slight grin forcing its way onto his face as he watched them._

_(Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps humans really are not as bad as they say.)_

_-_

_Hiei looked through the window, the sun long since having sunk over the horizon, only a black cover outside the sky. He glanced about him, seeing both females were asleep. He removed Hana from his lap gentley, placing her next to her sister before rising. He turned towards the door once more, a pang in his heart, tentative to leave. _

_He had taken no more than one step when the girl sprang to his side, one hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the other clinging to his tightly._

_"Are you going to gaze at the stars, oniisan?"_

_Hiei looked down at her, unable to disappoint her and leave her in sorrow._

_"I-yes, Hana. Would you like to come with me?"_

_"Not without me you won't."_

_The elder sister rose from her sleeping position on the floor, joining the duo by the door before exiting the house. They stood in the wet sand of the bank, letting it form and mold about their feet._

_Hiei sat down upon the water's edge, letting the water's current wash away at the dirt. He looked down to his left, Hana leaning against him, looking up and smiling._

_"The stars... are beautiful." Kuina commented._

_"Yeah," Hiei said, gazing upward at the night sky, the numerous twinkling lights reflecting in his eyes. The soft light seemed to warm him, forcing a grin onto his lips._

_"They are beautiful."_

_Hana stretched one hand outward, almost as if to rip a star from the sky's etenal grasp._

_"Sometimes, I think they're so close you can pull the from the sky."_

_"That's because you can."_

_"Really?" Hana squeaked, bewilderment crossing her face._

_Hiei smiled, mimicking her movements, pretending as if to pluck a star from the sky. "Of course. That's what makes shooting stars."_

_"No it's not." Kuina said, shoving Hiei playfully. "It's not nice to fib, Hiei, you'll fill her head with lies."_

_Hiei folded his arms about his chest tightly, remarking in a obstreperous manner._

_"It's not a lie. I can prove it."_

_"Do it then." Kuina challenged._

_"Fine, I will." Hiei responded, taking up her dare in mock defiance._

_He brought his thumbs and index finger together, making a pinching motion as it stretched towards the sky. A smirk of superiority crossed Hiei's face when the star fell, flaring brightly against the night's sky._

_Kuina's mouth hung open. "That was coincidence."_

_"No, it wasn't." Hiei said, smiling smugly._

_Her lips parted abruptly, only seperated by the sound of a rush of air blowing from her pursed lips._

_"I can't believe I just got told by someone half my height."_

_Hiei turned to her, another impudent comment ready, when they're bickering was intervened_ _by Hana's low, soft, yawn._

_"So this is what it's like,"_

_She stretched lazily, laying her head upon Hiei's lap._

_"Not having a broken family."_

_A smile curved upon her lips as the impact of her words hit both Hiei and Kuina, forcing the two to turn to one another._

_"I'm glad you came back, Kuichi."_

_She lay there, asleep upon Hiei's lap as her words seemed to influence his own thoughts, his cheeks turning red._

_Kuina smiled as she pointed at his rosy face._

_"You're turning red."_

_Hiei shrugged, unable to see her point. "It's cold."_

_Kuina shook her head in disbelief as she stood, signalling Hiei to follow suit. Hiei could feel the amusement in her voice as she called back to him, trudging behind her in the dirt._

_"It's called affection, if you're wondering."_

_She strolled back to the cabin door, letting it hang open to allow Hiei entrance. Immediately, he made his way to the den, sitting as near as the fireplace as he was willing to come, determined to prove the rose color of his cheeks was due to the weather._

_Kuina plopped down besides him, apparently still finding amusement in Hiei's actions._

_"You try hard, don't you?"_

_Hiei rubbed his hands togehter, unsure of what was being referred to._

_"I don't understand why, but you do." She turned to Hiei, the sudden shift of topic sparking her own curiosity. "Hiei, do demons detest their emotions? Is that why they try so hard to repress them?"_

_Hiei chose not to respond, instead gazing into the fire, wondering the very same question she had utttered, his own viewpoint on his existence revamped completely since his arrival._

_"'Oniisan.' Why does she call me that?"_

_Kuina bit her lip pensively. "She thinks of you as an elder brother, and more than anything imagines what it would be like to have one. She's come to accept you in such a way that she even refers to you as her brother."_

_"Emotions, are they always this troublesome?"_

_Kuina could not help but giggle. "Yes, it is."_

_Hiei sighed, glancing backwards at the sleeping form of Hana upon the sofa. Aware of the undetectable smile upon his lips, Hiei allowed it to remain as he turned away from Hana's peaceful repose._

_(Affection. It feels, different, and yet... familiar.)_

_Hiei drew a short gasp of pain as he recalled his own past, how he had been discarded from his people, isolated and abandoned. He gripped his chest with one free hand._

_(This... this pain ... it hurts... Why does it hurts so badly?)_

_He was brought swiftly out of his thoughts by a loud knock at the door._

_Kuina rose from besides him, making her way to the front door. Hiei's gaze and ears upon her as she walked off. He heard the distintive creak of the door as Kuina and another individual conversed._

_The man at the door was old, a grey, thick beard lying above his breast, two bushy eyebrows atop his head, his forehead creased with wrinkles. He wore a tattered brown tunic, wrapped tightly about a long, amber, velvet coat extending past his feet and dragging slightly along the ground. _

_The expression Hieie had come accustomed to seeing upon Kuina's face faltered, replaced by a look of disdain._

_"Good evening, Elder Genock." she said, curtly._

_The old man waved away her words hastily._

_"I'm afraid there is no time for pleasantries, Kuina. The Council has recieved another letter."_

_He dug through his coat, producing a small, wrinkled piece of parchment. He handed it to her. She snatched the letter from his hands, allowing her eyes to scan through it in its entirety beofre letting her gaze return back to Elder Genock._

_"What is it that you want of me?"_

_The Elder's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Has this letter done nothing to change your mind, does it not unsettle you?"_

_Kuina looked at the man at the door with a hard expression._

_"It does, but you unsettle me more. The problems of the village are its own."_

_The man searched for words to pursuade her. "But you mu-"_

_"No, Elder Genock, I have not changed my mind."_

_The man sighed. "I see you are hard set upon your choice, though you shall be resented for it."_

_"Then so be it. Good night, Elder." she said bluntly, before closing the door._

_She turned, making a brisk strut back to the living room, finding Hiei's gaze upon her. Immediately, her facade was back in place, her frown replaced by a smile. Hiei was not fooled._

_"Who was that?" he questioned._

_Kuina's tounge bulged against the side of her cheek. "That was an Elder from the village Council. A father figure to the village, somewhat."_

_"So what is it that he desired in coming here?"_

_Her eyes avoided Hiei's. "Nothing."_

_Hiei's eyes narrowed as he starred at the side of Kuina's face. She turned back to him, flashing a sweeping smile._

_"You're lying." Hiei could already predict of her excuse, choosing instead to interject. "Save it." He had grown accustomed to her plastered smile. Underlying her peaceful, carefree exterior, something was obviously troubling her._

_"That letter. Let me see it."_

_"Hiei-"_

_"Let. Me. See. It."_

_Kuina sighed, nervously pulling the letter from her jean pocket, reluctantly allowing Hiei to take it from her. He took it from her firm grasp, reading over it. Kuina watched, sorrowful as Hiei's face creased with disbelief. His hand began to quiver noticibly as the letter fell from his grasp, his eyes wide in shock._

_"How long?"_

_"Hiei, you have to understand-"_

_"How long?"_

_"Hiei, you do-"_

_"How long?"_

_She paused, her gazed diverted from his own as she answered._

_"Exactly four days after we found you."_

_"Then why did you keep it from me? You would put lives on the line in exchange for my meager existance."_

_An expression of scorn crossed Kuina's face. "Because it is foolish to sacrifice yourself for those who care nothing for you." Hiei rose from his position on the ground, the letter once again in his grasp._

_"I supppose. But you two are different from those of the village, aren't you?"_

_Hiei failed to cast a backward glance as he made his way to exit the den. Kuina rose abruptly, her hand outstretched to his turned back._

_"Where are you going?"_

_Hiei stopped mid-step, replying as he threw a backward glance towards the floor._

_"To find Reiko."_

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Some of you may be wondering why mortals from Makai are speaking Japanese. As stated in the _Yu Yu Hakusho_ manga and anime series, the barrier between Ningenkai and Makai is weakest in Japan. I figured it only be natural they acquire some of Ningenkai's traits and qualities.

-Esu is a japanese abbreviation for sister. I'm not entirely sure if I used it correctly, so, if I haven't, please let me know.

-Oniisan is japanese for honored elder brother. I believe the i's make more of an 'ae' than an 'ee'.


	15. Dried Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Violence, Mild Language, and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-Here's part two of A Past Repressed. Enjoy.

_Chapter15:_

_Kuina looked at the youkai's turned back as he prepared himself, her mind buzzing with distress._

_"You can't just go."_

_Hiei ignored her, packing his needed supplies into the bag. He finished, sealing the pack with pins, before slinging it onto his back._

_"She'll be crushed, you know."_

_Hiei paused, hesitant. He turned to her, the look in his eyes making it apparent that his resolution was definite._

_"I'd rather her be crushed than departed."_

_He turned his back to her, making his way to the door._

_"I-"_

_"It's pointless. Your attempts are in vain."_

_He pushed opened the door, exiting onto the cool breeze of the silent, luminous night._

_"Isn't there something I could say, anything, that would change your mind?"_

_The corner of his mouth twitched._

_"I'm afraid there isn't."_

_Her gaze hardened. "Well I won't just let you go!"_

_Hiei looked at her forlorn expression, almost reluctant to go. He reprimanded himself._

_"I know."_

_"Hiei, please. Don't-"_

_Her sentence was cut short with astonishment as the dark haired youkai pulled her into an embracing hug._

_"You've done so much for me, it's only right I repay you."_

_A pellucid tear swelled upon the bottom lid of Kuina's eye and ambled down her cheek._

_"I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain."_

_His embrace was acknowledge with a caress of her own._

_"Sorry for the way I am."_

_"Don't be sorry. Just please, Hiei, don't..."_

_The youkai's cradle tensed. "Gomen, Kuina."_

_Hiei delivered a swift blow to her lower back, her form slumping in his arms. He picked her up gently, as he carried her back to the cabin, laying her in her own bed before draping her with her bed-sheets. He smiled down at her quiescent form, pushing a lock of hair from her face before silently leaving her room. _

_Hiei crossed to the den again, kneeling down besides the sleeping form of Hana, before lifting her fondly from her resting place and placing her in her bed. He bent over, grazing her forhead tenderly with his lips before exiting the room placidly._

_Hiei strode to the entrance door of the cabin, locking it and shutting the door before turning his back upon the house. He glared up at the moon, judging its position, before throwing a sideways glance in the direction of a village. He sighed, and within a moment's breath, there was nothing more than a small maelstrom of leaves left in his wake. _

_-_

_Hiei's feet pounded against the moistened sand, the crumpled letter still held tightly in his clenched fist, as he sped toward the village. Though it was a place he would have personally preferred to avoid, it also provided the quickest route to his destination._

_His eyes narrowed as he squinted at the large wooden gates of the village entrance, creaking deafeningly as they grounded on their hinges._

_Hiei's pace increased as he struggled to arrive before the closing of the gates. He felt his muscles tense under the pressure as he exerted more force upon them, sweat already beginning to form along his face as his figure began to blur._

_There was a swift hum through the narrow opening between the gates before they shut with a thud. Hiei ignored the two men who had been leaning vigorously against the gates as they shared confounded expressions, staring in wonderment at the tracks that seemed to be scorched into the soil._

_Hiei quickly covered a great deal of ground in the village, easily leaping over the common mortals that inhabited the village. He felt the wind press against his face as his speed rose once again, the footprints left behind by his boots marking the ground with a clear issuing of steamy vapor._

_His boots crunched in the unpaved roads as he ripped across them, their sound matched only by Hiei's ragged breathing. The demon's eyes flew wide at his fast approaching sight: Genock. The old man was crossing the road tranquilly and slowly, unaware of the youaki traveling expeditiously, too quick for the human eye to follow._

_(Damn.)_

_Hiei ground the heels of his boots in the dirt, attempting to slow his pace. As he had expected, it failed. Instead he was forced to jump, vaulting clear over the old man's head, as well as several of his followers._

_The demon's boots dug into the soil as he dragged a trail behind, landing neatly before the group. Immediately, Elder Genock's lips creased apart, but Hiei interjected before the Elder could begin._

_"Your words are wasted, old one. I am fully aware of Reiko, and intend to speak with him."_

_The man bowed low, showing his appreciation. "The people of this village thank you and your kindn-"_

_"Do not flatter yourself," the youkai cut across rudely. He glanced about him. "I could give a damn about the people of this village and what happens to them. I'm not doing it for you fools."_

_He spat at the Elder's feet, making a swift exit before once again allowing his smirking form to blur, leaving the gathered group in a state of revulsion at his disrespect._

_Hiei found himself on the other side of the village momentarily, using his fraying rapidity to leap clear of the South Gates and enter the forest just beyond them. His grip on the letter grew tighter as he neared his speculated destination._

_Hiei leapt onto a branch, vaulting off of it further into the forest as he atruggled to make his terminal. He pushed off, leaping from one to another as he allowed his speed to decrease slightly, his body already feeling the afflictive side effects._

_The branch cracked underneath his weight and snapped, forcing him to leap to another, thicker branch. It creaked as well, breaking before he could leap and dropped him harshly. He easily caught onto another branch beneath it, swinging in an arc and flipping onto the next branch. Hiei bit his lip. It was going to be a long, repetitive night._

_-_

_Hiei sighed with annoyance as another branch broke beneath him. He dropped to the gropund as the trees thinned and dissappeared. He found himself alone in the darkened clearing, the smallest step upon a leaf echoing in the calm darkness. His eyes scanned the area._

_"Reiko, I have come._

_Silence met his words._

_"Are you choosing to hide from me?"_

_Hiei began to force his yoki out, his aura taking a fearsome appearance as it wove about him. He sighed. Even with his reiki-heightened spiritual awareness, still he could not sense Reiko's presence. A thought struck him suddenly, and his gaze flew to the letter still held within his pale fist. His eyes flew across the letter's words, painted in crimson._

_Elders,_

_Once again you fail to deliver to me what I crave the most, and so again, I have taken the lives of two villagers and painted this letter with their blood. You have till the moon rises to the night sky's center. Should you fail, a storm of carnage will overcome you all, the sky raining gloriously with your blood, your screams of terror the thunder of death. Till the moon reaches the sky's center, Genock..._

_He clutched the letter in his palm, burning it till the soot had scorched his hand, before letting the wind blow away the ashes. He glanced upward at the moon, realizing its ever so slight disposition. He had missed his deadline._

_(Shit.)_

_He spun upon his heel and turned to run in the opposite direction, cursing himself for his sluggishness. Immediately, Hiei found himself once again running through the thicket of trees, his heart pounding against his chest fervently as he rushed his progression._

_He jumped, landing on a thick huet branch and thrusting forward onto the next branch. There was a swift crack, and the youkai found himself plunging to the forest floor, landing with a sickening crunch upon his left arm._

_He rose quavering, his left arm limp at his side and already going numb wth pain. He flinched with pain as he forced himself upward onto another branch, using it to pivot off into the cluster of branches, reproving himself for his physical weakness._

_(This pain, it is nothing. Not after that hell, that desolation...)_

_His functional hand gripping his chest, his heart throbbing painfully, he clenched his teeth in vexation._

_(That hell...)_

_"I will never go back!"_

_His muscles contracted with his sudden vehemence, spuring him onward as he dashed madly through the forest, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he streaked across the green terrain._

_Hiei dug his sharp fingernails into the branch, leaping clear of the forest with an expression of preparedness as he bore through the omnious silence of the black night sky._

_Within moments, Hiei found himself before the South Gates. His eyes glared upon it, taking in its torn state. The doors lay unhinged from their heavy wood frame, splintered and soaked in scarlet liquid, its very structure falling apart._

_Hiei bore through the gates, his feet flying across the soil as he sped through the village, his eyes observing every detail of the appalling massacre that had taken place._

_Crimson dye painted and smeared upon the walls, bodies littering the ground, structures torn apar and set aflame. But to Hiei, it was nothing he had not seen before. He was oblivious to the carnage before him. His roving mind was on something far more important._

_Hiei leapt clear of the North Gate, his descent aerial-like as his feet made contact with the ground. He snarled, his eyes narrowed against the rushing air as it filled his nostrils, as the sound itself over-brimmed his range of hearing, the consequence of a broken sound barrier ringing in his ears._

_Hiei could taste it upon the air, ash and burnt cherry wood. The hairs on his neck stood stiff as he approached the bend in the river, leading upward to the cabin. His eyes widened in dread, his fear realized as he watched a column of smoke rise into the night sky._

_"Kuina! Hana!"_

_Hieie yelled aloud, hoping above anything for a response. He recieved none. Every muscle and bone in his body trembling, Hiei ran awkwardly towards the cabin, battering down the burning door and stepping into the building, every corner bright with flame._

_Hiei stumbled about, thrashing about wildly as he searched frantically for the two female inhabitants of the cabin. His hearts been quickening, Hiei raced oward the first bedroom in sight, forcing his way through the blocked entrance._

_Hiei stood immobilized with shock, his feet like lead as he attempted to force himself to conceive the sight before him. The cotton sheets torn and dispersed among the room, the wooden frame of the bed cracked and blackened, and, whatever remained, covered in searing wood._

_His eyes cast about the wreckage, atempting to find any sign of life, a movement, a cough, a trickle of blood, but found none. Hiei crouched upon his knees, his face in his hands as he attempted to console himself. It was hen that his stiffened._

_"Oniisan?"_

_Hiei veered, looking about him for the source of the sound, and noticed the slight movement of a pile of debris. Immediately, he found himself digging away at the wood, numb to the fire that ashened his hands, the splinters that slashed his palms. With a cautious tug, Hiei warily pulled Hana's bruised form from the pile of wood. He craddled her in his arms._

_"Oniisan, why did that man come and hurt us?"_

_She pulled herself close to his chest, shivering._

_"It hurts, oniisan. Why does it hurt?"_

_A clear tear leaked down across Hiei's cheek as he listened to her grievous words._

_"It's so cold and warm. Why... am I so tired onisan?"_

_Hiei shook her, attempting to keep her awake. "Don't go to sleep, Hana. Esu, stay awake!"_

_She snuggled closer to his chest, barely able to cling on with her loose grip as she spoke bleak, inaudible words. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay awake, I'm just so tired. I'm sorry,"_

_Hiei swallowd a thick gulp of despair, his eyes not teary and watery as he struggled to compose himslef._

_"Hana... Esu..."_

_"I'm sorry, o-oniisan..."_

_Hiei gazed down at her, her owns eyes staring back at his as she became inert. He trembled, placing her still body upon the ground with care, before rising in dismay._

_(That man... that monster, he will no longer see the light of day.)_

_His eyes downast, Hiei stumbled out of the scorched room, his face wet with tears. She had been a child, a innocent, and this was her fate? He shook with uncontrollable grief. How could he have allowed this to happen, allowed himself to become a plauge upon them?_

_There was a soft tap upon his shoulder, and Hiei flung himself forward, veerng as he expected to face Reiko with teeth bared. Instead, he found himself glaring into two grey feminine eyes._

_"Kuina?"_

_Hiei stared at the black haired girl, he body covered in burns and cuts, he clothing torn, he wounds openly bleeding, he right arm tightly clutching her injured shoulder. She gazed at the youkai with watery eyes._

_"Hiei,"_

_She took a weary step forward, collapsing into his arms in the process. He laid her upright in his lap._

_"I suppose my appearance is not my best."_

_Hiei's voice remained caught in his throat, unable to escape. Kuina managed a weak smile._

_"You shouldn't be surprised. Death is a full cycle, often coming around more quickly than it should."_

_Hiei found his voice._

_"That's not true. If you had simply told me, allowed me to go sooner-"_

_"We would have died anyway. That demon, he seems to find joy in torment. I don't think he would have left us alone once he had a taste of the village's fear."_

_Hiei clenched his fist till blood ran down his own hand._

_"I refuse to believe that. I believe my own death would have been enough, enough to satify him and his sick hunger. One life for all of yours..."_

_"A life that does not deserve to waver and disappear."_

_"But why? Why do I not deserve to disppear? My very existance is one that should not be! If it were to disappear, it would balance-"_

_Hiei stared at the girl's grey eyes, staring off into space. He shook her._

_"Stay with me! You're all I have left in this world, now! All that there is for me to live for!"_

_A smile cracked upon her lips, a trickled of blood running pass them._

_"To me, Hiei, you are precious, family. To me, you will always be my ototo."_

_Hiei's breath stuck in his thoat._

_"K..Kuina."_

_He gripped her hand tight, his trembling as her own lay still._

_"You know, you look just like him..."_

_His eyes filled with hot tears as her eyes began to dull and blur._

_"...Kuichi."_

_Her hand went limp in his grasp. Hiei clutched at her still body, embracing it and pressing it against his own as he mourned, a fresh set of tears strolling leisurely down is cheek._

_"Both of them. I've lost both of them now. Is there no place in this world where I can exist without pain?"_

_Loud applause acompanied his words. Hiei set Kuina's body down, turning to face the demonic manifestation that he detested. He tremored angrily as the demon clapped, a smile of satisfaction upon his lips._

_"Bravo, Hiei. Quite the dramatization. A performance so real I almost believed you cared about them."_

_Hiei bared his teeth, his lips parting to show his pointed teeth._

_"Shut up."_

_"But we know you didn't really care. Otherwise, you wouldn't have failed to meet your deadline. You didn't care about them."_

_"Shut up."_

_"That's why they died Hiei. All because of you."_

_"Shut up!"_

_Hiei roared, making a mad dash for the demon as he screamed hoarsely. A smirk formed upon Reiko's lips as he lashed Hiei's across the face with the back of his hand, gripping his throat with he other and slamming him against the wall._

_"What a stupid demon you are, Hiei. What do you care for this uman, this worthless trash?" He kicked Kuina's corpse with a forceful thrust._

_"What have they done for you? Answer me. Answer me!"_

_Hiei stared at Kuina's body helplesly, his mind buzzing as Reiko's grip upon his neck tightened._

_Hiss lips murmured almost inaudible words._

_"Bastard."_

_His mind full with thoughts that were not his own._

_(Bastard... Is that all you can say? Weakling. Then I will do it for you, I will take your revenge.)_

_"Reiko, you bastard..."_

_(No. I will do it. This body is mine!)_

_Hiei's hand inched itself to Reiko's muscular wrist._

_"You..."_

_It tightened around the joint._

_"You..."_

_The lids of the eye upon his forehead creased open._

_(Very well. Your power is mine, mine is yours. Don't fail, sentimental fool."_

_"You bastard!"_

_There was an odious crack as Hiei broke Reiko's wrist, crushing the bone inward. The demon shrieked with pain, glaring up in shock at the violet eye upon Hiei's forehead._

_"Your Jagan..."_

_"Awakened."_

_Hiei pulled Reiko forward by his broken wrist, thrusting his clenched fist into the demon face, his grip still upon the demon arm. The appendage tore from its joint._

_Hiei droped the arm carelessly upon the ashened wood, its flow of blood dampening the floor. Reiko gripped his shoulder, screeching in rage._

_"You whelp! I'll kill you and burn this whole fore-"_

_Hiei grasped the demon's throat, closing off the windpipe._

_"Shut up."_

_There was a sickening squelch as Hiei tore the flesh and cartilages from Reiko's throat. The demon shuddered, then slumped to the floor, motionless, a puddle of blod surrounding his body._

_Hiei turned from the lifeless mass, facing, once again, Kuina's still body. He crouched down besides her._

_"I'm sorry I failed, Kuina. I should have been faster. I put you through this."_

_He stared at her, an apologetic expression held in all three of his eyes._

_"Someone else has to pay for my mistake again. I am a naive-"_

_"FOOL!"_

_A force hurtled him from behind, striking Hiei in the back and sending him flying though the wall and out onto the river's bank. He splashed about as he rose, dumbstruck, as Reiko grinned back a him eagerly from a reed of straggly hair._

_"You've gotten stronger. That's much more fun. Don't you think, Hiei?"_

_Reiko's nails once again took on a metallic luster as they elongated. Reiko licked a finger hungrily._

_"Let's begin, shall we?"_

_Reiko slahed wildly, missing Hiei by inches as the youkai dodged backwads._

_"Why don't you simply stay dead!"_

_Reiko smirked. "Because that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"_

_Hiei grapped Reiko by his arm in mid-slash, turning the demon's arm upon hmself and stabbing him thoroughly through the chest. Reiko looked at Hiei, an expression of joy upon his face, as he withdrew his nails from his own chest._

_"It won't be so easy, this time, Hiei."_

_The Jagan atop Hiei's eye dialated._

_"That's where you're wrong."_

_A violet aura enveloped Hiei, the water about him dispersed throughout the air._

_"This time, you're staying dead."_

_Hiei leapt forward, taking Reiko's nails in the chest as he plunged with the demon into the river, one hand held fiercely around the demon's neck, the other twitching with anticipation._

_Hiei bared his teeth, the taste of river water leaking into his mouth as he fought. He roared, allowing the red water to flow freely into his mouth, as he allowed his free hand to tear at the demon's face, his nails raking clear red traces upon Reiko's pale, alabaster skin._

_Reiko screeched, flailing wildly as his own blood flowed before him, drifing upward in a column of crimson. Hiei's hand drove downward in repeated strikes, ripping at the demon's fkesh again, and again. Hiei quivered, compressing his yoki into his palm, gritting his teeth against the blood, as he roared._

_"This is where, it ends!"_

_Hiei drove the energy into Reiko's torso, his chest tearing open with the force of the energy. The surface of the torrential river broke, with a turbulent eruption, the shock waves amplifying through the water and onto the bank. _

_There was a slush of water, and two figures arose from the water, one trembling, barely upright, the other carried over the shouler. The exhausted figure trudged over, laying the other demon flat on his back as he stared at him affectionately._

_"So much fun. You give me so much fun, Hiei."_

_Hiei stared at the demon, enrage, his body numb and immobilized. Reiko ran a hand through his soaking hair, pushing a bang of hair away from the side of his face._

_"I'll let you live, Hiei."_

_Reiko planted a kiss upon Hiei's cheek, stroking it lovingly._

_"But only if you promise to get strong so we can have more fun."_

_Reiko smiled sadistically as he rose staggering. He cast a smile over his should back at the still Hiei, before turning to walking into the river, allowing its current to take him away._

_Hiei stared upward, gazing at the moon, his emotions raging within him as he attempted to cry out in pain, but could not. Even as tears threatened to burst from his eyes, his exterior seemed calm, undisturbed, tranquil._

_His wet hair gathered tightly about him and sagging about his shoulders, the youkai's surface remained still, his emotions themselves slowly subduing as a coldness overtook, him, benumbing his senses filling him. _

_No matter how much the youkai wished he could, not matter how much his heart panged with sorrow, the youaki found... that he could not cry._

Yuusuke stared at Hiei as the youkai eyes remained fixed upon the moon hovering outside the window. His jaw hung agape as he attempted to find words to console the demon, but he could not.

"I don't know how long I lay on that damned bank, unable to feel or move. But no matter how much I tried, I could not cry. I suppose I had exhausted my supply of tears, wasted them on pointless things, so that when I needed them most, they were gone."

"Hiei..."

"But there isn't anything to do abut that, is there? I just wish that it had been my hands. My hands that had ended his life, not hers. I was denied a right I thought would justly belong to me."

There was an awkward silence following these words, say for Harry's light snore.

"Hiei, maybe I don't kow much about what happened, but, I'm sorry."

Hiei soughed amusedly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, detective. It did not involve you in the slightest way."

"I guess, but I still-"

There was a loud thumping noise as the other roomates of the dormitory made their way up the stairs.

"Goodnight, detective."

Hiei kicked off his shoes, reclining backwards onto the bed and gazed upward at the ceiling. Seeing no reason to argue, Yuusuke followed suit, yawning wearily.

"Yeah, goodnight, Hiei."

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-I think I may have lost my footing somewhere in this chapter or the last. If I did, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm kind of stressed with Standardized Testing.

-A cartilage is a tough, elastic, fibrous connective tissue found in various parts of the body, like the neck or joints. Their purpose in the neck is to serve as supportive columns, I think.

-Ototo is japanese for younger brother. A variation of the word, is oto, though it can also mean sound.

-Gomen, I believe, is japanese for pardon, forgive me, or sorry. Though spelt gomen, it is pronounced with the n silent.


	16. A Youkai Would be Chaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Mild Language and Suggestive Themes

A/N: Here's chapter 16. I realize it took me forever to update, but I was occupied with playing Kingdom Hearts II, up to the horrible point of realization that Finals were approaching and I had not studied a single bit. Needless to say, cramming was a necessity.

_Chapter16:_

Yuusuke rolled over in his bed, wiping drool from his face and yawning. He sretched lazily, allowing his joints to loosen under his bedsheets. He rose, letting his tounge lap against the roof of his mouth for moisture, and stretched once more.

He turned his his head, expecting to see Hiei awake besides him, and found instead an empty bed. He sighed irritably as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair. The sun itself had barely awoken and the small demon had already risen himself. Yuusuke grinned.

That was just like Hiei.

-

Hiei sat upon the roof, his head in his crossed arms as they lay atop his knees. He gazed as the sun broke over the horizon, bringing dawn with it as it colored the sky a dull pink.

He blinked against the morning wind, burrowing his face deeper into his arms. He stifled a yawn as he soaked in the sun's warm rays of light, being the first to witness the morning come.

"I figured I'd find you up here."

Hiei turned, finding Yuusuke covered, head to foot, in soot as he pulled himself onto the roof.

"Why are you covered in soot?" The youkai asked.

Yuusuke grinned idiotically. "A better question would be why you _aren't_ covered in soot."

Hiei snorted. "I used the stairs."

"Crap, there were stairs? Guess I won't be needing the chimney anymore..."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I know... you gonna be okay?"

"Hn."

Hiei turned away from the detective, glancing back at the sun, his thoughts wandering aimlessly as Yuusuke rose and streched, brushing the soot, as best as he could, from his faded blue jeans and white t-shirt.

"Detective."

"Hm?"

Yuusuke turned back to face Hiei, finding the point of his katana glaring him down the nose.

"You breathe a word of this and I kill you."

Yuusuke pushed the blade away, grinning cheekily.

"Same old Hiei."

His mind changed, Yuusuke took a seat next to Hiei, his gaze following Hiei's as they stared at the sun.

"Hey, Hiei?" Yuusuke grinned mischievously.

"What'dya know about Quidditch?"

-

Yuuske's feet crunched upon the wet grass as he led Hiei down to the Quidditch pitch, explaining the rules of the game to him as he went. The youkai listened attentively.

"It's pretty confusing at first, but once you understand it, it's pretty simple. The quaffle is the main scoring ball, the soft red one you need to get throught the goal post. The bludgers are the ones that fly around and try to knock the crap outta you."

Hiei tilted his head to one side as they approached the pitch entrance. "And the sntich?"

"It's the small golden one that flies around fast. The one who catches it ends the game and gets their team 150 points."

"Simple enough."

Hiei pulled out his wand, pointing it at the bolted lock on the entrance as he whispered the spell.

"_Alohamora_." The lock remained close.

"Figures. A grade one spell won't open this lock."

Hiei bit his lip. "How about one with yoki behind it?"

Hiei tried the spell again, allowing his wand to feed off of more energy than necessary. The lock blasted open, falling harmlessly upon the dewed grass.

"Feeble game, compared to the Makai."

Hiei pushed the gate open, stepping out onto the wide open pitch, gazing upon wonderingly at the tall post and large stands.

"Pretty big, huh?"

The youkai nodded his head once.

"Fairly large."

Yuusuke glanced up the stands, making his way towards the middle stand where the announcement box was held above the locker rooms. He tried his luck with the locker room door, to no avail.

"Thought so. Hey, Hiei! Give me a hand?"

The youkai approached, applying the same method as before. The door clicked loudly and swung open. Yuusuke disappeared inside the doorway, rematerializing with a large case in his hand and two broomsticks.

"Alright, Hiei. Let's just see how good a demon can be at Quidditch."

-

Harry's eyes snapped open, his vision blurry as he stared upon at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. Sitting upright, he allowed his bedsheets to peel away from his sweat-soaked back. He shivered, fumbling about his nightstand for his glasses as he got out of bed.

Rubbing his eyes before puting his glasses on, he glanced about the room. Other than Yuusuke's absence, everything seemed to be in order. Hiei was gone, Ron lay stetched out upon his bed, snoring uproariously, and the other occupants doing the same, though, thankfully, without the snoring.

Making his way to the bathroom, Harry pulled his glasses from his face, depositing them upon the bathroom counter as he reached for the soap. Grabbing the green bar in his finges, he doused it with water, scrubbing his face with his hands before splashing cool water to rinse the soap residue away. Within minutes he had already brushed his teeth.

Slipping off his clothes, Harry crossed to the shower and turned the nozzle, allowing the room to fill with steam before entering the shower. Thoroughly soaking his hair, he ran his hands through the tangled, drenched, black mess upon his head, allowing his thoughts to roam freely.

Yesterday had been a strange turn of events, what with the incredible pain his scar had brought him (something he thought he'd have been used to by now), the demonic clash of colossal proportions, and the unexpected stunning and exaggerated worry of his friends, it had been stressful.

Moreover, his dream had been unnervingly tangible. But it had given him something important to go by: names. If anyone, Profesor Hizaruki would know something, and that would have to be enough. Every other part of the dream had been nothing but threats.

Turning off the water, Harry grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he exited the shower. Making straight for his four-poster, Harry pulled the curtains around his bed closed.

Drying himself thoroughly, Harry dropped his towel on his bed and reached for the clothes he had spread upon his bed. Applying his layer of under-clohing first, Harry made for his Quidditch uniform, putting on his clothes and attacthing his guards.

Closing his trunk, Harry reached for his broom and slipped his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Making his way to the bathroom once again, he studied his image in the mirror before grinning. This was the part he would greatly enjoy.

Taking his towel, Harry wrapped it around itself tightly, making sure it was heavy before making his way to Ron's bed. With one quick sweep, the knotted towel met with the sleeping red-head's ribs, snuffling his snoring almost instantly. Ron gazed at Harry through red-rimmed eyes, sighed, and turned over.

"Five more minutes, mum." Harry gritted his teeth.

"I'm not your mum, thanks. Now get out of bed, unless you want someone to replace you as Keeper. Tryouts are in an hour and we've got to set up."

That was enough to wake him. Ron's eyes sprang open as he jumped from his bed, leaping to the bathroom door without a second's notice. The door slammed shut as the sound of running water could be heard on the other side of the wood.

"You didn't have to threaten me!" Ron yelled. Harry grinned as he listened to his best friend clumsily undress himself and hop into the shower.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, really." Harry responded. There was no further comment as Ron sighed exasperatedly. Before ten minues had passed, Ron burst out of the bathroom door, his damp hair sagging in front of his eyes as he raced to his bed, his toothbrush still in his mouth.

Harry sat on his bed, sighing impatiently as Ron busied himself by messily throwing on his clothes. When he emerged from his four-poster, he was sporting a pair of black sweat pants and a faded, orange Chudley Cannons shirt.

Harry stared at his friend awkwardly. "You're going to where that?"

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with the Chudley Cannons!" Ron protested.

Harry sighed. "Fine. We'd better hurry if we want to make it in time."

Allowing Ron to pick up his own broom, both boys exited their dorm and made their way out of the common room, turning down the corridor, and heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

-

Harry pushed open the castle door, with much weezing and assistance from Ron, before stumbling hurridley down the stes and across the chilly lawn. He frose at the looming figure above the pitch.

Ron voiced his curiosity. "Hey, Harry, I thought you had the pitch booked today?"

"I did." Harry grumbled. "If it's those Slytherins again..." He clutched at his wand. "We'll find out soon enough."

Ron nodded, pulling up his long sleeved shirt over his neck to protect himself from the chilly wind. "And you've got me to back you up, mate."

The duo closed in on the pitch, spotting the opened lock on the ground, before pushing open the gates and walking down the long darkened tunnel, before entering onto the large pitch. When they did, their jaws fell slack.

"What the blood hell is that?" Ron murmured, staring at the blurred form in the air, whizzing back and forth across the pitch, end to end, as it weaved away from the incoming bludgers.

Harry shrugged in response. "I think it's a person on a broomstick."

Ron snorted, his eyes attempting vainly to follow the smudged stain against the sky. "Are you mad? Do you see how fast that thing is go-"

"Hey, get outta the way if you want to live!"

The two looked up in time to leap to opposite sides as a bludger came hurtling into the ground. Harry sighed with relief as the struggling ball bullied its way out of the ground and rose into the air, taking off after the blurred figure as it shot down the pitch.

The team Captain rose to his knees and brushed off the dirt from his playing robes as he watched a ruffle-haired figure descend slowly down to meet him. It was then that he realized it was Yusuke.

Without his hair greased back, and clad in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, it had been hard to recognize him. He grinned widely at the two, shorter, dumbstruck boys.

"What the hell are you guys doin' down here? Last time I saw you, you were in your bed sleeping like babies."

"I could ask you the same, but I'd ather ask what _that _is." Harry said, pointing upwards at the figure, that had now slowed to a leisurely pace, compared to before, but was still too quick for their eyes to follow.

"That?" Yusuke said, looking up at the tiny dot that had completely stopped, and began descending. "Oh, that. It's just Hiei."

Harry's brow creased in a frown. "But he was going abnormally fast. What kind of charm did you put on him?"

Yusuke blinked blankly. "Charm, what the hell are you babbling about? You've seen me in class, I can't do charms to save my life."

"But how was he-"

"I simply allowed the broom to steer me."

All three looked up to see Hiei landing smoothly, broom in hand. "It has a specific flow of both rekai and magic. It's simply manipulating it's channels."

Ron was the first to speak his mind. "What?"

Hiei sighed. "Nothing." He swung one leg over the broom, and took off into the air once again.

Ron whistled as he watched the steadily diappearing Hiei take off. "Didn't understand a word he said, but it's impressive. He tryin' out?"

Yusuke snorted at Ron's question. "You wish. There's about as much chance of Hiei tryin' out as hell freezin' over. And trust me, you don't know how much I wish that'd happen."

"Hell freezing over or Hiei trying out?"

Yusuke grinned at Harry's question. "I'd get a little humor from both. Hiei suffering social interacton and hell-" Yusuke trailed off. "I'd better not get into it."

Harry shrugged. "It's weird, though. I never seen anyone move that fast on a broom before. He must be experienced."

Yusuke snorted. "First time he's ever set foot near a broom. Guess you could say its natural talent."

Harry felt his spine shiver. "If I had him on the team..."

"Told you, no chance."

Harry withdrew his Firebolt from under his arm and swung one leg over the broom in a take-off stance. "Maybe, but there's no pain in trying."

He shot off from the ground, attempting to follow Hiei's blurred form as he sped past him, spiraled about him, and twirled above him.

"Hiei, wait up!" Harry's cry was lost in the aftermath wind of Hiei's ride.

"Hiei! Hiei!" Harry urged his broom forward, shouting after the youkai as he shot through the air. For an instant, it seemed Hiei slowed, only to tease Harry and leave him chocking on his dust, diving straight toward the ground.

Harry shot after him, knowing, more than anyone, the trick Hiei was attempting to pull. Within feet of the ground, Harry's heart beat uncomfortably as he watched the boy's spiraling fall continue, coming within inches of the lawn.

Harry uttered a sigh of releif when Hiei pulled up, skimming the grss tips as he shot upward into the morning mist. He circled the pitch once more, then landed upon the stands, his relaxed posture almost coaxing Harry to follow. He did.

Harry landed neatly besides him, eagerly disembarking and taking a seat next to the quiet youth. When he spoke, it was merely excited babbling.

"Hiei, I saw you out there! You were incredible!"

Hiei showed no sign of hearing Harry's praise.

"I was just thinking, if we could have a Chaser like _that _on _our _team-"

"I don't do teams." Hiei responded, with a curt reply.

Harry hesitated, attempting to comprehend Hiei's words. "Why not?"

"Why should I? What profit would there be for me, in exchange for joining your team?"

"Well, I can't really say, other than joining."

Hiei grunted. "And that's all you can really offer me, isn't it?"

"I guess, besides, soaring through the air and crushing your opponents-"

"Fine."

Harry glanced tenatively at Hiei. "Fine? You mean... you'll join?"

"As long as I can crush my opponents in victory and leave them in defeat, then I see no reason why I should not.."

Harry took that as a yes.

"Well, matches don't start for a while, but first practice is next Saturday."

Hiei shrugged, standing upright. "Fine, Saturday."

With that, Hiei allowed his body to tip over the ledge of the stands plunging bodily below. In a motion too quick to be seen, he whipped the broom from his side and threw himself upon it as he spiraled, mid-fall, back into the air, circling the pitch only once before landing. He cast one more look at the stands, where Harry still sat above, before dropping the broom, and making his way towards the exit and to the castle.

-

Hiei stoppped as he reached the castle's north side, back erect as he placed one hand over his katana. He sighed exasperatedly and slackened his grip.

"You should be more careful if you don't want me to cut you in half, Kurama."

The white fox's formed peeled away from the castle wall and resumed it's normal appearance. "I think it's rather good trick for reconnaissance."

Hiei snorted. "For a child, perhaps."

Kurama chuckled. "Always full of wry comments, as ever, Hiei."

"Hn."

Kurama's white tail curled about his waist as he took a spot on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"It would seem you enjoyed your morning, Hiei."

The youkai shrugged, sitting down besides his companion. "So, any news on a pensive?"

"Well, Koenma did say he'll attempt it, but don't become too expectant."

"Did he ask why you wanted it?"

Kurama failed to hide the curve of his lips as he smirked. "Yes, but the connection suddenly broke."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You're far too childish, fox."

Kurama chuckled. "Perhpas, but that is where all the fun lies."

"As for the rest of things, it appears we'll have to try to live a normal student life for some time. I see no changes or signs to be alarmed of at the moment."

Hiei stroked his katana hilt thoughtfully.

"Rest assured, Kurama, with what's happened lately, I've learned that things here are quick to change."

-

Harry checked another name off the list as the tall teenage boy walked away, disgruntled. He sighed. So far, tryouts had been horribly pathetic, the only good players he found he could accept being Katie Bell, Ron, Hiei, and Yusuke. He himself was still in awe that he had picked Yusuke, but his strength and aim with a club was impressive.

What's more, he still found himself pondering over Hiei's incredibly strange and random words. Though no matter how hard it was for him to believe, Hiei's presence, his piercing glare, and more precisely, his piercing _questions_, made Harry feel resolute, and that was somethng he had never before experienced.

"Next."

Harry looked over his clipboard to see Ginny stroll out onto the pitch, clad in a red jersey emblazoning the Gryffindor lion, and a tight pair of blue jeans.

Harry's eyebows rose in surprise. "Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"And why are you wearing pants _that _tight!" Ron interposed angrily, obviously playing into the protective-older-brother role. Ginny ignored him, turning her attention to Harry instead.

"I'm here to tryout for Chaser. Any spots left?"

Harry nodded. "Just one." She smiled sweetly.

"Good. Then that'll be the one I take."

"Don't ignore me! Ginny, I'm talking to you! What till I tell mum!"

Ginny rolled her eyes in mock horror, before hopping onto the tryout broom and taking off. Harry watched her soar above as his inked quill scratched upon the clipboard's surface.

"She's pretty good, Ron."

"No, she's in trouble when I catch her." Ron said these words rather huffily, so Harry left it at that.

When Ginny _did _land, Ron's nostril's flared with anger. "What is wrong with you? You can't go out in public wearing that! They're way too tight! I'm writing mum!"

"Fine, _Ronald_, but you ought to know she's the one who bought them."

Ron gritted his teeth as Ginny stuck out her tounge.

"What ever happened to respect!"

Harry blocked the two raging siblings out of his mind as he marked a check next to Ginny's name. He looked up, adressing the squabbling siblings as he did so.

"Not to interupt, but I thought I'd let Ginny know she's made the team."

There was a deafening shriek, a roar of shock and Harry found both siblings upon him at once; one singing praise, the other roaring disapproval. Harry grimaced.

Perhaps putting Ron and Ginny on the same team was not the smartest idea he had ever had.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-As I said, a extremely late with Finals and the first couple of days of summer vacation, but here. I decided to take a break from the main plot a bit and concentrate on some of the regular aspects of Hogwarts. It just wouldn't be Hogwarts without Quidditch.

-I'm looking quite forward to some later chapters I have planned out, among other things, so you can most certainly look forward to some surprises in this tale.


	17. Heavily Laden Text

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Violence, Mild Language, and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-I've decide to move Boton from her dorm to another, because for one, the likelihood of her gathering any information is minimal, and two, I wrote myself into a pain in the ass corner, which is why I've tried to ignore her as much as possible so as to not require myself to explan how she was dealing wih Raven.

-That bascially it. Chapter17, read and enjoy.

_Chapter17:_

Kurama sat near the fire, reading one of his heavily laden spell books as he sat in one of the larger armchairs, flipping through it's pages. Somewhere, within its bland contents, there had to be a method to view threads of memory, methods that did not require a pensive. He sighed as he glanced at the last page, closed it, and tosssed it aside into the growing pile of finished books besides him.

_Unfortunately, I have had no such luck._

Picking another, rather large, volume, Kurama glanced through its wordy pages of spells, incantations, and witchery. He had just finished the first chapter when the sound of a creaking door and footsteps alerted him of another presence.

"Kurama?"

He closed the book, placing it upon his lap as he turned to face his visitor. "Hello, Botan."

The blue-haired reaper smiled as Kurama greeted her, taking a seat besides him as she questioned his actions.

"What are you still doing here? Dinner's about to start."

Kurama chuckled. "I could ask you the same question."

She stuck out her tounge in response. "You could, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you." A smile broke out upon her lips, urging Kurama to quirk and eyebrow.

"Well, I see you're rather happy. What could have brought about a change?"

"_I _just got my request to switch dorms finally approved." As she spoke, Boton seemed ill-fated to suppress her smile. "It's kinda draining to cast three types of magical barriers every three hours in to the night, and even more annoying to stay up all night with gossiping and chortling in my ear."

Kurama smiled wittingly. "And you were afraid." Boton's face glowed with a cherry hue.

"Well, yeah, that, too. But can you really blame me?"

"No, I suppose I can't." He turned from her, opening the pages of his book and resumed his search, leaving the common room in silence.

"So-"

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded, rising from her armchair and making for the bookcase exit. "Kurama?"

Kurama answered her without looking up from his book, instead turning another page.

"Yes?"

"Lord Koenma's head is staring at you through the fire."

The kitsune looked up from his book, to find the face of a familiar, angered, toddler.

"Good evening, Koenma."

The tiny ruler's face swelled with rage. "Kurama, how dare you! You completely abolish all traces of Rekai and your entire mission from one of the greatest wizards of all time, completely neglect to tell me, and have the _nerve _to say "good evening"!"

Kurama sighed, tossing aside his book and gazing directly into the fire, which, of course, caused him to stare Koenma in the face.

"Well, I trust you've finally found out. Rest assured, Koenma, we were not without reason."

The toddler spit his pacifier out, into the unseen space the fireplace could not provide. "What possible reason could you have for wiping his memory clean!"

"He wanted us to leave the school."

The expression of indignation upon Koenma's face was replaced by a flustered one. "He wanted you to... what?"

"Leave the school. A rouge demon apparently under contract with Voldemort attacked Hiei when he was roaming the grounds. It was Reiko, and what's more he attempted to attack the students directly. Naturally there was no other choice but to take action. Though a little misguided on Hiei's part, Reiko was defeated, though extensive damage was done."

Koenma wiped some steadily foriming sweat from his brow. "How extensive?"

"Hiei converted to his demonic form."

There was a loud gulp, before Koenma nodded as a signed for Kurama to continue.

"Well, as I said, extensive. Believing the damage was of our fault, he thought that expelling us from Hogwarts would divert all demon activity away from the school. Know that couldn't be any more wrong, we were left with no choice but to wipe his memory."

"Yes..but.. Kurama..?"

Kurama's eyes fell to the floor as he placed his hands together under his chin, gazing pensively at the floor.

"Of course, we weren't the ones to defeat Reiko. That was done for us by Raven. I have my speculations, but they are better kept to myself."

The toddler bent over, plucking his pacifier from where it fell, and put in between his lips. "Well, I'm sure you all know that I'll be expecting a full report within a week. Till then, don't do anything stupid or major like this unless absolutely necessary."

There was a small -_pop!_- and the toddler's face disappeared from the fireplace. As the fire died, Kurama rose, brushing the gathered soot from his lap, before turning to face Boton, an expression of great chagrin on her face.

"I was certain moments ago you were the thrilled girl who was eccentric over her dormitory transfer."

Boton managed to murmur some threatening words under her breath before adressing Kurama. "Yes, but _you're _not the one who'll be writing a report."

Kurama smiled understandingly, before motioning toward the bookcase. "Don't worry," he managed to chuckle as they made their exit.

"I'll help."

-

Harry poked at his meal with his fork, pushing his potatoes around his plate. He had had a lot on his mind lately. Frequently occuring dreams, the unusual absence of any activity closely related to Voldemort. It seemed that he was going to be a bit more passive this year. Of course, it _had_ only been three months, so there was plenty of time for something odd to happen.

He shoved a piece into his mouth, chewing thoughtully as he glanced at the staff table. Immediately, his stare was met with a beaming smile from Hagrid. Harry couldn't resist but to return the gesture.

Now that he thought about it, the Order seemed a bit inactive, as well. Was Voldemort honestly still licking his paws from his last defeat, or was he simply polishing his fangs for an even deadier strike?

He no longer had a clue. All dreams that allowed him to percieve into the Dark Lord's mind had ended, instead being replaced by the rather gruesom routine illusion of a dark ritual, carried out by twelve Death Eaters and Voldemort, viewed through the eyes of a rather unfortunate girl.

As for the scroll, ritual, and stones featured in in the vison, he had managed to find nether heads or tail of what they were, from either the cooperative Hizaruki, to the dark and restricted books he could manage to sneak from the library.

But these were thoughts better left alone, as they would simply cycle through his head the next morning when he woke covered in sweat, again.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem awfully quiet."

Harry looked up from his plate as Hermione adressd him. "Yeah, fine. I was just pondering some things."

"About You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded, then stared curiously as Hermione set her book down, glancing about furtively.

"Well I have good news. I was skimming some book in the library-"

"Big surpirse there, Hermione. You're _always _in the library." Hermione threw Ron an irked glare.

"Shut your trap and let me finish. As I was saying, I think I may have found a book that could tell us a bit about those stones you described. Naturally, of course, they're in the Restricted Section." Harry's fingers tightened on his fork as he fought ferociously to keep his excitement hidden.

"We'll go tonight. Hermione, you'll lead the way."

-

Harry shuffled through his trunks' contents, finally finding the two items he was seeking, before shuffling the bundle hurriedly into his pillowcase. He would be needing them for that night's escapade.

Closing his trunk and dimming his wand, Harry exited his dorm, descended the stairs, and made for the common room. As he had expected, Ron an Hermione were waiting for him in a corner table of the room.

He slipped past his classmates, making for the table, before coming across Hiei, who was leaning quietly against the back wall. Harry waved, and, not unexpectedly, the shorter boy did not wave back. Instead, he stared at Harry with a penetrating stare for a few seconds, before making a blunt remark and walking away.

"Don't so something stupid."

Harry watched him walk off, startled and confused. Had Hiei really summed him up as the type to do something stupid already? Of course, within a two to three month period, an opinion could be formed rather quickly, especially in Hogworts, where rumors spread like wildfire.

He sighed, snapping himself back to reality and walked to the table Ron and Hermione had taken up residence. Pulling up a chair, he seated himself across from the other two as the hub and bub of the other students' chatter reached their ears.

"So, all prepared?"

Harry nodded. He wouldn't dream of roaming the halls after hours with the Marauder's Map or his invisibility cloak. That would just be plain stupid.

"Of course. You remeber where it is, right, Hermione?"

"Naturally."

Ron scratched his chin, searching for a stray hair as he remarked, "So what made you think you found it anyway?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Because, Ron, it was the big, black book bound with seals and enchantments under the 'Dark Artifacts' section, you prat."

"Oi, I am _not _a prat!"

"Will you two stop? I hope you won't be babbling like this tonight. We'll need to be quiet."

Ron crossed his arms rather huffily. "Fine. But I'm not a prat."

-

"_Lumos_."

Harry held his breath as he searched his nightstand for his glasses, wiping sweat from his brow as he place them on his nose. Quietley, he dug through his pillow case, extracting the Marauder's Map, which was blanketed within his invisibility cloak. Using his wand as a source of luminance, he unwound the cloak from the map, throwing it over himself as he touched his wand to the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Instantly, the parchment came to life, the tiny lines and blobs of ink speading acros the paper. Harry wasted no times, scanning the parchment with his eyes. There he saw it: a dot labeled 'Hermione Granger' waiting for him in the common room.

Rising from his four-poster carefully, Harry pulled back a curtain and slipped out of bed, taking only one glance to find Ron sitting on the edge of his bed.

He slipped his hand from under the cloak, motioning for Ron to approach. He did, and both slipped under the invisibility cloak (with much difficulty, due to Ron's rather staggering stature) before making for the door. The duo descended the stairs silently, before finally reaching the common room, in its dark and empty entirety.

" 'Mione? Are you here?" A sarcastic voice responded from the darkness.

"No, Ron, I'm upstairs having a jolly nap."

Ron snickered as he allowed her room under the cloak. As they moved under the cloak as a huddled mass out the portait frame, Harry checked the map once more.

"It looks like the halls are empty, besides us. This shouldn't be too hard."

Keeping an eye on the map, the trio shuffled awkwardly down the halls to the library, gaining easy entrance. With much relief, Ron slipped from under the cloak, stretching with relish.

"Ron, we're not here to stretch, we're here to look for the book."

Harry tapped the Marauder's Map with his wand, saying "Mischief managed," before pocketing both. "Hermione's right, Ron. C'mon."

Hermione felt her way along the isles of books as she guided both boys through the Restricted Section, before leading them towards the location she had described. She froze when they reached a clearing where the isles looped away from a platform in a circle like manor.

"Hermione, what'd you stop for?"

She steppted forward onto the empty platform. "The book. It's supposed to be right here."

Harry glanced around the empty clearing. "You sure? It's just this empty platform."

"No," Ron said, staring intently at the structure. "It's not." He reached for the empty space before him, ripping from it an invisibility cloak. "Not the best way to hide something if you ask me."

There, in the center of the platform, upon the concealed pedestal lay the book as Hermione had described, bound by parchment inscribed with symbols, its large cover looking as if it were made of smooth velvet, the book's title written in a curved, golden type.

Ron whistled. "Well, they made it fancy enough. Wonder how useful it actually is." Harry licked his dry lips as he gazed at the book.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He reached for the book, his fingers making contact with its soft frame.

"Harry, wait, the book's--!"

Her warning was too late. A white hot pain shot through Harry's hand, traveling to his mind as he begged his body not to scream out in pain, his lungs burst with the air they craved to release, forcing its way surely up his windpipe, on the virge of his lips--

"_Linqurius_!"

--And then it stopped.

Harry's hand fell limply from the book as the parchment entangling it fell loose, dangling onto the floor. He gasped as he wheeled over, collapsing onto the floor as he took in a deep breath of air, allowing it to rush into his lungs.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Both teens were at his side as he took in another breath, willing himself to take it in steady, before nodding.

"Well, _honestly_, if you'd just waited for me to utter the spell-"

"Hermione! Not now!" Ron whispered urgently under his breath. She sighed, standing and making her way to the book, before returning with it clenched in her hands.

"Here it is," she said, running her fingers across the golden lining. "_The Book of Dark Artifacts_. Figures, doesn't it?"

Harry sat up, shaking his head before speaking. "How'd you know which spell to use?" Hermione failed to conceal her blush.

"Well, if you must know, I overheard Madam Pince-"

"You were eavesdropping?"

She turned scarlet. "I wasn't _eavesdropping_, Ron, I was-"

A grin crept upon Ron's face. "You were eavesdropping, Hermione. I always figured that sorta stuff would be beneath you."

"Merlin, Ron, I was _not_-!"

Harry silenced both of them. "Will you two be quiet? I can't here myself think over your bickering." Ron stuck his tounge out childishly, prompting a sharp rap to his skull from tip of Harry's wand. Hermione blew the dust off the aged over of the book as she opened it, her eyes glaring across the large page as she read.

"Well?" Harry asked, nervously. Hermione flipped another page as she responded.

"I'm looking, but I don't-"

"There!"

Harry's wand quickly found itself pressed against one of the crisp, yellowing pages. Both Harry and Ron crowded about Hermione and they squinted to read the tiny, intricately curled text bunched together under the picture of a violet, gem-like stone.

"Is that it, Harry?" Hermione questioned, studying the picture intently. "It looks a lot like an amethyst."

"Yeah. The 'Stone of Mordrid'." Ron struggled to see past Hermione's bushy hair.

"You shoud really cut your hair, Hermione. I can't see." She rolled her eyes in response.

"Ron, really-"

Harry drowned them out as he read the minuscule text.

"_The Stone of Mordrid was a dark and powerful stone, identified by its ethereal jade glow. Appearing around the early 1800s, it was named after the man who apparently forged it, European warlock Gorangi Mordrid._

_An object so dark it was rumored to cause severe psychosis within any being to come in contact with it, as evidenced by Mordrid himself, who shortly after its discovery murdered his own family as well as whipping several small nations from the face of the Earth; direct contact is highly discouraged._

_Shortly after this catastrophe, both Mordrid and the Stone vanished, and have not been seen to this day._"

Hermione flipped another page. "It's a short article. I suppose there isn't much to write."

"Doesn't bid well, though. Imagine what a bloke like You-Know-Who could do with it, right Harry?"

"Yeah, I s'pose. But he'll be hard put finding it, won't he? If the stone disappeared, then maybe he'll have as much trouble finding it as anyone else!"

"Fat chance. He's-"

"Yeah, I know, Voldemort."

Ron winced, more in a well practiced phobia than in irritancy. "Harry, please don't say his name."

Hermione grabbed the book, placing it upon the pedestal as she muttered the sealing spell, "_Sigillum_." The parchment seals sprang upward instantaneously, binding the black covered book to the structure as Ron draped both with the invisibility cloak provided.

"I still say it's stupid, really. Who hides a book under an invisibility cloak?"

"Madam Pince. Stange that it gets such special treatment. I mean, it _is_ just a book; it can't be dangerous or it wouldn't be here." Ron snorted as he slipped under the cloak after both Harry and Hermione had entered.

"I'll tell you. That woman is off her rocker. She loves books more than anyone should."

The mis-matched trio shuffled clumsily out of the library and made their way back to their dorms. "Honestly, it's wasn't very helpful, but at least now we know _something_." Harry shrugged in agreement to Hermione's statement..

"S'pose that better than nothing."

The majority of the walk was made in silence, with the occasional He shivered. He had forgotten how cold the halls were at night during the winter. It reminded him, amusingly enough, of first year when he had gone off in search of information regarding the Sorcceror's Stone.

And here he found himself again, in a slightly different scenario. Roaming the halls at night, looking for stones and dark magic all over again, with the company of Ron and Hermione present. That was far better than the former.

There was a sharp intake of breath a Ron's hand clenched upon Harry's shoulder. The red headed teen pulled Harry backward, his voice a strain and quiet whisper.

"Harry, do you hear that?" The steady walk of feet that drew closer. "I thought you were checking the map?"

Harry looked down in surpirse at the furled parchment clenched firmly in his fists. He had not cast it a single glance since they had entered the library, let alone after they had left.

Tapping his wand furiously against the parchment and hurriedly murmuring, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," before casting a glance at the ink-blot steadily approaching them as the footsteps grew louder. Of course, this was a pointless act, as they could plainly see the individual's face.

-

This was what he had been reduced to. Roaming empty halls at night for entertainment. He would have gladly stayed on the roof as he had always done, if not for the fact that the snow in Europe was unbearably colder than that of Japan.

Hiei sighed at the tedium of the blank, quiet halls, the only thing of interest being the howling of the wind and snow as it pound against the window. He bit back his longing to be outside. As much as he wanted a quick route though the Forbidden Forest, he knew most creatures would probably be nestled in their homes, far from the cold.

He paused from his thoughts, noticing the sudden growth of warmth in the air. His hand intchd towards his katana hilt, but fell limply as his shoulders slouched. It was three Hogwarts students, in particular, Harry, his lanky companion, and their discomfortingly keen friend.

They were attempting invisibility, possibly through means of magic. Not that it mattered; his Jagan pierced right through the blanket of charms enveloping them. He could see them visibly tense as his eyes passed over them. Obviosuly, he wasn't supposed to be able to see them.

Hiei sighed, faking interest in the view of a particular window beyond their location, approaching it and leaning upon it as he witnessed its scenery. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as they scurried away, relieved. Chances were they had gone and done something stupid and risky, regardless of what he had said earlier.

Figures.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Not much really happened this chapter. Hiei summed Harry up as reckless and they found the Book of Dark Artifacts. Of course, Botan and Kurama were screwed with the report, but that won't take major affect until later chapters.

-I'm trying to stick to the more casual events of Hogwarts, so as such the next chapter will be during Halloween. You can expect a visit to Hogsmeade and the first Quidditch match of the year. Oh joy.


	18. Illusional Delusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Graphic Content, Mild Language, and Suggestive Themes

_Chapter18:_

It was Kuwabara who was the most relieved to see the sun rise over the horizon. He was beginning to find the quiet abode of the Hufflepuffs quite annoying. He rose from his four-poster, quickly showering and dressing himself before plucking Okari from her bed and exiting. Chances were the rest of his House was still asleep.

Unfortunately, Kuwabara found himself correct upon entering the common room. Walking through anoyed, the carrot-top teenager exited on the other side of the entrance with his kiten in tow. At least he would be the first one to breakfast, provided he didn't get lost in the corridors again.

He descended the stairs gingerly, making his way to the Great Hall. To his surpirse, he was not the first to wake, as both Hiei and Yusuke were present at their table, along with a few others from Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara said upon approaching their table. Yusuke nodded in response as he attempted to swallow some eggs. "You too, shrimp."

A vein upon Hiei's forehead momentarily appeared, before disappearing. "Idiot." Kuwabara gritted his teeth, an obvious sign for relatiation, before Yusuke offered him some of his peculiarly churned food. He wisely declined.

"Urameshi, you've got enough food on your plate for two people. Save some for the rest of the world." Yusuke crammed some toast in his mouth and swallowed before answering.

"It's not all for me, some's for Puu, too." At the mention of his name, the blue-hued spirit beast appeared from under the table and swiped a piece of bacon from Yusukes plate, chewing with relish.

"The little bird bag eats almost as much as I do." Puu's beak appeared from under the table again and the egg upon Yusuke's fork disappeared.

"It's part of you; it has to have something in common."

With that, Okari leapt from Kuwabara's hands, landng upon the table besides Yusuke's plate. "Geez, what the hell is this, a buffet table?" The kitten reached for a sausage with one paw, only to find Puu's beak secured firmly upon the other end. She purred.

_Let go, you stupid bird. I'm hungry._

The bird tugged harder as it shook its head furously, exclaiming, "Puu, puu!"

_As much sense as I'm sure that made, I still want the sausage!_

Okari's eyes narrowed as her claws slowly elongated from her paws. Yusuke backed away from his plate. "Hey, Kuwabara, get your cat under control. She seems pissed." Kuwabara lifted Okari back into his arms as she hissed at Puu.

"Weird. She's never done that before..."

Hiei cast Kuwabara an annoyed glance. "Can't you keep one simple feline under control?"

"I'm afraid tha's unlikely, Hiei." All three boys looks up in time to see a yawning, red eyed Kurama appoaching. Yusuke grimaced.

"What happened to you?"

Kurama sighed. "Botan and I were stuck with the report Koenma demanded we make."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Kuawabara reasoned.

"I'm afraid I thought the same thing, till I learned of the massive amount of information required to complete it. What's worse, we only had one week, coupled with the absurd amount of work we recieve from our classes, it's proving impossible."

"And we've only got two days left." Botan appeared upon Kurama's shoulder, her appearance a bit more cheery than Kurama's, though still thoroughly put out. "We're exhausted. I wonder if Koenma will give us a break..?"

Yusuke leaned back upon his chair unconcernedly. "It's a holiday, and even you guys need sleep. We'll put in a word." Kurama smiled weakly at the gesture.

"I appreciate the offer, Yusuke, but today is not a holiday."

"Not a Japanese holiday, but an English one," Hiei said abruptly. He smirked at the prospect of possessing knowledge Kurama did not. He would greatly enjoy this.

"Halloween. A correlative holiday similar to the Oban Festival. Rather than honor the dead, they imitate them, dressing up in a pathetic attempt to frighten each other." Kurama looked at Hiei's face, with an expresion of skeptical amusment.

"That's ridiculous, Hiei." The youkai's smirk broadened.

"You realize that it isn't possible to know everything, not even within a period of a thousand years, don't you, fox?"

"I never said it was possi-"

Hiei rose from the table and walked away, his smirk unfading. His day was apparently begining in high spirits, with a rather hard blow to Kurama's ego.

Kurama glanced at the other three, wordless and baffled at what had just occured. He caved.

"I suppose I could take one day off."

-

Harry watched the gossip and chortling of his fellow Gryffindors as they filled the common room. With a day off of classes, coupled with the manner it was snowing outside, the common room was roughly their only place of choice.

He rose from his armchair by the fire, allowing a seventh-year girl to occupy it as he headed for the dormitory stairs. He ascended them briskly, emerging into his room and flopped down on his bed.

It was not long before he was accompanied by Ron, snickering as he stalked silently into the room. "Ron?"

He froze. "Harry?"

"Well I'm certainly not your mum. What're you giggling about?" As Ron approached his four-poster, Harry could clearly see the mischievous grin upon his face.

"This. Fred and george sent it to me by owl. Errol was a little late, but good none the less."

"'Instant Mayehm Horror'," Harry grimaced at the title. He wasn't exactly sure it was wise for Ron to make use of a product create by the twins. They were uncomfortably clever when it came to mischief and trickery.

"Ron, I'm not too sure it's smart to use that." Harry warned, barefacedly suspicious of the seemingly innocuous package.

Ron's grin did not fade as he tore off the packaging. "Relax, Harry, it's just a little, harmless fu-AARGH!"

He sighed. Nothing was harmless when it came to Fred and George. He waved his wand to shield himself from the gathering powder that had been released from the box. Harry grinned when it cleared.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, irately. "I can't believe I fell for that. Good thing it was just some stupid powder." Harry struggled to suppress his laughter as he fished through his trunk for a mirror, before throwing it Ron's way.

He gave in when Ron screamed.

-

Hiei glared, annoyed, at the speech that filled his ears. Conversations regarding horror stories and werewolves, vampries and mummies, and the general creatures of darkness that the wizarding world's Halloween seemed to encompass. In any case, it was all pointless chatter because it did nothing whatsoever but aggravate him.

He rose from his corner, making his way to the dormitory stairs to find Yusuke tailing him.

"Don't you have something better to do with your time, detective?"

Yusuke grinned sheepishly. "Not really. This place really doesn't have anything to entertain someone who spends the majority of their life hunting demons."

"So you're going to bug me instead?" Hiei snapped.

"Basically.. yeah."

The youkai sighed as the detective followed him up the stairs, ignoring his bothersome whistles and humming as he ascended the crooked staircase and opened the door, to find Hary Potter tugging a giant, pink hare by the arm.

"Are you MAD! There's no bloody way I'm going downstairs!" The hare complained angrily. "I'm covered in pink fur, Harry! PINK FUR!"

Harry sighed irately, yanking the furred covered arm closer to the door with each tug. "Well it wouldn't have happened if you'd listened to me! C'mon Ron!"

"Weasley?"

The two teens stopped at the sound of Hiei's amused voice, before Ron broke from Harry's grip and dove behind his bed.

"Now look, Harry, they've seen me!"

Yusuke's laughter filled the room as he guffawed, allowing tears to spring to his eyes. "What the hell happened? You're covered in fur!" Ron mumbled something threateningly under his breath.

"His brothers-"

"Soon to be _dead_ brothers-"

"Sent him a package from their joke shop. He was going to prank a couple people and give them a scare." Harry attempted to sound sympathetic before he allowed the furious red head to finish the explanation.

"But those gits booby trapped it and now I look like the damn Easter Bunny!"

Hiei walked over and look down at the package. Being careful not to open it, he flipped it with his foot. A smirk creased his face. "It appears your brothers know you inside out. There _is_ a warning label, on the back."

Yusuke chuckled. "Shows it might not hurt to think, huh?"

"I s'pose it wouldn't hurt to take your own advice?"

"Hey! Harry, I really resent th-"

"See, Ron? It's no big deal. It _is_ Halloween."

Ron muttered something in a murderous tone. "I guess." He rose dusting himself off and looked himself over. "I've got to hand it to Fred and George, though. They've gotten better." The flopping ears atop his head moved. "And I bet even the tail wiggles." He stood proudly. "So what if I'm covere in fur? I kinda like it."

Yusuke bent over to read the package. "Says here you can change the color by will just by thinkin' about it." Ron bit his lip, almost as if he was thinking, before the pink color faded and was replaced by a vibrant orange.

"I look like a Chudley Canon!" Ron explaimed happy, before strutting to the door. "And anyone who says different will have their face knocked in."

Ron marched out the door, leaving a comical silence in his wake. Harry bit back the laughter that seemed to boil inside him before allowing it t burst force, soon finding himself joined by Yusuke.

"Did you see the way his tail wiggled when he wallked out?" Harry wiped a tear from his eye as Yusuke doubled-over with laughter.

"And his nose twitched when he threatened us!"

Hiei sighed, walked over to his four-poster and sat upon the clean sheets. "If you're going to continue your idiocy, I suggest you continue it elsewhere; I came here for quiet, not to hear moronic laughter."

The two boys roared as they exited the room, leaving Hiei to his much desired quiet. He pulled out his wand, flicking it lazily and tightly closing the four-poster surrounding his bed, and removed his spell books.

At least the time he spen at this school wasn't completely pointless. If anything, he could greatly enjoy conjuring an army of rabid beasts to attack Kuwabara. He smirked.

This could be fun.

-

Harry waved his wand, attempting to silence his own laughter as he walked down the halls to dinner, accompanied by Ron, Hermione, and Yusuke. Thus far, neither of the two boys had ceased their roaring laughter, and Ron had taken the opinions of his house none too coolly.

"It's not all bad, Ron. You can still change the color." Hermione said, attempting to solace him.

"Fat lot that'll do me," Ron muttered darkly. "What was I thinking? I'm an orange rabbit!"

"You were thinking of knocking anyone's face in who thought different." Yusuke reminded him, quickly dodging a narrow swipe. "C'mon. Just because your covered in orange, it's not all bad. Your like a gay version of a pumpkin gone wrong."

This earned him another narrowly dodged punch.

Hermione pursed her lips at the mocking duo, waving her wand and charming the two so that Yusuke's hair changed to a vibrant pink, and Harry's glasses hopped from his nose and ran down the hall, forcing him to give chase.

Yusuke mumbled angrily under his breath as he grumpily amended his hair to it's proper color. "Alright, I get it. Don't mess with the furball. Geez, you nag me almost as much as Keiko." Hermione waved her wand threateningly before his face, prompting him to shut his mouth.

"I would rather you not compare me to someone with a shrew manor." she said fiercely. Yusuke noded in agreement as her wand coninued to wag scoldingly. "I'm not a nagging person."

"I could say different."

She turned upon Ron. "And I could say that you'd look much more like a realistic hare with your front teeth swelled to the size of pumpkins."

Ron was quiet for the rest of the way.

-

Harry seated himself between Ron and Hermione, and across from Yusuke, where they engaged in a conversation of the varietes of broomsticks. He grinned. It was fun to have someone around who could mock Ron with him.

Silence fell as the Headmaster rose from his seat. He watched in eager anticipation as Dumbledore spoke, finding himself hanging upon his words. He quivered with excitment. It was one of the things he looked forward to at Hogwarts: The holidays, and this was the first of the year.

"...And the question must be answered, Trick or Treat?"

But it was then he saw it. The Headmaster's expression faltered as the twinkle in his blue eyes faded. A shiver ran down his spine. He had seen those eyes only twice before.

"Something's... wrong"

There was a series of shrieks as it happened, as the green jet rose into the air and erupted as the Dark Mark, as a swarm of Death Eaters seemed to descend like smoke before the staff tale. As a black whirl materialized before Dumbldore, as the form of none other that Lord Voldemort.

It was cold fury that overtook the warlock, his anger and rage that surfaced as his wand flew to his hand, aimed at Voldemort's heart. A smile twisted upon the Dark Lord's face.

"Albus Dumbledore. I'm afraid I've finally disposed of your worthless protective spells," he crooned, in a voice marked painfully blatant with acrimoniously, and simultaneously with elatedness.

"I do not know why you have come here Tom," Dumbledore's wand tip quivered as he glared furiously at Voldemort's pale, alabaster face as it twisted in ager, his voice trembling with obduracy.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!"

A shudder went through the students as the Dark Lord shouted his own name. His face returned to its stoic expression. He chuckled. "Regardless, Dumbledore, of what you may think, I have achieved it: immortality, the likes of which you could never dream!"

"You were always a fool, Tom. _Empalus_!" Dumbledore's voice echoed as a sliver of light emitted from his wand in a thrust, bouncing harlmessly against the Dark Lord. He smirked.

"It it you, who is the fool, Dumbledore. No longer can you serve as protection. No longer can you stand in my way." A malicious grin curved upon his face. "No longer are you a threat. _Crucio_!"

He had not known when it happened. When his feet had lifted him from his seat and carried him across the hall, but they had, driven by Dumbledore's gasps of pain and shock.

"Let him go!" the words had already left his lips.

The Dark Lord turned in amusement as he watched the anger upon Harry's face. "Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived! He who brought the Dark Lord to his knees!"

He circled him, snarling through his slit-like nostrils. "_Imperio_!" Harry felt Voldemort's will press against him, stronger than his own, as it forced him to his knees. Voldemort chuckled.

"Albus Dumbldore. Said to be the greatest warlock of all time. The only one I ever feared! A mentor, a teacher, a protector." He threw a glance at Harry. "What anger, and pain would it inspire, I wonder, if I were to kill him before you!" A manical laugher seemed to ripple through the army of Death Eaters as they stood with their wands ready.

The Dark Lord smirked. "Let's find out, shall we?" He turned, facing the writhing form of Dumbldore with the eyes of the hall upon him, with his back turned to Harry as he struggled to free himself.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" And it was over. Over before it had begun. Before a chance had been given. And Harry knew it, as he willed himself to open his eyes, that he would find Albus Dmbledore, his mentor, his protector, inert and dead upon the cold floor.

He cried out in despair as he stared at the cold blue eyes, fogging over to gray as he lay upon the floor. Voldemort laughed as he kicked the corpse. "Stop it!" Harry cried. The Dark Lord turned upon him.

"Yes, I suppose you deserve your share of pain, too." Harry struggled against the Dark Lord's will in fury as he was forced upward to walk to him. He glared into the red slits.

"We can't have that, Harry. _Crucio_!" Harry let out a gasp of pain. "I suppose I could toy with you, that I could make you suffer." He cast a wicked glance at Dumbledore's body and waved his wand lazily. "_Incendio_." It burst into flame.

Harry swore in hatred as the Dark Lord smiled malevolently. "You bastard! You killed him! You killed Dumbledore!" He willed himself to spit upon the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"_Crucio_. My, you're like a disobedient pet, aren't you boy?" He touched one slender finger to Harry's scar so that he crumpled to the floor in pain. "But you should be proud. You've done what your parents, and even Dumbledore, have not. But just like them, you will die."

He pressed the end of his wand to Harry's scar, smirking in triumph as his lips cracked apart, speaking the words Harry knew would be the last he would hear:

"_Avada Kedavra_."

His world burst into green light.

-

"Harry, wake the bloody hell up!"

Harry sat up, covered and drenched in cold sweat as Ron's fur covered face swam into view. He wiped the perspiration from his eyes, and allowed his free hand to rummage for his glasses.

"You okay, Harry? You were thrashing like crazy!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Think I drank too much pumpkin juice last night."

"Me too. I've got this killer headache that's driving me mental." Ron said understandingly, throwing on a shirt before heading towards the bathroom. Harry shivered as he recalled the visions that had run through his head. "What'd it do to you?"

"Nothing." Harry sighed wearily as he attempted to flush the images from his mind.

"Just a bad dream."

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-I'm such a misleading bastard. xB I was trying to work up the nerve to do it, and I'm glad I did. Keep in mind, however, that the entire chapter was _not_ Harry's dream, albeit that last section was.

-With all the favorites this story is on, you'd think people would review it instead of just reading. The reviews are what inspire me to continue typing, so please review.

-Hiei, just what is he planning? Hell, I dunno yet. :B

-Why did I turn Ron into a bunny? Because I just wanted to screw with him and thought it'd be funny. I'm that kind of person.

-The Oban Festival, sometimes referred to as Bon or O-bon, is a festival with origins in the Buddhist _urabon_ ceremony of giving offerings to one's parents and other ancestors, usually held during the 15th of July or August. Although it is not a national holiday, many companies close their offices, and people return to their ancestral homes in the country, resulting in traffic jams and overcrowding on the railways both at the beginning and at the end of the August Obon. Bonfires guide the spirits of the departed home. Priests read from the scriptures for the souls; relatives place offerings in front of altars. At the end of the period, a second round of fires guides the spirits back to the other world.


	19. Hogsmeade's Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Graphic Content, Mild Language, and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-Chapter19. I personally liked this Chapter because it gave me a laugh when it came to Kuwabara, while introducing an interesting character. It also serves as the set up for the plot of later chapters. Though one's hard to notice, the other should be obvious enough.

-It's not important, to note, but I'll just put it out there. This chapter does not take place directly after Hallowen. It does, however, take place about a month later. I just didn't see anything too interestig about November, so I skipped it.

_Chapter19:_

Yusuke jumped the remainder of the flight of stairs that led to breakfast as he neared its end, landing cleanly as it shook and swerved from its position, taking the students upon it to an upper floor.

"I swear that staircase has got it out for me." he grumbled.

Hiei snorted besides him. "You're paranoid. This castle is nearly sentinet; I'm sure it has better to do than attempt to delay your trip to breakfast."

Yusuke scowled. "Like what, stand around?"

Hiei ignored the detective's smart comment.

"Good morning."

Both boys turned to see Kurama and Botan descend the stairs behind them. Yusuke frowned. "Hey, Kurama. You alright? You're looking kind of pale..."

Kurama smiled. "I assure you, I'm fine, though I fear I've contracted a cold."

Seeing the confusion upon Yusuke's face, Boan simplified Kurama's words. "He's sick." she said tersely.

Yusuke turned to the kitsune. "You're sick?" Kurama nodded.

"Yes... but in no way will that hinder me from attending the trip to Hogsmeade. I'm curious to see what it holds."

"You're goin' like that?" Yusuke snorted. "Just don't cough on me or something."

"So I take it you're going?" Kurama said, hiding the surpise in his tone. Yusuke nodded. "I was under the impression your mother would be too intoxicated to sign your form." Yusuke snorted.

"Caught her on a good day. Wasn't too boozed up to sign it, but it was kinda sloppy."

Botan cast a glance at Hiei. "Is Hiei going, too?"

"Of course I am." Hiei said curtly. "That toddling infant made sure of it." Hiei cast an annoyed glance at the staircase as he tapped his foot impatienly.

"Waiting for somethin', Hiei?" Yusuke inquired.

"My morning entertainment." Hiei said, annoyed. "It was due quite some time ago." There was a jarred squawk of surpirse and outrage as the corner of Hiei's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"About time."

-

Kuwabara threw Hiei a contemptuous glare as the Tantei entered the Great Hall, already full of students eager to leave for Hogsmeade as they quickly ingested their breakfast.

"You're a bastard, Hiei, you know that?"

The youkai shrugged. "And I suppose your neglectful parents _meant_ to have an idiot son?"

The carrot-top clenched his teeth and scowled. "You're still a bastard!"

"Relax, you buffoon." Hiei said, the humor long since lost its luster. "The flock of magpies will disappear in an hour. You can deal with the damn droppings yourself." Kuwabara showed no sign of being subdued. "As for the multitude of colors running through your hair, I haven't the faintest idea when they'll disappear."

"What'd'ya mean you don't know! My hair is a frickin', movin' rainbow, dammit! You better fix it, Hiei, I mean it!"

The youkai snorted and ignored the red-head's empty threats as he swore vulgarly, insults spewing from his mouth as he demanded Hiei to reverse the hex, earning him a stern glare from Professor Sprout as she walked by.

Hiei smirked as he made his way to Gryffindor table, taking the vacant spot at the end across from Yusuke as he settled for one slice of toast and a goblet of water (the foreign pumpkin juice had a funny taste). Hiei looked up from his plate.

"Keeping tabs on Potter?" he said casually. Yusuke nodded as he grabbed the syrup.

"Yeah. Can't see why this Voldemort guy wants him dead so badly, though. Average kid with your average aura." Hiei took a sip from his goblet as the detectiv continued. "...That Raven girl's been pretty damn quiet since that incident, too."

The youkai nodded. "Regardless, she's still under Shigure and Voldemort's control. Perhaps they've lost a need for her at the moment, but their control has relented. Her mind is as blank as Kuwabara's. Not a single thought runs through it.

"Besides that, there's always the fact that they're probably more concerned with securing the second stone." Yusuke picked a piece of meat from his teeth and swigged down a mouthful of orange juice.

"Not like we're doing any better in this cooped up castle he added." He finished, allowing the remanents on his plate to disappear and gazed about the Great Hall. "To add to it, not a whole lot of these kids are any suspects. We're basically just sitting on our ass and waiting to get screwed over."

"Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, this way!"

A cluster of students spilled into the courtyard as they pulled out their permission slips and were searched for controband. Filch eyes Yusuke before searching him and allowed him to pass moving to Hiei. The demon's nose crinkled in disgust at the man's filthy appearance as his wand hummed over him.

"Hello, wot's this?"

Hiei glared at the man as he retrieved the sword from his cloak. "A sword."

"Why you got a sword with you, boy?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the man's bothersome persistence. "Because it's an antique."

"We can't let you go around with that, can we Ms. Norris?" Anintrusive looking cat peeped over the man's shoulder and mewed. "No, we can't." He smirked as he reached for the katana.

"It's not charmed, so I believe taking it would be unnecessary."

The man looked over to glare at Kurama's ghostly pale complextion as the red-head smiled back. He gritted his teeth. "Fine, then! But if I hear one word of someone gettin' chopped in half, guess who'll be the first on the list?"

He snarled and allowed Hiei to pass. The youkai turned to Kurama as the kitsune smiled sweetly. "I suppose you'll be expecting me to thank you?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. I'm afraid that would be too out of character for you. Still, I'm curious as to what would have happened if he had taken your sword." The youkai grunted at Kurama's question, placing on hand on the sword's sheath.

"I'm afraid you won't be finding out, fox."

-

Hiei's feet scrunched in the snow as they stepped into the town, his cloak wrapped tightly about him against the wind. Botan smiled cheerily as she returned from a conversation with a group of girls.

"What'd they say?" Kuwabara was the first to question, tucking Okari tightly into the upper corner of his cloak so that only her head peeped out over the cloak's collar.

"They said over there is a bar, the Three Broomsticks," she pointed in the direction of the building as she spoke. "and that's Zonkos Joke Shop. That's Honeydukes Sweetshop."

"What about over there?" Hiei tilted his head in the direction of an old beat down hut barely visible from their distance, let alone against the blinding white snow.

"The Shrieking Shack. Supposedly, it used to emit strange howls and shrieks, but they stopped about three years ago. Now it's just a run down shack."

She lowered her voice. "They said stay clear of the Hog's Head. A lot of suspicious characters hang around there." She exchanged glances with Kurama, who sigh wearily.

"I suppose I should go. Botan would stand out more than she already does, and I'd rather Yusuke or Kuwabara not make fools of themselves. I'm quite uncomfortable with the off chance of Hiei slaying a demon in cold blood before witnesses."

The youkai grunted as the others nodded in agreement. Kurama smiled as he pulled the collar of his cloak up high in an attempt to shield himself from the cold air.

"I'll be back shortly, so enjoy yourselves." He waved farewell and turned in the direction Botan had pointed, his tracks quickly covered by the rapidly falling snow. Kuwabara shivered.

"Let's get movin'." he said, a bit more placid after the disappearance of the very attatched magpies. "I'm freezin' my ass off out here."

"Where do we go first, then?" Botan questioned. Yuskuke grinned mischievously.

"I say the Three Broomsticks."

"Yusuke, you can't drink!"

"Hey, if they let me, then I'm gonna drink, dammit!"

"Not the bar, Urameshi! You'll get drunk and start a fight, like you always do. I say Zonkos!"

"Fine, we'll go to Zonkos." Botan said, ending the argument. "Then we'll go to Honeydukes. I've got a mind to try some of their sweets."

"No way that cat-lovin' pansy gets his way and I don't!"

Hiei blocked out their senseless quarrelling. Sometimes he almost felt sympathy for their ningen mothers for having to put up with such idiotic and moronic children.

"You callin' me a drunk, Kuwabara!"

Almost.

-

In the end, they had surrendered to Yusuke's insistent whining and had gone to the Three Broomsticks, under the condition that Yusuke did not consume any alcohol, of course.

As should have been expected, it was full, crammed, to be more precise, with Hogwarts students occupying every table, excluding the ones standing in the corners.

Quickly taking the seats of a group that had just departed, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei seated themselves in the back near the door. The detective grinned at the bottle of liquids surrounding him.

"No alcohol, Yusuke." Botan warned.

He frowned, questioning her. "Well then, what _can_ I drink, mom?"

Botan ignored Kuwabara's childish sniggering at Yusuke's comment. "I hear butterbeer's a pleasant drink, alcohol free, too." Yusuke rose from the table and glanced in the direction of Madam Rosmerta.

"So three butterbeers, or four?" He glanced at Hiei, who shrugged in compliance.

"Hn."

"Yeah, four then."

Yusuke retuned with for filled tankward of a yellow, foaming liquid, setting each jug before a seat. With a single swig he down the first third of his tankard and quivered. "This stuff's pretty good." Kuwabara and Botan followed suit, beaming pleasantly as the liquid touched their lips.

Yusuke nodded in the direction of Hiei. "Hey, you gonna drink that or what? I spent a whole galleon on that mug."

"I never requested one."

Yusuke sighed. "C'mon! Just one sip, Hiei!"

The demon sighed, peeved at the detective's persistence, and grabbed the tankard by its handle, tilting the container to his lips. The warm, frothy, liquid spilled down his thoat, spreading warmth throughout his body as its sweet taste lingered in his mouth.

"Good, huh?"

"Hn."

Kuwabara grunted impatiently. "All right, Urameshi, we've spent enough time here. Let's go." Yusuke flipped Kuwabara off in response as they rose from their seats (which were quickly filled by a group of fourth years who had been eying them for some time) and made for the door.

"I saw that Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to your damn joke shop."

-

Kurama eyed the door to the Hog's Head and grimaced. The door was cracked and split, and covered with grime and muck. He pushed against it. The furry moss sealed along the door's edge did little to help.

It creaked open as he leaned against it, allowing him entrance to an even filthier interior. He glanced around the tavern, every hooded, scarred and masked eye upon him as he made his way to the counter.

"Rose mint tea, please."

The man at the counter eyed his deathly pale skin suspiciously, before fetching a blackened kettle and pot as he hurriedly boiled some water. He grabbed a dusty cup and placed it before Kurama (who hastily cleansed it when the bartender looked away) before pouring the sweet smelling liquid into the cup.

"Thank you."

Kurama tossed three sickles on the counter, which the man grabbed greedily and shoved into his pocket. He took the cup, sipping from it till it was half drained, before tilting the clear glass towards the light.

He sighed. Apparently the suspicious characters were rather ordinary thugs and dealers. From the reflection of the cup, each seemed like a mere smuggler of sorts, but none seemed up to Death Eater standards.

There was a creek, and Kurama felt the sting of cold air hit him as the door opened to allow another person in. There were light footsteps, and the figure emerge in the corner of Kurama's eye, pulling up a seat not too far from his own.

Kurama held back a smirk. _This_ was a suspicious character. His brown, worn and tattered cloak was wrapped tightly around him for warmth against the baggy black pants about his waist.

His face remained covered behind a large mask, sporting the face of a toothily grinning monkey. Other than that, a veil of black velvet hair spilled over the mask's sides and front, further shielding the stranger's identity.

"One red current rum." he grunted. The voice was silkier than he had meant to be. Kurama suppressed a chuckle. He was trying to be tough. "Make it quick, I'm in a hurry."

The bartender nodded vigorously, quickly opening a tank of the liquid before grabbing a large mug. ("Clean it.") He poured the rum into the mug, it's sickly sweet aroma filling Kurama's nostrils.

"Two galleons." The figure lifted his mask, only slightly so that his face was still concealed, before draining the mug entirely. He slammed it down on the table, fishing for the change before throwing it at the bartender, who groveled for them when they hit the floor.

"Pathetic." the man jeered, before turning to leave. He stopped at the door, turning to cast one last glance at the bartender (who, Kurama noticed, he was unnervingly close too), before exiting the bar.

Kurama did the same, quickly hurrying after the man out the dor into the stinging cold, only to gaze down an empty street, devoid of footprints. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as the door shut behind him and prompted a pile of snow above to fall upon him. He sneezed as he brushed it off exasperatedly.

Perhaps the trip hadn't been a complete waste after all.

-

Botan was the first to exit Honeydukes with her face smeared with sweets, quickly followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara, each with their pocket full of their purchases. Hiei brought up the rear as he crinkled his nose in disgust, merey glimpsing at their faces.

"Have you no shame?"

Botan turned red, quickly fetching her wand and cleaning herself as well as the other two boys, before pulling up the collar of her cloak. She glanced upward at the sky. "About half an hour left." Yusuke turned to Hiei.

"Alright, Hiei. We've been every place we wanted to go to, so it's your choice."

"Shrieking Shack." he said definitively, without a moment's thought. Kuwabara grumbled.

"Figures he'd pick the creepy spot." he said as Okari nibbled on his ear. Hiei's eyes narrowed, shortly before Yusuke beat him to the insult.

"Stuff it, Kuwabara. You want me to tell everyone in our year you screamed when you saw that jar of Cockroach Clusters?"

Kuwabara made no comment.

It was not long before they had made their way to the hill closest to the shack. Its dark, forlorn, dilpidated appearance stood out against the white snow and the pink light cast by the sun, slowly sinking under the horizion.

There was the crunch of footsteps, and Hiei and Yusuke tore their eyes away from the shack to see Kuwabara doing what looked like dancing. Yusuke eyed the carrot-top humorously.

"What the hell are you doin', Kuwabara?"

The teen gritted his teeth. "I think I drank too much from the Chocolate Fountain. I gotta piss real bad!" Yusuke glanced around the enviroment and laughed.

"You idiot. We hike to the highest hill surrounded by forest and you wait _now_ to tell us?" Kuwabara's eyes began to water as Botan giggled.

"You could always go in the bushes." she suggested.

"Like an uncivilized primitive." Hiei snorted. "Though I'm sure you'd have no problem with that." Kuwabara's lips opened for a retort, but he quickly turned and scrambled to retrieve Okari from his cloak, pressing her into Yusuke's arms. He ran into the shrubbery and forest behind him, his tall back disappearing from view.

"Geez, sometimes he's as stupid as-"

"You?" Botan finished for him, laughing at his scowl. "Really, Yusuke, you really should see these things coming." she preached. He sucked his teeth in a quiet sign of rebellion, which she ignored.

"OUCH! What the hell are you DOING!" There was an unsettling silence that followed Kuwabara's shout before Yusuke replied with a mocking comment..

"You alright, Kuwabara? Didn't get jumped by squirrels again, did you?"

There was a rustle of leaves, and Kuwabara emerged from the forest's edge, covered in leaves and shrubbery. "Yeah, I did!" he said irately, through clenched teeth. "You better not go mocking me for this one, too, Yusuke."

He stormed towards them. "Gimme back, Okari." Yusuke complied, dropping the kitten, with much difficultly due to her shrieking and hissing, into his arms. She hissed at him, piercing Kuwabara's arm with her claws.

"Ow!" Kuwabara shouted. He allowed Okari to fall to the ground and kicked snow at her as she retreated to Yusuke's arms. "You stupid cat." he snarled as she glared at him with reproachful eyes. Yusuke eyed Kuwabara suspiciously.

"You okay, Kuwabara?"

The red-head sucked upon his fingers. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Just makin' sure my time ain't wasted."

Yusuke swung, dealing a deft blow against Kuwabara's jaws as he knocked him to the ground. The teen cringed as he glared at the other three, their gazes fixated upon him.

"What the hell you'd do that for!" he screamed.

"Save it you fake-ass bastard." Yusuke said coldy. A small tricke of spirit energy flowed to the end of his index finger as he pointed it at Kuwabara's head.

"You're crazy!" This statement found him staring down the curved blade of Hiei's katana.

"You're breath would be better wasted screaming, imposter."

Yusuke grinned. "You should give up on the act. Not even five minutes and you screw up three times." The flow of energy to Yusuke's finger increased as Kuwabara adopted a flustered expression.

"Mistake number one: Kuwabara doesn't have a demonic aura, so you should of thought to cover it. Mistake number two: Kuwabara never calls be by given name. It's always my surname. Mistake number three,"

Okari mewed loudly in Yusuke's arm, snuggling against his chest as he held her with his free arm. This prompted a grin from Yusuke. "Kuwabara would never hurt a cat. He's a frickin' pansy for 'em."

The borrowed face of Kuwabara chuckled as the demon underlying it glanced at Yusuke's finger, just past Hiei's sword. His chuckling broke into frenzied laughter.

"I suppose I haven't done my reasearch properly," he said, his laugh's volume increasing when all three pair of eyes glared. Yusuke's jaw locked.

"Now listen," he said warningly. "I'm not a very patient guy. You got till the count of five to tell me where's Kuwabara, and what the hell you want. One." The demon snorted under Kuwabara's face, mocking the three Tantei before him.

"Do you honestly think I would cower before you?"

"Two."

"I've faced worse difficulties while defecating." Hiei snarled at the demon's pompous insolence.

"Okay, then," Yusuke said, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "_Four_."

"I suppose Shigure will be angry with me-"

"Fiv-?" The demon's muscles tensed as he knocked Yusuke's arm upward, forcing the blast into the air as he narrowly dodge the edge of Hiei's katana, jumping backwards before kicking a flurry of snow into their faces. He smirked smugly.

"You hesitate. How unwise when facing a powerful foe. I truly have faced worse difficulties-"

The end of a Devil Snare vine wrapped itself tightly about the demon's ankles, yanking and hanging him upside down in the air as Kurama emerge from the forest's edge, Kuwabara leaning against him as he rubbed his head confoundedly.

"I'd rather you not repeat that phrase."

-

Kurama could feel the pulse of Yusuke and Hiei's massive amounts of energy, though, curious enough, Kuwabara's was faint, there, but faint. He pushed a vine of ivy from his face as it attempted to feed from his spirit energy, and then he felt it.

Kuwabara's faint energy rose, and he heard the distinct grunt it accompanied. He jogged forward, almost tripping over the teen's body as he lay on the floor with a large bruise upon his forehead.

"Kuwabara, where are the others?"

Kuwabara rubbed his head to soothe the pain as he struggled upright. "Dunno. I went to pee in the forest and somethin' hit me.. hard." Kurama grabbed the teen and hoisted him upright upon his shoudlers.

"Can you remember what happened?" He shook his head, wearily confirming what Kurama was hoping he wouldn't.

"Obvious enough. Yusuke's energy is coming in through waves, Hiei's is supressed, Botan's... there's a fourth."

"Probably the frickin' bastard who got me. Lemme kick his ass.." Kuwabara's head drooped onto his shoulder before it snapped back upward, dozily. Kurama snorted.

"In your current state, I'm afraid you wouldn't last."

He dragged Kuwabara along with him as he trekked uphill through the snow and neared the edge of the forest. He saw the blast that fired upward and dispersed into the air as he near the forest's edge, saw the Kuwabara doppelganger deftly dodge both Hiei's and Yusuke's attacks and flee backwads to mock them from a distance.

He soughed. Thinking quickly, he rummaged through his hair and extracted a seed: Devil Snare. He smiled wryly as he fed it his spirit energy.

_I'm certain this will bind him efficiently enough._

The vine split and snaked its way through the snow, before slowly circle around the demon's legs.

_Now._

Kurama tugged on his energy, so that the vine tightened and pulled the imposter into the air, the other end wrapping securely about his wrists. He repressed his smugness as he walked into the clearing, dragging Kuwabara with him.

"I'd rather you not repeat that phrase," he said, putting Kuwabara down. His grip on the demon's ankles tightened. "I suppose I can't leave you for a moment without you four being attacked by a demon."

Hiei ignored Kurama, stalking up to the demon as he glared at the false impersonation of Kuwabara's face. "Tell us what you know, demon," he demanded harshly. There was a chuckle, and with a wisp of smoke Kuwabara's exterior had disappeared. Kurama recognized the man instantaneously.

"The man from the Hog's Head?" he said, subconciously tightening the vine's grip. The face behind the monkey's mask nodded in acknowledgment of Kurama's inquire.

Hiei reached out to grab the mask from the figure's face, but he twitched his head away from the youkai's hand. "Surely, Jaganshi, as a swordsman you would understand the importance of honor?"

"What would you know of honor?" Hiei snapped. There was a sigh behind the mask.

"I know as a swordsman you should honor my request to keep my face to myself." Hiei's eyes narrowed at the remark, but regardless, his hand fell away from the demon's mask and to his side.

"I've heard a great deal of you, Jaganshi. I must say I'm disappointed. A small phrase and you dropped your guard. I heard you were a cold and unflinching swordsman, a swift killer, a deadly opponent." He chuckled. "I would have liked to face such a warrior."

"What are you getting at? Do you wish for me to kill you now?" Hiei said, his curiosity piqued by the demon's manor. It had been a long time since he had faced another swordsman.

The demon shook his head. "Death is not on my agenda. I would like to face you, though I'm bound quite securely." He glanced at Kurama, who showed no sign of relenting the pressure the Devil Snare pressed upon him.

"Another time, then, Hiei." The vine fell limp upon open air as the demon's body seemed to turned to mist before them and dispersed into the air. Hiei's fist clenched firmly about a handful of mist as he gazed at the departing vapor.

"Another time, then."

Yusuke sighed in disbelief. "Why the hell does Hiei get all the fun fights? When am _I _gonna get a turn?" Okari mewed in response as she leapt from his grip and jogged to Kuwabara's side, licking his cheek affectionately.

"I should hope never, if we're lucky." Botan said, biting her lip in anxiety.

Kurama ran a pale hand through his hair. "I'm not sure Hogwarts can handle another battle, Hiei." The youkai sighed as he sheathed his katana, before stepping to the edge of the hill that over looked the rest of Hogsmeade, allowing the cold wind to blow the snow into his hair. His somber gazed hardened as he stared at the large castle in the distance.

"I'm afraid it doesn't have a chocie."

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Another bastard wants to fight Hiei. Don't they learn?

-I'm surpired how quickly I managed to finish this chapter, and I'll try to post the next as soon as possible. Still, I _do_ appreciate reviews, so please do so.

-The stranger they encountered wore a masking sporting the face of a monkey. Going by tradition, I believe the monkey stands for mischief and cunning in both the Japanese and Chinese cultures, and I hoped I was able to to represent that in the character.

-Next chapter is the Quidditch match. It's also the last chapter before the majority of the students depart for the holidays. Expect good, and surprising, things.


	20. Malfoy's Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Graphic Content, Mild Language, and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-Wow. I guess there really isn't much to say than that. _Finally_, my eleven-month-long hiatus has ended! Sorry for taking so long with the update, but the moment school ended, I was too busy enjoying my vacation. After a month of enjoying my summer, I'm back with an update, so, I implore you, enjoy.

-I've replaced Ron's humble Quidditch attitude because, honestly, that's what I expected his approach to be after Gryffindor's victory in OotP. I didn't feel like using a plot device either, so a confident, but nervous, Ron is the result.

-Takes place about two weeks into December. I wasn't entirely certain whether J.K. Rowling ever gave a specific date or not for when the students leave for Winter, so I just made my own.

_Chapter20:_

Harry threw on his Hogwarts robe, standing from his bed and spreading his four-poster curtains apart as he faced the teammates occupying his dorm, grinning. "Today's the day," he said cheerily.

Ron sighed wearily, "Yeah. Today we.. today.."

"Dammit, relax," Yusuke said, sucking upon his teeth. "You'll do fine. Just do what you do at practice."

"Yusuke's right," Harry said, coaxing himself to believe the words issuing from his lips. "You've got this, mate." Ron sighed, taking a calming breath before nodding.

"Yeah, I do!" There was a sigh from the corner, and all eyes turned to Hiei.

"If Weasley is done hyperventilating," he said from his perch upon the windowsill, "I suggest we go."

"Hiei," Yusuke began, "cut him some slack. Not all of us are so freakin' confident in our superiority." The placid boy turned, looking at Yusuke for a moment as if wondering how he had managed to piece together that sentence, before releasing a "Hn," crossing to the door and exiting.

"Then I'll be outside when you're done." He exited, allowing the door to creak to a close behind him. Yusuke ran a hand through his hair apologetically as he turned to Harry.

"That's just Hiei bein' Hiei."

"No," Harry protested, "he's right. It's time we got moving."

Harry grabbed the door handle and pulled, watching Hiei's retreating back as he descended the staircase, followed closely by Ron and Yusuke. He stepped into the common room, and a meek grin broke upon his face at the faces grinning back at him. Hermione was the first to emerge from the crowd.

"Blimey, what are all these bloody people doing _awake_?" Ron hissed to her.

"Hear to cheer you all on, of course," she beamed.

"But we haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" Ron wailed. Hermione snorted in response.

"I don't think that'll matter. You've stored enough food from the entire year so far, and I doubt you'll be able to down anything else." Ron scowled at her comment, but made no reply as they were swooned by a crowd of Gryffindors as they rushed forward.

Harry felt the sting of heavy pats upon his back as they made their way to the exit, the portrait swinging open to find Hiei slouching against a wall in the corridor. He opened one eye lazily. "How'd you get out here so fast?" Harry questioned, making a pained expression as he rotated his arm in an attempted to rid himself of the sting upon his back.

"I walked around," said Hiei simply.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that probably would have done it, wouldn't it?" The other boy nodded, then pushed himself away from the wall and turned towards the staircase. "See you in the locker room?" Hiei nodded as he walked away, throwing a comment in Harry's direction as he did.

"As a warning, I suggest you keep your distance from any porridge tinged yellow," he said, and Harry could almost see the twitch of humor upon the other boy's face as the next words departed from his lips. "The house elves were drunk last night."

Harry spluttered in disbelief.

-

"Funny," Ron's voice reached Harry's ears around a mouthful of toast and porridge. "The porridge tastes weird today." Harry coughed loudly, reaching for the pitcher before pouring the liquid into his goblet and taking a sip.

"I bet it does," he said, poking at the eggs upon his plate. He wasn't entirely sure how Ron was eating anything at all. Moments ago he had seemed on the verge of regurgitating anything that touched his tongue, yet now he was downing everything on his plate.

Harry would have done the same, to a lesser degree of course, had it not been for the earlier warning. It was true that it was only for porridge, but he was wary of what else they had tampered with. He made a mental note to thank Hiei.

"Ey, loockitdaSliverintabblel," Ron squeezed though his mouth, audibly, and miraculously, swallowing his food before continuing. "Looks like they're all gathering 'round Malfoy. Wonder why?" He shoveled another mouthful of food into his mouth. Hermione made a small, muffled gasp as she paid the mail-owl and glanced at the front page, before spreading the _Daily Prophet_ onto the table.

"That's why," she said, pointing to the large image on the paper's front.

"Lucius Malfoy, Murdered in Cell," Harry said in disbelief, mouthing the flashing words. He grabbed the paper, unfurling it completely before reading the article loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear.

"Lucius Malfoy, alleged Death Eater, was found late last night in his cell, inert. Further prodding by Azkaban guard Sten Hernskey revealed him to be dead, murdered in his cell with no suspect in sight.

'It was the most awful thing I ever did saw,' says Hernskey. 'His eyes were blank and rolled inta tha back of his head. Thought'd be tha Killin' Curse, but it leaves no marks an' it ain't messy like Malfoy's murder; he was all cut up.

'I went in ta check on him, 'cause checkin' the prisoners's what I do. I says, 'Malfoy, you awake in there?' and gets no answer. So's I light up the cell with my wand and see blood all over the walls and him layin' there, all scrunched up and not movin'.

'So, I's just levitate him closer to the bars and sees it. Scratched up and dead like a rock. Couldn't imagine tha shock than ran though the place when I sounds the alarm and heard there was a Dark Mark outs side.'

Auror's investigated the scene, though none were available for questioning. Malfoy, who managed to slip through the Ministry's grasp several times in the past and escape Azkaban before recapture, was slated for a veritaserum interrogation in one week's time before the murder, in which... Continues on Page 8."

Ron allowed his fork to drop to his plate in shock. "Murdered? By Death Eaters? _Why_? He's one of them!" Hermione snatched _The Prophet_ from Harry's grasp and flipped through it's pages.

"Only makes sense, I suppose," she said. Ron looked at her with an incredulous expression.

"Are you mental? Hermione, they _offed_ him!"

"I know, Ron," she said, stopping on a page, "but it _does _make sense. Malfoy was scheduled for a veritaserum screening. He'd spill whatever he knew about You-Know-Who's plans."

Harry interjected into the conversation. "Then they should've used it as soon as they got him. It's been _months_-"

"The legal issues regarding veritaserum use are very strict and complicated. A number of papers and approvals must be passed." She took a small sip from her goblet, pausing a moment to swallow, before continuing. "Of course, that wouldn't have been too much a problem. Those papers would have been nearly top priority. But that raid a few weeks ago on the Ministry's potion stash..."

"Raid? What raid?" Ron said, ignorantly. Hermione sighed.

"Honestly, Ron. There was a raid a few weeks back on the Potions Department. Every elixer and serum they have is brewed there. You'd know that if you listened in class," Hermione said, matter-of-factly, throwing Ron a peeved glance.

"As for the actual raid, the Ministry is pretty certain it was Death Eaters, or at least some accomplices. They raided a few weeks before all the papers were approved for the veritaserum screening. Nearly every bottle was smashed and the remnants magicked away. What was left was probably stolen."

Harry threw her a puzzled look. "But if they had time to raid the potions stash, why didn't they just off him then?" Hermione shrugged helplessly.

"My only guess would be that they _were_ there for Malfoy but decided to mess around and botched the job. I was thinking that they could have made a new potion, and most likely they were in progress, but veritaserum takes a full moon cycle to mature. They wouldn't have had enough time."

Harry poked absent-mindedly at his food as he threw a glance at the Slytherin table, where all its members were visibly attempting to condole a rather pale and stricken Malfoy. He sighed. "I s'pose I shouldn't be surprised. It could never be that easy, not with Voldemort." He ignored Ron's twitch; it had become fairly too common for him to really notice anyway.

"Figure's though, doesn't it?" Ron said, his gaze upon the flock of owls as they entered the Great Hall with their day's deposit of packages. "I mean, since when has there been a time where the Ministry has done something right?" Harry nodded, recalling the unfortunate events of his fifth year.

"Probably won't be the last either."

-

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of his newly acquired headache, before flinging open the locker to his Quidditch gear. He smiled. No matter what happened, he always had Quidditch to calm his nerves.

"Quit daydreaming, Harry."

Harry looked up in time to recieve a mouthful of sweaty t-shirt as the garment struck him in the face. He pulled it out of his mouth, spitting out the taste from his mouth, before turning to look at Yusuke, grinning as he replaced his discarded shirt with his Quidditch robes.

"I could do that without your sweat in my mouth, thanks," Harry said playfully, pointing his wand at his mouth as he allowed a trickle of water to come forth. He gurgled it in his mouth, before spitting it on the floor (_"_Ugh. I can't leave that there, can I? _Scourgify_.").

"How 'bout mines, then?" Ron said, flinging a sock at Harry, who nimbly caught it with his adapted Seeker reflexes. He grinned as he flung the sock back at Ron, who easily dodged it.

"No, Ron, I don't want your sweat, either," Harry veered around quickly, facing the teammate that was at his back. "And I'm fairly certain I don't want your sweat either, McCragge." For this statement, he received a grin behind a shower of dread locks.

Jacob McCragge, Harry's other choice of Beater, was a tall, black, lean teenager. His head was adorned with an array of dreadlocks, and he took great joy in showing off his muscles whenever he had the chance, which was mostly anytime.

"I wasn't going to do anything, Harry, I swear!" he said in his deep voice, chuckling. Harry snorted.

"Really, I'm sure you weren't." He slipped on his guards, throwing his Quidditch robes over it, before peering about the locker room. Hiei was sitting in the corner, apparently await everyone else. Harry stood, motioning towards his teammates for their attention. "Alright, then, I think it's about time we get out of here."

There was a murmur of agreement, and they exited the locker room, departing to the next where they found Ginny and Katie Bell awaiting them. "Took you lot long enough," Ginny said wryly, mocking them with a lax wave of her hand. "And they say _girls _take longer to dress."

"Oi," Ron said, crossly. "There are two of you and five of us; only fair we get more time." Harry cut into their bickering, thankfully before it had time to spawn into an argument.

"Right. Well if you two are done with your row," he turned a mock glare upon Ron and Ginny, who cast humble glances of apology. "We know what we're up against, and we've been training for it all year, and I think–know–we're ready." Harry allowed a pause for his team to soak up his words.

"Even in light of the shock of Malfoy's father's, er, passing, we can't underestimate Slytherin. They're still a team to beat, but I know we can do it."

"Well said, Harry!" Harry recognized McCragge's voice ring from the back of the group, prompting several nods and gestures of approval. Harry grinned meekly at his team, knowing that they had his back, and that there was no real need to put it into words.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He cast another glance at them, watching as Hiei sighed and grabbed his broomstick, before smirking at Harry's comment as he made for the exit.

"It's time we kick some Slytherin tail?"

Harry's statement had been enough to rally the team, as they roared hoarsely before grabbing there brooms and hurling themselves onto the white pitch, the sting of the cold forgotten and lost in the sea of red and gold that chorused their shouts, almost equally matched by the wave of silver and green occupying the opposite stand.

Harry could feel his heart's pulse quicken in his chest as he rasped out a small cloud of cold air, taking in the sight of the sea of students, a thing he had grown so accustomed to. He shivered as a drop of water splattered against his glasses.

Madam Hooch descended from the blanket of white snow above, landing softly on the thick white cover upon the ground. She glanced from Harry to the Slytherin team steadily filing out of their locker room, her gaze momentarily hovering upon Malfoy, who was still quite pale, before moving on.

"Are you certain you can play, Mr. Malfoy?" she shouted against the winds as the silver and green clad team approached. The blonde seemed to take a moment to register her words, before nodding numbly.

"Yeah," he said weakly, "I can still play... just fine. Just a bit..." He trailed off, throwing a side glance at Harry, and for an instant, beyond the wan face and behind the grey eyes, Harry saw bitterness flare, as if it longed to break free and strike, longed to rip at him, and yet a moment later it was gone, quickly quelled.

"Right then," Madam Hooch said, laying down the case on the floor and opening the lock. It was a moment's work as she extracted the Snitch, allowing the small golden ball's wings to unfold, before it fluttered upward and was lost in the gale of the cold.

"Captains, shake hands," she said tersely. Harry extended his hand, feeling Urquhart's own firm grip close around his (slightly too tight for his comfort, if anything) before pulling it away to recieve a nod of approval from Madam Hooch.

"Mount your brooms. On the whistle... three... two..." Harry threw one last glance at Malfoy, the muscles in his legs tense as he found the pale boy staring back at him through the blaring cold.

"One."

Harry kicked off from the frozen ground, the sound of the whistle ringing in his ear as he soared upward into the air, having time for only one glance and a grin of joy as Hiei snatched the quaffle ("Gryffindor Chaser Jaganshi takes the quaffle first, with a rather _speedy_ retrieval, too.") before darting into the haze of white.

His eyes darted frantically for the snitch as he circled the pitch, easily looping it several times. He muttered something grouchily under his breath as he dove under and swerved downward. It wasn't as if he'd expected finding the snitch to be easy -a fairly large piece of hail struck him on the nose- but it certainly would have been less difficult without chunks of ice smashing him in the face.

It was three-quarters of an hour later that Harry found himself still bitterly searching for the snitch. He rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a bludger as it hurtled itself out of the mist, and circled the pitch once more for the snitch that seemed rather impossible to find. "She scores! And Ginny Weasley raises the score: Gryffindor 70, Slytherin 20."

Harry could feel a surge of pride within at the news; Slytherin was being murdered. He managed a narrow glimpse of the commentary box, finding Julian Zelwager -a Hufflepuff he was not particularly familiar with- seated within as he screamed into the megaphone. He craned his neck, searching futilely for the snitch, any sign, any small hint of gold that fluttered by... And then he saw it, fluttering unnoticed high above the goalpost of the opposite side of the pitch.

Harry had lurched forward before he had completely thought it out. He was tearing up the pitch, his fingers numb upon the handle of his Firebolt as the ice whipped upon his face, the sting forgotten in his rush. His jaw clenched in disdain as he saw the flurry of silver and green ahead, shooting out of the clouds and upward as it hurtled towards the golden ball.

Malfoy was going to get there first.

Harry urged his broom forward, attempting to close the gap. His heart hammered as the snitch seemed to see them both, taking off as it swerved away, barely able to fight against the frozen gale.

He was at Malfoy's heel now, but it wouldn't matter how close he was if Malfoy caught the Snitch. He needed a distraction, something to divert his attention away from the snitch...

"Interesting news about your father, wasn't it Malfoy?" Harry had already bitten out the comment before fully contemplating its effects. The comment seemed to have served it purpose, however, when the Slytherin snapped his head around to leer at him.

"Shut up, Potter!" Malfoy yelled, his speed slowly decreasing as the snitch edged away. Harry smiled to himself with the savage satisfaction that he was getting to him.

"S'pose it's not surprising though. He had it coming when he joined the Death Eaters. Your dad's always been rather chummy with Voldemort, hasn't he?" What little color that remained seemed to drain from the pale blonde's face as his outstretched hand fell to his side, the snitch forgotten as he glared at Harry.

"Shut up." Malfoy murmured threateningly.

"Probably not concerned, are you?" Harry goaded. "Bet you think now that your dear old dad's out of the way, you can take his place and start kissing Voldemort's arse-"

"SHUT UP!"

Malfoy's broom had come to a screeching halt, turning abruptly so that when Harry reined his broom to a stop they were face to face. "You can't possibly understand what it's like! There isn't a choice for me!" he shrieked. "You don't have to live with your idiot father's mistakes, or suffer for his stupidity!" His pale face contorted with lividness.

"That's because my father wasn't an idiot!" Harry snarled fiercely. "He didn't join up with a bunch of murderers!"

"You and your _stupid_ Gryffindor thickness!" Malfoy screeched, his voice shrill. The sky seemed to darken at his words, the hail itself ceasing as they spoke. "Do you think I _want_ to be indebted to a monster!? Do you think I _want_ expectations I know I can't live up to!? I would have rather _died _than take my damn father's place!" The blonde seemed to choke upon his words as tears strolled down his cheeks.

Harry's mind reeled at these words, as Malfoy tore his arm guard from his left forearm to reveal the vivid red tattoo he had grown accustomed to hating. A feeling of loathsome rose within Harry's throat like bile as he glared at the serpent protruding out from the skull's open mouth: the Dark Mark.

"Then you should have!" Harry screamed hotly. "You should have died and never shown your face again!" Malfoy's mouth creased open, but Harry was not done, his onslaught of rage had only begun to spew forth.

"I bet you think you're just like daddy now, don't you? Think you can be just like him and kill as many muggles as he did? I hope you _are_ just like him, Malfoy! Because if we're lucky, Voldemort will kill you, too!"

Malfoy had grown silent, his face seeming almost blank as he stared at Harry, wordless. Instantaneously, he had plunged his hand into his billowing robes, ripping his wand from within and casting it so that the long slender tip glared Harry down the nose.

"I'll make you eat those words, Potter," he whispered menacingly. His face was illuminated by a single bolt of lightning, its thunder reverberating as a small spark of green light hovered upon Malfoy's wand.

"_Avada Keda-_!"

It was within that instant that Harry felt the sickening lurch within his stomach, realizing with horrid trepidation the Unforgivable Curse Malfoy was to utter. Would this be how it would end for him? Murdered by Draco Malfoy, whom had barely proven himself a threat before?

"_Expelliarmus_!"

It seemed time itself had slowed before Harry's eyes. It was almost surreal as he watched the green jet of light tear past him and ruffle his hair, as Malfoy's wand was torn from his grasp and flung into the clouds below. It was the mirrored look of incomprehensible confusion upon Malfoy's face that snapped Harry from his daze-

"Wha-?"

-only moments before a bludger hurtled upward and smashed through Malfoy's broom. The fragments of his broom scattered as the violent ball shot from under the wreckage of wood and crashed into the pallid blonde's face.

There was a deafening crack as his head twisted to the side and his eyes rolled upward, before he slipped from the base of the splintered wood and plunged into the mist below.

It was only moments later that Harry realized his ragged breathing, his racing heart and the screams of the crowd. He swallowed, moistening his dry throat as his sense of reality returned.

_What... who-?_ Harry swerved upon his broom, casting about wildly for any sign of who had cast the spell. He bit his lip as he racked his brains, finding himself gazing only into the white blankness of the open air. He had been saved (from Draco Malfoy, of all people), but by who-?

"Bell takes the quaffle to the goalpost and... SCORES! 120-50, Gryffindor! Ooh, Crabbe takes Urameshi's bludger to the head! Funny though, doesn't seem like a rather strong bloke..." The echo of Zelwager's voice had brought Harry from his thoughts. There would be plenty of time to think later, but for now-

Harry raced off upon his broom, sighting the snitch that Malfoy had failed to catch. He took a sharp intake of cold air as he reached out his hand, watching as the tiny golden ball fluttered madly in its attempt to escape his gradually increasing speed. It was going to pull away, and it was now or never...

He leapt, feeling his fingers wrap around the tiny Snitch as he plummeted into the clouds. It didn't matter what had happened only minutes before, it didn't matter that the identity of his protector was unknown, because they had one. A flood of victory surged within Harry's veins as calls of triumph echoed within his mind. Thoughts of prevalence resounded within him--

--so he really didn't hear the sickening crunch of his bones as he slammed against the ground.

-

"He's lucky if you ask me," a prim voice sniffed. "Honestly, I don't know what you children would do without me. Heavens knows what would become of you!" There was the small shuffling of feet and the distinct closing of a door before a brief silence reigned. Then...

"Think he'll be alright?"

"Of course he will," another voice snapped, "Madam Pomfrey said he just needs some sleep."

Harry came to groggily, his head a whirlwind of pain. The blurred images of people swirled before him, and with the bright flare of red he quickly realized who was before him. "Ron?" he mumbled weakly. The words came out odd and slurred.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" The images steadied as Hermione and Ron's faces came into clear view. "Careful mate; you hit the field pretty bad." Harry propped himself upward and realized that he was on an Infirmary bed–no surprise that he had landed himself there–most likely in his usual ward.

"Did we win?" he asked, hesitantly. A soft feminine voice responded.

"A rather thick thing to say, from someone who caught the snitch." Ginny. Odd, he hadn't seen her face...

"Yeah," Harry responded, his own voice hinted with amusement, "I guess I did." His hand scrambled upon his side dresser until he felt the familiar shape of his glasses and pushed them onto the bridge of his nose. The six figures of the Gryffindor team–plus Hermione–blared into view.

"That was a really dangerous thing to do, Harry," Hermione's voice cut into his mind. "You could have died!"

"Oh, come off it. As if we haven't done worse." Hermione flashed Ron a glare, and he was quelled.

"Harry, you shattered you skull and fractured your spine! It's a wonder you aren't permanently disfigured."

"Jeez, Granger," a hand patted Harry heavily on the back, Yusuke's, if he was right. "It's not like his spine snapped in half."

"It was close enough," Hermione sniffed. There was an awkward pause before several members rose to leave and waved.

"Get well soon, Harry," Ginny said, blithely. "Shame you'll miss the party."

"Really," Hermione scoffed, "I think he'd do better resting." Yusuke snorted and threw Hermione a mock salute as he exited the Infirmary. The doors slammed closed behind him, and a solemn silence filled the room. Harry's muscles stiffened.

"Malfoy," he strained silently, under his breath.

"What, Harry?" Ron's voice seemed to echo in the unnatural quiet.

"Malfoy," Harry repeated. Hermione cast Harry a concerned look.

"Harry, are you alright? You're really pale." Pale. Harry felt his stomach lurch. That was one word to describe him. That pale, slithering, filthy -

"Harry?"

"Malfoy," Harry said, his voice pinched with contempt, "tried to kill me." Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"Harry, you sure?" Ron began. "I mean, you did hit the ground pretty hard. Maybe you just-"

"He had the Dark Mark." Ron's jaw clenched shut. "He showed it to me... showed it while screaming that he didn't want to make up for his dad's mistakes, that he didn't want to do Voldemort's bidding." Ron flinched at the mentioning. "He was afraid and crying.

"I screamed about how his dad was dead, how he just wanted to take his place, and how he was going to die just like him." Harry paused, his breathing becoming rabid as he recalled the brief moment of tension. "And then he pointed his wand at me and tried the Killing Curse."

Hermione froze, her throat dry as she took the full force of Harry's words. "Harry," she said slowly, placing her hand upon his forehead, "you're running a little high, so maybe you just imagined-"

"Hermione," Harry said, his gaze sharp and focused, " I know what I saw, what I heard. Believe it or not, Draco Malfoy is a filthy Death Eater! You should know, Hermione, that I don't imagine things like this. I was starring down the tip of his wand, you weren't." Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to doubt you. I just thought-"

"It's okay. I guess you could say I am a little hot-headed sometimes."

"'Sometimes' doesn't cut it, mate," Ron interjected, snorting, "Come to think of it, if I had a galleon for every time we'd gone off and broken the rules... well, I'd be a very mischievous, happy, wealthy wizard." Ron grinned. "Ah, good times, good times." Harry failed to hide the grin upon his own face, and before long, the trio broke into a helpless fit of chuckles.

It ended shortly.

"So, where is he?" Harry's voice croaked. "Where's Malfoy?" Ron swallowed audibly.

"That git, sorta... left."

"Left?" Hermione saw the confused look on Harry's face.

"During the Quidditch match, Malfoy fell off his broom and sustained injuries even more serious than yours. Madam Pomfrey treated them, of course, but he seemed reluctant to stay at the school, so he opted to leave. His mother took him home. So, basically-"

"He's running," Harry said, his voice stoic, "because he's done something he shouldn't have." The three exchanged glances. "Malfoy was afraid of Voldemort and afraid to do something to upset him, wasn't he? What if, by exposing himself, he put whatever mission he had at risk?"

"It would make sense," Hermione reasoned. "If he had been given a mission, it wouldn't do for him to be exposed and turned in to Aurors. They'd get him to spill whatever he knew in a matter of days. But what task could Voldemort give to Malfoy without fear of him blundering it?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Harry added. "No one would suspect Malfoy of being able to carry out an important task, he's Malfoy. But the thing is, just what sort of task could he be given? I doubt there's much he'd be able to do."

"In case you haven't noticed," Ron mumbled in thought, "we don't have much to go on, Harry. From what we know, Voldemort wants to perform a ritual involving three stones, one being that Stone of Mordrid, and even that we know little of. What do you figure, M'ione?"

"_I_ figure that I do a good job spending a good lot of my time in the library and that you two would be hopeless without me."

"Hopeless!? I take that to hea-!"

"Since there really wasn't much on the Stone itself," Hermione said, purposely cutting Ron off, "I took the time to research the man who created it."

"Gorangi Mordrid?" Harry said, focused attentively. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, I did, but maybe I should tell you after you've gotten some rest?"

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry wailed, incredulous.

"That's not going to change my mind," she sighed, face stern. Harry and Ron exchanged furtive glances of annoyance as Hermione made it perfectly clear that there was to be no change in her decision. "Still though, Harry, I was wondering, you said that Malfoy tried the Killing Curse. Well, what happened?" Harry paused, face still.

"Actually," he said, perplexed, "I'm not really sure. One moment I was staring down the tip of his wand, and the next his wand was magicked away and his broom was smashed by a bludger."

"Smashed by a bludger?" Ron mouthed, confusedly. "What are the odds?"

"Not likely, to be honest," Hermione added. "Those odds, coupled with his wand being magicked away beforehand makes me think he was being protected." She bit her lip. "Harry, who do you think-?"

Hermione turned the question towards Harry, only to find him dozing languidly upon his pillow. She looked to Ron and smiled. "At least he's not jumping out of bed and chasing after Malfoy." Ron snorted and made a stretching motion.

"Just you wait."

-

Yusuke's feet echoed as he plodded through the corridors, heading in a direction that completely deviated from the common room. "Damn," he murmured to himself as he turned a sharp corner. "Of all the bullshit, some kid..." He felt the vacant air behind him stir. "You tell Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara?" Hiei's cloaked form had appeared beside him.

"Botan will contact Koenma and cross reference any additional activity between the Malfoy family and the Death Eaters not involving his father," Hiei said placidly. His pace easily matched Yusuke's, albeit more quiet. "It's a bit annoying to find that there was a Death Eater taking up residence in the school, let alone a child."

"Malfoy, right?" Yusuke inquired, descending a flight of stairs. "Who would've thought. If we hadn't interfered when we had, Koenma would be having my ass right now, and we'd have a dead wizard on our hands." Yusuke's eyes fell upon Hiei. "So what do we do about him?"

"We," Hiei said curtly, "don't do anything. You're going to stay here. In about one week, the majority of the student body will be leaving for the winter holidays. Apparently that toddling infant feels it wouldn't be ideal to leave Raven to her own affairs."

"What the hell, it's not like she's doin' shit," Yusuke complained through gritted teeth. "And while we sit here, what are you gonna do?" Hiei sighed.

"Don't ask stupid questions, " Hiei said tersely. "I'm going on reconnaissance to track Malfoy." The sound of Yusuke's steps stopped as Hiei continued briskly down the corridor.

"What the hell," Yusuke repeated, annoyed. "Bastard always gets the fun stuff."

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-It would be a suitable welcome-back present if my dear readers deposited reviews. Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated.

-Urquhart was the Qudditch Captain of Slytherin in the Half-Blood Prince, so instead of wasting time developing a new character, I simply used an existing one instead. I'm fairly certain no indication to his year, name or age is given, but it _is_ mentioned in OotP that an Urquhart Rackharrow (1612-1697) invented the Entrail-Expelling Curse, which apparently expels your internal organs. A portrait of him is mounted in St. Mungos.

-I'm hoping to begin Chapter 21 early tomorrow. Wish me luck.


	21. A Chilling Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Warnings: Graphic Content, Mild Language, and Suggestive Themes, yadda yadda, same ol' crap.

A/N:

-According to information from Wikipedia and HP-Lexicon, Hogwarts is roughly located near Dufftown, Banffshire, Scotland, whereas the Malfoy Manor is located in Wiltshire, Southwest England. This would make the two approximately 536 mi apart. That's apparently a 10 hr 3 min drive.

-I'm not entirely sure whether there were any passenger trains running directly from Dufftown to Wiltshire in 1996, so I decided for myself that there were not.

_Chapter21:_

The bitter gale whirled, untamed and unkept, sweeping over the rickety freight train as it pressed on into the still night. Cold droplets leaked through the rusted ceiling, adding to the filth as they fell upon the hard, dusty metal framework and puddled. The constant creaking, accompanied by the occasional clank, made sleeping utterly impossible. It was, by all means, a truly uncomfortable way to travel.

Hiei would be sure to kill Koenma upon his return.

While it was true that his inherited Koorime blood allowed him to withstand the terrible cold with ease, it did not allow him to ignore the terrible conditions of his freight car. Yes, he was to tail Malfoy. Yes, he understood that his destination was roughly five-hundred miles away. And yes, he understood that the journey would take nearly ten hours. He had been under the impression, however, that there would be direct passenger trains to Wiltshire.

Sighing, he unfurled the map Botan had handed him, tapping it once with his wand to rid it of its soaking condition, before spreading it upon the rusted floor. As far as he could tell, he was somewhere near Appleford, which meant in a matter of minutes he would be arriving at the Didcot railway station. From there, he could easily make the trek to Wiltshire.

By all means, that was not what concerned him. From his first impression, Draco Malfoy seemed neither powerful nor dangerous. He was, to all appearances, an average Slytherin who thought rather highly of himself. The likelihood of him being in league with the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time was extremely minuscule, and yet it had occurred. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. What purpose could he possibly serve? Reconnaissance? Or could it be that he was put in charge of a task more sinister?

Soughing in annoyance, Hiei folded the map and returned it to its place within his cloak, turning instead to the black traveling bag Kurama had handed him. He rummaged in it, emerging shortly with two jelly-filled onigiri. He sniffed at one warily (they had been prepared by Botan, after all) before taking a small bite. His gaze flickered to the white hills blurring in and out of view as he chewed. He shrugged.

At least _they_ weren't terrible.

-

Harry yawned wearily as he gazed out the dark window, watching as thick coats of snow piled against it. The weather, he noticed, was steadily becoming worse. It had been four hours since Madam Pompfrey had discharged him from the hospital wing. Three hours since he, Ron and Hermione had trudged up to Dumbledore's office, only to have Professor McGonagall inform them that he had left the castle. It had only been one hour earlier that Hermione had dragged both he and Ron to the library.

He was rather disappointed, to be honest. He had had every intent to tell the headmaster of Malfoy's allegiance. He certainly had no intention of telling anyone else, as he was sure they would think him barking mad. Even he had to admit that the idea of Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater was pretty farfetched. But just where could Dumbledore have gone?

"Harry?" Hermione's voice cut into his rambling thoughts. "I've found it."

"Hm?" he responded, absent-mindedly. She had caught him off guard.

"I've found it, the article on Gorangi Mordrid," she said. She emerged from a large, black, battered book with a red spine, appropriately entitled _The Obscured & Blurred_. Both Harry and Ron leaned forward as she pointed at the article, staring intently at the crisp, yellowing pages.

The article was written in neat, cramped type, placed next to what appeared to be a still picture of Gorangi Mordrid. Harry's eyes gazed upon the long, sleek, shoulder-length hair that parted only for his face. His nose was small, pointed and upturned, so that it gave him the appearance that he was sneering. His lips were thin, surrounded by an apparently graying, thin, black beared that came to his chest. The narrowed green eyes stared back at them coolly from the page.

"He doesn't look too happy," Ron commented. "Poor bloke looks like he had a whiff of Goyle's knickers." Neither Harry nor Hermione laughed. The green eyes glittering back at him caused a chill to run down his spine; for some reason they unnerved him. His eyes then fell upon the cramped writing.

_Gorangi Mordrid (born 30 October 1734 - disappeared Circa 1816) was a powerful Dark Wizard born to Pureblood parents. From a very young age, it was made quite evident that he was extremely gifted in magic, showing a skill and passion for it like no other. At the tender age of 7, he was competent enough to realize the danger of an attacking basilisk and repel it with no more than the blood of a mongoose_--

Harry tore his eyes from the page. "Hermione, the only thing this article tells me about Gorangi Mordrid is that the author was in love with him!"

Hermione cast Harry an exasperated glance and pointed to a paragraph near the bottom of the page. "You're reading the introduction to his early life. It's almost always praise. Try reading this." Harry stared at the paragraph in question.

_In the later years of his life, Mordrid began to completely immerse himself in the Dark Arts, going so far as to isolate himself within a room of study for three years. His goal in doing so appeared to be in an attempt to discover a manner to cross to the after life, described by him as the "Plane of the Immortal", without necessarily dying so that he may discover a way to elude death._

_After a decade of disappearance, Mordrid reappeared claiming that he could achieve the impossible. With the use of no more than his wand and an apparent cut of amethyst, he proceeded to massacre several small nations in the Eastern World, claiming their souls could be harvested for his cause. Less than a week after this catastrophe, the Ministry of Magic __mobilized __to apprehend him, only to find that he, his home and his worldly possessions had apparently been wiped off the Earth. No trace of his whereabouts have ever been found._

_Some hypothesized that he perhaps succeeded in harvesting the massacred souls and imbued them within the cut of amethyst that would later became known as the Stone of Mordrid. Should this prove true, it would be logical to conclude that the wrath of the spirits contained within the Stone eventually overwhelmed him and tore him from this plane of __existence__ and into the afterlife. This, as many wizards have pointed out, however, is highly unlikely._

Harry's eyes lingered on the text for but a moment longer, before he tilted his head questioningly toward Hermione and whispered in contemplative awe, "Hermione, you don't think-?"

"That Voldemort wants to try and imitate Mordrid's approach? Well, it certainly looks like it, doesn't it? Though, from what the book hints, without a harvest of souls the Stone probably doesn't have any significant magical attributes."

"Like that's really any better," Ron muttered darkly."The fact that the thing You-Know-Who is after needs a large bit of sacrificed souls isn't very comforting, really. He'll probably start to snuffing people out like he's done in the past."

"Maybe," Harry started, "but what if the stone only needs souls to start it up? Then it'd be all set to work, wouldn't it? I mean, he fact that it'd be working properly isn't anything to celebrate, but it'd be better than Voldemort killing off a load of people."

"I suppose," Hermione began, "but that doesn't really fit with what little we know. Just because the Stone of Mordrid is designed for a certain purpose mean he's going to use it that way. You said it yourself, Harry, that there had been two stones, a scroll _and _that your were a girl," - Ron snickered - "I think it makes more sense that he's probably planning to use them together for something else. Though I can't imagine what..." She trailed off.

"Don't forget, of course, that his ranks keep swelling with demons and Death Eaters," Ron added.

"How could I?" Harry replied sarcastically. He bit his lip. Hermione, he admitted, had an extremely fair point. From what little they knew, they had not been able to make even the feeblest of theories. It was quite evident, Harry reminded himself, that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were coaxing demons to their side.

"I s'pose," Harry said irritably, "the only leads we've got are my dreams, and they're a fat load of help-"

"The library is closed." The trio craned their necks in slight surprise to find Madam Pince gazing at them with her sharp, hawk-like eyesFor a moment, it seemed as if she had glided toward them as she approached, before her claw-like hands had flashed and wrenched _The Obscured & Blurred _from Hermione's grasp.

Harry's mouth was already opened to protest, but he shut it promptly as Hermione stamped firmly upon his foot and cast hm a warning glance. "Of course, Madam Pince, we were just leaving!" she said, with an air of eager (and somewhat false) compliance. Without a second's hesitation, Harry and Ron followed her lead and scurried out of the library.

Harry cast a fleeting glance at Madam Pince, who was watching them closely as they exited as if attempting to see if they had stolen one her precious books, and thought, humorously, that Ron's earlier claim that she was too fond of her collection wasn't entirely so farfetched.

-

Hiei's feet crunched audibly upon the snow ridden pavement as he trudged up the heavily populated street. Layers of sleet rested upon his shoulders, and scattered like petals upon a breeze as he brushed them off lazily.

The walk to Wiltshire had taken more time that he had expected it would, given that a blizzard had struck and he was forced to halt his progress. Regardless, he had made the journey quite unscathed.

Hiei glanced upon his surroundings. The streets were littered, it seemed, with muggles, the occasional wizard flashing through the crowd. The difference, was not difficult to determine, as the wizards had a clearly defined (albeit thin) aura present. That, and the fact that they wore ridiculous combinations of clothing.

His stomach grumbled. He had long since exhausted the small supply of food he had been given; his bag now contained nothing more than two empty bottles of water, a roll of crisp money and a bag of wizarding gold. With a twinge of annoyance, he realized he could not ignore his stomach's frequent insistence, and chose to cross the street and enter a local pub, dubbed the Blue Magpie.

The walls of the Blue Magpie were of polished oak. Ornate lights hung from the elaborately draped ceiling, giving the bar a warm and cozy glow. The pub, furnished with many circular tables, was annoyingly loud. While it was not full, a good half or so of it was occupied. Very few of these people, Hiei noticed, had any sort of aura.

Hiei strode past the circular tables, making only for the vending machines across the room. Dropping the traveling bag on the floor, Hiei pulled from it the roll of human money and inserted the required amount, scooping up the three bottles of colored drink that fell into the bag and carrying the bag of chocolates in his hand.

Hiei had already made for the door when two witches walked in. The first was short, plump and red faced, her grey hair curling about her round face. Her companion was both younger and slender, her dark eyes glittering from her smooth face, which was covered in a certain of deepest red. Both bore traveling cloaks.

"Did you hear," the plump one muttered, "about the mansion along the way?" The tall slender woman approached a table, pulling out a chair for both herself and her partner as she replied.

"You don't mean the Malfoy Manor over west, do you, Edeta?" she said, her voice low and girly. Hiei glided silently to a near table, his back facing them with every word of their gossip in earshot as he slowly consumed his bag of sweets.

"Yes, that's the one, Violet," Edeta replied, looking around nervously. "You heard, of course, of how the Mister was a Death Eater, and how he was gruesomely killed?" The witch named Violet nodded.

"Dreadful, really. 'Course, it must have been a shock to the Misses." She ran a hand lazily through her red hair and swung it over her shoulders. "I heard she was in tears the other day."

"Yes, well apparently it frightened her so much that she brought the young Malfoy home; won't let him out of sight. I hear she's afraid they'll try to recruit him next." Violet's eyes widened.

"Surely not," she said, in a sort of terrified whisper. "As if it weren't terrible enough," her voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "that _he's _back and people are disappearin' left and right-"

Hiei rose from his seat, dropping the remainder of his sweets into his bag. He exited out of the warm pub and into the blaring cold night, walking silently toward the direction in which he now knew the Malfoy Manor was located.

It took him only ten minutes to find it. It was near the outskirts of town, isolated from both muggles and wizards alike, and surrounded by rocky, snow-capped hills. It almost seemed as if it were located in a circular valley. Hiei crouched in the snow, his back resting against a bare willow as he observed his surroundings.

The driveway was of cobblestone, occupied by only one car and surrounding an ice-sheeting fountain. The Manor itself was equally impressive; tall dark towers stretched elegantly toward the sky, the roofs of emerald green. Black, curtained windows graced every wall, their windowsills adorned by great stone gargoyles as they added to the quiet beauty.

In addition to this, of course, were the layers of ancient magic Hiei felt enveloping the area; no doubt it was invisible to muggles. Removing his headband, Hiei allowed the Jagan to peer at the house, its wide iris scanning the perimeter. When it saw nothing, Hiei covered it, rose from his perch and dusted the snow from his cloak.

He dropped the traveling bag onto the ground, so that it landed with a soft _plop_. The exterior of the area seemed to be deserted, so Hiei made no fuss with stealth. He had taken only a few steps down from the frozen hill before he stopped in his tracks.

"Damn," Hiei muttered. He narrowed his crimson eyes in annoyance as he gazed upwards. There, glittering in the sky above, had just appeared a haze strewn skull, accompanied by a green serpent slithering out of its open mouth.

The Dark Mark.

-

Kurama coughed weakly. He stared up into the spotted, cracked, aged mirror in the bathroom that he alone occupied. His reflection clearly showed the severe toll his body was taking in exchange for his desperate resistance.

His appearance was something the female Ravenclaws of his year had worriedly and obsessively remarked upon; he looked frail. His skin was ghostly pale, more so than it had been only weeks before, and he had become slightly thinner. Grey streaks marked his hair, and his green eyes had recently taken on a slightly lighter tinge.

He had been stupid not to expect it was coming. He had been oblivious to the warnings and signs, and had stayed reserved in his quiet confidence, certain that his calculations, his experiments could not have gone awry.

Kurama left the bathroom, going instead to the blank stretch of wall opposite the enormous tapestry of Barnabas and Barmy. No one would see him, it was the middle of the night. He circled it thrice, thinking to himself as he did:

_I require a place to hide something. Something powerful, something cunning... something dangerous._

At the end of his third walk, Kurama saw the handsome door upon the wall and wrenched it open, throwing himself inside and shutting the door behind him. He heard the lock utter a soft _click_ and knew the door on the other side had vanished. He turned, facing the room that the Room of Requirement had materialized as and, even in his haste, could not help but appreciate the magic of Hogwarts.

The room was large and cavernous in size. A long strip of steel was laid upon the floor, calm water on either side, as it led to a large steel cage. The cage itself was so large that Kurama was quite surprised the floor beneath it was not crushed.

To his preference, he noted the room was devoid of plants; he had already removed the seeds that always occupied his hair. Lights hung silently along the rounded ceiling, illuminating the way as Kurama walk toward the prison.

Kurama saw the iron padlock hanging from the open door and the shackles coiled loosely upon the floor. He smiled ruefully and wondered, fleetingly, if it would be enough to isolate and contain him.

He placed his wand on the floor and kicked it gently as he walked into the cage. Immediately, the gate behind him slammed shut. The shackles upon the floor sprang to life and entangled him, tightly binding his hands, feet and neck.

Upon contact, Kurama realized they were no ordinary shackles. Faint charms and wards clung to them heavily. He felt the slight sting they created upon his skin and knew that sting would soon turn to a burning sear. He wondered how long it would take...

Instantly, he knew his answer. Kurama's frame trembled as he doubled over in agony, his vision blinded by the rupture of intense pain. He staggered, his red hair flailing like a veil about him as he came crashing down.

His world went black.

-

Hiei gritted his teeth. Of course. There had been no guards, no movement, and not a single sound had carried on the still air. Of course. Of course there were no guards, of course there was no movement and of course there was no sound. Those were the stupid ominous signs that always followed death.

Hiei dropped his cloak on the ground; it would weigh him down if he were to be attack, which, Hiei reasoned, was very likely. He tucked his thin wand in the waistband of his pants, mere inches away from the hilt of his katana.

He crouched low, the frozen snow brushing against his skin as his muscles tightened in suspense. He sprang, bounding off into the night like a fleeting shadow as the snow about him rose in a flurry. The heels of his boots made contact with the windowsill, and slowly he crept inside.

It was dark. Not a sliver of light penetrated the looming black about him. It was suffocating. "_Lumos_," Hiei muttered, so that his wand flickered to life, casting a small glow about the gloomy room.

He was in a library. Lamps lay smashed upon the floor, book scattered from the shelves and vases shattered in disarray. There had most certainly been a fierce struggle, or at the very least a frantic scuffle. There was no evidence pointing towards the victor.

Hiei removed his headband, allowing it to droop from his forehead as the Jagan flared open. For a moment he saw nothing, but soon the violet haze flickered to life. He could not see through the walls, nor the floors; layers of heavy ancient magic littered the mansion, obstructing his view. He sighed.

He would have to move both cautiously and inconspicuously, and be as silent as the velvet black enwrapping him. He crept quietly from the room and descended the spiraling staircase that immediately met him.

He was in the drawing room now; there was no doubt. No light entered from the single window embellishing the far wall. Sofas were overturned, tables smashed and... Hiei squinted. There was an inert mass on the floor. He walked closer and realized what it was.

A body. He kneeled besides it, holding his wand over the figure as he examined its features. It was a woman with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Hiei could tell from the resemblance that the woman was, with doubt, Malfoy's mother.

He felt for a pulse. Minutes passed and he found none. Her death must have been recent, for her skin still retained faint warmth. Had it been one, perhaps two hours since her death?

Hiei stood and cast about for a second shape. His suspicions were confirmed as he neared the huddled mass. The pointed face, the pale blonde hair and the unmistakably piercing grey eyes of Draco Malfoy came into view.

Hiei surveyed the body closer. His mouth was open in shock. That was odd. Considering that a large portion of the house lay in ruins, he had assumed that there had been a struggle...

"Mystifyin', ain't it, boy?" a voice crooned. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"I was wondering," he began as he stood and turned, "who was so cowardly slinking along in my shadow." His eyes cast about. Three. There were three of them. Three Death Eaters, one male and two females, had encircled him. "But I suppose that is the manner in which weaklings operate." The smile upon the tall gaunt man before him vanished.

"Bellatrix, Frane," he rasped, "kill him!"

A jet of silver light flew past Hiei's ear, ruffling his hair as he ducked. Rising quickly and taking aim, he exclaimed, "_Incarcerous_!" He waved his wand in a sweeping motion, so that two of the three Death Eaters were bound by ropes and tripped over their feet. It was in this crucial moment that Hiei lost his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" the woman named Bellatrix exclaimed. Hiei's wand flew from his grasp and landed on the other side of the room. His dueling skills were certainly not up to par, and he had already lost his wand. Could he afford to fight humans with yoki? Could he risk killing her?

His eyes darted from the woman to his wand. It was then he noticed that, underneath her hood, steaks of dried tears marked her face. Something snapped in Hiei's mind. Bellatrix. He had heard that name before when they had been briefed. As far as he knew, there was only one Death Eater holding the name Bellatrix.

"What are you waiting for, _kill him_!" called the man who had taunted Hiei. Bellatrix rounded upon him.

"I can kill him myself, Yaxley!" she shrieked. "_Cru-_!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Hiei murmured. "Sister to Narcissa Malfoy." Bellatrix froze mid-word. "I wonder, " Hiei continued, buying for time, "how much it presses against your conscience to know that you played a hand in murdering your own sister and nephew."

Her faced seemed to falter behind the skull mask. Her resolution was breaking. "My loyalty to the Dark Lord is s-so great," she broke off, her chest suddenly heaving. Hiei's eyes darted to the hem of her robe. A small black flame was steadily growing. He needed only a few more seconds.

"Is that how you plan to lull yourself to sleep? 'I killed them because I was loyal'? How pathetic."

"The Dark Lord assigned - I will not fail him-" she grated, her voice becoming fierce. "I-I HAVE NO NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO A CHILD!" The small glow flared, expanding into a large flame as Bellatrix gasped in shock. "Wandless magi-? _Aguamenti_!"

Hiei had not wasted his opportunity. He leapt, his fingers closing tightly on his wand as he breathed, "_Stupefy_!" Bellatrix tore her eyes from her smoldering hem, waving her wand wildly in the air.

"_Protego_!" she shrieked. The jet of red light rebounded, colliding into the wall behind Hiei as he dodged behind an overturned table. "Did you think you could weaken me with words? I have no doubts in the Dark Lord! My master is not mistaken in his ways!"

_Great_, Hiei though sarcastically. She was rambling. This was ridiculous. If only they were demons, he could simply kill them. He sprang to the side, flinging his wand before him as he exclaimed, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!" The blast of fire did not connect, but it knocked her off her feet, sending her flying into the China set behind her. She slid to the floor, unconscious.

Hiei panted. As unstable as she was, she was still a relatively adept witch. He crossed over to the two Death Eaters he had incapacitated earlier. Yaxley, the male, snarled at him. Cool black eyes glittered from his gaunt face.

"Shut up," Hiei muttered distractedly, taking both their wands from the floor. The woman, Frane, threw him a dirty look. Her green eyes were filled with malice. In addition to her short red hair, she would have been very pretty if not for the ugly, pungent look upon her face.

Hiei crouched before her. "Tell me," he murmured, "why did you kill Draco Malfoy? Was there something he was suppose to accomplish at Hogwarts? Was it crucial?" Frane sneered and spat at the floor. He had already moved his foot; it wasn't as if he weren't expecting it.

"Don't be stupid! Like I'd tell a bloody whelp like you what his mission was. You filthy, disgusting, muggle loving-"

"_Silencio_," Hiei said coolly. "And for the record," he added, "I love neither muggles nor wizards. Frankly, I hate them both."

"As would be expected of Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei's muscles stiffened as he felt the tip of a cool metal sword touch his neck. "Though I must admit," the voice continued, "I am rather disappointed. That's the second time you've dropped your guard, Hiei. You will give them their wands."

The clatter of two wood echoed loudly as Hiei dropped both Yaxley's and Frane's wands. Damn. He _had _dropped his guard. The two Death Eaters stood triumphantly, clutching their wands. Their eyes were open wide in feverish excitement. The Death Eater named Yaxley rose his wand. "_Cruci-_!"

"No!" the voice behind Hiei growled. "You will leave him to me. Take Bellatrix and leave."

"I do not take orders from you!" Yaxley snarled. "You have no right to issue commands!"

"I realize that," the voice said calmly. "But do you believe you can honestly fight on par with a demon? How long do you think it will take for him to snap and kill you? _I_ will disable him and bring him back alive. You will take Bellatrix and leave. Tell the Dark Lord that you have accomplished it."

Yaxley gaped stupidly, turned to look at Frane, then nodded. He crossed the room and waved his wand, so that Bellatrix sprang to life. "We are to leave," Yaxley said curtly, before she could utter a single word. There was a look of anger upon her face, but she too nodded and followed Yaxley and Frane as they left the room. She turned back at the exit.

"You do realize," she said quietly, "what will happen it you fail, demon?" The cool metal pressing against Hiei's throat vanished as Bellatrix's back faded into the darkness. Immediately, Hiei sprang from his captor and unsheathed his sword. If his opponent was a demon, he would not be restrained to his wand.

Hiei had had every intention of shouting "who are you," except that he found the figure before him familiar. True, the tattered brown cloak was no longer present, but the baggy black pants about the waist remained. In lieu of the cloak was a black, sleeveless tank top. The chest length, V-shaped collar was marked with red.

The veil of black velvet hair was unmistakable, but the large mask that had sported the face of a grinning monkey had disappeared. Hiei stared into his face. His skin was light, barely darker than that of the snow, but it retained faint color. Two azure orbs stared back at him.

"I see you recognize me," the demon said softly. Hiei's grip on his katana tightened. Of course he remembered. Had their encounter not occurred only weeks ago? A thin smile graced the demon's lips. "I suppose I never formally introduced myself." He swept his long, straggly hair from his face. "My name is Sorwne."

"I suppose you've come for a duel," Hiei said, surveying him closely. "I'm afraid it will have to wait for another time. I'm in the middle of something fairly important, and I don't want you getting in my way."

"Then we are both fortunate, perhaps, as I have not come looking for a duel." The playful demeanor he had displayed during their first encounter had vanished. There was something cold and angry behind those blue eyes. "I have come only to 'provide assistance to my _superiors_'." A nasty look crossed his face. You will come quietly."

"Will I?" Hiei sneered. "You should know what my answer to that will be." Sorwne closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's perfectly understandable that you would feel that way. I will ask you only once more, Hiei. Please come quietly," murmured Sorwne.

"When we first met, you commented on honor. I don't think it would be very honorable to surrender. My answer is still no-"

White hot pain tore at Hiei's arm as he staggered backwards. His arm was bleeding heavily. He looked up at Sorwne, who was calmly staring back at him. "Don't look surprised. I made it very clear what my next choice of action would be."

Crimson streamed from Hiei's chest as he was knocked off his feet and hurtled out the window. He twirled, thrusting his sword securely into the stone wall as he fell, so that he came to a screeching halt. Damn. Whatever Sorwne had done, he had been swift about it.

He raked himself upward and drew himself to one of the lower roofs of the manor. He collapsed on the snow, panting. To say the very least, the area was large, fitting for such an expansive mansion.

Hiei pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he leaned upon his sword. "Are you quite done?" There, leaning against the snow laden tower was Sorwne. Hiei wondered, faintly, how long he had been standing there.

His feet crunched loudly upon the snow as he made his approach. Hiei saw it this time. By the time the flash of silver light had reached him, Hiei had already drawn his katana before him. He stared down at his sword and saw the thick, frayed, metal wire coiled about it. Just as he thought.

"An urumi?" Hiei said, watching as the twine slackened from his blade and snaked away. "Interesting choice of weaponry." The line jerked back to Sorwne's hand. "Not many people come by one."

"Yes," Sorwne remarked, "I had a hell of a time finding it." The long coil fell at his feet as he grasped its hilted end. "You understand, of course, that only one of us will be walking away from here alive?"

A few moments of chilling silence reigned as each demon stared down the other. The message had been very clear. Here, in the dead of the night, upon the snow covered top of the Malfoy Manor, one of them was to die. Hiei scoffed.

"Of course."

The fibers of Sorwne's urumi grew taut as the grip upon Hiei's katana tightened. They uttered not a single word, nor a single breath, as they stepped forward, weapons drawn in the cold night, and clashed.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

Onigiri - Known more commonly as a rice ball, an onigiri is a popular Japanese snack formed from rice. It is usually triangular or spherical in shape, with the filling of the onigiri being classified as the flavor. Common fillings include sweets, seafood, fish and fruits. 

-Urumi - The sword Sorwne used is named an urumi. An urumi is a type of sword made of flexible steel. Because of the way it is made, its fibers are loose enough so that it may be coiled, yet at the same time be sharp enough to cut flesh. Speaking of Sorwne, his name is derived from the Middle English word _sorwe_, meaning sorrow. The 'e' in his name is pronounced silent.

-Why, some of you may be wondering, did Hiei chose locomotive transportation over the use of his own two feet? Well, I understand Hiei has excellent stamina and speed, but running cross-country for nearly ten hours would exhaust even him. It simply made sense to me to have him take the train and run the fifty odd miles from Didcot to Wiltshire.

-Yaxley was a Death Eater mentioned in passing in Half-Blood Prince. The character's appearance was never described, nor whether it was male or female. According to Wikipedia, the character may be a distant releative of the Black's and Malfoy's. There'll probably be quite a few OC Death Eaters (Frane being the first), as the Department of Mysteries battle left the majority of known Death Eaters imprisoned.

-According to Wikipedia, the loss of body temperature resulting from death in known as _algor mortis_. This supposedly takes some 24 hours, though some note that bodies often feel cold after 12 hours. However, this is probably just a sense of compartive perception. With a body being somewhat cool, it may feel cold when pressed against a warmer body. In addition, thinner bodies (such as Narcissa Malfoy's) cool quicker than larger ones.

-Tell me about any typos and such. We should at least be past the point where I have to _tell_ you to review, shouldn't we?


	22. The Brink of Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter (though I wouldn't mind changing that).

Warnings: Blah, blah, blah, I think you get it now.

A/N:

-I initially wanted to time the release of this chapter with the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but found myself sulking the entire day because I was unable to obtain a copy for myself. When I did (the next day, no less), I was eaten alive by the pages until I finally finished the book (yesterday). So, four days later than I intended, Chapter 22.

-Hm, I'm on a roll with chapter updates lately. Go me. :D

_Chapter22:_

_Drip_.

A single drop of crimson. It fell, unperturbed, as it made its descent toward an endless expanse of white.

_Drop._

A second drop followed, staining the snow scarlet with a soft _pitter patter_.

_CLANK!_

A shower of sparks flew as the sound of metal striking against metal resonated. A foot crunched heavily in the snow, pivoting for a proper foothold as its owner leapt. There was a sigh as a hand rose to wipe the small traces of blood staining a small mouth.

"I wonder," Hiei soughed, "if it's really fair for you to fight with that thing." He leapt back as the whip-like sword lashed out at him. "Are you afraid to let me get any closer than I am?" This statement earned him another narrowly dodged contortion from Sorwne's urumi.

"Of course not," Sorwne scoffed. "Shouldn't your wounds be example enough of what happens when you underestimate me?"

"Underestimate?" Hiei snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just seeing what you were capable of." Hiei bound forward, his blade slapping against the steel coil as it wound about his katana. His sword's wreathed blade made contact with the urumi's hilt, further adding to the clamor.

Hiei's eyes roved from Sorwne to the two sheathed swords at his hilt. "It's hardly an even fight with those two in your arsenal." There was a harsh grating sound as Hiei slid his katana free from the metal coil.

"Yes," Sorwne replied, sarcastically, "if not for what's lurking within that eye and arm of yours." Hiei made a quick dash for a nearby stone tower, ducking behind it as the urumi clattered against it. He had a point.

"Touche," he murmured, exasperatedly. He was tired of rushing and rolling out of the way of that stupid weapon. It was getting annoying. He turned, leaping out from behind the tower and made another dash.

Hiei saw the flash of silver gleam in his peripheral vision and flickered to the side, scarcely avoiding the length of steel as it flew by his eyes. His teeth clenched. He had had enough of that flitting coil; its loss wouldn't make a big difference (considering that Sorwne had other weapons) but at the very least the battle would become more interesting.

"Your aim is poor," Hiei goaded.

"Is it?" Sorwne inquired, eyes glancing over Hiei's form. "How strange, then, that those injuries seemed to have inflicted themselves." Hiei snorted as he stared at the various wounds he had inflicted in turn.

"Likewise." It was within a second's breath that Hiei found himself staring the urumi down as it came for him. The fibers lashed painfully as they cut into Hiei's flesh, dripping his blood into the snow. A smile creased his lips.

"Fist of the Mortal Flames."

Hiei's arm alighted with red flame, singeing the metal wire as it fell to the snow, scorched and simmered. Sorwne's gaze flickered to the bubbling liquid that had once been his sword, and then back to Hiei. "I'm not sure I appreciate that," he said coolly.

"That's a shame, because the pattern of battle was becoming repetitive," Hiei offered. "I was getting tired of that stupid toy."

"Of course," Sorwne murmured, sympathetically. "I suppose that was a bit boring for you." Sorwne's hands moved quietly toward the two blades at his waist as he unsheathed them. Two broad dao blades glimmered, flashing Hiei's own reflection back at him. "Shall we?"

Hiei made to pull the iron scabbard from his waistband and held it aloft in his left hand. Dual-wielding wasn't something he did often. He wondered, faintly, how well he would fair. His heart beat with an obscured trace of excitement.

"Lets."

-

Yusuke yawned blearily. He stared down at the welcome plate of chicken legs, chips and corn. His stomach groaned impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, quite your damn gripin'," he grumbled. He reached for a leg and took a large bite with somewhat more force than was necessary. He certainly wasn't very happy.

Wasn't _he_ the Spirit Detective? Wasn't it _his _job to hunt down the dangerous criminals? Shouldn't it be _his _responsibility to track down suspicious characters? So why, _why_, was it that Hiei had gotten to go?

_Sure, he's a lot faster, stealthier, and at times a bit more cleverer... _Yusuke's train of thought broke off. Where had he been going with it?

A vein on his temple twitched irritably. He could tell that even now, while he was stuck babysitting wizards, Hiei was off having fun somewhere. Yusuke closed his eyes, a simper crossing his face. He could just imagine his own hands pounding a demon considerably until he talked...

"Have you seen Kurama?" Yusuke jumped at the voice. He turned to see bright turquoise hair flaring into his view. Botan was leaning over his shoulder, her face showing that she had clearly become worried.

"Geez Botan," Yusuke yelped. "What're you yappin' about?"

"Kurama," Botan repeated, concern etched into the lines of her face, "have you seen him? I haven't got a glimpse of him since this morning. It's like he's disappeared!" She cast a look about the Great Hall as if to confirm it.

Yusuke turned away in disinterest and sighed, "Please, Botan, Kurama can take care of himself." His voice lowered considerably. "He's a demon with four-thousand years of experience under his belt. I'm sure he's fine."

Botan cast him a fleeting glance as if uncomfortable with his conclusion, but nodded. "I guess," she agreed. "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking." She smiled cheerily and turned away. Yusuke saw the brief instant in which she bit her lip as she walked away.

Yusuke sighed. Hogwarts had long since lost its luster; nearly everyone within the castle had become rather edgy. After the recent wave of vampire and giant attacks that _The Prophet_ had reported, people were beginning to feel even less secure than they already were.

Apparently, Voldemort thought the Wizarding World's growing comfort was unfitting. Oh yes, there would be periods in which he allowed them short reprieves before the next major attack, but even those periods were filled with violent, albeit smaller, onslaughts. The assault of muggles and breakout of Azkaban's prisoners was becoming fairly common.

... And here he was, sitting bored inside Hogwarts' safe walls. He had to get out; he was dying to do _something_...

Yusuke rose and drifted from Gryffindor table. If he couldn't fight Dark Wizard or demons, he could, at the very least, beat and/or pulverize Kuwabara to an unrecognizable and indecent pulp. He sauntered over to the Hufflepuff table. Finding Kuwabara wasn't a difficult task: he was the only student at the entire table with a cat mewling atop his head.

"Hey, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted; several Hufflepuffs jumped. Yusuke's shout had (welcomely) broken the unusual and disturbing silence that had settled over the Great Hall.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara squawked. "What'd you want?" Yusuke jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Spar," he said simply. Kuwabara put on a bewildered expression.

"Outside?"

"Yep."

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"At night?"

"Why not?"

"In the snow?"

"Good conditions, I say."

Kuwabara grinned. "Yeah, I was gettin' bored with this stupid book Trelawney gave me anyway." He took a battered old book, which had been propped against his plate, and put it on the table. Fitting of Trelawney's fancies, it was aptly named _The Bleak Tomorrow_.

"What's it about?"

"Just theories and certifications that justify something," Kuwabara grunted. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Justifies what?" he pressed.

"That some kinda apocalypse or other occurs every now and then."

Yusuke took a seat besides the carrot-top and muttered half-heartedly, "That probably ain't far off."

"Listen to this," Kuwabara added. "It says 'The Darkest Day will approch: the light of this world will fade in the darkness. The skies shall boom their anguish, and shower their grief. Know will we, more than ever, the true meaning of agony. Only through desperate means may it be reclaimed'. According to all the equations and stuff in here, the next one's suppose to be this year."

"Oh joy," Yusuke sighed, sarcasm evident in his tone. "Bump it, let's just go." Kuwabara closed the book and set Okari down upon its cover.

"Can you take it back to Trelawney for me, Okari?" he said. When she shot him a reproachful glare, he added, "I'll feed you plenty later." Seeing this as a fitting bribe, she wrapped her tail about the book and lifted it from the table with surprising ease. Kuwabara and Yusuke rose from the table as she scampered away.

"C'mon, Urameshi," Kuwabara bellowed as they made for the Entrance Hall. "I can't wait to kick your ass!"

-

The bitter cold was starting to affect him; his muscles were growing stiff and numb. Not numb enough, of course, to hinder his ability to deftly dodge a blow. "You're going to have to try harder," Hiei panted, shoving a thrust back, "if you want to kill me."

A metallic ring reverberated through the air as Hiei's heavy sheathe struck against Sorwne's keen dao. Hiei turned swiftly, hoping to catch his opponent's back bare and unguarded, but was briskly parried.

Sorwne quirked an eyebrow as he swung another vicious blow. "It would seem so," he murmured thoughtfully, "considering that we are currently in a deadlock." Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you misunderstood me," he offered. He had thought that it had been a figure of his imagination, but he had gazed into those azure eyes far too often for that to be a plausible explanation any longer. He had certainly seen something quickly flicker and quell beneath the calm face...

"Whatever reason you're holding back, I suggest you let it go." Sorwne froze mid-swing. His face, which had remained carefully controlled throughout their entire confrontation, suddenly contorted in indignation.

"Let it go?" he said, his voice cracking. It was barely above a whisper. "You want me to let it go, Hiei? You have no right to say that! You don't know what I've been through!"

"You're right," Hiei admitted lamely, "I don't. But it apparently must have been quite tragic if you've managed to soften up so much in a few weeks."

"Don't mock me!" Sorwne squalled above the howling wind. "Don't you dare! You don't understand what I've been through, or what I'm fighting for! I admire you, Hiei, but I have no choice in the manner!" Hiei flinched as Sorwne's shrill screams pierced the night air.

"What could possibly be so significant as to force you to fight against your will?" he shouted back.

"My everything!" Hiei watched as sparkling tears littered the demon's face before they were swept away by the harsh gale. "It's my only child! I was forced to watch as those damn wizards slaughtered my love before my eyes, and then as they threatened my child with the very same fate!

"Yes, there are demons lured to Voldemort for his power, but those who deny him suffer! It is through fear and manipulation that he controls them! Tell me, Hiei," Sorwne's voice trembled, "with my daughter in their clutches, do you simply expect me to 'let it go'?"

A mental dam had visibly broken. Sorwne's figure now quivered with neither excitement nor fatigue. It was unexpressed anger and rage that shook him so terribly. "You're pathetic," Hiei bit out, harshly. Sorwne bared his teeth.

"Pathetic!?" he snarled. "Because I fight for my daugh-"

"Because you allowed yourself to be defeated," Hiei said. "Stop whimpering; it's shameful. This is a war that will swallow three worlds. People will die and there's nothing you can do about it." That much was obvious.

"Accept, at the very least, that your daughter is all the more reason to fight. That should be motivation enough to kill me; I am nothing but another obstacle in your way. If you can at least manage to do that, claim your daughter back with your own hands!"

Sorwne stared as if he had been struck across the face and rasped, "Why do you pine for death?" Hiei snorted.

"Don't misinterpret my intentions. It's not my concern what happens to you or your daughter. I'm only interested in defeating you at your peak." Without a word of warning, Sorwne pounced, his pair of dao blurred in motion. They crashed down upon Hiei's katana and sheathe, screeching as they jostled him backwards.

"I suppose you're right then," Sorwne said. The resolve within his eyes had become definite. "I will reclaim her, and if you'll stand to oppose me, I'll crush you to your knees!" Hiei's jaw set itself in grim satisfaction as he thrust forward, shoving his opponent away.

"I'm fortunate, then," Hiei gibed, "that my knees are sturdy."

It was obvious, Hiei thought, that his words had done something to considerably provoke his adversary. Where the Jagan had before interpreted his movements as groggy and slurred, he had become firm and fierce. Hiei ducked as a blade came flitting towards his head and allowed it to lodge itself in a nearby tower.

His foot crunched loudly as he broke from his tumble and landed upon his knee. He rose as Sorwne tugged his dao free from its stone prison and turned to dash, only to find the demon standing feet from him.

"Catch!" Sorwne shouted, as he flung his blade. It sailed through the air, nearly wafting upon it, before making contact with the scabbard Hiei had hastily drawn up in defense.

It was cut cleanly in two.

Pain seared in his left shoulder as Hiei swore; the sheathe had been a custom fit. He staggered upright and grimaced. His katana was outnumbered two to one and he realized (considering his limited options in Ningenkai) that he really didn't have a choice. Gritting his teeth in anticipation, Hiei felt his sword quiver as he lured the weak fire spirits of the mortal realm to it: it burst into black flame.

"You should feel honored," Hiei said, "that you even get to glimpse this much of the Kokuryuha's power. I guarantee you won't be seeing more than this."

"It would seem unfortunately so, because you're going to die. It's just as you said, " Sorwne croaked, his lip trembling, "you're just another obstacle in my way."

Hiei's muscles screamed in protest as he pounded forward. Every part of him wished for release. His blood pumped furiously, racing as he rushed forward. They were inches apart now, any second now they would meet...

And then it was over. Hiei's katana flew from his grasp and landed point down, quivering. He craned his neck around and saw Sorwne's back, the shattered remains of his dao blades laying scattered in the snow.

Suddenly it hit him. Immense agony struck him with all the force of a rampaging troll. His legs collapsed underneath him, and crimson rained down about him. Had he lost? Had he, perhaps, been the one to underestimate his opponent?

His back thudded dully against the snow. The sky above him was no longer empty; both the moon and Dark Mark showed vividly against the night sky, casting an eerie and spectral glow. A tall shadow clouded his vision.

"You've lost," Sorwne said. He sounded nearly mournful as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Oh?" Hiei said. His jaw burned with the effort of talking. "I was under the impression that both your swords were shattered." Hiei glanced down at Sorwne's hands and saw his katana clutched firmly in their grasps. "Are you planning to kill me with my own sword? How crude."

"You can mock me all you want, it doesn't matter now." There was an awkward pause as Sorwne waited with bated breath for Hiei to respond. When he didn't, he added, "Have you any... any last words?" Hiei gave him a pointed look and sighed.

"You were careless," he said flatly. "That cost you your victory."

An expression of confusion plastered itself upon Sorwne's features as Hiei pointed one tremulous hand at his shoulder: a small black flare flickered feebly upon it.

"Wha-?"

A wave of black erupted forth from the tiny flame, spreading hungrily as it devoured everything in its reach. The tongues of flame licked greedily at the ground, twining sinuously as they consumed the abyss of white.

The rooftop of the Malfoy Manor was engulfed in black.

-

_It was oppressively dark. Not a sound carried on the still air. The cold stone walls seemed battered and forlorn in the empty quiet. Then, there was a knock, a wave of a pallid hand, and a shuffle of robes._

_"What news do you bring, Nott?" Harry rasped, his voice high pitched and cold._

_"My Lord," the man named Nott murmured with a low bow, "we have found that Wormtail's informant was mistaken. They are not all perished, as believed. It appears we have been led astray." Harry felt his eyes narrow._

_"And?" he demanded. Nott seemed to be frightened now, for his careful composure had begun to brake with frequent stammers._

_"It seems they were w-warned and evacuated from their s-safe haven and into hiding. Not a one of them c-could be f-found."_

_Harry felt anger sear inside of him like a great serpent. "Warned them?" he hissed venomously. "Warned the Koorime? Who warned them?" Harry's voice was low and quiet now, strained by his own controlled fury. Nott seemed terrified at the sign of danger and trembled feverishly._

_"We do not know, my Lord!" he squeaked. "We thought it might only be-"_

_"Dumbledore?" Harry snarled. "Don't be foolish, Nott! Clever he may be, Dumbledore does not know of the plan, only obscured and surmised bits and pieces!" His chest was heaving. "No matter, I will find the spy soon enough. You may go."_

_Nott looked as if he wold like nothing better. The man bowed feebly and backtracked toward the door, closing it behind him with a tremor._

_Harry plunged his white hand into the depths of his robes, retracting what he had been seeking. First, he reaped a charred piece of parchment, littered in glittering, emerald runes. Following this, he pulled out another object: it was a small, cleanly cut, amethyst stone._

_The Stone of Mordrid._

_He rolled it in his hands, feeling its cool surface against his skin. He squeezed his white fingers about it. There was no doubt Dumbledore knew he had the Stone; why else would so many muggles have gone missing in such a short period?_

_But not even Dumbledore could know what he had resolved to do. He had long since claimed the pages of everything he would need, and the stones...He had two, and soon, he hoped, he would have the last._

_"One," Harry hissed, "only one more."_

Harry's mind jolted back to its proper body with all the subtleness of a raging Hungarian Horntail. He sat bolt right, gasping hungrily and gratefully for air. His night clothes clung to him, drenched in cold sweat.

Had he honestly seen what he thought he had? He had glimpsed, yet again, into the mind of Voldemort. He shivered. It had felt different this time; he had not simply been gazing out of his eyes, but had actually _been_ him. Had the link between them become so intertwined?

And what he had said, what he had been thinking... Harry had been mistaken: there were not two stones, but, apparently, three. Another unpleasant thought rippled through him. Voldemort already possessed two of the stones, and only required one more. He was looking for the Koorime, though who the Koorime could possibly be, Harry had no idea...

And the parchment. Voldemort had already claimed that, too. Outside these walls, Voldemort was already closing in on the thing he so desperately craved, and he, Harry, was worried about his stupid Potions essay.

This was madness. The Ministry was being overpowered. It showed so clearly in _The Prophet_ these days that it was painful. Voldemort was getting more powerful, his armies were swelling with dark creatures, and... and...

He was winning.

The thought was a blow. With every second he sat there in his bed, Voldemort was slowing gaining the upper hand. He felt reckless, desperate to do something, to warn _someone_... And who better than Albus Dumbledore?

Harry slid from underneath the covers of his bed and crouched down besides his trunk, pausing only to grasp his wand and glasses. After mumbling, "_Lumos_," he fumbled in his trunk momentarily before withdrawing the Marauder's Map.

Quickly muttering its activation phrase, he scanned the parchment for the dot he was seeking. He did not see it. His apprehension steadily building, he brought his lips close to the map.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said. The map shuddered, but its pages did not turn, the inkblots did not reform. Dumbledore was not in the castle. Again, he was missing from its premises. Harry had taken notice of his frequent absences at the staff table, but it was becoming a bit peculiar.

And then a strange flurry of movement caught his eye. Outside of the castle, positioned relatively between the lake and the Forbidden Forest, were two dots swirling about each other. Or rather, Harry thought, they were pouncing upon each other... perhaps fighting?

Harry glanced at the two names underneath the dots and his brow furrowed. In neat cramped writing, he saw the symbols spelling out two names. But what they were he wondered...

"Wha-?"

Even as he said it, the odd symbols rearrange themselves, spelling clearly the two names of the combatants: _Urameshi, Yusuke_ and _Kuwabara, Kazuma_.

Harry cast a look about the dorm and saw, to small surprise, that Yusuke's bed was indeed vacant. In retrospect, perhaps he should have found it odd that Hiei's bed was empty too.

He turned back to the map and whispered, "Hiei." It shuddered, but it made no other change. "Hiei Jaganshi," Harry pressed. Still nothing.

Great, so even Hiei had gone home to safety. Or, at least, abroad. He was not the first student to be pulled. Over the weeks, students had steadily been leaking out of Hogwarts and back to their homes, where, Harry felt, they were in much more danger.

Another flurry of movement upon the map. Another dot had just appeared, near the forest's edge, its name also written in foreign script. At once they rearranged themselves, and spelled out neatly _Youko Kurama_. Harry blinked.

_Youko Kurama?_

The name rung in his head. Kurama was, of course, the red haired Ravenclaw boy who had come with the other Japanese students. And yet, Harry felt sure that his name had been Minamino, not Youko.

His eyes came back to the map. This other Kurama was making for the grounds, when another dot came to a halt before it. From what the map showed him, the centaur Bane was trying to block the duplicate Kurama's path.

The Kurama dot made a small advance, and the dot before him was thrown from his path. Bane lay yards from where he had just been, his dot flickering weakly. The color drained from Harry's face.

This other Kurama had nearly killed Bane, and in any moment he would finish him off, snuff him out...

But he did not. He was beating a steady path ahead of him. Harry's eyes flew across the map, and he realized, with great horror, that it was making for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

He would have to save them. Yes, he could wake Ron -- there wouldn't be enough time to figure out how to reach Hermione -- throw on the cloak, go down to the grounds and-

_Wait._

A voice of reason tingled in the back of Harry's head. He had no scope of the situation. What did he know of this 'Youko Kurama?' He should stop and think out a proper plan-

_But there isn't enough time!_ he thought wildly. By the time he had formulated a full-proof plan, both Yusuke and Kuwabara would probably be dead, and this Youko would go searching for other victims.

_But what if it turns out like the Department of Mysteries?_ Harry rationalized. _What if someone else dies because I was careless?_ But what if two people died because he was too busy arguing with himself?

That would not happen.

He had decided then. He would go, alone, down to the grounds under cover of the Invisibility Cloak. If he could help it, he would avoid fighting entirely, and simply smuggle both boys under the cloak and bring all three of them back to safety. He could warn a professor then.

Harry stood, clutching his cloak, and threw it over himself. This was foolhardy and stupid, but it was all he could do. Holding the map close, he made for the door, wrenched it open, and descended the staircase. Within seconds his feet touched the common room floor, before hurriedly taking him out of the portrait hole.

As he had expected from the map, the halls were quite empty, deserted, to say the least. He swiftly took the flight of stairs down from Gryffindor Tower, making his way toward the grounds.

Then he heard the soft clap of footsteps and froze. He looked down at the map and was surprised to see that one other dot occupied the corridor: _Obversin, Raven_.

For a moment, Harry's breath remained constricted, but he let out a quiet sigh of relief. He was under the cloak, she couldn't possibly be able to see him. He walked forward with muffled steps, but as he neared her, he saw she was shaking violently; her face was stained with tears.

_Why is she-?_

The girl made a sudden motion and turned to look at him. "Who said that?" she shrilled. She looked morbidly terrified. Harry gulped and his breath caught in his throat again.

_She heard me?_ he thought wildly. No, that was stupid, how could she possibly have-

"Of course I heard you," she said in a fearful whisper. "I can hear and see loads of things. I can even see your outline under your cloak." She started crying again, and through her sobs, Harry heard her say, "I - can't - stop - it! It - keeps happening!"

"What can't you stop?" Harry pulled the cloak of, which probably wasn't the brightest idea, but something here was obviously wrong. "What keeps happening?"

She looked up from her wet hands and into his face and gasped. Her eyes flew to his scar as she seized two fistfuls of his night shirt. "You're Harry Potter!" she said, disbelief in every word.

"Please, I don't think I have much time before it happens again, because I can't control or stop it!" The terror in her eyes had turned to faint determination. "Listen to me, I-!" Her sharp eyes turned dull, as if fogged over, and she let go of Harry's shirt.

"You... what?"

"I," the girl named Raven stammered, "have to go to the bathroom. I can never stop or control the impulse. Well, good-bye." Turning awkwardly, she glided down the corridor and disappeared behind a corner. Harry quirked an eyebrow. That was odd.

But he didn't have time to be pondering how odd the girl had been. He flung his cloak back over himself and checked the map: Youko had still not reached them, he was circling them like a shark circled its pray.

His stomach gaze a sick lurch as he hurried down the next flight of steps and to the Entrance Hall, before flinging himself out onto the snow covered grounds. He made straight for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who, apparently, weren't yet satisfied with their match. Harry peered closer at the map.

A sickly feeling overtook him: Youko Kurama was nowhere near Yusuke and Kuwabara now. He looked about frantically. Harry did not need to look back down at the map to know where this Youko Kurama was.

Two piercingly golden eyes were peering back at him out of the white expanse.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Dao - A dao (known alternatively as a broadsword) is a type of Chinese sword. In China, they are known as the "Marshal of All Weapons." They usually have wide blades and are primarily used for chopping and slashing. Dao blades tend to be moderately curved and single-edged, as well as single-handed. This makes them useful weapons for thrusting.

-"...four-thousand years of experience..." From my understanding of Japanese mythology, each tail a kitsune possesses represents 1,000 years. In correspondence with the four tails Kurama possesses in kitsune form, he would be somewhere between four to five-thousand years old.

-Expect the next update in two to three weeks. Review.


	23. The Fox Games

Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now, you're hopeless.

Warnings: And you're still reading, aren't you?

A/N:

-Sorry this chapter took so long, but real life was starting to catch up again. School's been a pain, and my time's been limited. Anywho, take your time to read and enjoy.

_Chapter23:_

Harry's lungs had stopped cold: he did not dare breath with this 'Youko Kurama' so near him. He took one slow step back, making sure that his footsteps were muffled in the snow, and made to turn.

"Are you running, then?" the Youko crooned. His gaze had not broken from Harry's position, but had instead steadily followed it. "Are you, perhaps, afraid?" he added.

Harry veered around to stare at the face gleaming back at him. A thin smiled was spread on the alabaster skin, and the Youko's golden eyes danced with joy at its new found prey.

"No, actually, I'm not," Harry said, unnerved. Apparently, everyone could see him under his cloak lately. He pulled it off and stuffed it into his pocket with one hand, the other readily clutching his wand in his pocket. "Look, I was, er, just on my way somewhere and I-"

A cold, pale hand clamped upon his wrist. "I'm sure you could afford to stay awhile." Harry's heart leapt to his throat as he took a closer look at this Youko Kurama's face: the word Youko had flashed across his mind.

Professor Hizaruki had discussed them in surprising detail in one of the few moments that year when Hermione had miraculously and cunningly coaxed him into a discussion about demons (Harry didn't quite understand it, but Yusuke and Hiei always seemed to be rather annoyed and touchy about the subject).

Yes, Youkos were fox demons who could take on the form of humans and live for centuries. Cunningly playful, frighteningly clever, unbelievably graceful, easily insulted... and fatally dangerous.

"No," Harry repeated, keeping his voice as even as he could possibly muster, "I really, really can't." The grip tightened.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," the Youko said coolly, "but I was requesting, or rather demanding, an audience with the famous Harry Potter."

"No," Harry said firmly, and he felt the flow of blood to his hand lessen and dwindle. "Stop," he gritted, "that hurts!" But apparently, he noticed, the Youko was no longer listening, but was instead busying himself by rummaging through the silver lines of his hair.

He tugged his hand free and retracted a small, slimy looking, yellowish green seed, its surface speckled with ooze. "What's _that_-?" Harry had begun, but soon found the answer to his unfinished question.

As the seed sprouted and grew, he recognized, with horrible trepidation, the familiar tentacles of Devil Snare. "It's quite obvious that you simply refuse to grant me an audience. That simply won't do."

Even as he spoke, Harry felt the tentacles wrapping about him with unrepressed vigor, tightly squeezing his organs and bones. It was painful: his lungs were screaming in agony, for surely this lack of oxygen would kill him slowly...

_Relax, Harry_. Hermione's voice had cut into Harry's mind so vividly that for a moment he had thought she was there. _The more you struggle, the tighter it holds on... that sounds like quite a lot of the girls in fourth year, doesn't it? Hmm..._

Even as the musing of Hermione's voice faded from his mind, Harry felt his furiously beating heart slow, his muscles ease, and his desperate attempts at air slacken. At once, cool air flooded his lungs, expanding them to the bursting point as he gulped gratefully.

"Ah," Harry heard the demon murmur as it seized him up, "you kept your head, bravo. That's rather rare for humans your age." The Devil Snare in his hand suddenly contorted, rearranging itself into a glistening pike. "How long, I wonder, will it take for you to lose your head?"

As the Youko's hand rose, Harry whipped out his wand with practiced ease. With all the force his throat could supply, he cried, "_Relashio_!" There was a yelp of pain as the blast caught the Youko's wrist.

Harry stumbled backwards as the demon's stoic expression betrayed a glimpse of anger. As it flashed away, the Youko swept his long, silver mane of hair from his narrowed eyes.

"How rude of you," he said. "I don't possibly see what's so fascinating about _you_. You're nothing more than an average, arrogant, human brat." He rummaged through his hair for another seed.

"Though you must have outstanding luck," the Youko added. "You're fortunate that my stores were precariously depleted before my... arrival. Otherwise, I would be making good use of my Makai seeds."

"What, Demon World has _plants_ now?" The Youko threw Harry a pointed look.

"Of course we have plants, and I daresay they are far more-"

Even as the Youko's jaws clenched, Harry saw the blast of dazzling white light soar above his head, so that the Youko was forced to bound backwards in an effort to dodge it. A hand gripped Harry's shoulder blade tightly and yanked him to his feet. He gaped when he threw a glance backwards.

"Yusuke? What're you-?" he began. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing behind him, dressed in white tees and faded blue jeans. Their faces were marred with scratches and blood, evidence that they had been sparring the while.

"Stuff it, Harry," Yusuke said; his gaze was focused on the white point where the demon had disappeared.

"That won't hold him for long, so we better hurry." Kuwabara's scratchy voice fell upon his ears, and it was only then that Harry noticed he was brandishing a sword of what appeared to be orange light.

"Don't ask," the red-head added as he caught Harry's gaze.

"But-"

"Dammit, we gotta hurry!" Yusuke shoved Harry into a run as he spoke. "Don't lag behind or you die, understand?" Harry nodded dumbly; his eyes were transfixed upon their faces. He had not noticed it before, but the two bore the expression as if they knew something more ill was still to come.

He hurried his pace.

-

A brilliant golden glow filled the morning sky, the first sliver of rosy dawn spreading as the sun peeked sheepishly over the horizon. Even the cold seemed to halt its onslaught in the presence of such an awing sight.

"Beautiful sunrise," a voice croaked. "I suppose I couldn't have picked a better morning to die."

Hiei's crimson eyes trailed away from the sunrise and dotted to the badly burned demon lying face-up in the thick coat of charred snow. "Hn," he replied.

There was a quiet pause as Hiei shifted his kneeled position against the rooftop; his head and arms were perched atop his knees, with his katana lying at his feet.

"I don't blame you, of course," Sorwne added. "My loss was my own fault. As for my daughter," he paused; a pained expression showed clearly on his face as pellucid drops streaked from his eyes. "I can't pretend that I didn't think they would kill her anyway. I just wished that I could have been able to see her face again."

"You'll be seeing her soon enough," Hiei said placidly.

"No, I'm afraid I won't." A scornful smile crossed Sorwne's mouth. "Demons are forbidden to attack or kill humans, and I have done both."

"You?"

"It was I who killed Lucius Malfoy, under the threat that my lover would die. Too late did I discover that they had no intention of allowing her to live anyway."

"Why was he killed?"

"Voldemort's orders," Sorwne grunted. "Apparently, he was still fuming from Lucius' fiasco at the Ministry last year. The forcing of his son into Death Eater ranks was meant to be a punishment. Lucius broke out once, hoping to take his son and flee, but was swiftly apprehended on Hogwarts grounds."

Hiei murmured in acknowledgment as Sorwne nodded in his direction. "In desperation," he continued, "Lucius secretly agreed to share his memories with the Ministry in exchange for granting his son impunity."

"So you were brought in to-?"

"Make his death as painful as possible, yes." There was another long pause as the duo sat in a silence appreciative of the dawn. Then-

"Hiei?"

"Hn," the youkai murmured.

"I understand that you are the victor, and are therefore not entitled to do anything for me... but I've a few favors to ask of you."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow as he looked the demon dead in the face. Even as he lay there, dying, it was evident that Sorwne's harsh persona had dispersed. An expression of dire seriousness, however, still marked his face. "A few?"

"Yes, or rather, two dying wishes to be exact. Is that alright?" The youkai considered this for a moment, and then nodded.

"Fine."

"Thank you," Sorwne replied. "First, I ask only that you swear to me by the heavens that for the good of Makai, you and your allies will bring Voldemort and his armies to a crushing defeat."

"Only?" Hiei snorted.

"Will you?"

"...I can't say that it will be for the good of Demon World, but yes, I swear."

"You have my gratitude."

"Hn. The second request?"

"Oh, yes, that should be simple enough." Sorwne raised a deadened hand and gazed at it thoughtfully for a moment, before allowing it to thud weakly against the rooftop. Finally, he said, "I want you to burn my remains."

Hiei gazed at the demon; his body was in obvious pain, and the majority of its functions were probably crippled beyond recovery. It was likely Sorwne didn't have long to live anyway.

"Burn your remains?" the youkai questioned. "For what purpose?"

"Purpose?" Sorwne scoffed. "Can I not simply _prefer_ to die in smoldering flame?" A joke; yes, his old demeanor had certainly resurfaced. "In all seriousness, however, there is certainly a reason.

"I'm sure you've noticed this, but the Dark Mark had been lingering over the Malfoy Manor for quite some time. At any moment, a handful of wizards will arrive to investigate." Here, he paused, his gaze flickering to the delicately wrought iron gates before the mansion, before continuing.

"As I have already stated, I have committed the crime of killing a human, and as such will face my judgement. I would rather that judgement not be prolonged by curious wizards who have decided to preserve me for their own prodding."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow. "And you'll be content with that?"

"Yes, I think I will."

Even as the first crackles of flame began to burn weakly in his palm, Hiei felt the air around him fill with weaker spiritual energies. He cast a glance at the gates and saw six robed figures appear from thin air and hurry towards the mansion. "They're here," Sorwne said, "and there are quite a few of them."

"I know," Hiei said hurriedly. He passed a hand over Sorwne's body and stood from his kneeling position as the flames ate at the soon-to-be corpse hungrily.

He was not going to be caught here, of all places. It wouldn't do for a supposed sixteen year-old human to be sitting besides the corpse of a defeated demon, brandishing a sword, and remaining so calm under the Dark Mark. Suspicion wasn't something Hiei favored.

Hiei saw Sorwne's eyes close in serene contentment before leaping from the rooftop of the Malfoy Manor, catching the last glimpse of his ashes as they trailed away on the winds.

No sooner had his foot made contact with the rough, snow blanketed hill had Hiei flung both his cloak and bag on before departing. He flickered through the snow, a fleeting shadow, as he distanced himself from the mansion.

This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He had come here on reconnaissance, expecting to keep a low profile and gather what information he could, but had somehow managed to get himself involved in a scuffle with three Death Eaters and a demon, not to mention that his quarry was dead.

And, of course, the task of informing the others of the disastrous results now fell upon his shoulders. Naturally, sending a letter by owl was the first thing that came to Hiei's mind, but, almost before the thought had completely formed, it was shot down. All letters into and out of the school were being checked and monitored by the caretaker Filch. Hiei vaguely imagined himself writing the letter.

_The Malfoy boy and his mother are dead, demon attacked, coming back - Hiei_

It would certainly be difficult explaining a letter like that. How could he possibly know about the boy's fate before either the Aurors or the press? He would have to relay the message to them himself, which meant that leaving for Hogwarts at once was top priority...

Hiei's stomach groaned.

...Still, he could at least do himself the favor of grabbing another bite to eat first.

-

"What the bloody hell," Harry panted, "is going _on_?" He looked at Yusuke, who was busying himself by glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. "Isn't that a demon on grounds?"

He slid a glance at Kuwabara, who was adamant in watching the entrance to the small, earthed bunk they were currently inhabiting. "Don't ask a stupid question," Yusuke chided. "Why was the last demon here? Got too riled up and ol' Moldyshorts just couldn't intimidate him."

"'Moldyshorts'?" Harry mimed. "You mean Voldemort? So you know about the demons, then?" Harry noticed, peculiarly, that neither boy had flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name. Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a nervous glance at each other.

"We don't-"

"Heard it somewhere-"

"Think it was made up-"

As Harry threw them both skeptical looks, a look of regret crossed Yusuke's face: he was clearly wishing that he had not been born with a mouth. "Look," Harry started, "Professor Hizaruki said that Makai is Demon World. Is Voldemort trying to open a gap between the worlds or-?"

"Damn Chuu for opening his mouth about Makai," Yusuke sighed, pushing the ungreased bangs of hair from his eyes. "That was who knows how many months ago; I was hoping most people had forgotten by now."

"Besides," Kuwabara added, "Makai has nothing to do with our problem now. The question we should be asking is what the _hell_ is _that_ demon doing here."

"What do you mean?" Harry pressed. "What's so special about him? Is Voldemort trying to-"

"This isn't Voldemort," Kuwabara said curtly; it appeared that he had no problem speaking the Dark Lord's name whatsoever. "That demon wouldn't join him in a thousand years." He scratched his chin in absent-minded thought. "Come to think of it, what _is_ he doing..."

"Don't try to think like him," Yusuke said, "you'll hurt yourself." As Kuwabara's jaw worked itself for a retort, Harry took advantage of the silence and continued his onslaught.

"Look, you two obviously seem to know something that I don't, and I think it would help us all survive if you didn't keep me in the dark about it."

"We're saving your ass, okay? Isn't that reason enough to trust us?" A vision of Mad-Eye Moody's transformation into Bartemius Crouch Jr. flashed through Harry's mind.

"No, it isn't. I've made that mistake before," Harry said darkly. "Unless I know your motivation-"

"It's our asses that will be grilled if you die," Kuwabara barked. "If we don't die, we'll explain. Fair enough?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Alright then."

"Will you two shut up?" Yusuke's frustration was plastered blatantly across his face. "Kuwabara, you know how serious this is? He's frickin' Youko, and he's rampaging on grounds! You know what'll happen when he finds us?"

"Then why don't we try to get to the Forbidden Forest? It's closer than the castle is from here, and there are plenty of dangerous creatures to throw the Youko off our tails for awhile."

"That'd be suicide," Kuwabara mumbled. "You saw it, he controls plants. We go in there and we're dead."

"And we'd never make it to the castle before he catches us. This snow won't throw off his senses."

"Fine, then we just have to fight!" Harry retorted.

"Yeah, right," Yusuke snorted. "You have any idea what would happen if we fought him here, in a place full of possible casualties? There'd be mayhem." Harry's eyes once again found the light-like sword clasped in Kuwabara's hands.

"That powerful?"

"Well, yeah." Yusuke said.

"What is it, anyway?"

"Not something we could teach you now," Kuwabara supplied. "It's made of the same stuff that let's wizards do spells and magic."

"So, it's made of magic energy?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say-"

"SHIT, HE'S HERE!"

Harry felt the gust of cold air explode behind him as piles of rubble came crashing down around them. Harry had caught sight of only a glimpse of the silver hair before another blast of light soared above him, colliding with the net of vines that had suddenly sprang into existence. He felt Yusuke drag him down for cover.

"Kuwabara, listen, I'm gonna stay behind and - no listen! I'm gonna stay and stall him. Take Harry, get to the castle, and if you can, drag Chuu's ass out here!"

Kuwabara looked as though he would have liked to argue, but he clamped his jaw shut upon sight of Youko Kurama. He gave a curt nod in Yusuke's direction.

"C'mon," he said, "we're going."

"What?" Harry started. "We can't leave Yusuke behind, that's-"

A sudden pain sprang from Harry's shoulder blade where Kuwabara had struck him. "Will you shut up and just run?" His large hands clasped over Harry's arms and dragged him back into the snow outside.

Harry stumbled into the cold blanket of white as they plodded on. He cast a glance back at the small bunk that, only minutes ago, the three of them had been conversing in.

Even from their distance, Harry could still see the blasts of light that only Yusuke could be firing. And then, quite suddenly, Harry realized that the distant sounds of a skirmish had faded. "Kuwabara?" he started nervously.

"Yeah, I know. Urameshi probably didn't wanna hurt him and got himself beat up."

"'Didn't want to hurt him?'" Harry called back incredulously; his shout was almost muffled by the wind. "Are you serious?"

"You don't understand-"

"Then explain it to me!"

"So we can get ourselves killed!? Look, just move it and -" Kuwabara was suddenly wrenched into the air by his ankle and flung. Harry saw the vine recoil from his leg.

"Damn," Kuwabara cursed. "Thought we'd get more time. You got your wand?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. In truth, his wand had not left his hand since his first encounter with the Youko. "Haven't let it go once."

"Good. That vine was just a measure to slow us down. Go to the castle and don't stop for anything."

"Sorry, but I don't think I can do that."

"Why the hell not?" Kuwabara gritted through clenched teeth.

"I just don't have the mental capacity to leave others behind." Kuwabara considered this for a moment, and then sighed.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I kinda- DUCK!"

By the time the words had left Harry's mouth, Kuwabara had already drawn his odd sword and sliced the vine that had shot so enthusiastically for his neck. "Thanks," he mumbled; Harry nodded.

"You seem to be having a lot of fun, Youko! Picking us off, one by one? This what you fox demon's do for entertainment? Some kinda fox game?" No sooner had the words left Kuwabara's mouth had the Youko materialized before him. His pale skin had disguised him in plain sight.

"I suppose you could say that."

Kuwabara's eyes widened as the thorned whip struck his chest, spewing blood onto his clothes. He stumbled backwards, soughing. "Bit of a cheap shot, Youko. Don't you have rules?" he panted, the hint of a laugh on his breath.

"Of course," the Youko said. "You run, I catch and kill you." Another slash. The sword in Kuwabara's hand was beginning to dim. He charged, catching the end of the Youko's hair, only to receive another sharp crack to the back.

"You think... that'll... kill me? Urameshi packs a bigger wallop!" Again he charged, but it was evident from his expression that the Youko was growing bored. With a flick of his hand, the whip lashed painfully against Kuwabara's face before he tumbled backwards onto the ground, unconscious.

The Youko brushed the small flecks of blood from his white smock, smirking at the figure on the ground. "How shameful," he mocked. "Interrupting a private conversation and taking my guest away. Tut-tut." With another flick of hair, the Youko turned to scan the horizon for Harry's figure.

...Only to be blandly staring down his wand.

"_Stupefy_."

It was odd: the Youko did not fly backwards into the chilling gale as other victims of the Stunning spell had. Instead, he hung there, as if time had frozen about him, an expression of amused surprise still marking his face. And then he fell.

It was almost as if a drop of coloring had been dripped into a cup of water. The color spread sinuously: the pale skin darkened and flushed with rouge, and the clothes evaporated like smoke, before quickly being replaced with Hogwarts robes.

The golden eyes flickered before finally settling on emerald green, and the silver hair was overtaken by a wave of red. By the end of the transformation, it was Harry who wore the Stunned expression as he stared down to see Kurama's form lying face down in the snow.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Yay, Harry _finally_ found something significant. I've been waiting ages to get him to this point, because it picks up a little after this. Next chapter, he'll be getting some answers, though I'm afraid it'll be at the cost of more questions.

-I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. School's opened, so I'll be busy. There's a chance I'll have to postpone all my stories again, unless (by some miracle) my teachers decide to lay off a bit. I've got my fingers crossed.

-I think I'm going to stop pleading for reviews, because that seems to jinx me and yield the opposite effect of fewer reviews. Don't review. (Ha, try that.)


	24. The Revelations & The Alliance

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Warnings: You get picture, yes?

A/N:

- Like, damn, this chapter took me forever. Yeah, it's a little short, but hopefully it's worth the long wait. So, yeah, I'll shut up and let you read now, m'kay? :D

_Chapter24: The Revelations & The Alliance_

It was odd, and, of course, odd wasn't normal. But Harry Potter had never been normal. His parents had been murdered by the darkest wizard of all time, his godfather had been framed for betrayal, and he had been left with a scar that served as an odd link between his greatest foe.

And then, at the tender age of eleven, he had met and defeated that foe, and would go on to defeat a projection of him left behind in a diary. He would free his godfather from false imprisonment and save him from a fate worse than death, and then bear witness to the rebirth of Lord Voldemort and the murder of Cedric Diggory.

Then, of course, the dreams had started, and he would go on to foolishly lead himself and his five companions into an elaborate trap of Death Eaters, lose his godfather at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and barely escape Voldemort again, before hearing their ultimate, intertwined fate.

Still, he hadn't expected his morning to begin in the odd way it had. He hadn't expected to wake to the frightening realization that Voldemort was winning the Second Wizarding War, or to the fact that something dangerous was parading on grounds and attacking things.

He hadn't expect to (yet again) do something foolishly dangerous and dive into peril in a wild attempt to save the Japanese transfer students Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara from that something. He hadn't expected to meet it (though in retrospect, he should have), discover it was a demon, or have Yusuke and Kuwabara drag him away for protection.

He hadn't expected Yusuke and Kuwabara to throw him out of danger's path so that they could take his place, and he hadn't expected to blast the demon in the face with a Stupefy spell, only to discover that it was the other Japanese transfer student, Kurama Minamino (or whoever he really was).

It had been an odd morning.

Even after Harry had rennervated Yusuke, watched him give "life energy" to Kuwabara, and thrown his invisibility cloak on Kurama's unconscious body, the whole ordeal simply seemed unreal to him.

Harry looked to his left and saw nothing, but that wasn't a surprise. As soon as he had regained his breath, Yusuke had Disillusioned all three of them and lifted Kurama's body onto his shoulders. Though neither Yusuke or Kuwabara were visible, Harry could clearly hear their grunts of effort. Walking must have been a pain for them.

But they were nearing the castle doors now, and then they could slip out of this blistering cold. What they would do after that, however, Harry had no clue. They were, after all, carrying a demon _into_ the castle.

"Harry?" Kuwabara soughed. "You okay over there, you've been quiet the whole way back."

"Yeah, fine," Harry lied. "Throat feels a little soar because of all the cold, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Harry lied.

"Listen, then," Yusuke interjected. His voice was far weaker than Kuwabara's; he had seemed somewhat exhausted after helping Kuwabara to consciousness. "I'm not gonna bullshit you. Even without a face, I can tell that you're wondering what's gonna happen next, right?"

"Y-yeah," Harry murmured back. Yusuke's sudden astuteness at determining intentions was starting to become annoying.

"I can see the steps from here. Soon as we get in, we go straight to the Room of Requirement. From there, we'll recuperate and you'll get answers to whatever questions you can think of, okay?"

"Whatever I think of?"

"Whatever comes to mind."

"Anything?"

"Pretty much."

"Hope you've got your answers ready, then."

By the time they had reached the top of the castle steps, Harry's mind was already buzzing with questions that were begging to be answered. They gnawed at his skull until he beat them away like pesky bugs, only to have them swarm persistently again.

They squeezed through the tiny crack that they allowed themselves between the wooden doors, before shutting it close. The halls were, mercifully, still deserted, and not a single sound resounded as the group crept cautiously through them.

Within moments, they had reached the Room of Requirement and circled it thrice, before wrenched open its door. Harry glanced about the room: it was small and comfortable, with two beds lining opposite walls, and three or so chairs scattered about. The dim light of the oil-lit lamps glazed the beige walls with a warming light. It was, perhaps, the perfect haven of rest.

Harry watched at Kurama's body was lifted into the air and placed gently upon the bed farthest from the door. Following suit, Kuwabara dragged his feet tiredly to the nearest chair and proceeded to collapse upon it.

"Harry," Yusuke's disembodied voice called, "I'm gonna got get some things, so just hang on for a few minutes. We'll answer your questions when I get back." With those words, Harry watched as the door to the Room of Requirement opened slightly and closed with an echoing snap.

Instantaneously, thoughts of doubt filled Harry's mind. Should he really wait? It was just him, Harry, versus the demon Kurama and his companions Yusuke and Kuwabara. Could he really take them all if they attacked? Surely not... And yet, Kuwabara and Yusuke had saved him. What would be the purpose of killing him now? And there were so many questions...

_Fine_, he thought resolutely, _I'm staying, but only for the sake of getting some answ_-

"I'm back," Yusuke sighed. His body rippled into view with a tap of his wand. In one hand, he carried a small, crushed box of cigarettes, while in the other he carried a dirty and rather battered looking brown pouch. He flung the bag at Kuwabara, muttering, "Wake up," under his breath before seating himself in the chair closest to Harry. "First question?" he inquired. It shot out of Harry's mouth before he had time to properly contemplate it:

"What the hell is going on?"

Yusuke snickered as he pulled a cigarette from the box. "You know," he started, "this is the first one I've smoked since I've been here. Almost impossible to find time by myself nowadays." The grin fell and his expression became serious.

"We're a demon and spirit investigation squad – the Tantei – sent by the... _superiors _of Japan." He lit the cigarette with his wand and took a long drag, before releasing the smoke; he waved the grey fog into nonexistence. "Wanna add, you sleepy bastard?"

Kuwabara yawned tiredly, signaling with his hand that Yusuke should continue. "At least open the stupid bag and take care of your wounds!" Yusuke complained.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted. "I'll handle it when I feel like it!"

"Which will be never."

"Will you stop bitching me!?"

Harry saw Yusuke's temple twitch violently, but he said nothing, choosing instead to take another long drag. "We've been sent to monitor the Voldemort case," he said mundanely, almost as if it had been memorized, "in which it is suspected that he is attempting to completely break down the barrier between worlds and use demons to launch a full scale attack on Muggles and the Wizarding World."

There was a muffled grumble, and Kuwabara shakily sat upright in the chair in which he had collapsed. "Yeah, so basically, we're here to stop him and save your asses."

"Kurama too, then?" Harry shot with quirked eyebrows. "Did you know he was a demon?"

"Of course we did!" Kuwabara asserted. "Not all of them are blood-thirty beast like that Reiko guy, though. Kurama is a decent guy. Even Hiei ain't so bad, even though he's a smug son of a bitch."

Harry cringed. "Even Hiei?"

"Yes, Harry, " Kurama's voiced lofted in, "Hiei and I are both demons, and of good intention." Harry glanced at the not-so-bad demon as he propped himself upright and sighed wearily.

"Great, now I have to worry about two of you going berserk and attacking me," Harry scoffed sarcastically. "That's not so bad." He rolled his eyes.

"I assure you," Kurama continued, "that incident was a fault of my won. Being a demon trapped with a human, there are certain circumstances where I am in dire peril and require the use of my full demon capabilities. In said circumstances, my transformations are largely involuntary, which presents a bit of a problem."

Here, he chuckled. "You see, I'm a bit of an experimenter, but, unfortunately, my experiment went wrong. With each transformation, I require either a potion which takes nearly fifteen minutes to prompt the change, or an intense state of emotional distress. I designed a seed which would allow me to completely bypass these hindrances, without any thought of the consequences. With each forced transformation, this need of time and extreme emotion built in surplus.

"I had noticed the signs, of course, but no scientist wants to admit he's wrong. The paling skin, the graying hair, the jaundice of the eyes, all easily explained as illness and fatigue. I wanted, I suppose, to believe it myself. But when the inevitable occurred this morning, I tried to contain myself within a version of the Room of Requirement that served as a prison. I see it failed, " he finished bitterly.

Harry gazed at the demon, locked in a stare of silence, and then sighed. "And you weren't trying to kill me?"

"Not purposely."

"And you're sure it was the seed?"

"Positive."

"And you're sure Hiei won't try anything of the sort?"

"You've my word, Harry."

"Good. Because I trust it Kurama."

The kitsune flashed Harry a genuine smile that showed appreciation for his trust, and Harry mirrored it with one of his own. "Hey," Kuwabara interjected, "let's not get fruity here."

"Of all the people," Yusuke mocked through his gritted teeth, "you're the one to mention getting fruity. Says a bit about you, doesn't it?"

"What'chu -?"

Harry cut their bantering short. "Okay, we've got that out the way. Now to the point: what've you got on Voldemort's plans?"

"What's Voldemort planning?" Yusuke took another long drag and dissipated the resulting smoke. "Hell, if we knew that we would've confronted him by now, Harry."

"Up until recently," Kurama added, "we've spent our time piecing the puzzle together. It's been going rather badly, though."

"Bad isn't the word. All we've got is A) Voldemort's got demons; B) Voldemort wants three stones, two of which he's already got; and C) He's got control of that Ravenclaw girl and is using her like a puppet-television-thing."

Harry blinked blankly. "He's _what_?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself Harry," Kurama said hastily, in a rather poor attempt to soothe him. "She's in my house, and it's being taken care of."

"She's in your house? Kurama, this is Voldemort, not some girl who's going to give you a heads up when she wants to off you Ginny –"

"Was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort, imbedded within Tom's Riddle's diary. We are well aware of the danger, Harry."

"And we haven't underestimated her but once, and she ended up doing more good than bad," Kuwabara said. "She was the one who shot that blast of energy at Reiko, though she did prevent us from getting some info."

"But hey," Yususke added, "after that, Kurama and Botan have taken turns being glued to her ass. She not going to do anything stupid unless she can get away with it."

"Besides, she's not directly under Voldemort's control," Kurama stated. "Her mind is being held captive by the demon Shigure, who himself is under Voldemort's command. She will not act unless Voldemort prompts him. Otherwise, she acts like a relatively normal, brooding, anti-social teenager.

"On top of that, it seems that she still has her normal persona, though heavily repressed through both Voldemort's and Shigure's efforts. According to Botan, there were several times where her repressed consciousness surfaced."

"So this girl," Harry said, "who is she? What makes her so special that Voldemort wants to keep her under his control?" Yusuke quirked an eyebrow at the question.

"The hell if we know. I'm still tryna figure out why Dumbledore let her into the school. No friggin way he doesn't know–"

"Raven," Kurama interjected. "Raven Obversin." The name struck a bell.

"I saw her in the corridors," Harry said, "right before I came and found you guys running from Kurama. She saw me under my invisibility cloak, and she was crying, going on about how she could hear and see things, how 'it' kept happening."

"I presume you were attempting some detective work?" Kurama twirled a lock of hair about his finger. "Harry, I just explained that that's apparently normal for her." Harry looked as though he were going to argue the point, but Kurama interjected.

"At the very least, your revelation was a lot quicker than that terrible investigation of the Stone of Mordrid. You took weeks."

"How'd you–?" Harry began. "_You _put that book there for us to find?" Kurama chuckled mischievously.

"I'll admit, I was hoping Ms. Granger's sharp wit would have been able to unearth the mystery for us, but by the time the three of you had, we had already moved on to the next problem."

"Right, well, it would have been a lot easier if you had just told us."

"Right," Kurama chuckled again. "'I'm a demon, not like Reiko who tried to kill all of you, and I'm trying to stop Voldemort from employing more demons. Would you help me?' Can you imagine how that would've went?"

Harry grinned. "I would've thought you were off your rocker."

"Yes, and that wouldn't have made it any easier for us," Yusuke said. There was a short pause as they pondered the outcome of such an event. Kurama broke the peaceful silence.

"Your answer, Harry? Will you and your friends be investigating?"

Harry snorted as if the answer were obvious. "'Course."

"What for?" It was Kuwabara who had inquired. "Who cares about her? It's Voldemort we're after."

"Because, you douchebag," Yusuke jibed, "she was important enough for Voldemort to consider in his grand scheme. You read the reports, everything he does is always just a step to build on. She probably has some central role in the plot that we've just been ignor..." Yusuke's eyes widened as he glanced at Kurama, who glanced at Harry in turn.

"We're idiots, aren't we?" Yusuke groaned through gritted teeth.

"The worst," Harry grinned. "We've had a lead along! Voldemort wants demons, stones, and a Hogwarts student? It just doesn't really fit, does it? What's so special, so different about her?"

"So, in black in white, we investigate Raven and we find the link between them all," Kuwarbara finished. A mumble followed his apprehension. "Damn, we are dumb..."

Harry grinned; they would've done Hermione proud. They had a lead, a real, solid, definite (and not made up) lead. They had conveyed all they knew to each other, and it had resulted in fruition. It was all coming togeth–

"She was in my dream," Harry said abruptly. He had almost forgotten it, the dream that was such a crucial foresight into what Voldemort himself coveted. "The girl, Raven, does she had long blue hair?"

"Yeah," Yusuke mumbled. "Why, does it matter?"

"It was her I saw in my dream." The image came back to him sharply now. He was Harry, talking with Yusuke, and then he was Raven, floating in the sky. No that was ridiculous, he was Harry... or perhaps he was Voldemort, relishing victory? His mind settled on a choice.

_He was floating, encircled by two stones, light and dark, revolving faster and faster until they were a silver blur. And there was Voldemort, holding the scorch, black parchment with burning scarlet letters. His arms seared as purple runes made there presence known._

_He was becoming dizzy, and then he was looking up at Raven as her eyes turned white. She was disappearing into the black circle that had formed between the encircling stones, the circle that was steadily growing into a sphere lined with silver, wafting in the sky._

He was Voldemort cackling in triumph, and then he was Raven screaming in pain, and then he was Harry on the floor and soaked in sweat. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were crouched over him.

"Your scar looks like a fresh wound," Kurama muttered. "Did you just–?"

"Go into Voldemort's head, yeah." Harry rubbed his scar as the pain receded from his pounding forehead. "I don't really understand it, but Voldemort needs Raven for this ritual thing. There were these two stones, the Stone of Mordrid and this white one, and this old, burnt, black parchment with burning red letters, and Raven's some kind of medium or something, and, and..."

"Harry," Yusuke murmured, clearly concerned. "What are you blabbering about?"

"I'm not blabbering," Harry shot, giving Yusuke a crossed glare. "Look, I'm telling you, Raven going to be covered in purple marks and stuff, and she going to turn into this orb... this orb-thing, and dammit Yusuke, take me seriously!"

The other boy had turned red with laughter and was struggling to conceal a grin as he and Kuwabara exchanged skeptical glances. "Harry," Kuwabara gasped through a chuckle, "you hit your head really hard on the floor. I think you're just tired from running all night in the snow and–"

"You two aren't helping in the matter," Kurama said. "If you had been attentive enough to read all of the briefing reports, you would have known that Harry's scar is linked directly to Voldemort's mind. He's not imagining what he saw. If anything..." He paused as he mused to himself.

"Harry," Kurama continued, "you say she's a medium in a ritual?"

"Y-yeah."

"And it occurs how?"

"I'm not really sure," Harry murmured. "I mean, she was just floating there with those two stones circling her, one black, one white."

"You're sure the black one was the Stone of Mordrid?"

"Glowing emerald pulse and all," Harry confirmed. "Voldemort started reading off of this black parchment. It was really old, probably decades, and it was burnt, with these glowing red letters. The moment he started reading, these purple runes started burning on Raven's arms."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Kuwabara said. Harry squinted.

"Dunno. I mean, all runes kinda look the same to me."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Point."

"Yeah, well, anyway, the stones started circling faster and faster until they kinda blurred into this silver ring. And, well, the ring filled so that it looked like a black disk, and then it got bigger until it was a black sphere, and then..."

"And then?" Yusuke prompted.

"And then I realized my head was hurting and I was on the floor," Harry finished.

"Hmm." Kurama bit his thumbnail. "How odd. Only two stones when it's already been established that he wants three. And of course, he claims he already has two stones..."

"Plus Raven's already his lap dog," Yusuke grunted.

"Which means the only thing he still needs–" Kurama said, baiting Harry with the idea. Realization dawned upon him.

"–is the black parchment."

Kurama began strolling about the room at a calm pace. "This whole ritual, this entire plot seems centered on Raven, which, given the fact that she is the reason we were sent here in the first place, makes sense. She is the medium for the ritual, the necessity for it, the third piece. She's the first stone, the one Voldemort's had since the very beginning."

"She's the stone?" Yusuke mimicked. "That makes no sense. She's a person, not some rock."

"No," Harry said breathlessly. "But what else makes sense? Two stones that circle around her, with one missing? She has to be the third one. She's some kind of-"

"Stone of Flesh." Kurama was staring absent-mindedly across the room. "But what makes her so special? A living being to be used as a medium for two stones?"

Kuwabara grunted, "If you ask me, none of this makes sense. Voldemort uses her as a stone-medium in the ritual, fine. But what's the parchment for, and the demons? What the hell does it all do?"

Yusuke took a final drag and ground the cigarette into the palm of his hand. "Who knows? We're not gonna find the answer by sitting in here all day and thinking."

"No, we won't, but we can tackle the problem by splitting up the issues," Kurama mused.

"It'll be the holidays soon. That's when the castle will be the emptiest. Most of the students go home for the holidays." Harry's heart was racing.

"Then that's when we'll move," Yusuke said.

"But who takes what?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Botan and I will take the task of examining Raven's importance," Kurama said. "Yusuke and Kuwabara should handle investigating the white stone. And Harry–"

"–Ron, Hermione and I will research the parchment, yeah."

"And I suppose Hiei will stick to Draco's case."

"Malfoy?" Harry nearly squawked the name. "What's Hiei doing got to do with Malfoy?"

"Nothing, 'cept he's following that murderous brat cross-county," Kuwabara supplied.

Harry processed the information. "He's following Malfoy? Why?"

"Well," Kurama offered, "because he's a Death Eater. It occurred to us 'Why is a Death Eater not a Voldemort's side?', and, of course, there was the matter of him trying to kill you. He had been pale the entire morning, as if he had been expecting to carry the task out. We had questions, and Hiei trailed Draco to find the answers." Kurama cleared his throat. "So it's settled?"

"Er, yeah, it's settled."

"Good," Yusuke yawned. "I was getting tired of all the talking." He rose from his chair and made for the door before motioning for Harry to follow. "The sun's rising, and I don't want McGonagall askin' me why we're up so early. C'mon Harry, let's get back to the dorm."

Harry nodded, and gladly followed Yusuke out into the brightening corridor. Kuwabara and Kurama followed. "We'd better hit it, too," the carrot-top grunted, and Harry watched as the two made off in different directions. He turned, and followed Yusuke as they wearily trod back to Gryffindor tower.

"Yusuke," Harry began meekly, "is this normal for you?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Normal? Harry, we fight soul-sucking, blooding-drinking demons on a daily basis. I don't know about normal, but compared to life back home, this is heaven."

"About that." How should he put it? "When you fight demons, do you use that magic blast?"

"'Magic blast'? You mean my Spirit Gun?" Yusuke snorted. "That's out of your league if you're thinking we could teach you how to do it. It's not like magic, it's... different. Besides, it's too complex for me to teach you to access your spirit energy."

"You mean magic energy."

"Sure, whatever. The point is, I had to die before I even knew spirit energy existed."

"That's a figure of speech, right?"

Yusuke snorted jovially.

It was not long before the duo dragged their heavy feet through the portrait hole and up the staircase. Without another word to each other, they crept silently into bed. Within minutes, Harry heard Yusuke's deafening snores.

His mind was buzzing. He had awoken hours ago without a clue as to what was happening, and now Kurama and Hiei were demons on the Order's side, and the Tantay (or whatever) had helped him come that much closer to the center of the truth. He wanted to smack Ron across the face and yell the news at him, to risk running up the girls' staircase and shout in joy at Hermione.

But that'd be stupid. Besides, there was always time for that in the morning.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

- Jaundice: A yellowish discoloration of the skin, eye whites, and nails. It's pretty gross looking, depending on the severity of the condition, and can be caused by a (ridiculously) long list of diseases and infections.

- Yesh, the revelations finally roll on in. Now all I gotta do is get them through the next fifteen or so chapters, and I can start the sequel. U.U

- Hope and pray that I can find time to write the next chapter. I want it just as bad as you do. :B Anywho, please R&R. I'm review starved. D:


	25. The Dormant Serpent

Disclaimer: Blargh.

Warnings: Oh no, look out...

A/N:

- Ha, I finished this one quickly, didn't I? On an off-note, I'm trying to keep a stock of chapters so that I'll be able to update even if I can't write. If you don't hear from me in a while, then that's probably what I've decided on.

_Chapter25: The Dormant Serpent_

Harry sat slopped over his bowl of boiling porridge, mouth hanging open and eyes hazy as he pondered the recent happenings. It had been funny, racing down to the common room to beat Ron and Hermione to the portrait hole. He must've looked mad, holding them back from going to breakfast and waiting for an empty room.

Hermione and Ron had given him the 'are you okay?' look when he gibbered on about how Kurama was really a fox demon, and how he had accidentally attacked him, Yusuke, and Kuwabara that very morning. He chattered like a monkey about how they were all really an investigation squad sent over from Japan.

He blabbed about how they had come to the realization that a Hogwarts student was at the center of the plot of Voldemort's scheme, how she was the central piece. His words began to mash together before Hermione cut across him.

"Harry, what you're saying makes no sense," she reasoned. "You're telling me that Kurama's a demon, here, at Hogwarts, and no one else has figured that out yet? That this girl, what was her name–?"

"Raven," Ron supplied through sleepy eyes and a yawn.

"Right," Hermione said, "that this Raven girl is under Voldemort's–"

"'Mione, please!" Ron squawked. She ignored him.

"–control and Dumbledore hasn't done anything, and that she's some sort of human sacrifice–"

"Medium," Harry corrected.

"–fine, medium, that's imperative to his plot and she's _here_?"

"She's a point, Harry," Ron offered. "It sounds a bit nutty." His stomach growled. "Mmm, nuts. Can we go now? I'm starving."

"You're always starving Ron, and no! I'm serious," Harry said, exasperated. "What will it take to make you two believe me?" Ron and Hermione exchanged questioning glances, before turning on the spot to discuss the issue out of Harry's earshot.

"Someone to back up your crazy story," Hermione said simply.

"We want to here the same story straight from the demon's mouth," Ron added.

"From Kurama?" Harry said. "He's at breakfast. If you–"

"Great!" Ron exclaimed happily. Before Harry had finished his sentence, Ron had sprinted out the portrait hole and down the hall. Hermione threw Harry a helpless look, shrugged, and followed him.

And now he was back over his bowl of porridge, which had become stone cold in his absent-mindedness, and Ron was wolfing down his second helping of eggs. Harry glanced across the Great Hall to get a glimpse of Kurama at the Ravenclaw table, who sat with his head bent conversing with Botan.

His vision fell back to the view before him: Hermione was already buried behind a thick book, and Ron was beginning to slow down. They would be done soon, and then they could confront Kurama. His appetite restored, Harry pushed his cold bowl of porridge away and reached for the platter of hot bacon and pancakes that had just appeared.

And then an owl fell into the platter.

He yelped, taken aback by it's attention-grabbing entrance, before it recovered itself from the platter and unruffled its feathers with a shake. It threw Harry a reproachful look, as if it were his fault the platter was there, before hopping over to Hermione and seizing its pay. Harry was frightened dung would land on him as it took flight and flew away.

Hermione took one look at _The Prophet_'s title, frowned, and cast her book aside.

"What?" Harry murmured. Her expression screamed bad news. Silently, she flopped the paper down in the middle of the table, so that only her, Ron, and Harry could see. Harry grimaced at the title: _Malfoys Slaughtered in Home_. A picture of the Malfoy Manor, surrounded by snow with its rooftop charred, accompanied the caption. The Dark Mark glimmered back at them from above the mansion.

"You don't think–?" Harry whispered breathlessly. Hermione shushed him.

"I don't want the whole table crowding around us!" she hissed. "Just read it to yourself." Harry's eyes fell to the leaflet.

_**Malfoys Slaughtered in Home**_

_Barely a week after alleged Death Eater Lucius Malfoy's gruesome death at the hands of his apparent fellow Death Eaters, his wife and son followed him into death. Early this morning, Ministry Aurors and officials scrambled to the Malfoy Manor after the appearance of the Dark Mark. _

_Though all of the Aurors declined to talk to this reporter (as Alastor Moody put it: "Get that damn Quick-notes Quill away from me, woman!"), that didn't stop me from doing some snooping of my own._

_Article continues on page 4c._

"'Mione," Ron murmured, "turn the page already!"

"Oh, be patient," she snapped back. Hermione threw Ron a crossed look before tapping _The Prophet_ with her wand so that it flipped its pages and spread itself open upon the table. "There," Hermione said, pointing the remainder of the article out. Her guidance wasn't needed, as the article covered the span of the entire page, accompanied by the occasional picture of the wreckage of the house or an ariel view of the mansion's roof.

_It was clear as I stepped into the wrecked home that the Malfoy's had not gone without a struggle. Furniture lay strewn across the house, broken tables, vases, chairs, shelves, and the occasional broken window and scorched curtain. The real give away was the roof, where the entire structure remained charred black, obviously a result of _Pullus Ignitis_._

_Odd metal scrapes marked the towers and rooftop. As for its inhabitants, it's safe to say that both Narcissa Malfoy (41), wife to Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy (16), their only son, were both killed in the ensuing scuffle. Though their method of death (or time, for that matter) is currently unknown, it's painfully obvious that the Death Eaters were certainly their makers._

_This reporter was able to catch a glimpse of the bodies as Aurors carried them out; due to their explicit nature, _The Prophet _refused to print the photographs, and I can completely understand. After viewing the gruesome scene, I was eager myself to get far away from the Malfoy Manor._

_One thing's been made clear to this journalist: You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters don't care who they take out, a greater testament to their lowliness._

_-Article by P.B. Smellington._

"She really let You-Know-Who have it," Ron whistled. "Must have guts to do that and print her name in a paper."

"No one's that stupid," Hermione said. "P.B. Smellington is just a pseudonym to hide behind. There's isn't even proof that the author's a woman."

Harry nodded in agreement. "It's still brave. Most people wouldn't dare to do it from beyond the grave."

"It's just awful, though." Hermione sniffed, her eyes teary.

"Are you crying Hermione?" Ron quirked an eyebrow. "This is the bloke who tried to kill Harry last week, a Death Eater!" She hissed at him as a signal for him to quiet down.

"I know that Ron," she shot back, "but I can still feel pity for someone who's _died_, let alone by Death Eaters."

"I s'pose," Ron relented, looking away in thought, "I can understand. I didn't _love_ Malfoy or nuffin', but..." He trailed off.

"Smellington-or-whatever has got a point," Harry seethed. He balled his fists in his lap. "This is the lowest of the low. First Voldemort kills his own right-hand man, then he kills his wife and son? Doesn't he have standards for war?"

Hermione looked as though she were about to respond, but was cut short by Pansy Parkinson's shriek from across the hall. Harry winced as it crashed haphazardly against his ears.

"It's not true!" she sobbed. Harry cast a glance over his shoulder and saw her slumped against the table, her black hair splayed against her face and concealing it. She was surrounded by several Slytherins, who seemed gravely solemn as they attempted to comfort her. "It's a LIE! A DIRTY LIE!"

"Think she's seen _The Prophet_?" Ron asked weakly.

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "It's safe to say." His head was spinning. First the night before, and now this? Was Malfoy really...? What had happened? _How _could it have happened when Hiei–

_"Odd metal scrapes marked the towers..._"

Had Hiei been involved in the confrontation? "I'll be back," Harry said urgently, before rising from his seat and crossing the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw table. He took a seat besides Kurama and Botan, both of who looked pleasantly surprised.

"I assume you've seen the paper?" Kurama inquired.

"I have," Harry replied. He lowered his voice. "Kurama you said Hiei followed Malfoy, and those 'odd metal scrapes' in the picture look like sword marks to me. You don't think–?"

"Hey!" Botan squeaked, cutting across his sentence. "Hiei's certainly a lot of things, like a jerk, a loner, and a complainer, but he's certainly no murd–"

Kurama waved a hand to quiet her down, and her bubbly expression was replaced by one of disappointment at being shushed. "What Botan means," Kurama chuckled, "is that Hiei isn't the sort of person to do something of this nature, disregarding the fact that he can't, less he face incarceration."

"Incarceration?" Harry repeated.

"Of course," Kurama murmured, reaching for a goblet of tea. "Demons are not allowed to kill humans. Doing so ensures them death or eternal imprisonment." He stated the matter as if it were obvious, common knowledge. Harry was prepared to respond, but Kurama interjected.

"Look Harry," he said, "while I can't assume what really happened, I can tell you that Hiei didn't kill the Malfoys. If anything, he was probably forced to fight his way out from among Death Eaters." Harry's lips twitched, but–

"Besides," Botan chirped, "whether he'll admit to it or not, being around humans has turned Hiei into a better demon, and a good person."

"That's lovely," Harry said, slightly irked, "but I was just going to suggest that maybe he was attacked by the same person who killed Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had sword markings on him too, so I thought it made sense."

"Or at least, had some sort of help from him," Botan supplied.

"Yeah, something along those lines." He rose to leave.

"Harry," Kurama said, as he walked away," after breakfast, we'll meet in the library. Be sure to tell Yusuke for me, will you?" Harry nodded and trekked back to Gryffindor table. He had calmly withstood Ron and Hermione's skeptical and quirky comments and glances.

Waiting a bit longer couldn't possibly make it more painful than it already was.

-

Harry sat at the end of the table, Ron and Hermione on either side of him. At the other end sat Kurama, with Botan and Kuwabara on either side of him. Yusuke took his place on the bookshelf opposite Kuwarabra, leaning against it and mouthing the occasional insult. Botan had done them the generous favor of casting _Muffliato_ so that they would not be overheard. Now all that was left was for them to actually talk.

"Well," Kurama began slowly, "I assume that Harry's told you what happened, what I am?"

"So it's true then?" Ron gaped, look at Harry as if his hanging mouth would apologize for him. "You're a–"

"Demon," Hermione said breathlessly. "Harry," she said, turning to him with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but it was morning, and I was brain-fogged, and tired, and you sounded absolutely _insane_, and–"

"I get it," Harry said cheerfully.

She turned back to Kurama, eyeing him as if he were some fascinating creature that enthralled her with his presence. "It makes sense, though, now that I think about it. For you to be a demon, I mean."

"Please," Kurama said, "I'd prefer it if you addressed me as a kitsune."

Harry saw something click in Hermione's mind as her eyes flashed with dawning comprehension. "That would explain why you were so touchy on the subject when Professor Hizaruki brought it up! It made you uncomfortable to have it discussed by us. Which means, of course, that Hiei must be a demon–"

"Yokai," Botan corrected.

" –too, given how unsettled he looked about the whole business." It was evident that Hermione was eager to shed more light on all the minute, confusing occurrences of the school year, but Kurama beat her to the speaking platform.

"Yes, well, you were correct in your finding, Ms. Granger–"

"Hermione, please."

"Very well, Hermione, but that isn't the reason we're here. I should hope that Harry also explain to you Raven's Obversin apparent role in the plot?"

"As the Stone of Flesh, yeah," Ron muttered. Kurama nodded, as if satisfied, and gestured for Botan to undertake the task of finishing.

"Well, we've decided to the best and most effective move would be a separation of the remaining important pieces," she said. "The black parchment, the white stone, and Raven's history. Kurama and I will be taking that one, while Kuwabara and Yusuke take the whit stone. That leaves the black parchment for you three." She pointed at each as she said their names.

"Well, that isn't fair," Ron griped. "You've the easiest bit. The rest of us have to search by description and appearance."

Kuwabara snorted. "That isn't even the worse part," he offered. "Urameshi"–he nodded in Yusuke's direction–"and I put our heads together and thought of something' pretty decent but..."

"But Malfoy's sudden death has squashed the idea like a bug," Yusuke groaned. "Because of his gruesome ending, most of the students are reluctant to go home for the holidays. I heard plenty of 'em yappin' about it on the way here. They'll stay at Hogwarts as long as they believe it'll offer them protection." He ran his fingers through his slicked hair and sighed. "Which it will."

"But what was the plan?" Harry urged. "We might be able to build on it."

"Well," Kuwabara began, "we automatically struck the library off the list of possible resources. It took you guys weeks to find out what the Stone of Mordrid was, and that was with help." Hermione looked as if she were going to interrupt with a question, but Harry waved it away reassuringly. "That's time we don't have."

"So we figured," Yusuke interjected, "you've got a girl from the human plane, and a stone that messes with your mind and spirit. Thought it only logical to assume the white stone is something demonic."

A flash of surprise curled its way onto Kurama's lips. "That hadn't occurred to me."

"Beat ya to it, eh Kurama?" Yusuke grinned smugly. "I know," he sighed, pleased with himself, "we're friggin' geniuses."

"'Course we are, Urameshi," Kuwabara chided, "always have been." He grinned. "See, that conclusion led us to think that the parchment was some kind of unifying scroll. Since it has runes"–he motioned to Hermione–"all we'd have to do would be look for ancient scriptures about unity of three worlds and stuff."

"But that's brilliant!" Hermione beamed. "How's Malfoy's, um, passing changed anything?"

"The castle would be too full for us to do all that research and have no one notice," Yusuke sighed.

"Actually," Botan mused, "that's probably better than an emptier castle."

"How?" Ron probed.

"Because, Ron," Hermione said, "the emptier the castle, the more attention the teachers give to the students still around. With a fuller Hogwarts–"

"It'll be easier for us to move around without any of the staff realizing what we're doing!" Harry said, eyes widening.

"Exactly."

There was a wave of relief that passed over them. What had seemed a daunting task had suddenly become much less complicated. It could be done, and maybe sooner than they had thought possible.

Hermione gathered her things and rose.

"Well, I'm off," she said simply.

"To where?" Ron bellowed after her, incredulously.

"To see my Ancient Runes professor!" she called back.

"On a Saturday!?" Ron flashed the remaining five people a wry smile, as if the thought of doing any sort of self-assigned work was completely insane and reserved for nutters.

"Gotta admire that girl," he said. "She doesn't waste time when it comes to research."

-

The day flew by. It was late in the evening now, and Harry had observed the whole day as students argued and debated as to whether or not it was safer to remain at Hogwarts or risk the journey home.

"There's nothing wrong with going home."

"Are you mental? Didn't you hear about what happened to Draco Malfoy?"

"But his case is different, flobberworms-for-brains!"

"Different how!?"

"I dunno, maybe because his daddy was a Death Eater who screwed up big time and made You-Know-Who angry!"

"That's doesn't count!"

And all conversations reflected that format. It was beginning to become tedious, and Harry's head was already pounding. Hermione had come back without any answers from Professor Babbling, who apparently had no idea if a rune manuscript that documented interdimensional unity existed. She had, however, given Hermione a hefty stack of books to research from.

Which of course, had resulted in the three of them spending the day cooped up in the common room, immersed in confusing scriptures and texts. Hermione had thrown books she deemed potentially useful into one pile, while those that offered no assistance were dumped into the return pile.

Harry blinked. His eyes seared as a reminder than he need to do the task more frequently.

Hiei had come back only a few hours earlier, the lone passenger of a single horseless carriage that wheeled him to the castle with his things. Pestering questions by other students as to why he had returned from his own early Holiday Break were met with comments like, "My parents read _The Prophet_," and "I didn't want to repeat Malfoy's mistake."

He had come straight to the common room, nodded curtly to the three of them, and ascended the staircase. A thought of amusement crossed Harry's mind: he wondered how Yusuke would break the news to him. But Yusuke was probably busy with something else.

_Like sleeping._

He and Kurama had both said that they would be contacting their headquarters for the documents and information needed to carry out their segment of the research. In the mean time, they were simply lounging about.

Which, of course, brought him back to _Unraveling Runes_. But he wondered: whether or not it had been an intentional effect of Malfoy's death, Voldemort had managed to spook the entire student body into staying here, at Hogwarts, right under Raven's–and Voldemort's–eyes.

It was a discomforting thought.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said, breaking the silence. "How many students do you think are gonna leave for the holidays?" It was obvious that Ron was drained from an entire day of reading and clearly wanted to strike up a conversation to distract himself.

"I hear the Patil twins and Lavender Brown are still going," she replied.

"Well, 'least they've the moxy to do it." He scratched his nose. "I think Ginny wants to stay though."

Hearing Ginny's name made Harry's stomach swoop in an odd manner. But... he had spent the majority of the day cooped up in a room with a pile of books and a sparse supply of food. That was probably the reason. "Why isn't she going?" he said, out of pure curiosity.

"Dunno. Apparently to help keep the younger kids' heads on right."

"Er, why does she have to do that?"

"'Cause," Ron snorted, "the twins are using their 'generous contacts to provide Hogwarts' students with essential emotional and psychological support'."

"Meaning they're going to take advantage of their anxiety," Hermione sniffed disapprovingly.

"Not so much taking advantage of them," Ron said, in his brothers' defense, "just supplying them with quality merchandise to make them feel more secure, prepared, and protected."

"Did you rehearse that with them?" Hermione said coolly.

Ron's ears flood with red as he disappeared behind his book.

They spent the rest of the night in silence as they browsed the thick books for mentions of 'three worlds' or 'unity'. It was well past eleven when Harry decided to relinquish his search and retire for the night. Ron followed him shortly.

Harry crept past the (thunderously) snoring Yusuke, squeezed past Hiei, who was lost in the coverings of his four-poster, and languidly plopped down onto his own bed. With a change into pajamas and a slip of his glasses, he drifted into sleep.

-

_He was dancing, twirling and jumping with the giant squid of the lake. It was spinning him by its suction cups, and throwing him gracefully into the air. It threw him high, out of the water and into Grawp's arms. Only Grawp was flying, his giant thestral wings flapping ferociously as he soared over Number Four Privet Drive._

_Harry chuckled uncontrollably as he imagined they looks of horror as a giant flew over their home. And then Grawp had dropped him, and he had fallen into the Room of Requirement, and Cho Chang was trying to kiss him again, with her teary eyes..._

_He turned away so that she kissed her cheek, and was unexplainably horrified and disappointed when he realized it was Ginny who he had refused a kiss. His heart was lying on the floor, and as he tried to chase after her, he stepped on it, and his chest panged. He loved her, he loved her... in a platonic sense._

_He rushed after her as she bolted out the door and into the starry night sky–_

–_Only to stumble upon the Department of Mysteries._

_He shivered; he didn't want to be here, not even in his wildest dreams. He turned and ran back out the door, but did not find himself in the Room of Requirement, but a dimly lit, small, circular room. The roof was lost in darkness as it ascended into the unknown._

_Harry squinted. He couldn't possibly see a thing in this murky darkness, and wondered if there was a larger candle to shed more light._

_And the room exploded with light._

_Harry gasped painfully in shock. The room was bold with color, overflowing with vibrant red and gold. A large, red lantern hung at the top of the room, shedding the room in warm light, and a plinth was placed in the center of the room, as if left there to be a platform for anyone who entered. _

_A pack of opened Exploding Snap cards lay untouched on a table, surrounded by deserted bean bag chairs. Harry was overtaken with surprise as he admired the room... and then he saw it._

_There, mounted on the wall, was the Mirror of Erised. It was cracked slightly, but his parents and Sirius were clearly on the other side, waving to him. He wanted to reach out and touch them, to hug them, to–_

_He felt another chill. He veered around to find Dementors, trying desperately to claw their way to him with their scabbed hands. But he was safe, because they were contained by white light, by his Patronus. They couldn't_–

_Harry paused and looked about the room. Something about it seemed odd. It was warm, comforting, familiar, and, and_–

_And it was obviously his mind._

_He pictured Ron and Hermione and their faces were squeezed onto the black expanse of vacant mural that stretched about the room. He wanted it bigger, it grew. He wanted it green, and it was green._

_He wanted Ginny, and she was by his side._

_She disappeared when Harry blinked. Was this really his mind, so colorful and simple? Wasn't there more to him? Shouldn't some type of door appear and lead him to his memories, or inner thoughts, or qualities?_

_And seventy doors crowded the walls of the circular chamber._

_Harry winced. There were names above each door, scrawled hastily in his own handwriting, like 'Bravery', 'Curiosity', 'Courage', 'Anger', 'Impatience', 'Naiveté', 'Determination', 'Stubbornness', 'Stupidity', 'Selflessness', and even 'Exodus'._

Exodus?

_Harry crossed the room and stood before the door. It was different from the rest; while they were all sparkling, rippling colors, it was black and lay still. He touched its handle, and immediately felt all senses of comfort and familiarity flee from him. Whatever was on the other side of the door, it didn't belong. It was foreign, frightening, and cold. But what was it?_

_Harry hovered before the door tentatively for a moment, and swung it open. He could see nothing. It was darkness as far as the eye could see, and a chill grasped him from the other side._

_But he was curious._

_Why was this door here? What purpose did it have? Harry gulped, preparing himself for the unexpected, and walked through the door. Almost before he realized it, the piercing hissing of snakes filled his ears. The room was still cold, but the darkness had vanished._

_He was on a long, winding, velvet black road with no end, which snaked its way between two halves of a dead and barren forest. It was devoid of life, and the sky was dark and stormy. Harry stepped forward, and the bare branches cracked, as if screaming at him. Each footstep seemed to send a searing jolt of pain up his legs. But he was determined; he would walk it to the end._

_Not that he had the chance._

_The black velvet enveloped him, and he was falling into bleak darkness. It was crushing him, constricting his ribs, his lungs. He felt like he was being squeezed out of a tube of toothpaste. His breath rattled as he struggled to breathe._

_Harry clenched his jaw._

_Looking back at him out of the endless black abyss were two piercing amethyst eyes. They were snake-like in a sense, but seemed oddly human. The hissing in his ears grew louder as he saw the flick of a forked tongue. Harry realized what the crushing sensation was._

_It was the result of the snake's coils, wrapped about him so tightly that it was nearly impossible to discern where Harry began and the snake ended. Its scales were a pale gray, lined with small, curved, black patterns._

_Its eyes remained fixated on Harry as he examined it. Their eyes locked, and Harry felt as if his own would burst into smouldering flames and fall out of his skull. He looked away. The snake gave an amused, laugh-like hiss that was obviously meant to be a jeer. "Sssoon," it hissed._

_"What?" Harry said through the searing pain of his eyes._

_"Ssso sssoon," it hissed again, "ssso clossse."_

_"What are you?" Harry shouted. No answer; it merely flicked its tongue. "What do you want?" Its amethyst eyes glinted malevolently as its lipless maw work its way into a grim smile._

_"You."_

_Its mouth opened, and Harry saw the lethal fangs, and beyond them, nothingness. The forked tongue ran along his neck, and the nothingness swallowed him whole._

And then he was in Gryffindor Tower, on the floor and tangled in his bed sheets. He was breathing heavily, as if his lungs had been squeezed. He untangled himself and stood, only to stoop in intense pain at the sharp jolt in his side. Harry pulled his shirt up and glanced down. Even in the bleary darkness, without his glasses, he could see the cause.

His ribs were bruised.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

- Pullus Ignits: My own terribly put together and sorry excuse for a spell. It comes from the Latin words _pullus, -i_ (meaning blackish) _+ ignis, ignes_ (meaning fire). Hence, the only change in the words is ignis to ign_it_is.

- I'm fairly certain of Draco's and Narcissa's ages. According to HP-Lexicon, their years of birth are 1980 and 1955, respectively. By 1996, Draco should be sixteen and Narcissa should be forty-one.

- Bathsheba Babbling: The name of the Ancient Runes professor was never actually revealed in the books, but according to HP-Lexicon, J.K. Rowling had tentatively named her as such.

- I actually couldn't find moxy in a proper dictionary, so I had to use an urban one to be sure. Moxy is guts, courage, or balls, for those of you who don't know.

- I'm doing my best to roll out with the revelations and such, because it's about that time that I set up for the story's ending. I'm probably more excited than you are. :B Expect the next chapter up soon. In the mean time, feel free to use that nifty review button. Criticism, advice, whatever's on your mind. :D


	26. Salazar's Tome

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Warnings: You get picture, yes?

A/N: It's taken forever, but I've finally managed to squeeze the next chapter out. Finally, eh? Speaking of the continuity of the fic, though, there's something important I want to discuss with any reader of this fic, located in the ending author's note. It's really important to me that you read it before going on your merry way.

- Also: ack, writing Dumbledore is oddly difficult. Curse his whimsical non-serious-laid-back-yet-oddly-intelligent-manner-of-talking-and-acting-ness.

_Chapter26: Salazar's Tome_

Harry's mind was racing.

How? How could his ribs have gotten bruised? It was impossible, insane even, to think that his dream had physically marked him. And yet it had. His lungs felt slightly squeezed, his ribs were bruised, his arms ached, and his eyes still faintly stung.

Could he wait until the morning to confront the problem? What if it happened again? Could he really risk it?

Harry felt as if he wanted to kick himself.

He shoved his glasses on, grabbed the Marauder's Map, and flung on the invisibility cloak. He was beginning to think he had some sort of unconscious urge to get himself into as much trouble as he possibly could.

Quietly, he tip-toed out of the dorm and down the stairs. The common room was deserted. Harry tapped the map and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and it sprang to life with splotches of ink.

"_Lumos_," he murmured, and wand light illuminated the quiet darkness under his cloak. "Show me Dumbledore." The pages of the map shuffled and settled on a small ink blot in Dumbledore's study, accompanied by Fawkes-blot.

_Excellent._

Dumbledore was here. He could walk to the Headmaster's study, tell Dumbledore, and hopefully get a solution to his unusual problem. Harry reshuffled the pages back to Gryffindor Tower and clambered out of the portrait hole.

The halls were mercifully empty. He walked briskly, gripping his side as he cleared the corridor and descended the staircase. It whirled, veering across the room and bringing him to a lower floor. Harry glanced at the map and smiled with gratefulness; the switch had shortened his journey by several floors.

He stopped behind a corner and checked the map again. He was near Professor Hizaruki's office, just down the hall. He squinted at the map. The dot that should have been occupying Professor Hizaruki's study was absent.

"Show me Chuu Hizaruki," Harry murmured. The map quivered and did nothing more. Professor Hizaruki wasn't on campus. It was something odd, considering that only Dumbledore and, rarely, Snape left Hogwarts, and even then it was to attend to Order business. What was Professor Hizaruki doing?

_You're a too-curious git,_ Harry mused.

He didn't have time to be snooping around Professor Hizaruki's room. The sole reason he was out in the corridors was to find Dumbledore, and nothing else. He tucked the cloak tighter around him and scurried down the corridor.

He was going to ignore his curiosity, tell it to bite its tongue and move on... or rather, that's exactly what he _would_ have done if a pool of pale turquoise light wasn't streaming from under Professor Hizaruki's door and cascading along the walls of the corridor.

_Stupid curiosity._ Because really, it wasn't his fault. He could only do so much to resist his natural instincts. Harry crept closer to the door, keeping his footsteps muffled as he peeked into the crack left between the door and its frame.

Though the room was vacant, something was obviously in progress. His eyes roved in his sockets as he glanced about the room. Five lone candles formed a small circle in the middle of the room, their flames a flickering aquamarine in lieu of orange.

Above these, in the exact center of the room, hovered a gaping hole in the air. There was a circle of odd symbols marking its boundaries, rotating about it and pulsing with the pale turquoise light that had caught Harry's attention. He wanted to open the door, if only slightly, to see what was happening for himself.

Harry was still seriously contemplating the idea when there was a loud yelp. He glanced in time to see Professor Hizaruki fly from out of the circle, before it closed abruptly behind him. The candles went out as he thudded against the floor.

"Oh, damn," he muttered. "_Incendio_." Within moments, every candle in the room had been lit, and Harry was able to make out his appearance. He was covered from head to toe in soot, and the arms and hem of his robes were badly singed. He noticed this and ran a hand through his sooty blue hair, before waving his wand to magick the muck away.

Professor Hizaruki threw his singed cloak into an empty chair. His arms had been badly marked, and the fresh wounds were beginning to bleed profusely. He cursed and said "_Episkey_," so that the skin around the wounds began to knit itself back together. He Scourgified the remaining stains away and scoured his room for a fresh cloak.

Harry hadn't noticed it before, but Professor Hizaruki had clearly brought something back with him. Though the dirty cloak was draped over it, Harry could still make out its shape: it was a thick scroll. Harry swallowed. It was ridiculous to think so, but he was sure it was, almost positive... Harry blinked to clear his vision and took another glance, but his suspicions were reaffirmed.

The scroll was black.

Harry's mind reeled. Professor Hizaruki had been covered in soot. The scroll was just as black and scorched looking as the one he had seen in his dreams. They were the same. They had to be.

Harry backed away from the door as it creaked open and Professor Hizaruki stepped out, a fresh robe about him. He tucked the black scroll into his robe and paused with a backward glance. He lingered for a moment, as if suspicious that someone was there, but shrugged and walked away when nothing came into view. Harry let out a silent sigh of relief and followed at a distance.

He glanced down at the map. They had turned a corner and made for a staircase that led to a lower floor. Harry peered closer. They were heading straight to the dungeons. He clenched his teeth. They couldn't be heading to... no... of all places...

Professor Hizaruki stopped his trot at the door to Snape's room. He knocked thrice, and the door opened shortly afterwards. Snape's head peeped out from the crack and glared with blatant annoyance at Professor Hizaruki.

"What could you possibly want at this hour, Chuu?" he said. He flipped his black greasy hair out from his face. "I told you not to pester me unless–"

"We've got a problem," Professor Hizaruki said curtly, cutting Snape off. He pulled the black parchment out from underneath his robes and waved it under Snape's crooked nose. "And I don't appreciate you talkin' down to me Serverus, it hurts my–"

"Put that away!" Snape hissed. He glanced up and down the corridor, and, again, Harry felt as if he had been spotted. Snape grabbed Professor Hizaruki by the arm and pulled him inside the room. The door closed with a faint snap.

Harry crept closer to the door and rested his ear against it. He could hear them clearly. "Are you sure?" Snape said urgently.

"Positive," Professor Hizaruki responded. "They were there."

"In the Demon Archives of Makai?"

"Yeah," Professor Hizaruki responded.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Nah, came by here to wake you first. Figured we'd both go."

"How sentimental," Snape sighed; Harry could imagine the roll of his eyes. There was the flick of a wand, and the rustle of robes before Snape spoke again. "Come, we must tell Dumbledore."

Harry sprang from the door as Snape exited, his robe whirling behind him, with Professor Hizaruki following. He lingered for a moment, hoping to put some distance between them, before hurrying in their wake.

It was not long before they had reached the gargoyle that guarded the passage to Dumbledore's study. With a murmur of "Bawling banshee," the statue leapt aside and allowed the two (three) to pass. The golden staircase spiraled upward to the top, stopping only once it reached the mahogany door. Professor Hizaruki rapped the griffin knocker once, and Dumbledore's voice wafted to them pleasantly from the other side of the door.

"Come in," he said. Snape pushed the door brusquely and strode into the study, with Professor Hizaruki and Harry following behind him. Harry scooted off to an obscure corner of the room as both men headed for Dumbledore's desk, where the man sat relaxedly, his fingers intricately woven into each other.

"Serverus, Chuu," Dumbledore said airily, nodding at each man in turn. He was wearing dark blue night robes, adorned with tiny stars and crescent moons. "How nice to see the both of you at such an hour. I wasn't expecting visitors, but you're welcome nonetheless."

Professor Hizaruki grinned. "Ah, you're too kind, Dumbledore." He sat in one of the chairs facing the Headmaster's desk.

"We've come on an urgent matter," Snape said, magicking himself his own chair. "The Tome of Salazar–"

"They have it." Professor Hizaruki withdrew the black parchment from his robes once more and set it down upon Dumbledore's desk. The warlock stared at it as he mused, twirling a finger in the silver locks of his beard.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "there is no doubt that this is an impeccable duplicate."

"So it's true then," Snape said. "The Dark Lord–"

"–has undoubtably already obtained the original? I think so." Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"This does appear to be Slytherin's work." Dumbledore took the scroll and rolled it open. The black parchment cascaded off his desk and unfurled on the ground until it hit the door. "The Tome of Salazar," he said, "is said to chronicle every accomplishment and discovery that Salazar Slytherin had the fortune of making during his lifetime."

Dumbledore ran a finger along the sooty parchment. "No doubt the Chamber of Secrets has a mention in its grimy pages," he said thoughtfully. "This parchment is scarcely a decade old, rather than the ten centuries it should be." Dumbledore paused to think.

"Chuu," he said, looking up at the man, "I imagine you did not find this in the exact location aforementioned?"

"Well, no," Professor Hizaruki said, "I didn't."

"You did not?" Snape probed, his lip curling. "The Tome was not discovered in the Demon Archives?"

"No it was," Professor Hizaruki insisted. "It was just in the Well of Tartarus instead of bein' in the River Lethe is all." The last note of his sentence seemed to trail feebly.

"Did you observe anything suspicious?" Snape said.

"Besides the debris and hordes of demons on my tail yelling about how wizards need to stay the hell out of Hell? Nah."

"How progressive of you."

Professor Hizaruki grinned. "Yeah, well I woulda hoofed it out of there, but it felt like such a waste of time to go and come back empty handed. I grabbed one of the demons chasing me and 'enlightened' him on what would happen if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know."

"I imagine that you at least managed to retrieve some sort of valuable information," Snape sneered.

"Are you kidding?" Professor Hizaruki chortled. "He sang like a siren!" There was a soft rustle as he rummaged through his cloak, before producing a tiny clear flask, sealed with a stopper. He wiggled the bottle between his fingers, so that the silver mist-liquid within sloshed haphazardly.

"You extracted his memory?" Snape was gazing at the bottle with a look of interest.

"Well, really it sorta spilled out cause he was so eager to throw everything he knew at me," Professor Hizaruki said airily, "but I found what I needed and left the rest." He looked at Dumbledore, who gave him a satisfied smile before walking over to the black cabinet behind Fawkes perch.

Harry froze, his breath caught in his throat, as Dumbledore strode past him, without showing the slightest sign that he realized Harry was there. He slid the catch of the cabinet open and extracted his Pensieve, before placing it on his desk. Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Chuu," Dumbledore said, extending his hand, "the memories, please."

Professor Hizaruki tipped the bottle into Dumbledore's open hand, who, in turn, uncorked the stopper. He gazed at the contents for a moment, before placing his wand within and coaxing the silver strands into the basin. They fell lightly, as if they were simply fine threads of silvery cloth, before disappearing into the Pensieve.

Dumbledore took his wand and prodded the surface of the silver mass within; the surface rippled. Slowly, an image arose from the stone basin like a bubble rising in water. The image was somewhat solid, and yet somehow transparent.

The memory, quite unlike how Dumbledore had presented Professor Trelawney's prophecy, was displayed as a scaled down version of what would have normally been viewed with a full immersion. The outer edges were poofy and cloud-like. Harry squinted.

There was a creature, a hideous beast from what Harry could tell, perched against a rather grimy and sooty corpse molded into the shape of a table, which itself was stacked with books that were layered with years of soot and grime. The place was clearly hot, for Harry noticed that there was a red hue to the air, and objects rippled every so often.

The creature (and it occurred to Harry at that moment that the creature was a demon) picked at something lodged between his teeth before smearing it against his red hide. The blot simmered into the air, leaving only a faded stain in its wake.

It turned, glancing lazily from its resting place at the room at large. The place was littered with equally grotesque tables and shelves, all bursting and creaking under the weight of the manner tomes and books contained.

There was a roar-like yawn, and the demon strode toward the door on the opposite wall of the room, carved from rock. He wrenched the door open, revealing a stone-wrought staircase that spiraled downward into darkness; the red hue vanished, and it was clear from the dripping noises that water was nearby.

The demon left the door open behind him as he descended the structure, and after what felt like an eternity to Harry, came upon at the very bottom that was bolted closed with what looked like bones. He glanced down, and Harry saw the murky depths of what looked like a black river running under the stairs.

With a grunt of "I hate this job," the demon unbolted the door and entered into the new room. A faint trickling filled the air. It was much darker here, with one torch lining the wall, its flame flickering feebly. The demon grabbed the torch from its bracket, treading carefully about the room and lighting the remaining torches.

The chamber flared into view. It was circular, it walls built of stone, so that it seemed more like a dungeon than anything else Harry had ever seen. The source of the trickling became apparent as the demon turned back to the center of the room.

There was an altar in the center of the room, surrounded by what looked like a miniature trench, which was filled with the same black liquid Harry had observed outside the chamber. The black scroll lay innocently on the platform.

The demon trudged over, stopping before reaching the trench, and seemed to grunt in approval.

"Dunno why I check this thing," he griped, scratching his chin. "Nothing ever happens, _no one_ wants this stupid–"

There was a loud bang and several squawks that traveled from the upper levels and down the staircase. The walls trembled slightly in the aftermath as the demon scurried to the door, only to be knocked aside as it flung open, allowing six Death Eaters to cross the threshold with several demons on their tails.

"Out of the way, you stupid beast!" one bellowed, raising his wand. Apparently, the demon either failed to understand or care what the Death Eater said, for he leapt, before being blasted aside with a Stunner Spell.

"Warned you, didn't I? Not very bright, these demons."

"Jugson, stop toying will you?" another Death Eater called, flashing his wand back and forth between three demons as they advanced upon him. "We've no time for games; we get the scroll and go!"

"Alright, Avery, alright!" The Death Eater named Jugson did not turn away from the battle as he responded, dodging a swipe of claws before repelling the demon with a jet of violet light. "Haesus," he said, turning to the Death Eater on his right, "get that damn scroll so we can leave already!"

At first, it looked as though Haesus were going to argue, for his cool blue eyes flooded with rage at the command, but the rage disappeared as he submitted. He turned from the fray and sprinted toward the altar.

"_Accio scroll!_" he bellowed.

The scroll did not budge. With what was clearly resentment, he strode forward into the trench of black water so that he sank in to his knee before swinging the other along after it. He sloshed toward the center of the pool, but paused halfway, a look of utmost confusion plastered upon his face.

"Haesus, you fool, the scroll, get the bloody scroll!" It was evident that Jugson was becoming unnerved by the number of demons swelling into the room. "We can't come back with out the damn thing!" Haesus blinked.

"Who're you?" he said hesitantly, "and why am I in this moat?"

If I have to say it _one more time_–_!_"

"Don't bother," the demon sneered, cutting Avery off coolly. "He has no idea who or what he is at the moment, and he'll stay that way till he dies. The moment you touch the River Lethe, it's bound to happen."

Another demon, his skin blue in color, grunted in agreement. "You mortals have no place here! Do you not understand? Enough of your kind have meddled in other worldly affairs," he snarled. "It is because of wizards and so called 'psychics' that this place exist! These text are forbidden, condemed to be hidden from the eyes of m–"

A burst of blue light struck the demon on his chest and blew him onto his back.

"Haesus," the female Death Eater shrieked, "just get the damn scroll!"

"Is that me?" Haesus whispered.

"_Yes_!"

Harry watched as the still clearly befuddled Haesus floundered toward the scroll and found his footing on the platform. He paused, looking uncertainly at the blackened scroll, before grasping it in his hands and lifting it from its placing.

It happened at once.

A red spark flashed onto the Death Eater's hand and fizzled into the air. Haesus let out a piercing shriek of pain, and threw the scroll away from him, so that it flew across the black water and upon the cold stone floor.

He looked at his fellow Death Eaters, and it could not have been plainer that he felt he had been betrayed. The expression remained upon his face as a black shadow roved from his fingertips and overtook his form within the blink of an eye, leaving him as solid as stone. Just as suddenly, his stony figure dissolved into fragments and sunk to the bottom of the moat, blackening the water further.

One of the Death Eaters had frozen, her expression unreadable under her skull-like mask. "He's dead," she said lamely. Shaking the shock from her, she scurried over and ripped a portion of her robes to envelop the scroll. "I've got it!"

"'Bout time!" a Death grated through clenched teeth as he struck a demon down with the Killing Curse. Harry recognized the voice at once as that of Antonin Dolohov. He cleared a path to the exit with a flick of his wand and scrambled through the doorway. The others hurried after him as the demons regrouped.

"Damn," Avery growled.

As they exited, it was quite clear that they were cornered on the staircase. The demons from the chamber were advancing slowly behind them as more surged forward from above, the River Lethe still swelling underneath them. It was a pincer movement.

"Just hand over the scroll," a demon snarled. "Either you hand it over now, or you all die." He was glaring at Avery, who looked as though both ideas were preposterously unacceptable.

"Right," he sneered. With a flash of his wand, a dark cloud exploded from underneath his feet and ascended upward, so that the memory was temporarily nothing more than a mass of smoke. As suddenly as the haze had appeared, it thinned, leaving nothing in its wake but the Tome of Slytherin lying upon the stairs, abandoned.

The demon looked disgruntled as he stepped forward to peer at the scroll.

"They got away," he sighed, "but at least we've got the scroll. Someone get me the Clamps so we can get this thing out of The Well." The crowd of demons dispersed as they fulfilled their orders. "And double the security of this vault. Those wizards might try for a second theft, and it'll be on all our heads."

The voice faded as the memory sank back into the Pensieve. Dumbledore said nothing as he took the basin and placed it back into its cabinet. He came back to his desk and took his seat upon the Headmaster's chair.

"I suppose," Snape said quietly, "this complicates things."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, Serverus, I'm afraid it does. At the very least, we can now be confident in what Voldemort is planning, though I must confess that this does not ease my discomfort." He slipped the duplicate scroll across the desk towards Snape. "It would be prudent to have you examine this scroll for oddities."

Nodding curtly, Snape took the scroll and stowed it into the depths of his robes.

"So what's our stand?" Professor Hizaruki said darkly.

"Two to none, I think," Dumbledore mused.

"He's one piece away?"

"According to what Serverus has told me, I think so."

"Yes," Snape said, "I'm fairly certain that's our placing. His displeasure subsided some time ago, but it is becoming clear that his agitation is increasing once again." He sighed. "The Dark Lord does not like for his plans to be stalled."

Dumbledore allowed himself a thin smile. "We should be thankful, then, that Voldemort is so arrogant to think that you will not cross him."

"I don't think so," said Snape quietly. "He has become distant as of late. I believe he is beginning to question my loyalty."

"It is imperative," Dumbledore said, his voice suddenly sharp, "that you give him no reason to doubt you. You are needed now more than ever; should he succeed–"

"I know, I know."

Dumbledore sighed, his face looking aged and full of fatigue. "I do not think I can express my gratitude, Serverus, Chuu."

Both men nodded in acknowledgment and rose. Dumbledore suddenly became intensely interested in his fingers as they made for the door, and did not look up until it had closed behind them.

"You can come out Harry."

Sheepishly, Harry pulled his cloak off and walked towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore pointed to the chair across from him, and Harry took his seat.

"Professor, how–?"

"You gasped, Harry," Dumbledore said, a small smile playing upon his face, "much too loudly, really."

Harry grinned. "Sorry, sir."

"Not at all, not at all," Dumbledore said nonchalantly, "though I do wish you had not heard so much."

"Um, Professor," Harry said hesitantly, "what is Snape–?"

"What Professor Snape does in the company of Lord Voldemort and on my orders is purely between himself and I, Harry." He had said it kindly, and Harry did not feel offended by the brush off. "So, I assume that you've something urgent to discuss with me?"

"Yes." Harry pushed the memory of the Pensieve out of his mind; it was quite clear Dumbledore wasn't going to discuss it with him anyway. "I had a dream... about a snake." Though Dumbledore failed to look at him directly, Harry could see that his eyes were focused and that he was listening attentively.

"A snake?" Dumbledore said, arching an eyebrow in interest.

"Well, it was more than a snake. I was dreaming about something else, first, stupid things, but then it... changed. It was like I was in my mind."

"Well, where are you normally, out of your mind?" The snide drawl came from the portrait on the far-side of the room.

"Phineas, please." The portrait let out a snicker.

"Of course, of course. He does make it too easy, I daresay."

"Continue, Harry." Dumbledore nodded as a sign for him to resume.

"Well, it was like a room that showed everything about me–memories, thoughts, feelings–and then these doors appeared that led the way into them–"

"Forgive me, Harry, but you ventured inside of _all_ of them?"

"Well, no," Harry mumbled, feeling as though he were doing a terrible job of explaining the matter. "The doors had labels on them, like 'Love' or 'Anger'."

"Oh, quite, quite. So, I presume that you at least entered one?"

"Yeah, just one door. It was weird because it stood out from the others, and it didn't have a name I recognized. It said 'Exodus'," he added, seeing the unspoken question upon the Headmaster's face. "So I opened the door and heard lots of hissing, and then when I went through it put me on this road between two parts of a dead forest, and then I fell though the road."

He paused, expecting Dumbledore to throw him a questioning look, but he received an acknowledging murmur instead.

"It was dark, but I could hear the hissing and I saw this huge snake, and it wrapped around me and squeezed me, and started _talking _to me about how it wanted me–to eat me." Harry was suddenly aware of how absurd he sounded. "And it did, and then I woke up. But, there's was a bruise where it squeezed, and it wasn't there when I went to bed."

"You say that this dream left you physically wounded?"

"I s'pose, because it wasn't there before."

Dumbledore leaned back in the great plum-colored chair and twirled a finger absent-mindedly in the fine white threads that were his beard. Harry wondered, for a moment, if he had dozed off, for his eye-lids hovered faintly above the close. They sat in silence, Dumbledore twirling relaxedly and Harry watching confusedly.

"Prof–?"

Before the word had properly formed from Harry's lips, the wizard had risen from his seat in a flourish of star-strewn robes and made for the door. He spared a meaningful look back at Harry. "You don't want to be left behind, do you, Harry?"

With a sheepish grin, Harry rose, and the two strode out the door and down the golden spiraling stairs.

-

He hadn't been given any answers; the two had merely resorted to strolling the quiet halls in silence. He had expected, at the very least, some sort of detailed explanation as to _why_ there was a gaping purple and black bruise pressed firmly into his ribs, or perhaps an answer as to why his lungs felt severally crushed and his breathing constricted. Most of all, he wanted to know just what, exactly, that stupid snake-thing had been.

Almost as if he had sensed these thoughts, Dumbledore nodded towards Harry and smiled. "I can imagine your confusion, Harry, but I must admit I'm deeply contemplating the matter myself. I can honestly–and shamefully, mind you–admit that I do not have an answer." Harry wanted to gape stupidly at the man and let his mouth hang open, but that would've made him look rather... stupid.

"But where are we going, then, sir?"

"To the Infirmary," came the blithe reply.

Harry blinked. He would not have chosen the Infirmary for dark dreams that physically scarred their victims–that seemed more like St. Mungo's forte.

Soon enough, however, they had arrived. Dumbledore rapped his knuckles lightly on the door, and within moments there was the sound of faint, shuffled foot-steps. The doors quaked a little as they opened; Madam Pomfrey's head peaked through the crack. No sooner had she spotted Harry had she flung the doors open with a sigh and marched deeper into the lodgings. With a flick of her wand, the drawn curtains of a bed in the corner of the ward sprang open.

"No, no, Poppy, not tonight," Dumbledore chuckled. "No one's staying, just a quick examination." He walked past the doors and gestured toward Harry as he fell into step behind him. "Harry, show her your mark." Complying, Harry raised his shirt so that the purple and black were put on display.

"Good heavens! What do you _do_ at night, child?" Harry would have laughed at her remark, but she crouched to her knees and poked him with her wand; he felt a jolt of pain shoot along his side and winced. "Moderate contusion to the sixth and seventh costae," Madam Pomfrey murmured, "no hemorrhaging... You should be fine. It appears to be just a large bruise."

Harry lowered his shirt in relief and sighed a long, constricted, wheezing sigh. Madam Pomfrey cocked an eyebrow and flicked her wand. He felt a warm sensation flit through him and pass. "Your diaphragm's a bit compressed; you should lay off of it for the sake of your health." She turned to Dumbledore. "There's nothing else wrong with him, as far as I can see, Albus."

"Thank you, Poppy."

She nodded as she rose, brushed the dust from her knees, and made for her office. "Goodnight, Albus. And Potter," she called, as she walked away, "try to stay out of the Infirmary for more than a month!"

Dumbledore beamed at Harry and nodded toward the door. He felt confused as he followed his Headmaster back into the quiet halls. Madam Pomfrey had not told him anything of consequence, had not prescribed the reason for why there was a giant snake (for lack of a better work) _thingy_ lurking in his head, and it appeared that Dumbledore would follow along the same lines.

"Professor, I'm still confused," he said.

"Yes, I'd imagine so."

"Well, there _is_ a giant snake in my head," he muttered. He hadn't meant for it to come out sarcastic–or audible.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, the whimsical tone somewhat flattened, "I will not lie and say that this does not concern me, but I also refuse to trouble you with an old man's musings. I ask only that you trust me to handle the matter to the best of my ability." He turned his gaze to Harry, who squirmed slightly (or rather, he felt like he squirmed but thoroughly hoped he hadn't) under the questioning stare of the brilliant blue eyes. "Do you trust me, Harry?"

"Always, Professor." He didn't need to contemplate the thought, and scolded himself for questioning the man who had delivered him from Death's threshold time and time again–the nearest being only a few months ago.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied with the response and smiled. "A bit too quick of a response, perhaps?" he mused.

"No, I don't think so," Harry offered. "I stick by it, either way, though."

There was an awkward pause, marked only by the soft echoing of their feet upon the cold stone. Then–

"I think," Dumbledore mulled, "I've an interesting lesson plan suggestion for Professor Hizaruki. Do you think he'd mind, Harry?"

Harry blinked. He thought of the odd foreign man with the wild blue hair and wild toothy grin, laughing good-naturedly. "No, sir, I don't think he would."

"Ah, excellent then. It should be exciting enough for your classmates."

Their pace slowed as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who heaved softly in her slumber. Dumbledore tapped her portrait lightly, and her eyelids fluttered blearily. "In the dead of the night, Headmaster?" she yawned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Would you mind?"

"No, I suppose not," the Fat Lady replied, mouth masked by her hand as she muffled another drowsy sough.

"Bobble cogs."

The pair stepped back as the portrait swung forward to allow them entrance. "I will speak on the matter with Professor Snape, Harry, but until then I ask that you make use of whatever you remember from your Occlumency lessons. Can you do that?" Harry nodded. "Good," Dumbledore said cheerily. "Until our next meeting, then. I believe the house elves have a rather interesting mix of chocolate and onion tea awaiting me."

Without another word, he turned on the spot, silver beard sweeping through the air, and walked down the moonlit corridor, leaving Harry thoroughly confused where he stood.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

- "...scarcely a decade old, rather than the ten centuries it should be." According to HP-Lexicon, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago. I simply decided to have Slytherin begin writing the Tome as he got on in his years.

- For those of us lacking in the Greek/Latin mythology department, Lethe is one of the many river's encompassing Hades, including Styx and other stuffs. Apparently, drinking from it causes forgetfulness, which makes sense considering that Lethe is related to the Greek word meaning "un-forgetfulness". Tartarus, from what I can recall, was the pit in Gaia (Earth) that Uranus (Sky) forced the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires (their sons) into because they were so hideous. Depending on your source or what version of the mythology you're reading, it can also be considered the equivalent to Hades.

-And also, what I thought was most important to discussizzle with you guys (yes, I know: that was lame :B).

...I'll just come right out and say it: because there aren't that many people reviewing the fic, and because the hit count is ultra low, I'm really not sure if anyone is _actually_ reading the story anymore. Because of that, I'm think of discontinuing the fic. I'd love to finish it, but there really isn't a point if no one is reading, ya know?

If there are still any readers out there who _are_ still interested in _Black Dusk_, lemme know. Koky, out.


	27. Of Magicks

Disclaimer: Check the past twenty-six chapters.

Warnings: Et cetera, et cetera...

A/N: So, I've obviously decided to continue with this fic, because apparently there are still people out there who think it's worth the read. I am pleasantly surprised. :p On to the chapter, then.

_Chapter27: Of Magicks_

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Oh, Kurama, _please!_"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't."

They were in a deserted corridor, and he had found himself cornered for the third time that week. This girl–and he wasn't particularly sure of her name–had been rather avid and adamant in her pursuit of him. It was, to say the least, what he had expected, for it had never been any different back home. Annoyingly large groups of fawning girls had often made it their business to harp him on that dreadful day that fell on the fourteenth of February.

He ran a hand through his hair as he made an apologetic face. "I have a prior engagement."

The hopeful gleam in her blue eyes dimmed. "...A prior engagement?" she said, crestfallen. She flipped her long black hair in what she apparently thought was a very enticing motion. "With who?"

Kurama did his best to conceal his annoyance at her pestering. "With a friend. We were planning a chat, and I'm quite late as it is. If you'll excuse me–?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Vasier."

"Gabriella? That's an elegant name." (She beamed.) "Yes, well, if you'll excuse me, Gabriella, I really must be going."

She seemed to recognize the dismissal and nodded. "Right. Er, see you in the common room, then?"

He nodded, and, with a smile, she turned and strolled happily away.

Botan threw him a knowing grin as he entered the Room of Requirement a few moments later. Being in his house, it would have been rather odd for her to have failed to notice the recent surge in weary female attention he was receiving. She patted the seat beside her own with an air of feigned concern. "Do you want to talk about it, Kurama?" she offered. "Were you–?"

"No, Botan, I have thankfully not been approached by any male suitors," came his amused reply, "but I don't doubt that some are working up the courage."

"That's absolutely dreadful," she said, "but it could be worse. We could have a maniacal dark wizard running about and trying to rule the world while dismantling the barriers between the Three Worlds in the process."

"I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky, then."

Botan laughed as he rummaged through his pockets for a small flask. "Have you brought the Pensieve?"

Botan pulled out from her robe pockets what appeared to be a tiny and rather dirty cup, before she tapped it with her wand and placed the full-sized basin on the pedestal before her. "Naturally."

Kurama couldn't help but smirk; he and Botan had acquired the magical object through less than conventional (or recommendable) means. Koenma would have called it extortion, but he preferred to think of it as an interesting mix between blackmail and witty remarks.

He fingered the clear phial delicately for a moment as he stared at the silvery mass within the basin. "What do you think it's about?" Botan murmured, finally, into the quiet. He shrugged.

"I should hope something important, considering all the trouble it took for Hiei and I to retrieve it." And he meant it, too. It had been too much of an unpleasant affair, what with the fighting and running and memory obliviating, for it to be anything less than essential. The very question Botan had posed was one that had crossed his mind for what seemed like months on end. But it was now, finally, that his curiosity would be settled.

He poured the bottle's contents into the Pensieve with a light rap from his wand and watched as they drifted languidly into the sea of gossamer threads.

"Shall we?"

Botan bit her lip and murmured a sound of agreement, and without another word Kurama plunged his head into the basin.

-

There was a soft -_thump­- _as Harry's head made intimate contact with the cool desktop. He closed his eyes for a moment, the cool feeling welcomed by his burning eyelids, which he knew must have been scarlet red. A quiet sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips.

"The dreams again?"

Though Hermione had made every attempt to whisper, he heard her question quite clearly, though he doubted anyone else but he and the intended target had.

"Yeah," Ron muttered in return. "He says it's not the snake one, though, just the one about the stones."

The truth of the matter was that he had (thankfully) not had anymore disturbing dreams about talking snakes in his head that wanted to eat him and tear him apart limb by limb. These had been replaced, instead, by equally distasteful dreams. He had found that his nights were now solely comprised of revolving stones, black parchments, burning runes, and a great deal of cold sweats.

"I can hear you," Harry murmured to his desk, eyes still firmly shut.

"Yeah, well, it's good to know your ears still work, mate," came Ron's cheeky reply. Harry snorted, but found that he did not have the energy for anything more. He fell back into his thoughts.

Of course, his first task, following that odd night those months ago, was to tell Ron what he had seen, overheard, and learned. This news was, in turned, carried to Hermione (who had practically freaked when he had described his dream), before it made its way to Kurama, who had evidently locked it away in his mental filing cabinet under "worth looking into."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's search (if one could call it that) was proving to be fruitless, though that was probably due to the fact that he had not seen the two do much searching at all. Botan and Kurama were a different case; he hadn't seen them all morning, and suspected their free morning period was being put to good use.

"Alright, alright." Professor Hizaruki's voice plodded over to them upon the air. "Settle down, I've got a class to teach, don't I?" There was the usual rummage of school bags as Harry cracked open an eye and saw Hizaruki leaning languidly against his desk. "No, no, you can put your books away. We're going to try something new today." He grinned, and a few murmurs passed.

"I've been discussing this lesson with Dumbledore for a while"–Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand–"and we've finally come to an agreement." His toothy grin seemed to widen at the confusion plastered on the faces of his students. "We're going to dabble in what you'd call 'wandless magic.' Personally, I prefer to call it what it is." Another kick of excited murmurs flared as he uttered the last two words from his lips.

"Demon magic."

-

Kurama squinted for a moment in the murky darkness, his eyes taking a moment to adjust. He blinked again when he realized that Dumbledore was sitting in front of him, head bent absurdly low over his desk as he scribbled something on a piece of parchment and flickered his eyes back to his texts.

They were in his study, and it was dim in the doom. Kurama glanced out the window; it was night, and the lamp upon the Headmaster's desk was faintly lit. It remained like this for a time, with him watching and Dumbledore writing, until he felt a flicker of robes behind him and knew that Botan had entered the memory.

"Kuram–?"

He held up a finger to silence her and crept delicately with unnecessary precaution up to the man to peer over his shoulder. The old wizard held a white quill loftily in his hand, while the other flipped a yellowed and spotted page of the unappealingly large manuscript he was studying. Next to this lay a single tattered page running the width of his desk, decorated with numerous, faint, thin lines. The name '_Godric Gryffindor_' was scrawled neatly in flowing text at the top.

"A family tree," Kurama muttered, as Botan leaned over him. He saw her eyes run down the parchment before stopping on the name that had caught his interest as well.

"Obversin," Botan said. "Raven's name isn't on here, though." Kurama flickered his gaze over the parchment one more time and uttered a murmur of acknowledgment from his throat.

"It probably isn't very recent then. We'll have to assume it's the surname of one of her paternal ancestors. Otherwise–"

"_No._"

Both Kurama and Botan looked back at the old man, who was now vigorously running a hand through his beard, a sign of frustration. Without warning, he stood, high chair screeching behind him, and flicked his wand so that both the graph and the volume disappeared.

And then the floor flew out from underneath their feet.

They had only enough time to blink before the memory dematerialized and reformed around them.

With a hesitant look upwards from the floor, Kurama realized that they were no longer at Hogwarts; they were in Rekai, in Koenma's conference room, instead. All the chairs were vacant, save for the toddler's own. He was sitting there patiently as Dumbledore articulated something or other to him.

"So she's a descendent of Gryffindor?" Koenma asked, when the old wizard had ceased explaining.

"From what I can gather, yes."

"But, I don't understand. What's that got to do with Voldemort and his plans?"

The Headmaster grimaced and rubbed his temples. "You are aware, I think, of the failed friendship between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?" The toddler nodded. "It is my belief–and you'll have to forgive me for going on mere speculation–that in his last moments at Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin set up another curse."

"Another room like the Chamber of Secrets?" Koenma squawked, horrified.

"No, no," Dumbledore said, refuting the claim with a shake of his head. "But in much the same manner. I believe that before he left, he placed a blood curse upon Godric Gryffindor. If that is true, that curse would travel through the centuries–"

"–until it reached Raven?"

"Yes."

There was a tense silence before Koenma spoke. "This is bad," he said. "That means that Raven's been marked, bound by centuries of magic; it's too late to undo them now. Whatever reason Voldemort wants her for–"

"It is suffice to say that it will not be pleasant." The Headmaster twiddled his thumbs as he continued. "Raven, and the magicked blood running through her, is a significant piece in his plans. There is no other reason why he would feel the need to bind her with even stronger, demonic magic. He is afraid of losing her to anyone who can offer protection."

"No," Koenma mused, as he squeezed his pacifier between his front teeth, "he's afraid of losing to you. He's knows you wouldn't let her out of your sight otherwise."

Dumbledore sighed. "At any rate, we must watch her now. I will allow her back into Hogwarts; Voldemort won't allow her to wreak havoc because he needs her alive–the blood magic won't work if she's near death."

Koenma nodded gravely. "Dumbledore, I hope you know what you're doing..."

Their voices grew faint as the memory faded around them.

When Kurama and Botan found their feet upon the floor of the Room of Requirement again, their mouths were dry. Quite suddenly, Kurama began to pace back and forth excitedly about the room, his eyes wide in fervent understanding.

"It makes sense," he muttered. "All of it: the stones, the black scroll, the markings... it all goes back to Salazar Slytherin." He released a shaking breath and stroked his red mane wildly. "Don't you understand what this means, Botan?"

"Well, yeah, but–"

"Slytherin's intentions must have been far different from those he had while creating the Chamber of Secrets. He left the Chamber in a manner so that any heir of his could have easily stumbled upon it. But this, whatever 'this' is, is something he didn't want anyone to discover unless absolutely necessary. He went to great lengths to complicate and conceal the methods for...for whatever he found."

"Kurama–"

"He knows, he knows how dangerous it is and still wants to have it!" Kurama's eyes flickered back and forth as he became lost in his avid rambles. "That means we have all the more reason to stop Voldemort from obtaining it. We can't get it first now–he's got more pieces of the puzzle than we do; we'll have to settle for obstructing him. Our only plausible option is to find the Makai medium first and guard it as best as we–"

"Kurama, _shut up_."

The redhead blinked in surprise at the vindictive words Botan had gritted out. "Now that I've got your attention," she said evenly, "I thought it would be prudent to let you know that we're _late_. You know McGonagall won't let us in if we're too tardy."

Wordlessly, she grabbed her bag, turned on her heel, and walked out the door. With an abashed grin, Kurama followed.

-

They were out on the grounds. Apparently, Hizaruki had decided that whatever they were going to do was significantly too dangerous to perform inside a classroom. This served Harry just fine, because he rather felt that the airy breeze was much more soothing than his desk.

He was lying back in the grass between Ron and Hermione. On his left, Ron was picking at a fluttering blade of grass in boredom; on his right, Hermione was rapt and attentive to every word Hizaruki uttered.

"...what makes demon magic different from wand magic," Hizaruki said, sitting cross-legged on the patch of green before his lounging class. "It's not channeled through an instrument, it's raw and pure. S'what makes it so dangerous, really. How it manifests varies from person to person, so no one's ever going to have the same abilities."

Harry sat up, willing himself to pay attention. Despite his grogginess, he couldn't deny that the thought of pure magic at his disposal was fascinating.

"You guys remember," Hizaruki continued, "my bout with that demon who snuck onto the grounds?" There were a few murmurs and a plentitude of shivers. "_That's_ demon magic. Believe it or not, there are some people your age who've already mastered the form and use it regularly–" (His eyes darted to Yusuke and Hiei, and Harry noticed their annoyed expressions) "–but I doubt that includes any of you. Although..."

Upon seeing the furtive shifting of Hizaruki's eye, Harry suddenly became unnerved. He shut his eyes, hoping desperately that he would not be the target of Hizaruki's lesson (though, in all honestly, Lady Luck wasn't a woman he'd ever had luck courting).

"Come up here Dean."

Harry saw Dean's body go taut at the mention of his name; everyone's eyes landed upon him. Slowly, he rose and shuffled awkwardly toward Hizaruki, before plopping down in front of him. Hizaruki smiled encouragingly.

"It won't kill you," he chuckled. "Gimme your hands and we'll show 'em what you've got." With noticeable apprehension, Dean outstretched both his hands and laid them in Hizaruki's palms. In response, Hizaruki closed his eyes and suddenly became lax. "You've got to feel it, by the way," he added, after Dean did nothing more than stare at his hands nervously.

"Oh. Er, right."

They sat there, silent and still, as the wind rustled about them. Truthfully, Harry thought it was rather boring to watch, considering that nothing was happening, and had just resolved to lie down again when Hermione nudged him in his side.

"_Ow_!" he hissed. "Hermione, that h–"

"_Look_."

And he did. To his pleasant surprise, Dean had taken up a pale blue aura that was pulsing lively. "He's..._glowing_."

"Well, yes," Hermione murmured; her tone couldn't have made it any more plain that she was mystified. "It's odd, but so fascinating. This isn't the sort of thing you can read about at the library, it's.."

But Harry wasn't listening. He was still watching, engrossed, as the light ebbed away from Dean's body and left him plain and sheenless. When Hizaruki let go of his hands, Dean wore an expression of calm; he smiled complacently.

"That was _wicked_," he breathed.

"Wasn't it?" Hizaruki grinned. "Same feeling every time, actually, but you get used to it after a while." He ran a hand through his wild blue man. "Alright, then. Back to your peers. I want you to separate into groups of two," he added to the class at large. He stood and began to walk among them.

"Your objective is to find a center of complete calm and tranquility. From there, you've got to imagine your magic as something important to you, something that really pulls out a feeling. It doesn't matter if it's food, your parents, or whatever–just as long as it means _something_. I don't really expect any of you to get it on a first try; I didn't. I just want you to get a feel of it. So...get to it."

The class dispersed into their individual pairs. Unsurprisingly, Ron ended up paired with Hermione (though Harry wondered how either of them would be able to concentrate while at each other's throats); Harry landed Neville, which, by all means, was fine with him.

"Ready?" Neville said, lending Harry his hand. The other boy grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, about as ready as ever." Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

_Calm_, he thought, _find your center of calm. Think grassy fields and cloudy skies. Think peaceful evenings by the lake..._

Unfortunately, all the thought of calm and peace did nothing to help his already dreary state. He thought fleetingly of the lesson, and how Hermione would chide and scold him for sleeping in class, before slipping wordlessly into dream.

_He was walking that road again._

_The daunting air of the place bothered him: the trees were still bare and swaying ominously, the skies were still clouded and grey, and yet still he was compelled to walk. He knew, knew what was coming next. He would fall into the bleak darkness, and _it_ would be waiting, waiting to lick and bite and shred with its maw like it promised it would..._

_He felt a burning sensation run through him, ravaging every nerve and vein in his body until he was sure he would scream out and whimper in pain. He was sure the intensity of it alone would rip him apart. And his scar was searing..._

"_Harry!_"

He felt hands grab his shoulders and shake him roughly. He opened his eyes blearily, expecting to see Neville, but was met by Hizaruki instead. He caught the last wisps of dark luster fading from the corners of his eyes.

"He's fine," Hizaruki sighed, "he just fell asleep. Too much calm is probably what did it." With a chuckle, the man ruffled his hair and pulled him up from the ground, and it was only then that Harry realized that he must've collapsed. He glanced about him and saw that Ron, Hermione, and Neville flanked him. Everyone else had evidently assumed he was dozing off.

He grinned shakily and waved their concerns away. "I'm fine," he yawned. "I just haven't been getting much sleep, is all." Hizaruki seemed to believe this, for he nodded understandingly, patted him on the back, and walked away. Hermione, on the other hands, threw him a skeptical look.

"You were muttering," she accused, and added, with an afterthought, "and you were glowing... _black_."

"So, that's... Wait, I was glowing?" Harry said, surprised. Neville nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was a good thing. You started pulling faces and muttering, and then you just kind of..fainted."

"Neville, I didn't faint," Harry objected. Neville let the issue slide.

"Okay, you didn't _faint_," he conceded, "but you _did_ pull faces when the black started creeping up you. Dean didn't do any of that when he started glowing."

"That's probably because he had help from a teacher. And I did it while asleep; I couldn't control it." When he saw Hermione prepare to argue, he continued hurriedly. "Besides, it's not like it hurt or anything. Just let it go, Hermione."

Grudgingly, she did. She turned promptly on her heel and marched away, and it occurred to Harry that she must have been annoyed by the fact that he had accomplished something before she had. He grinned and hoped that he didn't look (too) smug.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-This chapter and the next were originally one, but they were way too damn _long_, so you get two, and I get a bit of a break. Wewt.

-Consider this chapter a Christmas gift. Merry Holidays readers. :D

-Review and leave some concrit, yes?


	28. The Looming Baby Menace

Disclaimer: Check the past twenty-seven chapters.

Warnings: Et cetera, et cetera...

A/N: So, I actually checked this one, and Valentine's Day 1997 fell on a Friday. Perfect, no? Also, small humor break before ensuing action.

_Chapter28: The Looming Baby Menace_

"Alright, alright. That's the bell, so gather up your stuff. Your homework tonight is to write six inches on how trying to perform demon magic feels different from trying to do wand magic. Now get your tails to the castle!" There were a few grumbles as the students gathered their things and departed.

The rest of the class had gone on without any more incidents, and Harry suspected that Hermione had forgiven his temporary usurping of her. (He was vaguely certain that this had something to due with her obtaining a faint burgundy hue mere minutes after his non-fainting spell, but he didn't push the issue.)

"C'mon, Harry," Ron said, nudging him with his foot. "We have to get the good seats at the table for lunch." Harry threw his wand into his bag and moved to go when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found Hizaruki lingering behind him.

"A word, Harry," he said.

Harry shrugged and nodded towards the castle, a sign for Ron and Hermione to go on without him. He saw them exchange questioning looks before turning and walking away.

"Sir?"

Hizaruki twisted his fingers together tentatively. "I didn't want to bring it up in class," he said, "but what happened back there, it wasn't normal."

Harry furrowed his brow. "You mean...?"

"There was something wrong about your aura, Harry, I felt it. You shouldn't have been in pain." He locked his blue eyes upon Harry's green, his gaze intense for a moment. "Is there anything you want to tell me, anything that you think is...important?"

"I–" He bit his tongue; if it was serious enough, he was sure Hizaruki would take the matter to Dumbledore. He decided against telling. "I don't think so, sir. Maybe you were imagining it?"

Hizaruki nodded, his eyes still on Harry, boring, searching for something. Finally, he relented. "Er, right, then. I guess I was imagining it. Off you go."

It was odd, he thought, for Professor Hizaruki to be so concerned over him—not that it was something terrible, for he much preferred a benign and worried teacher to a lethal one secretly attempting to kill him. Still, it was a rather foreign feeling to have his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher express genuine concern.

Harry was still pondering the thought as he walked back to the castle when he noticed a group of giggling girls behind him. With a look over his shoulder, he realized from their ties that they were Hufflepuffs; they looked to be fourth years.

At his curious glance, they seemed to flush and burst into louder giggles. Unnerved, Harry quickened his pace, only to note that they had done the same—they were _stalking_ him.

He heard steady, fast-paced steps behind him, and prepared to break into a full-out run (without really considering why; it wasn't as if he was _afraid_ of a group of hormonally driven girls....though perhaps he should have been...) when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned hastily.

It was Ginny.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she seized him firmly by the arm and urged him to continue walking.

"Ginny," he said, when he felt the group of girls shrink back a little, "what was _that_ about?"

She cast him a quizzical look and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"The group of wild, rabid girls chasing me down like I were a piece of meat."

"Oh, that?" she scoffed. "Harry, it's Valentine's Day. They probably just fancy you and are looking to get you alone. Being seen with The-Bold-and-Defiant-Sixth-Year-Who-Was-Right-All-Along is apparently a serious reputation bolsterer." Harry blanched as Ginny looked behind them. "I thought if I came up and talked to you they'd leave you alone, but it looks like they're just sulking and waiting for me to go."

"Then don't," Harry reasoned. He realized how awkward a request it must have sounded and hastened to add, "I don't want to get mauled by fourth years, thanks."

Ginny's mouth twisted in a little puzzled moue. "Hang on, I have an idea. Grab my hand."

"...What?"

"Harry, don't be such a girly girl. D'you want my help or not?" His ego somewhat bruised, Harry obliged and slipped his hand into hers. No sooner had it happened that he heard stifled cries of outrage and disappointment.

"What?" Ginny said, so loudly that Harry thought the clouds would have heard. "Oh, that sounds lovely! Tonight it is, then, Harry."

Both of them looked back again to measure the effect of the words: the group of girls had dispersed, and its members were sullenly trudging away. Ginny gave a nod of satisfaction and disentangled their hands.

"That should do it," she said, with a roll of her eyes. "Sometimes, I really dislike fawning and doting fangirls. They make me...squeamish."

"They do?" Harry said, quickly disguising a chuckle as a cough.

"Well, yeah. They–" Ginny paused abruptly and seemed to think better of it; she shook her head. "Never mind, Harry."

With a wave, she walked away.

-

"Ron, you're wrong. It's in the book."

"The hell if I am. Prove it!"

It was evening when Harry stumbled into the common to the usual din of Ron and Hermione's insistent bickering over another trivial matter. He sighed inwardly as he passed them ("_There_, you thick-headed boy.") and crawled up the stairs.

The dormitory was empty when he entered. Without hesitation, he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He was tired, and his day had, frankly, _sucked_: more weird snake illusions, painful magical auras, and rabid teenage girls were _not_ a planned part of his Friday.

Still, as fatigued as he was, he felt restless all the same. Sleep would not come to him, but instead was satisfied with flaunting its attractive form tantalizingly before his eyes and flitting away out of his grasp. With an irritated sigh, he rose from his bed, its coils creaking, and made for the window.

The lake, he realized, as he stared out the cool glass and observed the quiet grounds, looked oddly soothing and serene in the moonlight. He thought again of his pulsing headache, and of Ron and Hermione, who were too engrossed in their love-hate-complete-denial relationship, and made up his mind. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and swept from the room.

"Hey, Harry, where're you going?"

Harry stopped at the end of the staircase at Ron's question. He noticed immediately the change that had occurred in his absence: Hermione was draped over the armchair abutting Ron's, her cheeks somewhat flushed, and Ron was trying his hardest to not look completely and totally triumphant as he clutched a large book in his hands; he was failing miserably.

Harry made a skeptical face when he caught the title of the book. "You're reading _Hogwarts: A History_?" he ventured incredulously. He wondered briefly just exactly _what_ had transpired during his short leave and stole a glance in Hermione's direction. She seemed to notice this and ducked out of view.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, so what if I am? And don't change the subject," he added.

"Head hurts," Harry said bluntly. "Can't sleep. Lake looks nice."

"Harry," Hermione started, "I think your sleep-deprived mind is making you irrationa–"

"Ron's reading _Hogwarts: A History _and you're as red as the common room. Don't talk."

"Oi!" Ron scowled. "I resent that."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but felt the life drain out of him. He shrugged, threw on his cloak, turned on the spot, and walked out of the portrait hole, not quite missing Hermione biting her lip in concern and Ron raising his eyebrows.

Harry privately acknowledged that he was, indeed, being reckless (he was wondering the halls at night, without the Marauders' Map, with the intention of _seeing the lake_, of all things), but he also didn't particularly care. He thought the fresh air would do some good to his throbbing head.

At any rate, it didn't really matter: he met neither Filch nor Mrs. Norris in the halls, and was out on the grounds in a few deafeningly silent minutes.

The night air was frigid, and yet he did not dislike it: it laced its fingers through his hair playfully, tugging at its strands and patting his head fondly. It was a pleasant balm for his silent, hollow aching, whose cause he was not entirely sure of.

Harry cast a look into the darkness and saw the golden light pooling from Hagrid's cabin windows onto the ground outside. A part of him thought it would be a good idea—and a nice change—to visit the friendly giant, and yet the other wanted nothing more than to sit sulkily and brood. He realized how much more inviting a quiet night on the lake's bank seemed than a large plate of Hagrid's infamous rock cakes and chose to keep his course.

His feet squelched oddly in the grass, as if the green blades were already laden with dew. He chose to ignore the sound.

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't troubled; the past few months has passed in a relatively uncomfortable blur of headaches and dreariness, all sweetly coated with the distinct feeling that he was losing his mind—or, to be more specific, that it was splitting cleanly in two.

There was Harry, who was completely sane and normal and lively and angry and angsty and everything a Harry should be. And then there was Not-Harry, who was decidedly more detached and reserved from the daily buzz and life that made Hogwarts so fantastic. He (Harry, not Not-Harry) was beginning to feel rather sick of the whole thing.

Yes, the confusing dreams had lessened, but they had not disappeared completely—his experience in class was a testament to that. He paused to mull this over: despite what he had said to Professor Hizaruki, there _was_ cause to be, as Ron had so delicately put it, "freaked out of his scar." Dean had notfallen into a half-crazed mumbling state, endured a non-fainting spell, or been consumed in a cloak of scalding black, two of which happened to be a regular nightly occurrence for him.

Harry stopped when he heard the languid sloshing of the squid and allowed the fact that he had reached the lake to register faintly in his mind. He ambled down the grassy slope and gritty stone, and came to a stop when he realized that someone was already sitting contentedly there.

Harry squinted; in the moonlight, he could make out the obscure edges of flaming red hair. With a grin, he pulled off the cloak.

"What're you doing here, stranger?"

Before he could act, the red-haired silhouette turned and drew a wand, pressing it firmly into the side of his neck; he swallowed and felt his throat bulge uncomfortably under the wand's pressure. Brown eyes narrowed and searched his face scrutinizingly, before recognition passed between the two still figures. The attacker stowed the wand in dark robes and turned away.

"Harry, you're a prat," Ginny muttered.

He cleared his throat a bit as he moved closer to the shore. "Sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be here, and when I saw you, I though it'd be funny."

"It wasn't," she told him flatly.

"Er, yeah... figured as much by the death-stare." Harry came to a halt and took a seat beside her in the damp grass. She didn't speak to him, but he found he didn't mind; he had come for quiet, not senseless chattering, so he wasn't going to complain.

He stared at the moon's rippling reflection in the lake, and couldn't help but appreciate its oddly luminescent glow. It shifted back and forth on the dark tides like a tiny white ember, lost at sea and jostled by waves.

He heard the crickets chirp (and a screech that he suspected belonged to a thestral) in the distance, and slid a side-long look at Ginny, who was determinedly keeping her gaze fixated before her. Then, she sighed.

"Harry," Ginny said, at last, "what're you doing here?"

He shrugged; it wasn't particularly her business to question what he was doing wandering the grounds at night, and she was hardly one to talk.

"Not so much anything. You?"

She chewed her lip for a while, as though considering whether to confess the reason for her being there or not, and finally conceded. "I was bored out of my mind in the common room and decided to go out for some fresh air."

"Get out of my head," Harry teased, poking her lightly with his finger. "I've sort of got this phobia for things that don't belong in there."

"Shut up," Ginny retorted, but he noticed the wry smile as she pushed him back. "That is seriously _not_ funny."

They settled back into a noticeably more relaxed silence, the odd, uncomfortable tension from before dissipated.

"Harry?" Ginny said, breaking the quiet once more. "You're alright now, aren't you?"

Harry bit back a caustic remark. Instead, he folded his hands behind his head and lay back in the carpet of lush green. "If you think splitting headaches, sleepless nights, and twisted dreams classify as 'alright.'"

Ginny looked away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up–"

"Thanks, by the way," Harry said, so suddenly that she nearly didn't catch it. "For saving me today, I mean."

Ginny furrowed her brow, but seemed to recognize Harry's need to drop the subject; tentatively, she did.

"That was nothing. All I did was lure a few obsessed girls away with a lie."

"Lucky you did, though. The blonde one looked like she was ready to tear my clothes off." He saw her cheeks reddened a bit and smiled mischievously. "You know, you never did say why fangirls make you squeamish."

She pointedly looked away. "It's nothing important," she insisted. When she caught Harry's dubious expression, she added, "I'm serious. It's just a silly thing with no real story behind it."

"Ginny," Harry grimaced, "you can't expect me to believe that. That lie was _terrible_."

She opted to stick out her tongue in response. "Look, get over it, okay? It's not a big deal."

"Right. Who's being the girly girl now?"

Harry looked at her, his eyes searching her for a response and expecting another teasing expression. Instead, he found her pouting with her bangs splayed on her forehead. She blew them out of her face in exasperation.

"They annoy me because they remind me of how helplessly stupid and clumsy I used to get around you. Satisfied?"

"Er."

"Yeah, exactly. Embarrassing."

Harry ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. "No, not that," he sympathized. "It's just...unexpected."

Truth be told, it _was_ unexpected. Gone were the days when Ginny would trip at his entrance or revel in his presence. He thought it a bit odd that she should still find feelings of the past so compromising. They weren't children anymore.

"D'you still feel that way?"

He wanted to bite his tongue at that moment. Perhaps it was the curiosity that had caused it, perhaps it was the uneasy state of his mind; he didn't know. But he suddenly felt his throat dry as he waited for her response.

Ginny turned to look at him with imploring brown eyes, her figure illuminated by the moon. Yellow light tinged the edges of her red hair as moonlight danced on her cheeks. He hadn't noticed it before—probably because he had never seen her as anything more than a sister—but she was stunningly beautiful. It was almost...magic.

He was abruptly breathless, captivated by the way the moon mingled with her features. Maybe it was rash, thoughtless, and stupid, but he acted on impulse.

He kissed her.

He recoiled at once. "Look, I didn't... That was... I shouldn't have..." Harry looked at her, beseeching her for a reply, but she seemed too shocked to hear his hurried and stuttered apologies. "That was uncalled for," he tried again. "Ginny, I'm sorr–"

She kissed him back.

He was numb then. He didn't hear the sloshing of the giant squid or the lapping of the lake, nor did he feel the wet grass underneath his hands. He felt only the frantic fluttering of his heart as Ginny's lips brushed gently against his own, and for a moment thought that he would be content to stay with her like that.

She pulled away and stared at him, her face just as anxious and probing as his had been moments before. When he said nothing, she spoke.

"Where..." she tried weakly. "Where do we go from here?"

Harry swallowed, mind racing. He saw Ron, angered and betrayed and belligerent, screaming violent rants of treachery.

"I really don't know."

-

He wasn't sure how he felt about holding Ginny's hand as they snuck back to the common room, but he could safely say it wasn't unpleasant. It like being in kindergarten and looking your crush in the eye. They were both bashful and shy, given to awkward moments of stuttered apologies and hushed silences, but he thought that her presence may have lightened his darkened world.

He could only hope he wouldn't have the opposite effect on hers.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and the subtle apprehension seized them insidiously.

"I'll do it," he said. "I'll–"

Ginny pulled a face. "That's stupid, Harry. Look we both–"

"Okay."

It wasn't an annoyed whisper; it was understanding and resigned. As he pulled the cloak from both of them, he turned from her, murmured the password, and walked through the portrait hole, knowing that she followed behind him.

It was as he expected. The common room was empty, save for Ron and Hermione, both of whom were lounged lazily before the fire. They looked up at Harry and Ginny's entrance, and Harry locked eyes with Ron. The redhead wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Harry, what–?"

"Ron, I like Ginny." When the words left his lips, he thought he'd shrivel up and die. Ron, on the other hand, merely cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, yeah," he said. "It'd be a bit weird if you hated her, what with staying over and all, wouldn't it?" Harry looked at Hermione, and saw that knowing gleam in her eye that he had seen so often the year before whenever Cho had come up in conversation. At that moment, he absolutely detested her perceptiveness.

"No, Ron, that's not what we mean." Ginny narrowed her eyes intensely, as if willing her brother to understand the significance of her words. "What we mean is–"

"Ron, they fancy each other," Hermione said nonchalantly. She turned away from Harry's accusing gaze and buried herself back into her book.

Ron lowered _Hogworts: A History _long enough to shoot Harry a furtive glance. There was an awkward moment as he surveyed him; his expression made it look as if he were torn between the thought of hexing Harry to oblivion or simply throttling him instead with one of Hermione's large tomes. Both seemed to be tempting offers.

"Harry.." he tried feebly; the words dried up. He cleared his throat for another attempt, opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it, and shut it again.

"Ron," Harry croaked. "Look–"

"You're weird. Both of you. You're both just weird." His face tensed as he pondered over his next words, and he unconsciously ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, _what the hell_? You take off muttering crazies about your head hurting and the lake looking nice, and then you come back _holding hands with my sister?_"

"I'm not a baby," Ginny snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of dating whoever–"

"Corner. Michael. Corner." The words came out through Ron's gritted teeth, seething like frothy foam. "Remember him? Yeah, I hated that bloke. D'you know why? Not because he was a pig-headed git—which he was—but because he was with my _little sister_."

Ron let out a frustrated sigh and turned his fury to Harry. "And you. _You_. Never mind that Ginny's been ogling over you from the very second she saw your heavenly face break over the clouds—just go skipping off with Cho, will you? Fine. But then you get crabby after not getting enough sleep, after having a raving snake-man parade around in your head—_then _you find my sister appealing."

If Harry had been able to keep his temperature in check and stop the heat from creeping up his face, he would have; as fate had it, he couldn't. "Right," he gritted. "You're an idiot. That settled?"

Ron threw his hands up exasperatedly; he scrambled up from the armchair and began pacing belligerently.

"Oh, come off it, Harry! I mean, _look at her_! Take a good look at my sister, and tell me you don't see her radiating like the sun right now. She's practically all pixies and fairies"—Ginny made a face and Ron ignored it—"at the moment! Five years, you twit, five years! That's how long it takes you to realize she's head over heels for you? And, Harry, you know you're my best mate—but if you intend to date my little sister, it means babies someday."

Hermione groaned. "Ron, I hardly think that's appropri–" He raised a hand to silence her.

"Babies, Harry, _babies_," Ron menaced; his expression darkened considerably. "You date my little sister, you marry her and drop a niece."

Harry stared at him, taking a moment to register the words as the redhead's face began to match the color of his hair. "_What?_"

"I think," Ginny whispered, her face horror-struck, "that that was supposed to be a stern talking to. But he's just being a troll," she added warily; she turned her gaze to Hermione, who did nothing more than shrug helplessly.

"Ron," Harry ventured, "you're exaggerating. I mean, when you say 'babies'..."

But Ron said nothing else. Without another glance in Harry or Ginny's direction, he plopped back down into his armchair and burrowed himself back into his book. Curiously enough, Harry had a suspicious feeling that he wasn't really reading it at all.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-I have revealed myself to be an avid shipper of Harry/Ginny. Oh gawd, tremble in ph3ar. But I'm not doing that 'one kiss, true love 4evars' crap that JKR implemented. No offense to her; she pulled it off excellently. It's just not something I would be able to do believably. So none of that.

-Wewt. Another chapter means one step closer to the end. Review and wish me luck in getting there as fast as I can.


	29. Quoth the Raven

Disclaimer: Check the past twenty-eight chapters.

Warnings: Et cetera, et cetera...

A/N: New chapter, because I finally found time to write by procrastinating from daunting school projects that will totally come back to bit me in the end. Ah well.

_Chapter29: Quoth the Raven_

"So basically, a lot of words for 'kick their asses'?"

Harry snorted at Yusuke's comment. "Yeah, I s'pose that's the gist of it, but you make it sound so easy."

"That's 'cause it is." McCragge's voice wafted over to him as Harry shoved his hand into his arm guard and donned his Quidditch robes. "We go out there, play good, and bring home the cup."

"If you want to think of it that way," Ginny quipped. "Rodgers got sick and they've replaced him with Botan, and people are saying she's a pretty good flier, more than decent for a Chaser."

They were assembled in the locker-room, the booming cheers and cries of the stands outside bombarding the walls and deafening their ears. Whatever anxious dread that has possessed the teams at breakfast had given way to nervous excitement.

The final match of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, had inspired a sort of fierce rivalry between the houses, neither of which had any intention of leaving the pitch defeated. Harry had had a hard time booking the field for practice, considering that Professor Flitwick had become unusually generous with reserving it for Ravenclaw—an open act of war.

The competitiveness had reached ridiculous levels: it was rumored that a Ravenclaw spiked Rodgers's potion juice with dried doxy droppings simply to make way for a better player. Evidently, someone had seen Botan on one of her joy-flies and had decided that she would be an invaluable asset.

That wasn't to say that things hadn't turned nasty for Gryffindor players, because they had. Slytherins had apparently decided to side with anyone against Gryffindor, and had taken to cursing them in the halls on the way to classes. It hadn't worked so well for Urquhart though; he'd attempted to hex Hiei on his way to Transfiguration and ended up in the Infirmary as a nasty purple slime pile, compliments of a vexed fire demon and a handful of nicely executed spells.

Whatever the reason for the curious circumstances surround the players of both Quidditch teams, the tension had mounted to unbearable levels. Harry was secretly glad that it would all be done with once the day was done—looking over your shoulder for jinxes everyday got a bit tiring.

"Yeah," Yusuke muttered, "Botan's pretty good on a broom. Flying's like her natural born talent...'cept she rides weird."

"Weird?" Ron echoed. "Weird as in how?"

A devilish grin lit Yusuke's face. "As in she'll set your skull on fire and make your eyeballs melt," he embellished. "When she zooms by, it's like a thousand stars are exploding in your head, and your heart–"

"She rides side-saddled."

"_Dammit_, Hiei!"

The demon gave no sign that he'd heard the remark and resumed his silent leaning against the wall.

"She can't be that great," Katie offered. "She's only human."

Harry would have very much liked to argue that he wasn't entirely sure of that (whenever he asked the transfers, they tended to skirt around the topic), but simply determined that it was best not to say a word. Yusuke and Hiei seemed to be following the same key.

"It doesn't matter who they've added or removed from their team," Harry said. "They're still going to get their arses handed to them because we're that much better." He punctuated his words with wild gestures of his hands. "Who's with me?"

"I'd say about...all of Gryffindor."

"I swear, if you don't _shut up_, Jacob McCragge–"

"I was only telling the truth, Katie..."

Harry sighed as they all got up to go and made for the pitch; he was hoping the two wouldn't bite each other's heads off on the field, because he suspected that romantic tension was afoot. And that was always deadly.

As he thought it, Ginny's red hair bobbed into view.

While he was comfortable with where their relationship stood, it was obvious that the school was more informed about it than he was. According to gossip, the two of them apparently snuck out twice a week to go to riveting parties, swim in the nude, and drink to Madam Rosmerta's health. He had a funny feeling that those rumors came from a rather vindictive group of fourth year Hufflepuff girls...

Though it probably should have been the last thing on his mind, Harry couldn't help but admire Ginny from afar. She looked particularly good in her Quidditch uniform, and her slacks made it clear that she had ample–

"Seriously, Harry. I'm right here."

"Ron, I have no idea what you're talking about." The response to this was a gruff grunt.

It wasn't as though Ron had suddenly become more present than before, and yet...Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow multiplied by ten, because he seemed to pop out of thin air whenever he tried to snag a moment alone with Ginny; he was like an insidious shadow. His constant vigilance would have put Moody to shame.

Ginny seemed to notice their light squabble, because she turned around and flashed Harry a mischievous smile. She sauntered over and leaned against him, fluttered her lashes with feigned infatuation, and gazing at him lustily.

"Harry, dearest, should we make out here, on the pitch, or in the common room?"

Harry shared a pointed look of bewilderment with Ron before floundering around with his mouth helplessly.

"I played no part in th–"

Ron raised a hand to silence him, grabbed his broom, and stalked off toward the pitch.

"D'you think he's mad?"

"No, just mentally scarred for life," Ginny threw out nonchalantly. "I think he secretly approves but his be-an-idiot-older-brother gene keeps getting in the way."

The sun was glaring overhead. The grass was wet and soft underneath his feet with dew. The wood of his broom felt hot and alive in his fingers. His heart was racing wildly in his chest, eager and nervous. The sky was screaming.

This was what Harry lived for. The thrill.

The hoots of the crowd pounded in his ears, sending his blood racing. He looked about his team as they strolled onto the pitch, fervor in their faces—with something like supremacy in Hiei's. Before him was Ravenclaw, Botan's bright blue hair impossible to miss from within the group. Madam Hooch already had the case at her feet.

She went through the usual motions, but Harry was barely listening; he was too busy studying the opposing team.

Botan, unsurprisingly, looked cheery and bubbly; she flashed Harry a smile when she noticed him staring, and he returned it genuinely.

Davies, Harry was glad to see, looked panicky—and he had a reason to be. Harry _had_ assembled a fairly formidable team, and he hardly thought that they should be taken lightly. They'd crushed Slytherin effortlessly—Malfoy complications aside—and emerged from laughable, ragtag underdogs to imposing threat. This was their victory to have.

And then his eyes slid to Cho. Oddly enough, he finally realized that the annoying pang in his chest that made itself known every time he saw her had disappeared, nearly as quickly as the subsiding of the dull splitting ache in his head.

He decided that it was Ginny, and instantly felt grateful. She was nothing like Cho; there was never any drama or angst, but only light-hearted teasing and joking. To his surprise, she fit in snugly with Ron and Hermione as one of his closest friends, and he wondered how long she'd already been there. Had he simply been too deep in his own brooding to tell?

He chanced a glance at Ginny, and noticed that she was doing the same. They shared a timid chuckle and looked away embarrassed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Cho's expression turn bitter and jealous.

He shook Davies's hand at Madam Hooch's urging, not really seeing him once, and then they were off.

"And Yurikina takes the Quaffle! Is it just me, or does she ride a bit odd? Ah well..."

Harry tuned out the commentator's voice, speeding into the clouds as quickly as he could; the air breezed by him, snapping at his feet. He veered around, looking down at the tiny specks playing below, before Cho flew to his side.

"Big game, huh?" she said. Harry gave her a curious look, but nodded.

"Yeah," he answered slowly, unsure. "I guess it is. By the way, have you seen the Snitch? I'm sort of looking for it..."

Cho laughed. "No, but if I do I'll be sure to let you know."

They were quiet for a moment as both of them surveyed the match, scanning the clouds for any sign of their quarry. Harry _thought_ he saw a glint of gold by Ron's goalpost. The only problem would be getting to it before Cho noticed...

"So you and Ginny Weasley, huh?"

And then Harry's fingers fumbled on his broomstick's handle.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"You and Ginny Weasley. You're together now, right?"

Harry threw her another furtive sidelong glance. "Yeah, we are." It was odd for her to ask; it was obvious enough, not to mention that it really wasn't her business and had nothing to do with the match.

"So what's that about?" Cho pressed. "Are you just satisfying her schoolgirl crush or–?"

"Cho." Harry's nostrils flared as he tried to calm himself. "Don't do that. You don't know a single thing about Ginny, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make wild guess about our relationship."

"Harry, I just–"

"JAGANSHI SCORES! 90-70, RAVENCLAW!"

Harry stiffened. Not only were they losing, but... the scores were ridiculously high for so early into the game.

_Hiei and Botan_, he chided himself, and went back to scanning the pitch.

"I just wanted to talk. About us."

Harry clenched his jaw. "There is no 'us,' Cho," he reminded her, his eyes never leaving the field once. "In case you don't remember, we tried that. You went crazy jealous on me, started crying, and stormed out. We don't really mix well together."

"I know," Cho blurted, "and I'm sorry. That was stupid and unfair of me, and I want to apologize."

"That's great, really, but this isn't the best time."

"It'll be the only time you're away from _her_," Cho muttered, and it was hard to miss the sullen tone in her voice. Not to mention that Harry didn't particularly like where their conversation was heading.

"Cho, what–?"

"I want to start over, Harry. Try again. I'm better now, you're better now. We can make it work."

"I'm hardly 'better,'" Harry murmured, too low for her to hear. "Look, Cho. This _isn't_ going to work. I'm... _happy_ with Ginny. I don't need to prove myself, I'm never nervous around her, it isn't awkward between us..." He wondered how much of this he'd subconsciously noted.

"Yeah, but–"

"Ginny and I fit together perfectly... like two missing puzzle pieces." Harry mentally kicked himself; that'd sounded unbelievably sentimental and soppy... even if it _was_ true. "You and I don't. I think... I think it's time we move on."

Cho lingered in the air, her eyes studying his. "So you're sure, then?"

"Positive."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Then I won't get in your way again, Harry. I'm... sorry we didn't work out."

Harry nodded understandingly, not entirely sure how to respond. "Me, too" would send the wrong message, and he hardly wanted to go through their awkward conversation again–

"OUCH! URAMESHI'S DOWN! Yurikina takes the Quaffle, passes it to Davies... RAVENCLAW SCORES! 170 TO 170!"

"...Hey, Cho?" Harry ventured.

"Yeah, Harry?" She swerved to him again on her broom.

"We can always be friends, you know."

"I know. Always." She smiled and Harry returned it.

"Good. Because Gryffindor is totally about to kick Ravenclaw's arse."

And he was gone, flying through the clouds, through the white and the fluff and the wet, leaving broken teenage angst and romance behind in the past where it belonged.

His fingers closed around cool, gold metal, and his chest exploded with joy.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS AND BLOWS THE PANTS OFF OF THOSE PANSIES! GRYFFINOR–!"

Five broomstick smashed into Harry's, sending the group tumbling to the ground and laughing, sprawled in the grass. Hiei landed—_much_ more gracefully—beside the pile and offered Harry his hand. The demon's hair was windswept, and his face invigorated. (Apparently, Botan had given him more of a rush than he'd thought she would.) Harry grinned and took his hand.

They'd _won_. They'd won, and the crowd was screaming their names. It wasn't snowing or raining; no dark creatures or Death Eaters had tried to kill him; he wasn't being rushed to the hospital wing, broken and bloodied and battered; and Ginny was by his side, squeezing him wildly with the entire team surrounding them.

He looked up into the pale blue sky and smiled.

-

Humans were stupid.

It was something Hiei had come to realize during the many decades of his life. It was simply an indisputable, irrefutable, forever absolute fact. He wasn't entirely certain how _any_ species, human or demon, could be so unintelligent, but he'd found it proven time and time and time again. Like now.

In light of Gryffindor's victory, the members of his house had decided to celebrate in the most obnoxious of ways, one which hormone-ridden teenagers excelled at marvelously: a wild party.

Harry and Ginny, quite possibly the heroes of the match, were lounged comfortably on the carpet by the fire, oblivious to the rambunctious affair surrounding them as they exchange fevered whispers of humanly devotion and affection. (Hiei repressed the urge to twitch violently.)

The Weasley boy, Ron, had managed to bury himself under a pile of fawning and swooning second years, each eagerly begging him to recount the incredibly epic tale of his thwarting of the despicable Ravenclaws and championing of the Gryffindor's rightful claim to the Quidditch Cup. Or something of the sort. Hiei wasn't really listening.

And Hermione (to Hiei's slight surprise) watched the entire affair amusedly from a cushiony armchair, her face free of foreboding reproach as she flipped through another text from her endless supply of tomes.

But it was really Yusuke who stole the show.

He and the other Beater (he vaguely recalled the boy's name to be McCragge) were swinging about the common room, dancing on tables, and hooting wildly, their eyes glazed over and their faces flushed red—an admirable feat, considering that the latter's skin wasn't entirely light enough to show the change in complexion.

Hiei realized from their raucous laughter and flushed faces that they had consumed an ungodly amount of contraband alcohol, and were probably planning to consume more. Which meant, of course, that the two would be even more so stupid and unreasonable than usual. He decided to leave before they did something incredibly stupid or dangerous.

"McCragge, I'll see your seventeen sickles and raise it five that I can jump over Katie _and_ Hiei!"

Or both.

Sighing, the demon rose from his perch on his armchair and made for the portrait hole, thankfully before the two stooges had managed to complete their transaction.

The halls were mercifully empty, devoid of humans and their ridiculous antics. There was no screaming in his ear, were no smiles and kisses within his view. There was only moonlight streaming from the floor-to-ceiling windowpanes and silence. So he thought.

_This_ wasn't what he'd signed up for. None of it. He'd been expecting a human girl implanted with the Jagan gone raging mad and murderous, obliterating everything within her sight. He'd been expecting a violent and exciting clash, and a _challenge_ of some sort.

But it'd all turned around. The girl wasn't the problem, the _dark wizard_ was. The damn human fool who wanted three chunks of dirt, and who was willing to tear apart all Three Worlds and spread demons and fear and carnage to do it. An applaudable aspiration, Hiei admitted, but it lacked tact and timing. He wished the wizard would strike already, because sitting inside the castle walls was boring him out of his skull.

And he was starting to act..._human_. He'd turned too friendly, become far too comfortable in the place. Hiei would've never thought he'd be forced to admit it, but he missed the fox's philosophical bull.

He heard tearful sobbing and sighed inwardly.

Of _course_ she'd be here. She was always here. Always crying and moaning and anguishing. Really, he couldn't blame her: she was a puppet by day and a slightly-less-controlled puppet with a few gaps of sentience by night. She had a right to bemoan her existence, but the repetition was so _tiresome_.

Hiei pretended he didn't notice her as he strolled by, but she turned from her windowsill and clamped her fingers about his wrists. He resisted the urge to break her arms.

"Hiei," she breathed, and she let go of his wrists and broke down into muffled sobs again. Honestly, he was surprised she knew his name at all, but she _did_ have voices bouncing around in her head. The girl must've overheard something.

"Raven," he offered curtly, and made to go.

"W-wait," she whispered, and she sniffled a little before wiping the tears that clung to her lashes on the sleeve of her robe.

"Disappointed at Ravenclaw's loss?"

"Hardly," she muttered, and her tone was surprisingly bitter and hard. "I w-wasn't really at the m-match, was I?"

"No, I suppose you weren't."

When she started crying again, it took Hiei a considerable amount of self-control not to roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation.

"He's w-winning, you know," she told him, once she'd calmed down enough to become comprehensible again. "Y-You-Know-Who. He's more than happy—he's _ecstatic_. I... f-felt it." Her lids shut tightly as her skin turned pale. "He already has two of the three..._me_...and the black one. And now he's found the third."

The hairs on Hiei's neck stood up, and his back stiffened. "He's found the third?" the demon repeated, wary at the news.

Raven nodded shakily and took a careful step in his direction, her cold clammy hands closing around Hiei's again; this time, he _did_ twitch. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "I've been hearing it echo in my head for months, but it only just made any sense to me at all."

"Hearing what?" Hiei pressed, and every nerve in his body was suddenly on fire.

"Koorime."

And the fire turned to cold dread turned to bile in the back of his throat. He wrenched his hands from hers.

"And?" he snarled. "What does that have to do with me? Why does it matter? Why should I even car–"

"Because they're going after your sister!" Raven shrieked, and her voice was high and panicky. "Don't you see? It's because they _need_ something she ha—Hiei! Hiei, no! Please, w-wait!"

But he didn't hear her; he was already a blur tearing through the halls.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Why yes, I have been focusing rather intensely on Harry these past few chapters. Why yes, you're right: it _was_ time for a change.

-Next chapter, some serious, violent, demon action that I've been planning and have had stowed away in my notebook for nearly two-years. Can you tell I'm excited?


	30. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Check the past twenty-nine chapters.

Warnings: Et cetera, et cetera...

A/N: Sorry for the three-month delay. I've been distracted by other fandoms. And life.

-Keep in mind that Japan is nine hours ahead of Scotland, yes?

_Chapter30: Homecoming_

Never before had he despised the castle's revolving staircases and endless corridors more than now.

The only individual to be of any aid to him, the only persona level-headed enough to help him plan this impromptu rescue... and the _damn fox _was halfway across the castle.

Hiei spurred himself onward, tearing through the halls. Ningens be damned; he wasn't slowing down for the sake of keeping cover. His sister was in danger. The very thought made his nostrils flare. That the filthy ningen wizard Voldemort could even think to lay his hands upon Yukina... it made his frozen blood boil.

He was panting, ragged and covered in sweat, by the time he managed to find the dusty bookcase located in high west tower that he knew housed the Ravenclaw common room. And quite suddenly, he was aware of a certain fact: he didn't know the password.

"...Shit."

Hiei let out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his matted hair. He didn't have the time or the patience to play guessing games. Every second, every moment wasted was one that ticked closer to Yukina being harmed.

"Let me in," he growled at the dusty furniture. As he expected, the wooden set didn't budge. Unexpectedly, however, a clear voice rang back at him.

"Password?" a cool female voice chimed.

Hiei clenched his jaw. "I don't know it," he grumbled reluctantly.

To his slight surprise, a silver raven's head sprouted from above the bookcase upon the wall, molded in the fashion of an eighteenth-century knocker. The raven's eyes, sapphire jewels that looked black in the dark, windowless room, fixed themselves upon Hiei.

"A riddle, then, to test your intellectual merit. Solve it, and I will grant you entrance."

Hiei felt an agitated snarl stirring in his chest; the thing was trying his patience. But finally, after contemplating whether or not simply smashing his way through the bookcase would be quicker, he relented. Every second that ticked by in hesitance was pointlessly expended.

"Alright," he agreed. "Let me hear it." Though it was hard to see in the darkness, he could have almost sworn that something similar to a delighted smile spread on the silver knocker's beak.

"Very well," it said. "Here is your riddle: A wizard looking for a settlement of benevolent, truth-telling vampires comes upon a fork in the road. At the crossroads stand two vampires.

"The vampire on the left tells the wizard that he tells nothing but truths and the other nothing but lies. He claims to hail from the village of benevolent vampires. The vampire on the right protests that it is he who tells truths and his fellow lies. He claims the settlement to the right is the one full of truth-tellers. If the wizard is to avoid being devoured by ravenous vampires, he must answer this question: which one is the liar?"

Hiei swore softly under his breath. This was the sort of thing Kurama would have solved almost lazily. He sighed, steadied himself with calm, and began to ponder the puzzle.

One liar, one truth-teller. What could he possibly do to solve the mystery? Personally, he found the notion of 'benevolent' vampires ridiculous. But he _was_ a benevolent demon...to some extent, anyway.

The vampire on the left professed that he always told truths, and his other told lies. The vampire on the right had said the same. But...logically...that would make no sense. Hiei smirked.

He knew the answer.

"They're both liars," he said. "If either of them were perpetual liars, then the claim that the other would tell nothing but truths would be a lie. If that were the case, that would mean that neither always told lies either. Because of that, their statements are unreliable, and the wizard could infer that, in that instance, both are partial liars trying to lure him to his demise."

There was a silence as the raven seemed to take this in. Then, its glossy beak cracked apart. "Superior deductive reasoning," the cool voice praised, and the bookcase swung open. As he shot through the hole, Hiei couldn't help but think that Kurama would have been pleasantly surprised by the effort.

...Which was evident from his surprised expression as he sat perched on a lone sofa chair. The common room was empty save for the two of them. It was Kurama alone, among his disgruntled peers, who had remained, reading by the moonlight. For a moment, the fox looked as though he were going to make some remark that both praised and subtly demeaned Hiei's intelligence, but upon catching sight of Hiei's haggard expression he promptly closed his book and stood.

"Hiei," he began, "what in—?"

"We have to go," Hiei interjected. "Now." He grabbed Kurama by the elbow and steered him toward the common room entrance without another word.

"Hiei, stop." Kurama jerked his arm free and fixed Hiei with a calculating gaze. "Breath. Now explain it to me, or I can assure you that I'm not—"

"Voldemort is after Yukina," Hiei snapped. The words tumbled from his mouth, husky and hurried, as if he'd been holding them back for fear of hearing them and having the truth confirmed. "He thinks a Koorime is the key to the last stone he needs and he's on his way to her _now_."

Kurama's jaw locked as Hiei meted out the last word. The pupils of his green eyes seemed to shrink in trepidation. "How?" he pressed curtly. "Who told you this?"

"Raven," Hiei said. He caught sight of Kurama's expression and hastened to add, "Not Voldemort, not Shigure. _Raven_. The scared, insignificant human girl caught up in this war. You know her mind is linked to theirs; she could've easily heard it!"

The fox bit his lip. "Hiei..." He hesitated. "It's possible that they showed it to her purposely, as a ploy to lure us from the castle. And if it isn't, Yukina has Genkai to protect her."

"So we stand here and do _nothing_?" Hiei snarled. "Wait as swarms of wizards and demons deliver my sister to hell and then _slaughter _her?"

Kurama winced.

"And if it is a ploy," the demon continued, "Hogwarts will still be safe. The old man is here, and he won't hesitate to call the Order. And I doubt Harry and his friends will sit around and wait for the world to end. We have to act, Kurama. _Before_ it's too late."

The hanyou sighed in defeat, shook his head in amused bewilderment. "This mission is absolute suicide," he decided.

"But they usually are, aren't they?"

Both demons turned to find Botan leaning laxly against the far wall; the shadows of the room obscured her from view. She stepped forward into the moonlight, a bright bubbly smile touching her lips. "Well don't just stand there, you two. Are we going or not?"

Hiei bit his tongue. He'd been on the verge of uttering some comment of relieved thanks. Instead, he opted for the more subtle approach:

"So you aren't as dull-minded as I took you for."

Botan blew a bang from her face. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Get going," Kurama said, turning to Hiei. "We'll handle Kuwabara while you get Yusuke. We'll rendezvous at the Room of Requirement."

With nothing more than a nod, Hiei turned and sprinted from the room.

-

He supposed he should have been thankful, in someway, that Yusuke was passed out on the common room floor. As it was, he was simply annoyed. Months of careful investigations and blood-splattering struggles were about to be thrown out the window as a crazed ningen advanced determinedly upon Genkai's shrine—and Yusuke was napping.

The thought made Hiei's stomach roil. How long had it been now? Ten, twenty minutes? It was as if this night in particular felt the need to usher itself quickly towards dawn.

Deftly, he stepped over the snoring bodies littering the floor and crept up to Yusuke. Without a doubt, the detective's snoring was the loudest. Hiei held his hand over the sleeping boy's mouth and yanked him to his feet by the front of his shirt.

As he expected, Yusuke sputtered awake. The muffled string of profanities faded gradually as the detective saw through his groggy haze that he wasn't being assaulted. Hiei released him.

"The hell—?"

"Voldemort," Hiei gritted. "He's after Yukina. We're leaving. Now."

Those words seemed to shake whatever morning haze that was left right from Yusuke's eyes. "Time to kick some dark wizard and demon ass?"

Hiei gaze him a curt nod.

"_Finally_." Yusuke grinned brazenly at the prospect. He shook his head, jumped lightly on the balls of his feet to help the flow of blood through his body quicken. "You just might wanna get your sword, then."

-

The scabbard of Hiei's katana felt cool in his hands as the two walked briskly through the halls. Or rather, as Hiei shot forward and Yusuke struggled to keep up.

He could spot the group from down the hall by the bright flare of Botan's blue hair; Kuwabara had already joined them. The tense set of the redhead's face made it plain that he wished that they had already departed to Yukina's aid.

For once, Hiei and the buffoon were of the same mind.

He was dressed similarly to Yusuke, clothed in no more than a wrinkled white shirt and a worn pair of blue jeans. Three red lines were raked across his right cheek: a sign that he'd startled his kitten, Okari, in his haste to rise.

Hiei came to a stop then, chest heaving slightly, and locked gazes with each of them in turn as Yusuke pulled up behind him, panting.

"That's everyone, then," Kurama said. He turned to Botan, an expectant countenance on his face. "And the manner of our transportation?"

"About that," Botan said, and grimaced apologetically. "Because of the castle's magical defenses, I can't take any of you anywhere until we get past the grounds."

Hiei stifled an agitated snarl. Was _everything_ pitted against him tonight?

"Fine," Yusuke sighed. "Then we trudge across the grounds."

"That's time we don't have, Yusuke." Kurama frowned, his brown furrowed as his lips twisted into a quizzical moue. "It would take at least another twenty or so minutes for us to reach the ground boundaries, and then to have Botan take us through the meshwork of interdimensional space all the way to Japan..."

Kuwabara punched the smooth wall that was frequently a door in frustration. "_Dammit_! So what, we're too late? There isn't anything we can do?"

"On the contrary, that is a dilemma I would be all to glad to remedy."

All five of them stiffened, their backs rigid, as they heard the light, whimsical voice. Hiei swore under his breath, cursed Enma like he'd never get the opportunity to do it again.

Albus Dumbledore was strolling calmly towards them from down the hall.

"Mr. Jaganshi," he said lightly, and inclined his head towards Hiei before doing the same to them all in turn. "As I understand it, you all are in need of transportation to Genkai's shine?"

"Ah, no, Headmaster." Kurama's assurance was so genuine and good-natured that Hiei himself nearly bought into the lie. "Clearly, there's been some sort of misunderstanding."

"Despite the fact that all five of my transfer students have gathered in the dead of the night, fully armed and ready for battle?" Dumbledore smiled knowingly, closed his eyes as if in thought. When he opened them again, the usual twinkle of humor and delight behind them was gone. "There is no need to keep up the façade, Mr. Minamino. I am perfectly aware of who and what you are."

Whatever careful rigidity that had remained solidified into solemn, cold stone.

"Sir?" Kurama said pleasantly, but the clenching of his jaw made it obvious that all pretenses between the two had fallen.

"The need for the charade is done." The wizard's voice was surprisingly sharp. "You are Koenma's investigational squad, the Tantei. I, the Headmaster whose memory you assumed was efficiently cleared, can perfectly recall your identities and the night of Mr. Jaganshi's unfortunate tantrum."

"_Tantrum?_" Hiei snarled. He felt an overpowering urge to unsheathe his sword and lop off the old man's head. "What happened that night wasn't a _tantrum_, Dumbledore. That night I was assaulted by the demon Reiko and so felt the need to defend myself."

"Yes," Dumbledore mused. "By releasing your full demon form and ravaging the grounds while endangering your peers."

"And it was necessary," Kurama said tersely. "Or otherwise those said peers would all be dead and Reiko would have bathed in their blood. Our methods may have been questionable, Headmaster, but our intentions were well-placed. We were protecting your school."

The wizard stroked his silver beard thoughtfully, as if mulling over the words. "I never said your intentions _weren't _well-placed, Mr. Minamino."

Hiei saw the small flare of irritation that flickered behind Kurama's eyes. "No, sir," the redhead said, and his smile was all too sincere and faux, "I suppose you didn't. Though, there is the matter of how, exactly, you're able to recall anything at all."

Dumbledore smiled thinly. "I am an Occlumens, Mr. Minamino. Protection of the mind is my specialty." Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter any words, the Headmaster raised his hand to silence him. "To answer your question, I sensed the intrusion into my mind the moment it occurred. I realized fully what was happening, what was being taken from me; the quickly forming blotches in my memory told me as much.

"So, to protect myself, I clamped my psyche, buried the scarce remaining tidbits of information in the recesses of my mind. And then I hoped that you would simply glance over then, and, in your haste, fail to notice their presence." Here, Dumbledore turned to Hiei. "And you did.

"So those memories remained there, hidden, from both myself and anyone else. But they trickled back to me, slowly, over time, until I was able to piece together the clues, recall enough to guess the rest. Naturally, I was upset. Furious. And it was at this point that I contacted Koenma.

"We discussed your actions, and the consequences of them. I was all for the motion of expelling Mr. Urameshi and Mr. Kuwabara, as well as setting up wards to expunge you and Mr. Jaganshi. I thought this logical, reasoned. At least, initially.

"But Koenma was...persuasive. He argued adamantly in your favor, reasoned that your actions were justifiable under the circumstances. And so, reluctantly, I agreed, and allowed you to remain at the school, in the hopes that, because I would no longer serve as an unnerving distraction, you would be able to focus more intently on deducing the nature of Voldemort's scheme. And so that is where we stand, Tantei."

Hiei ground his teeth together harshly. "That's a pleasant story," he gritted, "but I can hardly say I care. In fact, _I couldn't give a damn_. Right now, at this moment, hordes of Death Eaters and demons are preparing to assail Genkai's temple half-way around the world and capture the Koorime necessary to fulfill Voldemort's plans, and _we_—"

"Are being level headed as you prepare to take your leave and prevent him from obtaining whatever it is that he desires. I thought, perhaps, a pep-talk would be nice. Rushing into battle with boiling blood has never helped anyone." The old wizard paused to gently pull out his wand from his robes and extended his hand to Hiei. "Your sword."

The demon's eyebrows shot up into his bangs. "Why do you—?"

"A Portkey," Dumbledore interjected. "A way past the wards. It will take you beyond the castle grounds and right to Genkai's gates. That is what I am offering you. Will you take it?"

The muscles working furiously in his jaw, Hiei nodded. Slowly, he pulled the blade from its sheath and handed it to the Headmaster, hilt forward. The old man took it gingerly, tapped his wand to it once, and murmured fervently, "_Portus_." The metal of the blade seemed to glow a dull blue in the moonlight as it trembled slightly. Finally, with a satisfied nod, Dumbledore returned the sword to its master.

"Thirty seconds," the wizard remarked. "In thirty seconds, anyone touching that sword will be whisked away to Genkai's gates and to battle." His eyes slid over all of them. "I suggest that all of you, at the very least, touch a finger to it." No sooner had the words been said that there was a scraping of shoes against floor as the Tantei rearranged themselves around the katana.

Hiei cast a suspicious glance in Dumbledore's direction. "Why are you helping us?"

The wizard seemed to scarcely hear him; his eyes were turned to the glass windowpanes, to the stars. Their glow reflected in his electric blue eyes.

"Why..." he murmured quietly, as if he were still musing over the thought himself. "Perhaps it is because I know, because I've finally realized, what Voldemort has been planning these many long months. And I'd rather the world not end, Mr. Jaganshi. Not tonight."

He turned his impossibly perceptive, impossibly blue eyes to Hiei, and in them Hiei saw that they were haunted, tense, anxious...afraid. But there was more there in them, lurking behind the hollowed, haunted expression. There was sorrow, a grief ebbing raw and powerful as if its cause had just occurred.

Hiei couldn't stop himself from asking, even though he knew the wizard wasn't listening; his eyes were too dark for that. And they were still turned toward the sky, the stars, probing them, as if the answer to all the world's problems could be found there.

"Headmaster—?" he questioned.

"You have a sister, don't you, Mr. Jaganshi?" Dumbledore whispered the words as if he hadn't heard Hiei speak. His grave eyes ran over the set of Hiei's face. "Take care of her, the way I could not take care of mine."

And suddenly the castle walls, the vaulted ceiling, the corridor, the floors, _everything_, was whisked away in a violent blur of color and noise as something connected behind Hiei's navel and pulled—only to be quickly and painfully replaced by the familiar setting of Genkai's temple.

The first thing Hiei noticed was the scent in the air, strong and metallic and acrid, burning in his nose and bitter on his tongue. Blood. The air was filled with blood.

His muscles tightening, he rose swiftly from the ground and into a crouch as the others slowly did the same, with Kurama moving almost instantly to his side. He looked over at the fox and saw his green eyes darting about the scenery, watching, calculating.

A faint mist sprinkled the air, a sign that it was still early, perhaps dawn. The sky was only a pale grey, with only the smallest tinges of gold to light it. Hiei looked about him.

They were on the uppermost stone steps leading to the steep temple gates. Which, he noticed, were wrenched off their fastenings and dangling by their hinges dejectedly. He grimaced. Clearly, the enemy had already managed to force its way through.

His hand slid to his sword hilt instinctively as he rose from his crouch and walked warily toward the gates, his boots, crunching in the gravel and stone, loud in the deafening silence as the others followed.

Hiei pushed one of the rickety doors open, its broken hinges creaking deafeningly in the morning silence as he encroached up the familiar green slope. Signs of battle were clear from the snapped branches and scorched tree barks; Genkai had obviously brought the fight to them, rather than simply waiting for them to make their way to the temple. Grudgingly, he noted the admirability of the action.

Splotches of blood blotted the leafy greens and mixed with the white stone-strewn dirt as they continued up the trail. Something snapped underfoot and made Hiei look down for the source of the sound—a wand, broken cleanly in two. He knelt to examine it briefly, turning it over in his hands, before discarding it back into the dirt. It had still been warm—held in human hands only moments ago.

Hiei stopped short upon the next sight: up ahead, he could clearly see the broken bodies of demons scattered in the grass, twisted at odd and painful angles; several still-cloaked Death Eaters lay with them, alive, but moaning and twitching in agony. He felt not pity for them; he only walked by them without paying them mind. _They_ weren't why he'd come—none of them were.

He stalked faster, stepping over splayed hands and feet, over shallow pools of blood, his eyes taking in everything: the sakura tree to the north was cracked and stripped of its cherry blossoms, a sign that someone had been thrown roughly against it; a line of blackened grass ran along in a peculiarly straight line, proof that a spell had scorched the green to death; and then, as they advanced into the clearing, a body lying face-down in the dirt. A body clothed in a red tunic and white slacks with a pink, weathered head. Genkai.

Yusuke was at her side first, worry and fear, so uncommon for his face, plastered all over his features. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and turned her onto her back, being careful not to jostle her. His hand went to her throat, checking for a pulse.

"She's alive," he said, but it came out more as a shaky, relieved sigh. With good reason.

Genkai's mouth was slack, hanging open, and her breathing was slow and shallow; her exposed teeth were red, stained where the blood had filled her mouth. Purpling bruises marked the collar of her neck, and a faint trickle of crimson was still trailing its way from her temple. Her narrow chest heaved up and down, struggling with the effort to sustain her body with air. Yusuke looked around frantically, cradling her in his arms like a broken toy. "She's—"

"I know." Botan's gaze had turned somber. Hiei felt the stir in the wind, the odd coldness that settled into the air whenever Botan assumed her duties. He looked over at her, saw her garb of kimono and oar. But the fabric was black today, not pink; a sign that she was actually mourning.

"So it's too late for her, then?" Kuwabara said, and he turned his eyes to Botan. She shook her head, just fractionally, and something like hope sparked in Yusuke's eyes.

"She's not dead, no," Botan said. Hiei couldn't help but notice the slow, delicate tone she was using to placate them, to soothe them; to ease the weight of Genkai's inevitable death off their shoulders. Death dealings—it was what she was good at, he had to remind himself. "But she is dying. Slowly." She saw the panicked look Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged and added, quickly, "There's always the chance that she'll survive. That she'll pull through on her own. But if she doesn't..."

She didn't have to finish. The dark looks exchanged between the five of them said plenty enough.

"Can't you heal her, Botan?" Yusuke rasped, and she shook her head minutely.

"If she were just hurt, yes. But she's already dying, and I can't interfere with that." Her eyes widened with realization; she turned to Kurama."_I_ can't interfere with death. But _you_ can. You're the best out of us with healing magic."

The redhead twirled a lock of hair between his fingers absentmindedly, his other hand searching his pockets for his wand. "Lay her flat, Yusuke," he murmured, and then crouched beside Genkai's body as he worked his magic.

"A few of her ribs have been broken, and a part of her sternum has snapped off and pierced her left lung. I'm assuming that's what's causing the breathing difficulties." Kurama swept a bang out of his face. "It doesn't help that the blood is pooling."

Yusuke swore nastily.

The stream of light flowed from Kurama's wand as beaded sweat formed on his brow, dampening his hair and sticking it to his skin. His green eyes, scrunched in concentration, were determined. Finally, he let out a long breath and sat back on his hands.

"I've mended the broken bones, closed the wound to her lungs and cleared the pooled blood. It's the best I can do with my limited knowledge. The lung is still damaged, still choked from the lack of air for a prolonged period of time. Whether Genkai survives or not is now solely based on her will to live."

"She will." Botan murmured the words so fervently that Hiei wondered for a moment is she already knew.

The demon rose from his knelt position and looked ahead of them. The shrine was just up ahead, just past the smaller gate that blocked the temple from view. And beyond that, he knew, was Yukina. A faint dread pricked his skin. Genkai was here, beside them on the ground; his sister was defenseless, left to fend for herself against the hulking brutes of Voldemort's demon horde and vicious humans. Every nerve in his body turned to a live wire.

"Botan," he said, turning to her. "Stay here and guard Genkai. Make sure no one comes near her." Yusuke pushed himself up, dusting his knees off lightly. "The rest of us are going to charge ahead." Kurama was already pulling the seeds from his hair. "If anything happens to us, well...you'll know." The crackle of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword filled the air. "And Botan?" Hiei unsheathed his katana. "Don't die while we're gone."

He pivoted on his heel, the dirt and grass scrunching under his feet as he bolted forward, feeling the air stir beside him as the others kept pace. His own breathing echoed in his ears, deep and steady, as he held the blade aloft, the silver gleaming wickedly in the light. The small wooden entrance was only a few feet away now. He lowered his shoulder, braced himself for the impact, smashed through the gate—

And if he'd had a beating heart, it would have stopped.

The crooked white stone steps, imbedded into the green grass, were stained with drops of red. The smell of it upon the air almost made Hiei recoil. Even the small blue pond, usually clear of all impurities, was filled with smoky tendrils of blood, swirling almost like grotesque flowers in the water.

There were five figures in the clearing. Four of them were clothed in heavy black cloaks, skull-like masks adorning their faces and wands held aloft in their hands—Death Eaters. The fifth, standing foremost, was one Hiei recognize instantly.

His jaw locked as he caught the gaze of the demon before him, the scar on his face twisting as he smirked at Hiei unabashedly: Shigure. The demon's Ring Sword was attached to his back, and something small and bright glowed blue in between his thumb and index fingers—but Hiei hardly noticed. His gaze was locked on the oni demon just to Shigure's left, all sharpened tusks and brownish hide. His jaw was slackened, exposing the rows of canines that filled his mouth as his hot breath stirred the turquoise hair of his captive.

Locked tightly between his arms, the skin of her neck only a breadth away from the demon's maw, was a limp and pale Yukina.

One of the demon's clawed hands was caressing her throat, kissing it softly so than she bled a thin line down her neck and into the folds of her kimono. Her eyes, wide and teary, were filled with fear and uncertainty.

"_Run_," she breathed, and nothing more.

If he could feel fear, Hiei was certain he would have felt it then.

Something akin to amusement flitted over Shigure's face as he looked from Hiei's frozen expression to Yukina's fearful one. He smiled.

"Ah, yes. Quite the reunion, isn't it?" he said. His gaze snapped almost imperceptibly from Hiei's to the others. "Quite the reunion, indeed." He took a small step forward, as if preparing to pounce, but only began pacing lazily. "How long has it been, Hiei, since we last saw each other?"

A vicious snarl tore from Hiei's throat as he bared the white of his teeth. "Far too soon, Shigure." His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened as he took a measured step forward.

"I wouldn't do that." Shigure flicked a hand lazily in the demon's direction. His hold on Yukina tightened. She gave a muffled gasp, at which Hiei stepped back again, his jaw locking in furious rage. Shigure laughed.

Hiei growled out something that sounded like a string of expletives. "Let her go!"

"So defensive," the other demon mused. He stroked his chin with his free hand, the other still tightly gripping the glowing light. "Is it all for her? Did you come to save her, Hiei, or did you come to stop me?"

"How about a little of both, you ugly bastard?" There was no hesitation, no fear in Kuwabara's voice. His temple was pulsing rapidly as his Spirit Sword seemed to grow louder in the still air of the shrine garden.

Shigure threw him an annoyed look. "I wasn't talking to you, ningen. Stay in your place."

The carrot-top took an angry step forward, but Yusuke's hand on his arm brought him back.

"You don't keep very good company these days, do you, Hiei?" Shigure's cool black eyes seemed to be revolving in his head, flying from face to face as he took them in. "Two humans and a filthy crossbreed."

"This," Kurama interrupted, "coming from the demon who serves as Voldemort's lapdog, sniveling and only too willing to do his bidding."

Shigure clenched his jaw. "I'd be careful if I were you." He brought his hand level with his face, and for the first time the group saw what the source of the glowing blue light was: held tightly in between his fingers, like the precious jewel it was, was Yukina's hiruseki stone.

Hiei stiffened. "Why do you—?"

"Need it?" Shigure paused briefly, as if savoring the dramatic tension in the air. He swished his long black ponytail behind him. "Hiruseki stone. The first tear a mother Koorime sheds upon the birth of her child. This one is one of a pair. Did you know that, Hiei?" A cruel smile twisted his scarred lips.

"This Koorime child had a brother, once. He was banished, flung from the Koorime village and sent hurtling to his doom. But he survived—survived and grew. He became powerful, slaughtered any demon who opposed him, all while clutching his mother's tear as if it were the only thing that mattered like a pathetic child.

"Until he lost it one day. He went searching for it, frantically, but couldn't find it. But, somewhere along the way, he learned that he had a sister. So he came to me." Hiei's eyes were trained on Shigure's face, unable to look away, but in the distant background he could see Yukina shaking and flailing in the demon's grasp as Shigure continued his story.

"He begged me to help him, to infuse him with an eye that would help him find his sister, and I agreed—for a price. If he ever found his sister, even laid eyes on her, he would never be able to confess to his identity. And, remarkably, he kept his word. Even after reuniting with her, he never said a word about who he was, never hinted at how closely they were tied.

"Do you know who that demon child was, Hiei?"

Hiei swallowed, his throat feeling hoarse and dry. He looked at Yukina, saw that her eyes were wide with shock, and knew that she was slowly realizing what Shigure was saying.

"Burn in the flames of _hell_," was all he managed to rasp. Shigure let out a harsh, barking chuckle.

"I imagined you'd say something like that. I suppose having your secrets, your life story, spilled out of you for everyone to see can't be very pleasant." The demon turned the hiruseki stone over in his fingers, the brown of his skin glowing faintly as he fed traces of his yoki to it. It pulsed brighter.

"So the story comes full circle now," he said, "a poisonous thorn in your side and a cushion of roses for me to waltz over. Because you won't attack me with your sister in danger, will you, Hiei?"

A choked strangling nose escaped from Kuwabara's throat. "Hiei's _sister_—?"

Yusuke clamped his fingers down on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Focus," he muttered urgently. "We'll deal with it later, when—"

"_Later_?" Shigure's tone was derisive. "There isn't a 'later' for you, ningen. For any of you." He made a sweeping motion as he looked at each of them. And then, with a sudden flick of his wrist, he flung the hiruseki stone into the air beside him—and it burst into a ball of light. The air shimmered as the stone expanded, swelling into a smooth disk of flickering blue light, the sound of its crackling edges filling the clearing. "Today, the world ends for you all. The final stone is within my grasp."

"And soon, it will be in _Voldemort's _hands."

Shigure looked at the Death Eaters, who, until that moment, had remained unmoving and silent, looking for the source of the female voice. At the mention of Voldemort's name, life seemed to spring into the glinting eyes behind their masks.

The woman stepped forward and tore her mask from her face, showing them all the short red hair and cool green eyes—_Frane_, Hiei thought. Some part of him remembered her faintly from the scuffle at Malfoy Manor. She looked at Shigure, something like fierce loyalty on her face, and said, "Don't forget your place, demon. You are the Dark Lord's hand. Nothing else."

And without so much as another word, she strode past Shigure and through the portal, her three Death Eater colleagues following closely behind her. Something like annoyance passed over Shigure's face.

"Humans," he muttered, and shook his head.

He took a step toward the glowing portal and put one leg through it, resting his free hand on its edge. He turned his gaze to the demon still waiting obediently with Yukina still trapped in its arm. A sick, twisted smile spread from his lips and covered his face. "Kill the girl." And then he was gone.

Yukina's wide eyes connected with Hiei's, and in them he saw the same mirrored emotion: fear.

The demon's hand tore across her throat, spattering her kimono with blood as it fell like rain, scattering upon the air and covering the ground. The red flowed freely from the open wound, trailing down the pale skin of Yukina's neck.

It was within an instant that the demon found himself beheaded by Hiei's katana.

Gently, he caught her body and lay her down upon the grass, shaken as she smiled, her pale, weak hands grasping his. "Somehow," she said, smiling, "I think I knew."

"Don't speak," Hiei croaked; a lump was rising in his throat. There was no beat, no pulse for her to lose, but he cold still feel her life waning, the natural cold of her skin turning icy...

"I think a part of me really knew," she repeated, her breath turning shaky. It escaped her in ragged puffs, white in the air even though it was spring. The familiar cold within her, the chill of winter's kiss, was slipping silently out of her body, encasing her in its last bid to sustain her life. Frost formed on her blue, shaking lips; ice clung to her lashes.

Hiei trembled, feeling the immense helplessness seize him. It was surreal to him. His sister, his Yukina...was she really...?

"But I'm glad," Yukina continued. She was smiling, but her hands were shaking violently in his now, cold and freezing and painful for him to touch—but he clung to her. "I'm glad that in the end, we could at least be honest with each other..."

Her eyes closed, as the smile upon her lips remained unfading.

"My brother."

Her hand fell limp in his, and, no matter how much he denied it, no matter how inconceivable it was, he knew. He knew that Yukina had died.

He laid her hand across her chest, tears springing from his eyes as he witnessed his sister's still corpse. It was Kuwabara who broke down next, Kuwabara who sunk to his knees and cried out in grief, crying her name to the skies.

"I failed her," Hiei said, shaken. "I failed to protect her." He broke down in tears by her side, rasping as he sobbed. His eyes were blurry, his throat burning. He didn't have beating heart, he knew that, but something in his chest still ached, still tore at him as the awful truth tried to claw its way to the surface.

"Hiei." He felt a pressure on his shoulder—Yusuke's hand, offering him solace. He shrugged it off.

"Don't." Hiei clenched and unclenched his red-slickened hands, stained with the blood of his sister, his nails digging into his palms. "Don't tell me 'it'll be okay.' Don't offer me worthless human sympathies. I don't want them. I don't want offers of condolences or pity. I want _blood_, Yusuke. I want _revenge_."

Something in his head clicked. His eyes shot up to the open air where Shigure had disappeared, the blue shimmering disk that was glowing and crackling over the swirling red water of the pond.

The portal was open. Closing, but still open.

Yusuke followed his gaze, eyes widening in comprehension. "Hiei—"

But he was too late. He heard the detective's angry cry of "You gotta be _shitting_ me," but paid it no mind. He leapt, flying through the portal, and felt the immense pressure crush his body, twisting him and twirling him like a ragged leaf caught in winter's gale. It lifted, and he fell face-forward into the snow. His blood coursing frantically, Hiei gazed about his surroundings and gritted his teeth at the familiar sights.

He was in Glacial Village.

He was home. _Again_.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-I apologize for bastardizing the hiruseki stone, but it was necessary. For the plot. Because the muse said so.

-I'm probably more excited for the next chapter than you are, y'know. Jussayin'.


	31. The Gelum Gemstone

Disclaimer: Check the past thirty chapters.

Warnings: Et cetera, et cetera...

A/N: Whew. Seven months. I suppose it has been a while, yes? No, I've no regrets, because life has been hectic (and my original fic has been time consuming)—but I am sorry for the long delay. If anyone is still reading this story, I hope you enjoy the update. Think of it as…a gift to usher in the New Year, yes?

_Chapter31: The Gelum Gemstone_

A soft -_thump!_- in the snow behind him and the string of muttered profanities following it alerted Hiei to Yusuke's arrival. The detective grumbled irritably as he brushed the snow from his arms and plodded through the ankle-high thicket of white to Hiei's side.

"Reckless bastard," he grumbled, but nothing else.

Not that it mattered. Yusuke's voice was a vague backdrop to the flurry of snow in Hiei's ears. There was hardly anything the demon heard at all. Some sick, warped, world-shaking realization was crashing down on him. Dead. Yukina was dead. The truth was crawling up his throat, cutting off his air, smothering everything—

He retched.

"Hiei!" Yusuke's face scrunched with concern as he knelt next to the convulsing demon. But Hiei shook the comforting hands off in aggravation, clutching at his sword hilt until his knuckles turned white.

"Get off," the yokai snarled. "They're here, somewhere. Kill them. I have to kill them _all._"

It wasn't an exaggeration. Hiei meant every word. He didn't care if the wizards were human; didn't care if Enma would damn him, hang him from Rekai's gallows, and fling his broken body into a roiling hell. They would all die for playing a part in harming his sister—his sweet, innocent little sister.

Yes, he would kill them _all_.

Hiei took one step forward, took one shuddering breath, Yusuke reaching for him frantically in an attempt to calm him down—and then the chains shot from the ground and encircled his torso and upper arms.

The Death Eaters rose from the snow like frozen corpses, clawing their way upward from their faux icy tombs. The coiled ends of metal links sprouted from their wand tips.

"Well, well, well." The woman, Frane again, stepped forward jauntily and laughed. "How easy it is to catch a demon. I wonder if you're as easy to kill?"

Hiei spat on her robe hem. In another deft movement, he broke the chain bindings as if they were paper strings and retrieved his fallen sword from the snow. His legs bent, preparing him for a crouch.

"_Please_, demon," another voice drawled. The Death Eater pulled his mask from his face, showing off a tangle of long, greasy black strands. "Do you think we're stupid? You can't harm humans. You can't lay a finger—"

His mouth, quite suddenly, was filled with blood and broken teeth as Yusuke smashed his fist into it.

"Rookwood!" Frane shrieked. She raised her wand.

Without hesitation, Hiei threw his sword. It sailed through the air like an arrow, gliding on the snowy gale—before it sliced through the shoulder of Frane's wand arm. It landed blade-tip-down in the snow, quivering; a thin trail of blood trickled down the edge and wet the snow.

"You BITCH!" Frane howled. Scarlet pumped out from her wound as she flailed about, swearing in agony. "You'll pay for that, mongrel! No one escapes the Dark Lord's wrath! No one lives—"

She was knocked off of her feet by a blast of blue light and landed face-down in the snow, her red hair sizzling.

Hiei looked to Yusuke and saw the detective's thumbs-up. "Go," he said. "I've got this, easy. You take care of Shigure." He turned his gaze back to the recovering mob of Death Eaters, the gale sweeping his bangs from his eyes as he smiled thinly. "Do what you have to do."

And the detective charged, lungs bellowing, fists glowing, into the circle of blazing wand-tips.

Hiei lingered for a moment, watching as Yusuke dodged the first green jet set alight amongst the fray, and then took off, snatching his sword hilt in a blur as he passed.

_Shigure_, he thought. Blood for blood. That's what he'd have.

The snow flew out from under his feet.

-

Kuwabara watched warily as Botan staggered through the gate in her black kimono, her oar tucked under her arm and Genkai cradled loosely against her chest. She struggled up the blood-stained stone steps, and almost stumbled to a stop at the sight of the tea garden.

Carefully, she laid Genkai's limp body to the floor and went to Kuwabara's side, sitting beside him as he crouched over Yukina's still form. Faintly, she registered that there were tear trails running down his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and red.

Kurama touched her arm. "Genkai," the fox said, fixing her with his green eyes. "Is she...?"

"Dead?" Botan shook her head. "She's alive. Barely. But she won't stay that way for long. We need to get her out of here, get her to a mediwitch or a doctor or _someone_."

Kurama nodded, his face sober. "And Yukina?"

She almost winced at the uncertainty in his voice. Hesitance wasn't something she always saw in him.

Botan looked down at Yukina's body. Her hair seemed greener, for some reason, against the blood-wet grass. Purer. Just like her soul.

The Koorime's skin was pale, nearly white in her blue kimono. She could see where the droplets of blood had dribbled down from her neck and stained the fabric.

And the wound. It was a jagged line across her throat, red and raw and still fresh, the muscles and blood underneath pulsing slightly. Botan wanted to cry at that, but she wouldn't—she'd seen too many people die before. There wasn't anything left to give.

That's when she felt the ice sting her throat, prickle her lungs. The frost hung thickly in the air, burned her nose as she inhaled it. How had she not noticed it before?

Ice clung to Yukina's lashes, hung in clumps in her hair. A thin layer of ice coated her lips, turning them blue. Her body was encased entirely in ice. She was frozen, an ice sculpture in time. Botan swallowed, reached out a hand to her—

And jerked it back when Kuwabara smacked her fingers away.

"_Don't touch her_," the carrot-top snarled. He curled over Yukina protectively, as if he were shielding her from Botan's touch. But she couldn't really blame him.

She was Death, after all.

Botan bit her lip, looked away. "Kuwabara, you _know_ I'd never hurt Yukina. I'd never _dream—_"

"You're Death, Botan," Kuwabara gritted. "And you're in your ceremonial robes. It doesn't matter whether you mean it or not—you'll still kill everything you touch."

She flinched.

"You aren't denying it, Botan." He stared at her, eyes boring into her sockets, her skull, clawing at her mercy, and pleading. "_Say it_, Botan," the carrot-top croaked. His voice was hoarse, broken. "Say that I'm wrong, that she isn't dying. Say that you aren't going to take her from me."

And she wanted to. She wanted to tell him that everything was alright, that Yukina would pull out of this in no time. She wanted to smile and laugh like she always did, hug him as a silent promise that she wouldn't take Yukina's soul from her dying, frozen body and dip it in the River Styx. She wanted to tell Kuwabara that it would all be fine.

But she didn't answer.

-

Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

Hiei's eyes darted about the village, taking in the empty, ice-sculpted cottages. The windows, thick sheets of translucent frost, were dark; they exuded no signs of life. The first thing that came to mind was that perhaps the homes had been raided, the occupants' souls whisked away unexpectedly and suddenly to Rekai on snarling lips and lit wand-tips.

But no. Every home was intact, unscathed. There were no signs of a scuffle, or Death Eaters breaking down doors and slaying helpless victims. Nothing gave a hint to any sort of struggle. Which meant that there was only one logical conclusion.

The Koorime had run.

Hiei let out a hissing, frigid breath at the thought and spat in the snow. Cowards. They were all damn cowards. They'd known what was coming, known that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were power hungry and craving for their hiruseki stones—and they hadn't bothered to warn Yukina at all.

He was disgusted that he had any relation to the ice-maidens that had left one of their own to die.

(And, truthfully, he regretted not slaughtering them all.)

But then, he couldn't blame them. Yukina had left the fold; she'd willingly shed the protection of the Koorime village to enter the larger world. And the ice-maidens were peace-loving creatures, far removed from the hot-blooded rush of battle and war. He couldn't expect them to be brave or honorable or even enraged enough to fight back. They weren't like him at all—they were weak, defenseless, fragile.

But that still didn't excuse their treachery.

If they had a god, he hoped that it would be unmerciful and keep them all alive long enough for him to find them. Find them and—

The thoughts of vindictive justice were suddenly wrenched from Hiei's mind—only to be replaced by the urge to fulfill one much more recent; much more bitter. He looked up at the imposing structure before him, his eyes taking in every detail.

It was a temple of some sort, he knew. The high dome rose above him, nearly disappearing into the misty clouds overhead. Two Koorime sculptures, composed of marble-like ice, stood on either side of the entrance, holding up the ridge of the domed ceiling with their eyes turned to the sky. Bearing the burden of the world, Hiei supposed.

But it was the double doors that caught his attention. Bas-relief carvings of ice-maidens reached out to him from doors' surfaces, frozen drops running down their faces. Blue veins trailed their way up the designs, cracks in the art. The doors were artistic, in an overly dramatic way; that much he could acknowledge.

And one of them had been ripped clear from its bearings.

Hiei crept up the steps to the temple entrance and edged himself around the imposing slab of ice lying fallen beside its other. Though his skin made no contact with the frost, he felt its chill seeping through the air. His hairs stood on end; his breath froze in the air.

He tried to keep these things—the sudden drop in temperature and the almost unbearable cold seeping into his bones—out of mind as he stepped over the door and walked up the aisle. Row upon row of sculpted white benches sat on either side of him, a multitude of grieving statutes standing like sentinels against the walls. Up ahead, there was an altar; it was no more than a few short steps from there to a pedestal—but that wasn't what caught his attention.

A calming blue light shined from atop the stand, pulsing with some sort of cathartic gleam. It calmed him, oddly. The thoughts of violence and revenge that beleaguered him disappeared. There was no grief or sadness, no pain or misery. And why should he be upset or angry? Yukina was safe on the other side now, wasn't she? No one could ever hurt her again.

He wanted that bliss, too.

It didn't make any sense at first, wanting to die. But as his footsteps echoed loudly along the floor, he realized that it wasn't about dying. It was about peace—happiness. His sister had that now; she had bliss on the other side. It was something all Koorime wanted—all _he_ wanted. Because he was a Koorime, too, wasn't he? Yes. He'd have his peace, his solace. No more regret or pain, sadness or death, anger and confusion. Just wonderful, merciful…

"Mesmerizing, isn't it?"

The cold feeling of steel against the base of his spine brought Hiei back to his senses. He was standing at the altar, hand outstretched toward the pulsing, blue light. Even as he looked at it, his train of thought almost abandoned him.

_No_, he thought viciously. There was a reason he'd come.

The drawling voice from before, he realized, was Shigure's. The business end of his sword cut a little deeper into Hiei's back; he felt the blood run down his skin and stain his shirt.

"Do you know what that is, Hiei?" the demon asked. His feet crunched along the icy ground as he strode toward the altar, rotating the edge of his Ring Sword so that it stayed trained on Hiei all the while. He stared up at the pulsing blue light fanatically.

"No," Hiei gritted. "But I'm sure you'll tell me. Or am I wrong?"

The demon gave Hiei a sidelong glance over his scar and smiled. "No, you aren't wrong. But of course you'd know me—you and I have history, don't we?"

Hiei didn't respond. Shigure's eyes had turned back to the altar, filling with its light. If he stayed distracted long enough… if Hiei could inch his fingers a bit more towards his katana…

"Tell me: When you looked at it, did you want to die?"

Hiei froze and bared his teeth at the question. It was a valid one, true—but he didn't feel the need to respond.

"There's no point in lyring," Shigure continued. He was looking at the blue light lovingly, as if it were all he craved in the world. "I know you did—even now, staring into its wondrous depths, without being one of your kind…I want the peace that death can bring, too."

A snarl made its way unbidden from Hiei's throat. "I could easily aid you in that matter."

The demon let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Don't you understand, Hiei? Don't you know what this pure, untainted glory is?"

Hiei's fingers closed around his katana's hilt. Shigure was too distracted, too awed by the shimmering brilliance that reached out from the pedestal to notice Hiei now.

"It's the origin of your people, my naïve friend. Their history, the source of their power…all wrapped up in one stone—the Gelum Gemstone." Shigure turned back, the blinding blue light behind him outlining his frame, and Hiei could see the madness in his eyes now, pulsing and beating as if it were some living beast.

He drew his sword and lunged.

Hiei's katana met only with the pedestal, the glancing blow grinding against the stone and shooting sparks into the air. Shigure was nowhere to be seen.

But Hiei could feel his moist breath on his neck.

"Try again, Hiei," the demon murmured.

Hiei swung viciously, the muscles in his arms pushing his veins against skin as his sword whipped the air around him, the wind rustling in the afterword of his arc.

Shigure was already down the altar steps, smiling sadistically. "Is that it, then?" he taunted. "Were you such a waste of my time?"

Hiei's sword met against his in an instant, their steel screeching as they slid against each other. Air, cold and unforgiving, seemed to lance against Hiei's skin behind him, still stirring where he'd flown down the steps, quick and silent as a shadow.

"That's enough," he snarled. "There won't be so much talk from you once I've slit open your lips, broken your bones, and painted these walls red with your blood—you'll be silent as the grave, Shigure, and stiller, too."

But Shigure only smiled cruelly, as if the words amused him, and then a truly twisted thought lit his eyes, his face. His smile widened.

"All words," he said, leaning forward over their trembling swords. "You don't have the spine, or the strength, or the will, Hiei. But I do. I always have. And that's why your sister's frozen corpse lies cold and broken on Genkai's garden steps."

And when he flicked his wrist, his Ring Sword threw Hiei like a rag doll against the temple walls.

Something ached in Hiei's shoulder, and he was sure that the cratered wall behind him that touched his back was sticky with blood; but his chest hurt more, a pounding, throbbing pain that seemed to flood his veins, his arms, his eyes.

His heart. His heart was hurting.

His bloody fingers found the cloak around his neck, and then tore it down suddenly and flung it to the ground. His trembling legs burned as he stood, unsteady, and his arms felt heavy as he lifted his blade.

But he could feel none of it now.

He stood there, staring down the rows of icy benches at Shigure, breathing in harsh, ragged breaths, his eyes bloodshot. The frozen walls about him seemed to tremble in unison with his unsurpassed rage and grief as he spoke.

"Why," he managed through his numb lips. "She wasn't involved in any of this. I never told her, Shigure, not once. I watched my sister grow up from afar, yearning for the brother she'd always wanted, never knowing who he was. But I honored our agreement, for her; I kept the truth of it all, for her—

"AND YOU TOOK HER!"

Blood seemed to fill his throat as he dashed forward, screaming hoarsely; and in a blur of arms and legs, he'd carved a swinging arc through the air, slashing wildly at Shigure's unguarded back. The blade came to an abrupt halt as Shigure parried it with his Ring Sword, a sharp crack filling the air.

"Come now, Hiei," Shigure laughed, his voice a quiet murmur. "You'll have to do better than that."

He smirked as he wheeled around, his Ring Sword holding Hiei's katana within it as it twisted. There was a snap, loud, sharp, and echoing, and then both blades shattered, their silvery fragments raining down like hail.

A moment passed, small and infinitesimal, as Hiei could do nothing but stare down at the hilt of his sword where his shattered blade had rested only moments ago. Broken. Everything he touched was fated to be broken and destroyed…

And then he dodged a blow from Shigure, his feet skidding along the ice.

Shigure laughed breathlessly.

"You're a fool, Hiei, a fool! Do you honestly think I'll die, here, after so many months of planning? Do you think I'll let it all go to waste, and leave without what is due to me?"

Hiei couldn't answer; the words were too heavy and unsavory in his throat, like bile. He could see it in Shigure's wide, manic eyes: the madness in his mind was like poison, gleaming there in the depths, burning wildly, flailing and twisting and coiling…like a snake.

And he knew, right then, that Shigure might as well have already been dead.

"You're the fool, Shigure. You've allowed that ningen wizard to poison your mind, to corrupt you. But I don't envy your stupidity." He spat at the demon's feet.

Shigure could only grip his own face in the throes of his madness and tears trailed down his cheeks, his mouth open in a manic grin. "Corruption? Poison? Does any of that matter in the end, when there is power? When there is complete, unrivaled, absolute _power_?"

Hiei put a hand to his knee and rose from his kneeling position, trembling. "I don't care about your corrupting power; you can have it." His eyes stung, oddly, and his face felt wet. "I doubt I would care if you drove all this world to its bitter, violent end." His frozen fingers closed about a shattered fragment of his katana, scraping it from the ground. "_But my sister didn't deserve death!_"

He leapt, raking the fragment across Shigure's chest, and allowed the blood to spill upon the floor. Shigure swung wildly, his arms open wide, as if he were trying to swallow the entire world into the depths of his madness.

Hiei rolled to the side and spun, and when he stood he found himself back to back with the demon he had once considered a faint ally of sorts, a brother in solitude and pain. His eyes were covered in the shadow of his bangs as they lay in disarray upon his forehead.

"She was one of the few things that kept me sane, in all of this. My one connection to my past, my future; she was my only family, and…and I think a small part of me loved her." Hiei let out a sharp, derisive laugh, his bent head rising high from his shoulders to rest upon Shigure's back. "But she's gone now, Shigure. Her blood is stained upon your hands. And now I must stain mine with yours."

Shigure veered about suddenly, missing the yokai under the swipe of his arms as Hiei vaulted above him, his feet landing softly like raven wings on the ice. His eyes seemed to burn like red, blazing coals against his skin, even as they stared emptily, blank and dull with grief.

"Do you know, Shigure, what it's like to have a shattered heart, a heart that has crumbled out of existence?"

Hiei dropped the sword fragment and bolted across the ice, and thrust one hand into Shigure's chest, forcing out from his opponent a gasp of shock and pain. His nails pierced through Shigures's chest easily, protruding grotesquely from his back.

"My heart, it…it aches, Shigure." The words seemed to choke in Hiei's throat. "I suppose you're fortunate, then. Your heart will only be torn apart—but mine is far worse."

When he heard Shigure speak, the demon's voice sounded weak, pleading…and yet still drenched in mania.

"You can't, Hiei," Shigure managed; blood was running down the corner of his mouth, slurring his words. "I'm so close now, I can almost taste it. I can almost feel my fingers wrapped around that cool stone, and then everything…everything…the whole damned world will be mi—"

He wrenched his hand from Shigure's chest.

The rest of Shigure's words died upon the air as he crumbled to the ground, his blood and flesh scattering upon the walls and littering the floor.

Hiei glanced down at the feeble heart held tight within his grasp; it was heavy, for an organ. So, so very heavy, like a burden sitting heavily in his hand. Was this what he was carrying around in his chest? Was this what was causing him so much pain?

His fingers clenched around it, squeezing it, choking it, snuffing out what little life it had left, before it burst apart in his hand, warm and sticky. He let the wasted remains slide through his fingers and drip out onto the frozen ground.

A heart—he could do without it.

His own still seemed so heavy, so weighty in his chest. He felt his knees give out beneath him, felt his shoulder meet with the hard, unforgiving ground. The ice was cold and wet against his cheek; he could see his crimson eyes reflected in it, even as his breath fogged the etched surface.

He was so tired now. So tired of magic and fighting and hearts. He was tired of it all. He wanted to rest now, to sleep. And he would only have to close his eyes…

But a hand was shaking him. And wasn't that a voice he could hear?

"Wake up, you bastard, wake up!"

Ah—the detective, of course. But he didn't care, not anymore. He wasn't going back to run and fight and kill, not when there wasn't even a reason to live; not when there wasn't a Yukina to protect…

"Damn you, Hiei—she isn't dead!"

There was another one now. Botan, he thought, from the sound of that annoying, high-pitch voice.

But it was her job, after all.

He felt her arms wrap around him, felt her lift him up, and he could see her eyes now, big and watery and amethyst. He'd never told her before, didn't ever intend to, but he'd always thought they were rather nice looking, for her; and they were beautiful now, beautiful as he stared into the eyes of Death…

She slapped him—

"Wake up!"

—and his eyes flew open.

Botan was staring down at him, her eyes filled with tears as she cradled him in her arms. He would have fought her off, would have pushed her away, but he felt so tired now…

"You can't die, Hiei," she was saying. "I—we—need you. Yukina needs you."

A groggy part of his mind heard her, and turned away from the ugliness of her words. "Lies," he heard himself mutter. "She's gone, now, I saw it. You've already…you've already—"

"You can't lecture me on death, Hiei," Botan chided gently. A lock of her blue hair slid out of place. "_I'm_ Death. Grim Reaper. Ferry Woman. Lady Night. That's _me_."

"Then finish it already. Take me away."

Yusuke was scowling down at him. "You're not gonna die, you idiot, and neither is Yukina. They didn't kill her, Hiei—she fell into a self-induced coma, to _heal_ herself. She's not gonna die, okay? So stop…so stop being so damn stupid."

He could still feel the burning on his cheek where Botan's hand had touched him. The warmth was steadying almost, helped him hear their words as Botan stroked his face, humming some soft song to him.

Yukina wasn't dead.

On the other side of the barrier, somehow, his little sister was alive.

It was enough to make him laugh with joy.

Instead, he sat up slowly in dizzying pain.

"Take your hands off of me, Botan," he snapped. But he smiled as he said it, and she seemed to smile, too.

His head spun as he staggered to his feet, gripping his arm. The weight in his chest was gone.

"You alright now?" Yusuke asked. Hiei gave him a slow nod, and the detective grinned unabashedly. "Good, dammit. Who knew you could be so melodramatic, eh?"

Hiei managed a halfhearted snarl, and Yusuke only grinned wider.

"I hate you, ningen," Hiei muttered. But the corner of his mouth was lifting in the semblance of a smile.

He would have to stop that, dammit.

"So that's it, then, the stone we've searched for," Botan murmured. Her eyes were turned to the pedestal, where the blue light shined down unhindered, like a flaring star. She shivered. "I can feel all of its raw power, even all the way over here. It's terrifying."

Hiei pushed back a few wayward bangs. "In a way," he mused. "Before, when I nearly touched it, it felt as if it were calling me to a long, peaceful sleep. To death, Botan—to you. I can't say I'm entirely surprised that you can feel it."

"Well, I don't feel a damn thing." Yusuke cupped his hands behind his head as he turned his steely eyes to the stone glimmering afar. "So are we gonna get the stupid thing or not?"

Botan bit her lip, running her hand nervously through her blue hair. "Caution's never killed anyone, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I guess you'd know about that."

"Oh, ha_ha_. Very funny."

Somewhere in the background, the detective chuckled.

But Hiei could hardly hear them; instead, the sound of the stone's shrieks filled his ears, a pulsing sort of wave that assaulted him. Was it summoning him, like before? But no—it was different this time.

It was calling out a warning.

Hiei felt the muscles in his neck tense as he pivoted on his foot, ready to raise the alarm—

And then he knew that it was too late.

Over their heads, over the blue and black hairs of Botan and Yusuke, he could see the black cloaked figure, could see the raised wand, and he could almost hear the words that were soon to be uttered:

_Accio stone._

The icy wind whistled in Hiei's ear as the stone flew past, and the air around them all seemed to freeze: his breathing hitched, and his ragged breaths came out into the air like puffs of cotton, sitting loftily on the air before they slowly faded; and he could see Yusuke and Botan clutching at their necks, the air oppressively cold and heavy in their throats.

The stone—it was there now, right within his reach, and for all its overwhelming power, it felt right, felt like _home_. The white stone, pure and serene, like a cut of ice, shone again with that calming blue light, and all he wanted to do was grasp it tightly in his fingers and never let go, if only he could lift his hand…

The _–snap!-_ of it catching in the Death Eater's palm brought them all sharply back to reality.

The weight in the air was gone, too suddenly, and they all collapsed, their knees buckling underneath them. He could hear Yusuke's coughing and gasping, Botan's near retching and wheezing.

Or was that his?—he couldn't tell anymore.

And the Death Eater was getting away now, his black cloak whipping in the wind behind him.

"Dammit," Yusuke swore. "Dammit, dammit, dammit—"

He paused to vomit.

"What the fuck was that?" the detective went on. His voice was unsteady, and his fingers were shaking. "It was like the weight of the whole world came crashing down on my shoulders. I couldn't move—I almost couldn't _breathe_."

Botan wiped the sweat from her face. "Not the weight of the world, Yusuke—the weight of Koorime Village. And if it was the source of their power, the only thing keeping this place together…" She gave Hiei and sidelong glance.

He understood; he could see the answer reflected back at him in her eyes.

"_Shit_."

"Wait, wait." Yusuke struggled to his feet. "You mean to tell me that without that stone—"

The rest of his words were lost, swallowed in the sudden roiling and rumbling of the temple's walls, as the ground slid under their feet, and the dome above heads lurched and let loose giant chunks of ice that rained down like hail.

The temple was falling apart.

Koorime Village was dying—and in a way, it was all Hiei's fault.

Somewhere, he was sure, Enma was sitting back and laughing at the bitter irony of it all.

"_Go!"_

Warm blood rushed up his throat and spilled out onto the floor as Hiei said it, and he scrambled up and took the two by their hands, dashing to the doors as quickly as his weakened legs could carry him.

"Hiei—to your left!" Botan shouted. But he could already see it, the block of ice hurtling toward them, impossibly fast for something so vastly huge—faster, even, than him.

But his mind was quicker.

He turned on his foot, spinning wildly, and flung Yusuke and Botan as far as he could with all his strength, and watched as they landed hard on the ice, skidding before they came to a halt before the toppling doors.

In the next instant, he leapt, dodging to the side in a wayward roll, before he sprang back onto his feet and dashed the last few steps—

Ice, cold, hard, and misted, brushed his back in a gale-force wave as he flew out the doors and felt the temple come crashing down behind him. There was silence, long and heavy, as he waited for the dust to settle.

When it cleared, Yusuke was standing beside him, hands on his knees and coughing violently into his palm.

"Dammit," the detective swore again—but he was grinning. "I've really gotta quit smoking." He reached down a hand and pulled Hiei to his feet. "You good?"

"Terrible," the demon responded. His arms felt worse than before.

Botan blew a bang from her face. "It doesn't really matter though, does it?"

"Not in the slightest," Hiei agreed. He brushed the small icicles from his shirt. "We'll have to be quick."

"He can't have gotten that far," Yusuke grunted.

"Then let's not waste any time, shall we?" The oar was already holding Botan off the ground. "Let's go."

Hiei dug his heels into the snow, felt it crunch beneath him—and they were off.

He could see it all around them, the signs that the Village was falling apart: the cottages were crumbling as they passed them, falling to piles of icy dust; and in the air, a blizzard was tearing through the heavens, blotting out the sky like a blanket of white.

And just up ahead, they could see a speck of black, wriggling its way through the blinding snow…

And towards the reopening portal.

"Shit, _shit_," Yusuke swore under his breath. The bones in his fingers cracked as he balled them up tightly in a fist, and then the blue light was gathering around him. Hiei could feel the crackle in the air, could nearly taste the spirit energy gathering around him.

He ducked as Yusuke fired the shot into the blizzard.

His hair ruffled in the wind as the spirit blast shot past; it flew off into the storm, arcing toward the Death Eater's back—

Until the figure ducked down into the snow.

The blast flew on, undeterred, its marked missed completely—but Hiei could see the glint of light flashing off the stone in the air.

He spurred himself forward, the snow blinding him as the Death Eater gave a faraway yelp and scrambled to reach the Gelum Gemstone lying unguarded in the snow.

But Hiei was going to get there first.

He leapt, snarling, as the Death Eater's pale and frozen fingers closed clumsily about the stone, fumbled with it, nearly dropped it…

But it all happened too quickly, and gravity was too fickle.

The Death Eater threw it towards the portal, and Frane was waiting for it there, arms open and wide. Her robe was torn and ragged, and her hair and face were streaked with blood—but when she caught the glimmering stone in her fingers, her green eyes came to life.

And just like that, she was gone, and the portal stood empty.

Only after did Hiei come crashing down.

The Death Eater let out a frightened gasp as Hiei's fingers dug into the fold of his robes, lifting him and shaking him fiercely as if he were a ragged doll—and he was, in a sense: he was just a puppet, a puppet who'd damned and doomed them all.

Botan's hands were over his, trying to pry his fingers from the Death Eater's cloak.

"Stop, Hiei!" she pleaded. "He isn't worth it!"

"He is!" Hiei snarled back. "This fool doesn't understand what he's done, to us, to the world, to _all _worlds!"

"I had to!" the Death Eater shouted back. "You don't understand, I didn't have a choice!" His voice was small, weak, frightened…and somewhat familiar.

Yusuke put a heavy hand to Hiei's shoulder as the demon felt the muscles in his hands twitch uncontrollably. "Calm down, Hiei. What's done is done. And you"—he turned his dark eyes to the Death Eater on the ground—"that's a load of shit if I ever heard it. Congrats: the whole world is fucked."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry…" The rest of his words faded away in muttered nothings, cracking on the end like the voice of a reprimanded child. Hiei could hear him sniffling now, and then crying in earnest.

He peeled back his fingers in disgust and dropped the Death Eater to the ground.

But when the black hood fell back and the Death Eater's face was exposed, he paused; and Yusuke and Botan, too, froze, as they peered over Hiei's shoulder at the face they knew and yet couldn't possibly be seeing.

Staring up at them were the wide, startled grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

-End Chapter-

A/N: I dare not promise an update soon, because that always seems to end in a broken promise. It's a miracle enough that I've managed to complete _this _chapter. Still, I'll cross my fingers and hope for the best, and maybe, _just maybe_, I'll get another chapter out in the foreseeable future.

(Er, I think.)


End file.
